The Good Wife
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Ino is stuck in the body of her older self. Now she must embark on the journey of an adult, a wife and a mother while deep down she's still just a child herself. What does the future have in store for her? NarutoxIno and various pairings.
1. The Jump

**A/N: I was inspired to write this by various time-travelling fics I have been reading lately as well as an episode from 'Medium'.  
**

**Constructive**** criticism is always welcome - how else does a writer grow? Yes, there will probably be things in this story some people don't like, appreciate, agree with or see as 'taboo' or 'controversial'. And that is fine. Because each and every single one of us have a right to our own opinions. However, I really don't want to see readers start fighting amongst themselves or with me over pairings or content of the story. This is fiction. Enjoy it and let others enjoy it. If you don't like it, then that is fine.**

**I do not own Naruto only my OCs.**

* * *

_The Jump_

Ino collapsed in a heap in the chair and slumped her head on the wooden bench. The delicious aroma of broth filled her nostrils which made her stomach growl. Ino groaned and looked up into the awaiting eyes of the Ramen stand owner.

"Bring me the largest bowl of Ramen you have ever seen," she ordered.

Teuchi laughed, "The only person who orders that is Naruto!"

Ino smiled then slumped once more. Her day was rough and all she needed now was some comfort food. She knew that overeating wasn't healthy and she preferred to stay slim, but when you needed comfort and there was nowhere else to get it, then food was the best. Her blue eyes fluttered open when she felt movement beside her. She turned her head and blinked when she spotted a familiar face staring at her with a goofy grin.

"Speak of the devil," Ino yawned and sat up, "hey Naruto!"

Naruto grinned, "Were you talking about me?"

"She ordered a large bowl of Ramen," Teuchi stated as he placed a bowl in front of Ino. Naruto seemed impressed that Ino was even daring to swallow down so much Ramen. Ino stared at the bowl and gulped. After dinner she will probably need a toilet break. A really uncomfortable toilet break.

"Old man, bring me the same!" Naruto exclaimed. Teuchi nodded. Ino grabbed a pair of chopsticks, pulled them apart and then dug in to her meal. Silence enveloped the two blondes. Naruto's order arrived and soon the two were slurping up noodles in unison. Ino felt oddly comfortable sitting next to Naruto while practically shoving her face with food. Usually she kept her binge eating to herself. All well, Naruto was stupid – he won't pick up any unhealthy signs.

Ino picked up the bowl and swallowed all the broth. When she finished she placed the bowl on the bench and sighed in contentment. She felt much better now. In fact, she felt amazing despite the fact that she just ate twice the amount she usually does.

"You know what?" Ino suddenly spoke out loudly, "Teuchi-san, bring me seconds!"

Teuchi smiled and nodded. Naruto stared wide-eyed at Ino.

"What?" she asked feeling conscious. Was there something on her face?

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing...just surprising, that's all. Girls usually diet and whatnot."

Ino averted her gaze. She really _did not_ want to talk about diets with Naruto right now. Instead, she got a great plan, "Naruto, order another bowl and we'll have a race!"

Naruto's eyes lit up, "You're on!"

Naruto ordered another bowl. The two silently waited for their Ramen so that their contest could begin. Naruto glanced at Ino. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, there were dark bags under her eyes. It was a shock. Ino always looked alive and sophisticated. She would rather die than have someone see her in the state she was currently in.

Ino knew that Naruto was watching her. She fought the urge to look at him. He was probably wondering what happened to her. It did look like she encountered a tornado after all. Ino wiped some sweat from her brow and stifled a yawn. She shifted her gaze to the steam that rose from the boiling broth. Ramen smelled so good. Ino smiled as she stared at the puffs of smoke silently.

It almost felt like she was floating.

* * *

Ino snapped her eyes open and sat up. A blanket was draped over body. Ino frowned and stared at the couch she was resting on. Confused, she scanned her surroundings. She was in a unfamiliar living room decorated with fine furniture and paintings. Nervously Ino stood up and wiggled her toes on the wooden floor.

Where was she? Wasn't she at the Ramen bar just seconds before with Naruto? Confused, Ino moved towards the arch that led to the rest of the house. On her right was the front door. At least, she thought it was the front door. On her left side was a long hallway that led to the rest of the house and a staircase that led to the second floor. Opposite the living room was the dining room. Ino wearyingly entered the dining room. There no one there.

Ino groaned when she felt pain pulsate through her head. She rubbed her temples whilst trying to figure out where exactly in the world she could be. It wasn't Naruto's place – he lived in an apartment. It wasn't her house either, her parents could never afford a mansion like this. She highly doubted it belonged to Teuchi and Ayame either...that would just be weird.

The dining room was connected to the kitchen. In the kitchen all Ino saw was a cold cup of tea and a sink filled with cold soap water. Nervous, Ino opened some of the cupboards. They looked plain, filled with food and daily necessities to live. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She also recognized some local produce logos – which meant she was probably still in Konoha.

That was good...at least.

Curious, Ino left the kitchen and headed for the stairs. She slowly ascended one step at a time, her heart was racing inside her chest. Ino sighed. Why was she so nervous?

_'You're in a stranger's house, Ino!' _she scolded herself. Of course she would feel nervous. Ino mentally made a note to search for some aspirin while she was upstairs. Maybe they kept their medicine in the bathroom? She hoped so.

Ino was halfway up the staircase when she heard the front door behind her open. She froze. She could feel her heart leaping in her ribcage. This was bad. What if a spy sneaked into Konoha and has been pretending to live here all this time? What if she was captured to use as a hostage? Ino tried to piece all kinds of theories together. Finally she decided to turn around and face the person who arrived. Inhaling a deep breath, she turned around. Her hand clutched on the wooden railing for support.

_'Stop it, Ino! You are a ninja!' _Ino scolded herself. She was acting like a baby. Ino finally shifted her gaze to the person who opened the door. She felt her blood ran cold. The figure was tall, dressed in red and white robes and a matching hat.

_'The Hokage? Tsunade-sama?' _Ino asked herself as she gaped at the figure. The person had his or her's back turned to her and was closing the front door. Ino frowned as the stranger turned around. The person's chest was flat. He or she was clearly missing Tsunade's well-endowed chest. There was no way it could be Tsunade. Besides, Ino's eyes were trained to find the difference between male and female and she could clearly tell by this person's broad shoulders that it was a man. Ino furrowed her brows. Who was this man? And why was he wearing the Hokage robes?

The man lifted his hands and pulled the hat from his head, revealing spiky blonde hair and two long bangs that framed around his face. The stranger then proceeded to pull the robes over his head, revealing long navy pants with a matching shirt and a flak jacket. Ino gaped when she recognized the three whisker marks on his one cheek. The man turned to face her and Ino's blood ran cold. Staring at her were two pools of beautiful blue. A blue so familiar, Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing. She opened her mouth to say something, but her throat was dry.

Naruto Uzumaki's face lit-up when he saw her, "Hey, you're home! I thought mother was going to keep you busy all day? All well, I'm not complaining!"

Ino was flabbergasted by Naruto's face. He didn't look like a sixteen-year-old boy anymore. He was taller, older and looked wiser. Ino couldn't help but notice that he has become increasingly handsome too. Naruto looked...looked like a man. And not just any man. He looked like the Fourth Hokage. Ino frowned. Was this a dream? Was she dreaming of an older Naruto? This had to be a dream.

Naruto pulled off his sandals and stretched his arms above his head. Ino noticed that he has hung the Hokage robe and hat on a coat stand beside the door. Naruto yawned then stepped inside onto the wooden floor, his shoes lay forgotten on the small tiled area in front of the entrance. Slowly, Naruto ascended the stairs until he reached the one just beneath the one Ino was standing on. They were exactly the same height this way. Ino gulped when she noticed the odd look Naruto was giving her.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, "You look pale...did mother overwork you again?"

Ino didn't know how to respond.

_This is just a dream, Ino. Just a dream!' _Ino told herself, but she was really starting to doubt it. Do people have headaches in dreams? She highly doubted it. Her headache felt _real_. Heck, Naruto's breath fanning her face felt _real_. He smelled like mint and coffee. It was a odd combination, but it was a familiar scent. Like Ino encountered it everyday.

_'That's impossible!' _Ino told herself. Her mother hated coffee and her father barely even ate mints. She never encountered it at home...so why was it so familiar?

"Ino?" Naruto's voice stirred her from her reverie. She blinked, but still could not find her voice. Naruto's expression suddenly became very worried. Ino was surprised. She has never seen him so concerned before. Her eyes widened when Naruto lifted his arm and reached out to her. Her cheek tingled when Naruto's hand cupped her cheek. She stood still. She couldn't muster the strength to push him away. Why was he doing this?

"Whoa," Naruto breathed, "you're really hot...do you have a fever?"

Ino once again remained silent. Her heart was racing at a deadly pace in her chest as Naruto's warm fingers tickled her skin. His hand moved to her hair where he brushed a blonde lock out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"N-Naruto," Ino finally mustered. Her voice croaked. She sounded like an old woman. Naruto's blue eyes shifted to hers.

"Hm?" was all that came from the blonde. Ino inhaled a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Where am I?" Ino asked. Finally she gathered the courage to ask what has been bothering her since she woke up in the living room. She noticed Naruto's shock. His hand that had been affectionately stroking her blonde hair froze followed by his brows furrowing.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, "You're in Konoha...where else?"

Ino pursed her lips into a thin line. So she _was _in Konoha. But the question is where in Konoha? Or more like..._when _in Konoha?

"Naruto," Ino mumbled, "how old are you?"

Naruto seemed even more confused at her next question, "Thirty-seven...Ino, we celebrated my birthday two weeks ago!"

Ino froze. Thirty-seven? Did he just say thirty-seven? No, that couldn't be. There was no way he could be that old...because that would mean she was _also _that old. She was only sixteen! She was eating Ramen with Naruto earlier! And they were sixteen! This was a dream. Just a really bad dream.

"I...I don't think I feel to well," Ino breathed as she clutched Naruto's arms. She felt dizzy and her feet were wobbly. She was losing her balance. The front door opened and a cool breeze washed through the house.

"Whoa," a voice breathed, "hey Dad! You're home early!"

Ino stared wide-eyed at the blonde-haired girl that stood in the doorway. Familiar blue eyes stared proudly back at her, a light shade of blonde hair spilled from the girl's head. She looked in her young teen years. Ino gaped.

"Who is that Naruto?" Ino asked, "Did she just call you 'dad'?"

Ino felt Naruto tense, she also noticed the girl's confused expression.

"Ino," Naruto breath as he grabbed her forearms and tightened his grip on her, "You don't remember giving birth to her?"

When those words escaped his lips, Ino did the unimaginable. She fainted.


	2. Mirror, Mirror

_Mirror, Mirror_

Ino's eyes fluttered open and met the white ceiling. She groaned when she realized she had a headache and sat up.

_'Was it all a dream?' _Ino asked herself. She glanced around the room. She was neatly tucked beneath a colorful quilt in a room she did not recognize. The room was neat and tidy with the only furniture being a cupboard, a desk, a chair and the double bed she was resting on. Ino closed her eyes and shook her head. She was still dreaming? How could that be possible? Ino kicked her legs over the edge of her bed and stood. The carpet felt light and soft beneath her bare feet.

Ino stepped outside the room and noticed that she was on the second floor of the house she awoke in before. She frowned.

_'I'm still dreaming?' _she asked herself. Sighing, Ino spotted the bathroom and dashed to the toilet. She lifted the seat and groaned when she puked every last bit of the large bowl of Ramen she had. Ino collapsed on the floor and sighed. She felt terrible. Ino stood up and washed her face, then drank as much water as she could swallow. Ino shook her head, enjoying the cold water against her skin and opened her eyes. She stared at her reflection in the mirror.

_'Is that me?' _Ino asked. Her reflection looked mature, older and amazingly, a lot more beautiful than she remembered herself. Her blonde hair was cut short into a bob and her blue eyes shone like diamonds. Two golden hoops hung from her ears in place of the silver rings she usually wore.

_'That can't be me!' _Ino exclaimed mentally. Why would she cut her hair so short? Ino loved her long hair! Sure, she cut it during the Chunin exams, but only to use as an advantage to fight Sakura! She made sure to grow her hair again after that!

"Yo," a voice lazily greeted. Ino jumped and spun around, coming face-to-face with a familiar, yet different face. She blinked. She blinked twice and then rose her eyebrows.

"Shikamaru?" she asked hesitantly. The brunette man yawned. "When did you grow a goatee?"

This time Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, "I've always had one." Ino gaped as she stared at her teammate. He was taller with broader shoulders. His hair hung loose on his shoulders and a small goatee has magically appeared on his chin. He looked a lot different from what she remembered. "You alright Ino? Naruto called me and he sounded frantic."

"Naruto?" Ino mumbled as she gazed at herself in the mirror once more, "I don't know...I woke up here suddenly and then he appeared out of nowhere!"

Shikamaru laughed, "He didn't appear out of nowhere, Ino. He _lives _here. It's natural for him to appear here, don't you think?"

Ino furrowed her brows, "You don't understand Shikamaru! I'm sixteen! I can't be thirty-seven like Naruto said!"

Shikamaru's amused smile vanished and was suddenly replaced with a frown, "Sixteen? Did you just say you're sixteen?"

"Yeah," Ino replied. Shikamaru pursed his lips into a thin line.

"I'm listening."

* * *

"I see," Shikamaru breathed as he lit a cigarette. Shikamaru and Ino were sitting outside on a bench in the garden of the large mansion. Ino was surprised that the house seemed even bigger on the outside. Konoha looked the same, yet different at the same time. Some buildings have changed and Naruto's face has been added to the Hokage monument. Ino could do nothing but stare at it in amazement. Naruto was Hokage...she couldn't believe it, even when Shikamaru confirmed it.

"So," Shikamaru stated as he inhaled a deep puff of smoke and then exhaled, "you say you're...your sixteen-year-old self and somehow got stuck in your future self?"

Ino shrugged, "That's what I gathered. I know you probably don't believe me..."

"No," Shikamaru grunted, "I believe you."

"You do?" Ino asked, surprised. She was expecting Shikamaru to jump up and then accuse her of being an intruder and lock her up somewhere where they will contact her father to interrogate her and whole bunch of other nonsense.

"Yeah," Shikamaru stated, "If something like Edo Tensei exists, I'm sure there's some forbidden jutsu that make you travel through time or whatever it is that happened to you."

Ino looked down at her hands that rested in her lap, "That's the thing...this all feels like a dream...it doesn't feel real."

Shikamaru watched his teammate from the corner of his eye, "You'll get used to it."

Ino clutched her skirt, "That's the thing...I don't belong here, Shikamaru. I belong in the past! I need to get back and allow my future self to come back to her body!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome as it is, I'll help you. I get that you feel out of place here, but until I find an answer, you will have to play along."

Ino quirked an eyebrow, "Play along?"

Shikamaru nodded, "You have to go on as if nothing has changed. In other words you have to do what you of this time would do."

Ino blinked. How was she going to do that? She had no idea about her life here and the encounter with Naruto earlier frightened her. He acted so...familiar with her. Like they were..._lovers_.

_'Don't you remember giving birth to her?' _he had asked her. Ino froze as that question echoed through her. It couldn't be...could it? Ino could feel her blood run cold. It all made sense now. Why she awoke in that house. Why Naruto talked of 'mother' instead of 'my mother' or 'your mother'. Why the little girl looked so familiar. Why the girl called Naruto 'dad'. And why Naruto asked her that question.

It all made sense, but Ino had to make sure, she turned to face Shikamaru, "Naruto...he...he's my husband...isn't he?"

Shikamaru glanced at Ino from the corner of his eye. He was debating whether he should answer the question or not. After awhile of awkward silence he gave in, "Yes."

Ino didn't know what to say. Up until this whole nightmare began, she was imply enjoying Ramen with the blonde as a friend. Now they were _married. _And not just married...they had a _daughter. _Ino cringed. She wasn't a virgin anymore. The thought was a lot more disturbing than she thought it would be.

"I think I need a shower," Ino mumbled as she stood up and looked up at the Hokage monument. She stared at Naruto's face in disbelief.

Shikamaru nodded, "Alright. I'll contact you as soon as I have information. It might take awhile, but I'll do everything I can in between my other important duties."

Ino smiled gratefully at her teammate and watched him leave. She couldn't help but finally notice his Sunagakure style flak jacket. She quirked an eyebrow. What the?

Deciding that she would ask him later, Ino turned around and stepped inside the house that supposedly belonged to her. Naruto was nowhere in sight, but she did hear movement in the kitchen as well as the aroma of onions filling the house. Someone was cooking food. Ino's stomach growled. After puking her guts out, she has gotten hungry again. Ino made her way upstairs where she locked herself in the bathroom and stripped.

After her shower, Ino grabbed a towel, dried herself and then wrapped it around her body. Quietly she unlocked the door and slipped downstairs and into the kitchen. Naruto was standing before the stove, his eyes focused on a wok with stir fry. It smelled fantastic. She never knew Naruto could cook. Looks like she's in for a bunch of surprises.

"Um, Naruto?" Ino called. Naruto's head whipped around, but his alarm faded when he noticed it was her. Ino felt blood rush to her cheeks when she noticed Naruto's gaze shifting to her breasts. Men. Always so predictable. Ino cleared her throat. Naruto quickly looked back up into her eyes. "Where is...my clothes?"

Naruto blinked, then grinned, "In our room."

Ino opened her mouth to say something, but Naruto interrupted, "Shikamaru told me."

"You mean?" Ino hesitantly asked.

"Yeah," Naruto shrugged, "you were in the shower when he came back. He told me everything. Including the sixteen-year-old bit. I'm sorry I scared you earlier. Seeing me act that way must have been...weird."

Ino shook her head, "It's alright. I just really need clothes."

"Sure," Naruto stated as he explained which room belonged to them upstairs and which wardrobe was hers. He couldn't go with her since had to keep an eye on the food, but Ino was more than happy to navigate herself. She quickly sprinted upstairs, already feeling the cold air getting to her and entered the main bedroom. It was _huge_. Well, Naruto was the Hokage – him having a huge house made sense. To think this was her house too...it was unbelievable. Ino found her wardrobe easily and when she realized it was walk-in she felt like squealing. She's always wanted a walk-in closet as a child, now she had one! And it was filled to the brim with clothes, shoes and accessories. Ino felt like a queen.

Ino dressed in a blue kimono decorated with ocean waves. It was simple, but beautiful and she loved it. When she pressed the fabric to her nose the lingering scent of her mother's favorite washing powder filled her nostrils. So she still used the same washing powder as when she was a child. That made her feel comfortable. Ino decided that shoes were not necessary, neither were accessories, but when her eyes landed on the golden hoops she had on earlier she couldn't resist. They suited her. After clipping on her earrings she looked satisfied at herself in the mirror.

Ino reached up and pulled her fingers through her short blonde hair. She was disappointed that her long hair was gone earlier, but now as she looked at herself, she realized that the short bob suited her. She looked feminine and mature. Ino smiled at herself. Perhaps this life won't be so bad after all.


	3. Dinner With The Uzumaki Family

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and watched this fanfic! Of all my work, this one got the most response _ever_. I am so happy you guys love this!**

**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Dinner with the Uzumaki Family_

When Ino returned to the kitchen, the dining table was set and Naruto was moving the wok from the stove to the table. Ino frowned when she realized the table was set for four people. She glanced at Naruto, but his back was turned to her, so he didn't see her questioning gaze. When he finally turned around he smiled.

"You look great," he stated. Ino knew he wanted to say more, but he was probably holding back because of their situation.

"Thanks," Ino mumbled.

"Dinner!" Naruto yelled loudly. Naruto grinned, "Have a seat, Ino."

Ino nodded and sat down at the lonely seat on the left side of the head of the table. She suspected that Naruto, being the man of the household sat at the head of the table. Naruto gave her an odd look, but didn't say anything. Ino shifted in her seat. Footsteps echoed from upstairs and then the girl from earlier that afternoon appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in yellow sundress and her blonde hair was tied up in two pigtails. She glanced at Ino, gave her a toothy grin and then sat down diagonally opposite Ino. Naruto sat at the head of the table, leaving the seat on his right side empty.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Where's your brother?"

Ino felt her heart leap. She had a son! Ino smiled as she tried to imagine the boy in her head.

The girl shrugged, "I don't know."

Naruto sighed and glanced at Ino, who was staring at the plate before her with a smile on her lips. Naruto stood up and disappeared. Ino could hear his movements upstairs. Ino looked up and glanced at her daughter. She had Naruto's blue eyes, but definitely her blonde hair. Ino shifted in her seat again. She felt really awkward and out of place.

Finally Naruto returned with a blonde boy following him. He looked around five with the same spiky hair as his father, but the same pale blonde as Ino. The boy had blue eyes that shone like diamonds. Ino couldn't help but feel her heart linger to embrace the boy. He was adorable! The boy climbed on the seat on Naruto's right.

"All right," Naruto stated, "let's eat."

As Naruto and the children jumped into a usual routine of dishing and talking about their day, Ino sat silently and ate her food as slowly as she could. If earlier she felt left out, she now felt like a perfect stranger. In her mind, she was supposed to be a young teenager living with her parents and would have bubbly conversation with them. Here she felt alien, despite the fact that she knew this was her new family. Ino mentally sighed.

"Mama?" the little boy sitting across from Ino asked as he tilted his head to the side. Ino jumped and blinked.

"Um...yes?" Ino hesitated and glanced at Naruto. She didn't even know the boy's name! What kind of mother was she? Oh...right, one who ended up in the future somehow.

"Will you play with me after dinner?" the boy asked. Ino blinked. He wanted to play with her? The idea was intriguing – this way she could get to know them. Ino glanced at Naruto again. The blonde was silent, simply watching his wife and son converse while idly chewing on his food.

"Sure," Ino agreed to her son's request. The boy grinned. Ino smiled. Her son smiled like his father. It was cute.

"Will you play too, dad?" the boy asked as his attention shifted to his father. Naruto patted his son's head.

"Sure, Minato," Naruto beamed. Ino felt her throat tighten. Her son's name was Minato. He was named after the Fourth Hokage. Ino knew that Naruto has always looked up to him, but he idolized the Fourth this much that he would name his son after him? Ino glanced at Minato. Well, like his father he resembled the Fourth greatly. It was surreal.

"Oh, so older sisters aren't good enough to play?" Minato's sister hissed. The table fell silent and all eyes moved to the daughter of the family, her blue eyes were narrow. Ino saw herself in the girl right at that moment. It was hilarious.

"Of course you can play too, sis!" Minato grinned as he poked his sister's nose. She did not look impressed and gave him a very cold glare. Ino glanced nervously at Naruto. Was this normal behavior for the two of them? They weren't going to fight, were they?

"Did you just poke me?" Minato's sister growled. Minato giggled as his sister attacked him with relentless tickles. Ino sighed in relief. Luckily the girl was only playing with her younger brother.

"Alright, stop it you two," Naruto finally interrupted, "finish your dinner. We'll play as soon as the dishes are done, alright?"

The two nodded and continued with their meal. Ino couldn't believe how mature and in control Naruto was with the children. He was like a completely different person from the boy she knew.

After dinner, Naruto and Ino washed the dishes while the children played together in the garden under the last few rays of the sun. Ino watched them from the window above the sink and smiled. They looked so happy. So peaceful.

"Great, aren't they?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Ino agreed, "what's her name? I didn't quite catch it."

"Kaguya," Naruto replied, "you named her Kaguya after Kaguya-hime."

Kaguya. The name fitted the girl perfectly. Ino felt her heart swell with love and pride. She was their mother. She produced two beautiful children. It was something she's secretly always dreamed of and now she had it. But it didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Ino whispered. Naruto looked up alarmed.

"For what?" he asked.

"This whole...situation," Ino sighed, "I don't remember our relationship...I don't remember giving birth to the kids. How could I do this to you?"

Naruto shrugged, "I'll get over it. Let's just keep it to ourselves though, okay? I don't want the whole world finding out. Enemies could take advantage of you this way."

Ino nodded in agreement. She especially didn't want the children to know. The last thing they needed was being told their mother wasn't exactly their mother. That she was from the past and somehow ended up in her older self's body. If this could be considered time-traveling at least.

"You go play with the kids," Naruto suddenly stated, "I'll finish here."

Ino thanked him, dried off her hands and rushed outside to join her children. She laughed when Minato attacked her. She stumbled backwards and landed on the grass. Kaguya joined in. Naruto watched this scene with a sad smile playing on his lips.

He was really the only one suffering from this, wasn't he?

* * *

Ino tucked the little boy underneath his blue quilt and kissed his forehead. In the few hours she spent with Minato and Kaguya, she fell in love with them. They were the most beautiful little children she has ever seen.

"Night, Mama," Minato yawned. Ino smiled and stroked his soft blonde hair.

"Night," Ino whispered. Minato blinked and scrunched his nose. Ino quirked an eyebrow at his sudden strange facial expression, "Something wrong?"

"You stopped calling me 'honey'," the boy pointed out. Ino froze. She called him that? She didn't know...of course she didn't know! Ino mustered a fake smile and stroked the boy's forehead.

"I'm sorry, honey," Ino whispered, "is that better?" Minato nodded, "Good, now go to sleep, son."

Minato nodded and yawned again. Ino stood up from where she sat beside her son and turned of the lamp beside his bed. She glanced at him one more time, then left the room. She headed for Kaguya's room next. The room was purple, much like Ino's was when she was a teenager and the girl was sitting on her bed reading through some scrolls.

"Aren't you going to bed, Kaguya?" Ino asked.

Kaguya looked up from what she was reading, "Not yet, I promised dad I would study these seals today."

"Oh," Ino breathed. Ino stood awkwardly in the doorway of her daughter's room.

"Say, mom," Kaguya suddenly broke the silence.

"Hm?" was Ino response. Being called 'mom' was still weird to her.

"Earlier this afternoon, you...you didn't know who I was," Kaguya trailed off. Ino bit her lip. Shee really hoped she could keep this a secret from the children, but Kaguya had heard Ino and Naruto that afternoon and she was thirteen years old. She was intelligent and a ninja academy graduate. It would be natural for her to suspect something.

"Oh, that," Ino trailed off. What could she say? That she was her younger self stuck in her older self? No, she couldn't ell Kaguya. Kaguya might tell someone else and then the entire village will know about it. Ino couldn't take that chance. "I wasn't feeling well. I was dizzy, so my sight was blurry. I mistook you for someone else."

It was a pathetic lie, but the best Ino could do. Kaguya looked up from her scrolls and narrowed her eyes at her mother. Ino gulped. Her daughter was very observant. And her glare looked deadly.

"If you say so," Kaguya finally shrugged. Ino sighed in relief. That was close.

"Good night," Ino finally managed to say, "don't go to bed to late, alright?"

"I won't," Kaguya replied. Ino smiled and then left Kaguya in peace and headed downstairs. Minato was like Naruto. Hyper, fun and energetic. Kaguya was like Ino, but somewhere in her blood she had a very serious and calm side to herself. Ino couldn't exactly pinpoint which family member that trait came from. It certainly wasn't her, Ino wasn't known for being the 'calm type'. Maybe someone on Naruto's side of the family?

Naruto was in the living room, reading a book that dangerously looked like 'Icha Icha' or something. Ino sat down opposite him and sighed. Naruto glanced at her from his book.

"Tired?" he asked.

Ino nodded, "Kaguya was questioning me about this afternoon."

Naruto didn't say anything and returned to reading his book. Ino sat calmly and watched him. He really was a completely different person.

After awhile of silence and staring, Ino stood up, "I'm going to bed...I'll sleep in the guest bedroom."

Naruto looked up from his book in alarm, "Why...oh." Ino smiled weakly when he trailed off. Naruto looked away from her and tightened his fist, "I'll sleep in the guest bedroom. You stay in the main bedroom."

Ino blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled, "I don't need the en suite bathroom or the walk-in closet as much as you do."

Ino chuckled, "Thanks, Naruto."

He merely waved her off. Ino disappeared upstairs, leaving Naruto to sulk alone.


	4. Disrupted

_Disrupted_

Ino was awoken by the sounds of banging pots. She sat up with a jolt and quickly pulled her messy hair together and tied it into a ponytail. The banging stopped, but now she heard two voices arguing. The one was definitely Naruto – his voice was unmistakable anywhere. Ino jumped out of bed and scurried downstairs. As she passed Minato's room, she realized the boy was already out of bed. Perhaps he was arguing with his father? Ino chuckled. She highly doubted it.

Ino walked into the kitchen and nearly turned around right there. Before her stood Naruto actively trying to pull someone's hair out while yelling something about 'tainting my son'. Ino quirked an eyebrow at the scene.

"Um, morning?" Ino half-asked, half-stated. Naruto stopped yelling and pulling and blinked, his eyes now focused on his wife who was still clad in her pajamas. The other person turned around, whilst pulling free from Naruto's grasp and straightened his hair with his fingers. Ino's breath swept away when she his face.

"_Sasuke?_" Ino breathed, shocked when she looked into the raven's onyx eyes, "Is that you?"

The Uchiha remained passive, as if Naruto didn't pull his hair earlier at all, "The one and only."

"Wow," Ino breathed. Sasuke was here...he was back! He had somehow returned to Konoha! She couldn't believe it. And he was wearing a Jounin uniform proudly with his headband on his forehead and the Uchiha crest embroidered on the sides of his sleeves.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke calmly stated as he pointed at Ino, "what's with her? This is a common occurrence between us – why is she acting like she's seen my ghost or something?"

Naruto snorted, "I'll tell you later, teme. I first have some unfinished business with you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Of course, I'm tainting your son blah blah blah. Get over it dobe. The minute you assigned your daughter on my team, you chose your children's fate. Now tell me what's wrong with Ino."

Ino blinked. Sasuke was Kaguya's teacher? Ino glanced at Naruto, who was fuming and looked ready to use Rasengan and blow the Uchiha through the roof. Ino sweat dropped. Looks like her previous opinion on adult Naruto was wrong. He was still the same as always. At least with Sasuke around.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Naruto sighed in defeat, "but this is an S-class secret, if you even spill one word about this I will-"

Sasuke cut him off, "Naruto, I've been in ANBU for five years, I know what S-class entails, calm down."

Naruto scoffed, "Have a seat."

Sasuke sat down by the dining table. Naruto and Ino joined him.

"So what's so dangerous that Ino's strange behavior is considered to be top-secret?" Sasuke asked, "For all we know Naruto, she's probably just pregnant again. Remember how she nearly killed me when she was pregnant with Minato?"

"No, she's not pregnant," Naruto sighed, "at least, I don't think so."

"I'm not," Ino stated. She was a medic, she would know when she was pregnant. Or she would have at least seen the signs. The fact that she nearly killed Sasuke when she was pregnant with Minato did seem rather amusing, though.

"Alright," Sasuke sighed, "what is it then?"

"She's...not the Ino we know," Naruto finally stated. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, Naruto took this as his cue to continue, "She's...she believes she is sixteen. We believe it has to do with time-traveling."

Sasuke blinked, then burst out laughing. Ino stared wide-eyes. Sasuke was _not _acting like himself at all. Sasuke pointed at Ino between his laughs, "You think you're sixteen? That's hilarious!"

"We're serious Sasuke!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke stopped laughing and quickly regained his serious vibe.

"Alright," Sasuke stated, "so she's from the past or whatever, now what?"

"Shikamaru is doing some research," Ino stated, "until then I will just have to act like I belong here. Hopefully we can fix this."

Sasuke nodded in deep thought. Silence enveloped them. Suddenly the door from the kitchen that led to the backyard opened and Minato ran inside, squealing and covered in mud. He ran and hid himself behind his mother. The three adults quirked an eyebrow.

"Minato?" Ino asked. She never got a response for just then a red-headed boy stepped inside. Ino gawked when she realized he looked like Sasuke, only with red hair that sprawled around his face. He looked older than Minato, but younger than Kaguya. He wore navy pants and a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on his sleeves.

"Hey, dad, have you seen Minato?" the red-headed boy asked.

"Nope," was Sasuke's curt reply as he glanced at the hidden Minato.. Sasuke had a son? Ino gawked, but then it occurred to her that it would be natural for others her age to have children...they were all adults now.

"All well," the boy shrugged, despite knowing where Minato is, he decided to play along. The boy pretended to look confused and then faced Ino, "Hey, Ino, why are you still in your pajamas?"

"Um," Ino trailed off. She was surprised by how casual the boy sounded with her. Ino gathered she told others to call her Ino without any 'aunt' or 'Mrs' added in front due to it making her sound old.

"Ino isn't feeling well, Masashi," Naruto pointed out.

"Oh," was all the red-head mumbled until he saw a bit of orange stick out from behind Ino. Masashi grinned, "Found you Minato!"

Minato moaned and stepped away from his hiding place, "Man!"

Minato and Masashi disappeared outside again. Ino turned to face Sasuke.

"Who?" she breathed.

"Karin," Sasuke replied, knowing what she wanted to ask, "Karin is Masashi's mother."

Ino found herself sighing in relief. She may be married to Naruto, and before this all happened she was probably in love with him, but it would still hurt her if Sasuke ended up with Sakura. So Karin married Sasuke...

_'Wait a minute...Karin? Who is that?' _Ino asked herself. Sasuke must have noticed her distress, because he chuckled darkly.

"You won't remember her if you are from the past like you say," Sasuke pointed out, "you only met her later..."

"Oh," Ino mumbled. That made sense.

Naruto cleared his throat, "So, Sasuke, will you keep this a secret?"

Sasuke glared at his best friend, "What do you take me for...an idiot? I know what S-class means. My lips are sealed. However, I do think telling Karin is a good idea."

"Why?" Ino asked before Naruto could.

Sasuke smirked, "Simple, you're best friends, it would make sense if you told her. Besides, she can perhaps take a look at your chakra."

Naruto clapped his hands together, "That's a great idea! Perhaps Ino's chakra might give us a clue! Sasuke you're a genius!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Shucks, dobe, just doing my job."

Ino had to suppress the giggles that wanted to escape her.

* * *

After breakfast and a nice long shower, Ino was dragged out of the house by a very enthusiastic Minato, a passive-looking Kaguya and a ever-grinning Naruto. As they walked through the streets of Konoha, Ino made mental notes of the things that were the same and the things that have changed. Along the way, they were greeted by several citizens. Naruto greeted everyone in return with a huge smile. Ino was shocked. Everyone loved him. It was so surreal.

They finally reached a large house on the opposite side of town. Ino glanced around her curiously. It wasn't the Uchiha compound – why was Sasuke living in a normal civilian home? Naruto lifted his arm to knock on the door, but the door opened before he got a chance.

A woman stood in the doorway with long red hair wearing a very tight black shirt and a purple tank top. She grimaced when she spotted Naruto's shocked expression, his arm still in the air of his 'attempted knock'.

"Honestly, Naruto," the woman grumbled, "I can sense you a mile away."

Naruto returned his arm to his side and rolled his eyes, "Of course, I knew that. I was just testing you."

Judging from the woman's appearance, Ino gathered she was Karin, Sasuke's wife and Masashi's mother. Karin's gaze shifted from Naruto to Ino. Their eyes met briefly and then Karin scrunched her nose. Ino felt self-conscious as the woman gave her an odd look. Was something wrong?

"Is it me," Karin stated, "or is your chakra disrupted?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow in interest and glanced at Ino then back at Karin.

"Disrupted...what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Like she's under a genjutsu," Karin pointed out. Naruto narrowed his eyes, then glanced at his children to who seemed interested in the conversation. Kaguya was staring at her mother, Naruto could see her confusion. Minato cocked his head to the side.

"What's a genjutsu, Papa?" Minato asked.

"Kaguya, take your brother and go play with Masashi and Itachi," Naruto ignored his son's question, "us adults need to discuss some serious business."

Kaguya wasn't happy, she didn't like being left in the dark, but complied to her father's order, "All right. Come on, Minato."

Kaguya grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him inside. He moaned and questioned his sister repeatedly what a genjutsu was, but his questions were ignored until the children were out of sight.

"Can we come in?" Naruto asked Karin. She nodded and stepped aside, allowing space for the two blondes to enter. Karin led them to what seemed to be the dining room. She proceeded to the kitchen that was connected to the dining area and started to prepare tea. Naruto and Ino made themselves comfortable by the table.

Ino noticed a few odd things she never expected to see in Sasuke's home, _ever_. The first was a high chair. There was clearly a baby in the household, or it was just for decoration. Ino highly doubted that Sasuke would use a high chair as decoration though. Another thing she spotted was a large painting of their family on the wall. Ino stared at it in awe. Her previous observation of the high chair being used for a baby was proved by the infant that Karin held in the painting. She knew the painting was done recently, for Masashi looked the same as he does now. Ino also noticed another boy, around Minato's age standing next to Masashi in front of their father. Ino smiled. It was a beautiful painting.

Karin served tea and sat down.

"Sasuke explained to me that you have something to tell me," Karin pointed out, "I'm listening."

Ino glanced at Naruto pleadingly, who explained everything that has occurred to Karin. Karin listened without saying a word. After warning her that it was a S-class secret, Naruto sipped on his tea. Karin appeared to be in deep thought.

"Sense anything?" Sasuke asked as he appeared in the doorway, a small bundle in his arms. Karin glanced at him. Her eyebrow twitched.

"She awake again?" Karin asked, "She has your energy, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged and handed the bundle to Karin and sat down beside her. The bundle appeared to be the infant from the painting. Ino smiled as she watched Karin stroke the baby's dark hair. The baby's eyes were wide open and staring intently at the guests.

"What's her name?" Ino asked.

"Mikoto," Sasuke answered. Ino froze. She knew that name. It was Sasuke's mother's name. Ino glanced at him and couldn't ignore the pride that seemed to soar around him. He was a proud father. Ino smiled. It was amazing how much things have changed.

"Back to the subject," Karin interrupted, "to answer your question Sasuke, yes, I do sense something."

Sasuke seemed interested in his wife's revelation, "Oh?"

"Her chakra is disrupted," Karin pointed out, "like she's under a genjutsu."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, then turned to face Ino. Ino gulped when she noticed his eyes were no longer onyx black, but deep red instead. The Sharingan. Amazingly, this was the first time she has ever seen it up close like this.

"You're right," Sasuke agreed as he deactivated his Sharingan and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, "Her chakra system is completely out of sync. It's amazing she's even conscious."

Silence. Ino shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The silence was awkward. They were all in deep thought, debating and questioning the situation. Naruto could feel his heart racing in his chest. Questions zoomed through his mind as he tried to decipher the mystery behind Ino's disrupted chakra system. He was worried. What did it all entail? What was the outcome?

The awkward silence faded when a little boy with dark hair ran into the room with tears rolling down his cheeks. He latched himself to Sasuke's arm and pulled himself into the Uchiha's lap. Sasuke furrowed his brows.

Ino recognized him as the younger boy from the painting.

"What did Masashi do this time?" Sasuke asked.

The boy sniffled, "Masashi good boy!"

Karin snorted, "Sometimes I wonder if he has Madara's genes in there somewhere...or something."

Sasuke glared at her, then patted the boy's head, "Alright, Masashi is a good boy. Did Minato do something?"

"No!" the boy objected, "Minato good boy! Uncle Sui not good boy!"

Karin snapped at that and stood up. Everyone's gaze landed on her. With her eyebrow twitching she clenched her fists and inhaled a deep breath.

"SUIGETSU!" Karin yelled.

"Here we go again," Sasuke and Naruto muttered in unison. Ino was completely confused. After a few minutes of silence there was 'oh, shit' from outside, followed by splashing and a loud crack. Karin was fuming and stomped out of the room.

"Is this...normal?" Ino asked wearyingly as she heard Karin yelling outside while someone else – a man- was trying to defend himself.

"Yes," Sasuke stated, "it occurs on a daily basis. Sometimes I wonder why I even allow the idiot to live here. He's always trying to find a way to get under Karin's skin. Drives us all insane."

Ino was still confused. Who was Suigetsu? The little boy on Sasuke's lap stopped sniffling and was now staring intently at Ino. He looked an awful lot like Sasuke, but had his mother's lips, nose and eyebrows. His hair hung loose on his shoulders.

"Itachi, it's rude to stare," Sasuke pointed out. The boy blushed and looked away.

Karin finally returned and sat down, her anger seemed to have faded, "Itachi, you can go swim in your plastic pool again. I kicked Suigetsu to the moon."

"Is there water on moon?" Itachi asked.

Karin snickered, "I sure hope not. That idiot deserves to die of dehydration."

"Let me guess," Naruto pointed out, "Suigetsu dominated the plastic pool again?"

Karin nodded, "Kicked the kids out and took the thing for himself. He also kept refilling the thing with the hose. Now the bill will be expensive again. Stupid idiot."

Naruto chuckled.

"Enough about plastic pools," Karin sighed, "what will become of Ino?"

"I don't know," Naruto sighed, "I'll have Shikamaru look into it. I might also request of Gaara to check the archives in Suna – maybe they have data on a jutsu that can do this. Meanwhile, I'll go through the archives here. Until then, all we can do is sit tight."

Karin nodded in agreement, "We'll help as much as possible. If necessary, you can bring her here anytime. And if she starts showing strange symptoms or behavior send for Sasuke immediately."

"Will do," Naruto stated as he stood up. Karin and Sasuke led the two outside and bid their farewells. Kaguya decided to stay for training and Minato wanted to play with Itachi, so Naruto and Ino headed home alone.

As they walked back, Ino found herself feeling like she was floating in space.

* * *

**Masashi was named after Masashi Kishimoto, the author of Naruto. Sasuke is his favourite character to draw, so I thought it would suit.**

**Itachi and Mikoto were obviously named after Sasuke's brother and mother respectively.**

**Ironically, the 'getsu' (月) in Suigetsu's name means 'moon' and Karin 'kicked him to the moon'. **

**Karin and Ino became close friends for a reason. It will be revealed later.**


	5. Impacts

_Impacts_

Her eyes fluttered open exactly four seconds before her alarm clock shrilled loudly through the large bedroom. Ino sighed and silenced the screaming contraption and turned onto her side. She stared at the empty space beside her. Naruto used to sleep here. The mere thought of it made her shiver.

"Mama!" Minato shrieked happily as he burst into the room and jumped on his mother's bed and crawled under the blankets. Ino giggled as he little boy wriggled around and made himself comfortable against her. His small arms wrapped around her. Ino smiled and patted the boy's back. He was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen and it pained her that she basically didn't know him at all.

Ino noticed Kaguya standing in the doorway, watching them with her eyes narrowed. Ino could feel panic rise within her. Kaguya was already suspicious, and after the family visited Sasuke the teenager has been watching Ino closely. It frightened her to think that her daughter might know the truth – what would it lead to?

"Good morning, Kaguya," Ino decided to greet her daughter calmly. Kaguya was snapped from her serious daze and her gaze shifted to her mother's eyes. Ino felt her heart tug inside her ribcage. Kaguya and Minato inherited Naruto's beautiful deep blue eyes. It was a trait Ino found attractive in him, despite the fact that she was mostly oblivious to him when she was 'younger'.

"Morning," Kaguya returned the greeting. Minato poked his head out from under the covers with a grin and waved at his sister.

"Sis, come sleep with us!" he smiled. Kaguya shook her head and turned to leave. Ino felt her heart sink. She wanted to spend time with Kaguya. She wanted to get to know her.

"Sasuke-sensei will punish me if I'm late," Kaguya stated passively. Ino made a mental note to lecture Sasuke on making her daughter speak like him. Kaguya sounded so aloof and distant. It was maddening.

"What kind of punishment?" Ino asked, her curiosity peaked.

"I don't know," Kaguya shrugged, "He'll probably use Amaterasu on me...or Tsukuyomi. You never know."

Ino's eyebrow twitched, "Amaterasu? Tsukuyomi? What kind of teacher is he? Is he trying to kill you?"

"I was joking!" Kaguya laughed as she turned around again to face her mother. Ino stared shocked at the laughing Kaguya. The girl had dimples. It was adorable. Ino felt pride overwhelm her. That was her daughter. Her beautiful daughter.

"Oh," Ino breathed in relief, "so...what does he really do?"

Kaguya straightened, "The worst would be to do his laundry. I don't want to gossip, but apparently Sasuke-sensei's socks really stink."

Ino couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter. Minato didn't understand, but laughed because his mother was laughing. Kaguya smiled as she watched her mother laugh. For some reason her mother suddenly seemed normal again. For the past few days, Kaguya noticed a change in her mother...there was something missing.

"Alright," Ino finally calmed down, "go meet your sensei and his stinky socks."

Kaguya grinned and then left. Ino turned to face Minato and stroked his blonde hair.

"And what about you?" she asked.

"I want to make mince pies!"

Ino agreed without even thinking twice.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he opened the wooden cabinet and neatly placed two new incense sticks in place of the previously burned ones. After lighting the incense he lifted a lifted a small vase with flowers and placed it next to the photograph of his parents. With a smile on his lips and tears threatening to spill from his eyes he watched the two smiling.

"What am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked. Of course, he did not receive a reply. Naruto sighed in frustration. What could he do? His wife did not know of their marriage at all. She believes that she never even committed herself to a romantic relationship with him. Although he acted like he accepted it...like he was alright with it...he couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear to look at her and know he can't hold her anymore. He can't tell her how beautiful she was anymore, look in her eyes and kiss her. She was like a blessing that has slipped right through his fingers.

"Naruto?" he heard behind him. He jumped and spun around. Ino stood in the doorway, wearing her baby blue pajamas – the ones he brought her for mother's day – watching him curiously.

"Yes?" he responded. Ino stepped inside and rubbed her arms while shivering. It was chilly and the thin cotton wasn't doing much for heat.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked as she sniffed the air, "Incense?"

Naruto glanced at the photograph of his parents and smiled, "Sorry, does it bother you?"

"No, not at all," Ino stated as she sat down beside him. Silence enveloped the two. Naruto was staring at his hands that rested in his lap and Ino was staring at the photograph before her. She recognized the man – it was the Fourth Hokage. But the woman with long red hair, violet eyes and a bulge in her stomach she did not know. Ino frowned as she stared at the photo. She glanced at Naruto and then back at the photo.

And then it dawned on her. Why did she never realize? Why did she never see the resemblance? Why hasn't _anyone _noticed over the years? Ino's eyes widened as she turned to face Naruto.

"You...you're the Fourth's son?" Ino gasped. Naruto glanced at her and nodded slowly. Ino gasped again, "And this woman...she's your mother?" Another nod. Still shocked, Ino turned to glance at the photo again. The resemblance was there. Naruto had traits from both his mother and father.

"They died..." Naruto trailed off, "on the day I was born."

Ino felt her heart shatter for him. He had told her that they celebrated his birthday two weeks ago. That means they had remembered his parents on the same day. How did Naruto do it? How did he remain so cheerful despite growing up without the love of his parents? Ino knew that she would never be able to survive without her parents.

It made her see the blonde in a new light. He really wasn't the idiot she had always believed him to be.

"I'm sorry," Ino muttered, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Naruto whispered. Silence enveloped again.

"Naruto?" Ino whispered after awhile.

"Hm?"

"How did we...how did we start dating?" Ino asked. Her fists were clenched and her cheeks were red. It was strange behavior for her, but she knew it was awkward conversation.

"Well," Naruto breathed, "we probably officially started dating after the war."

"War?" Ino asked, her eyes wide. Naruto cursed at himself mentally. She didn't know about the Fourth Ninja War! Of course she didn't! Naruto sighed. Was it even wise to tell her this? It wouldn't impact the future would it? There were always consequences in time-traveling fiction – so the real deal probably had consequences too...right?

"It's a long story," Naruto stated, "To sum it up, the Fourth Great Ninja War was the Five Nations pitted against the Akatsuki."

Naruto knew he was taking a huge risk, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Oh," Ino stated, "we officially started dating afterward?"

Naruto nodded, "We...became close friends before then. We often had Ramen eating contests. And you liked teaching me about flowers. But we never thought of romance. I was still attached to Sakura-chan back then."

Ino listened intently. They often had Ramen eating contests? Looks like that one single offer before this all happened led her to her future husband. Wow.

"You were still attached to Sakura? When did you get over her?" Ino asked.

Naruto flinched and looked down ashamed, "It took me awhile, but thanks to you the pain was healed."

"Pain?" Ino asked. Did Sakura hurt him? Ino felt her blood boil. If that rosette even dared to hurt Naruto she would never hear the end of it.

"Yes," Naruto whispered, "after her death."

It was like a huge pile of rocks hit her in that instant. Ino froze. The word _death _echoed through her like a spiraling cloud. Sakura was dead. Haruno Sakura, her childhood friend and her rival was _dead. _

"_Dead?_" Ino echoed. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be true.

"She's not the only one," Naruto pointed out, "there were many causalities in the war. After Sakura was struck down, it hit us all. The person affected the most was Lee."

Ino pursed her lips into a thin line. Lee loved Sakura. Ino knew that much.

"I'm sorry," Ino stuttered, "I am causing you so much trouble...making you remember such a thing. I'm sorry."

Naruto sighed. He couldn't stand to watch her apologize like this. Yes, he was angry. Yes, he was upset. He wanted to scream and curse the bastard who did this to Ino. Who made her travel through time. But he could never direct that anger towards her. No matter how much it pained him to watch her without being allowed to touch her, he could never be angry at her.

Because he loved her more than anything else in this world.

* * *

On a day like this, Rock Lee was always seen at one place. He would drop his duties as a ninja, as a teacher, as a father and as a husband and approach the lonely and gloomy graveyard with a small smile on his face. With him, he always carried flowers. Beautiful, rich flowers that he would place on her grave.

Lee came to a halt before Haruno Sakura's grave and knelt on the wet grass to place the flowers next to the tombstone. The small smile still played on his lips as he remembered the good old days he spent with her and all their friends. She might be dead, but that didn't mean he moped around. He remembered the good things and the bad things. He remembered the time when she was alive.

Lee stood up and buried his hands in his pockets. He was a thirty-eight-year old man, married to the most beautiful woman and had a beautiful son. There was nothing more he could ask for. Deep down, he knew that Sakura would be happy that he found happiness – even if it was without her.

"Lee!" came a female voice from behind him. He turned around came face-to-face with the smiling face of Tenten.

"Tenten, my youthful wife," Lee grinned, "what brings you here?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "For your information, your 'youthful' son is currently sprinting around the village border. Mind explaining?"

Lee laughed nervously, "What can I say? He has the burning passion of youth!"

* * *

**A/N: I chose Sakura to have passed away for a reason - not because I dislike her as a character, so please don't start complaining and proclaim your undying love for her and insult me by stating that I am 'bashing her'. Seriouly - death comes for everyone eventually and there are casualties in war. **

**Yes, Sasuke oficially has stinky socks!**


	6. The Bamboo Cutter

_The Bamboo Cutter_

As a child, Kaguya enjoyed the story of The Bamboo Cutter. It was a beautiful tale that etched into her mind ever since her mother told her that Kaguya-hime was her namesake. Kaguya often asked her mother to share the story at the dining table, or when she went to bed, but now as thirteen-year-old Kaguya sat there, watching her mother silently eating without even glancing at her children, Kaguya could feel her throat dry.

Her mother has been acting strange lately. Ever since that day where her mother claimed she was dizzy, Kaguya knew something was wrong. Even dizziness wouldn't stop Ino from recognizing her children. Kaguya knew that much. Her mother was hiding something and the teenager was determined to find out what.

Naruto didn't pay attention during dinner. His mind was blank, his eyes focused on his plate of food. He aimlessly played around with his fork, while his children and wife remained just as silent as he did. It was awkward. Very awkward. The bubbly enjoyment the family used to share was gone.

"Are you working tomorrow, dad?" Kaguya finally broke the silence.

Naruto looked up at his daughter, "Yes, I'll probably be late."

"Oh," Kaguya muttered, disappointed. She was hoping she could train with him and perhaps beat out the information of her mother out of him. She wanted to know the truth. She was already old enough to know and handle the truth. "What about you, mom?"

Ino looked up, alarmed that she being spoken to, "Oh...um..."

Ino shot Naruto a pleading gaze. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, "Your mother will be busy tomorrow too."

Kaguya sighed and mumbled a 'too bad' under her breath. Minato started humming a playful tune while munching on his chicken. His blue eyes were sparkling. It made Ino smile as she watched him bob his head from side to side.

After dinner, Ino played a card game with the children while Naruto did the dishes. Ino did offer to do it, but the Hokage insisted on doing it by himself. Ino had no choice but to comply to his wishes. Minato then dragged her off to play.

"Mama," Minato grinned from ear-to-ear as he held up a card into Ino's face. She blinked and then smiled whens he realized he probably he had no idea how to play card games at all.

"Kaguya, will you play with your brother?" Ino asked. The teenager merely grunted, but took her brother's cards from his small hands and shuffled through them. She then nodded. While Ino scanned through her cards, she noticed the odd looks her daughter was giving her. It bothered her. She didn't want the children to discover that she wasn't well...the mother they knew. She was still their mother, but the younger version.

Naruto appeared in the doorway, he was drying his hands with a towel and watching the children curiously as they awaited their mother to make a move. Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall, and noticed that it was getting late.

"Minato," Naruto called, "time for your bath! Kaguya, take care of him, alright?"

Minato wailed since they didn't get to play, but one stern glance from his father and the boy was silenced. He allowed his sister to take his hand and lead him upstairs, leaving the two adults by themselves in the living room. Ino gathered the cards and packed them away, then she stood up and mustered a weak smile as she passed Naruto. She was stopped dead in her tracks when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going, Ino?" Naruto asked darkly. Ino felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I was going to help with Minato's bath?" Ino hesitantly half-stated, half-asked. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Naruto was watching her. She gulped.

"Kaguya is a big girl," Naruto pointed out, "she'll be fine by herself."

Ino felt her cheeks burn, "I know, I just...is it wrong of me to want to spend time with my children?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he let go of her wrist. He stepped back and lowered his head, effectively hiding his eyes behind his blonde bangs. Ino noticed him trembling.

"Naruto?" Ino hesitantly reached out to him, but he slapped her hand away.

"I'm fine," he exclaimed, refusing to meet her eyes, "you're right, it's fine to spend time with them."

Ino quirked an eyebrow and was about to open her mouth to say something, but she was cut off when Naruto turned around and sat down on the couch. He grabbed a scroll and opened it. And just like that he ended the conversation. Ino felt her heart tighten in her chest as she stared at the back of his head. She slowly turned around and headed upstairs, her mind constantly flicking back to Naruto.

* * *

Sleep refused to come. Ino lay awake in the large bed in the main bedroom, her mind reeling. She could hear Minato mumble in his sleep from across the hallway, she could hear the tap drip in the bathroom, she could hear Naruto's soft snore coming from the guest bedroom. She was aware of every noise.

Naruto. The name stuck in her mind like glue. His behavior earlier frightened her, but at the same time she understood. It was strange, but she understood. It was painful for him. She was his wife, but yet she wasn't. Of course it was hurting him. Ino silently wondered what Naruto wanted from her earlier.

He looked so hurt. Like he was in pain.

Ino clenched her fists. She hated seeing him like that. So confused, so lost and filled with so much pain. She wanted to see him happy, wearing that large goofy grin of his. She missed it. She couldn't believe she missed it.

With a sigh, Ino got out of bed and approached the window. She pulled open the curtains, allowing the moon's light to cascade on her skin. She silently stared at Konohagakure. Somehow, over the years the village has become more beautiful at night. Ino stared at her home village in awe. It wasn't the same anymore. She could remember the Konoha from her days as a teenager clearly, but this new Konoha was so different. She wanted to explore it. She wanted to find the secret alleys and underground pathways, yet she couldn't, for now she was an 'adult'. She had the responsibility as a wife and a mother.

Ino clutched onto the curtain fabric. She felt like such a child, stuck in the body of a fully-matured woman.

* * *

Kaguya couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but sleep never came. It was unusual for the blonde teenager to be sleep deprived. Sleep was like second-nature to her. She slept like the dead. She inherited that trait from her father. So why couldn't she sleep today? Why was her eyes refusing to close? With a disapproved snort, the teenager got out of bed and stretched her arms above her head. She pulled her blonde hair into a messy bun and quickly left her room.

It felt like she was suffocating. Kaguya slipped past her brother's room and headed for the stairs, only to come to a halt beside the guest bedroom. Her eyes widened, her blood ran cold in her veins. Kaguya stared in shock, her lips trembling.

For there, in the bed of the guest room lay her father, fast asleep and snoring. He was _alone_. He was all alone and curled up into a ball. Kaguya knew that pose. He was lonely. Her father was suffering. Whenever it was his birthday, or when her mother was on a mission he often unconsciously curled up like that.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Why was her father sleeping alone? Why wasn't he in his own bedroom? The questions all had to somehow have an answer. Kaguya turned around and headed for the main bedroom.

Her mother was awake. Kaguya stopped in the doorway when she spotted her mother. Ino was standing by the window, her short blonde hair clung to her face, the moon's light danced on her skin. Kaguya couldn't help but notice her mother's beauty.

Why was her mother alone? Why was her father alone?

They weren't fighting...were they? No, they couldn't be fighting. They haven't been acting angered towards each other, so that couldn't possibly be the reason.

"Mother?" Kaguya called. Ino spun around, her blue eyes wide.

"Oh," Ino breathed, "Kaguya, it's you."

"Why are you alone, Mama?" Kaguya asked. Ino looked panicked. She shifted her gaze away from her mother, she bit her bottom lip. Kaguya could see her mother trembling. Kaguya could see that this pained her mother, that this confused her.

So she changed the subject, "Will you tell me the story of The Bamboo Cutter, Mama?"

Ino was surprised, but soon her surprise melted away into a warm smile.

* * *

**A/N: Some mother-daughter love for you! For those who don't know, 'The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter' in Japanese folklore is the story of Kaguya-hime from the Moon who was found by a bamboo cutter in a shoot of bamboo. She was said to be exceptionally beauitful and many men wanted her for marriage. She tested them, by requesting items they could not bring her, which led to their rejection. She also interested the Emperor. Eventually her heart started to yearn for the moon and she returned, leaving her human parents saddened.**


	7. The Heiress

_The Heiress_

Ino was awoken by the sun's rays that hit her face. She groaned and pulled the blankets over her head, trying to shut the sun away. Soon she could no longer breathe properly, so she sat up and cursed silently at the sun. She was tired. So, so tired.

Knowing that she can't stay in bed all day, Ino removed herself from her warm bed and shuffled to the bathroom, where she stripped herself naked and climbed into the shower. She drowned herself in hot water, allowing the droplets to gently caress her skin as she stood there in silence. She could hear Minato laughing outside.

After her shower, Ino dried herself off and pulled on a purple kimono she found in her walk-in closet. For some reason, the kimono reminded her of her mother.

_Mother. _The word clung to her like a magnet. How was her mother? If she could recall, she clearly spent time with her mother, since Naruto spoke of helping her mother the first time she awoke as her thirty-seven-year-old-self. It had to be her mother, for Uzumaki Kushina was dead.

Ino made a mental note to visit her family as soon as possible. Perhaps her father knew about time-traveling and being stuck in your future-self. Perhaps this wasn't time-traveling. Perhaps this was something like a mind-transfer! Ino perked up. Oh, the possibilities! If her father knew something, perhaps she could then go home!

Excited, Ino dashed down the stairs, grabbed a piece of bread and then left the house. She knew that the children weren't alone, she could sense the presence of someone else, so she believed they were in good hands to be left alone for awhile.

Ino hoped her house was still where it used to be.

* * *

Her family home no longer stood on the same spot, but it was close enough. She instantly recognized it when the sign of the shop caught her eye. She smiled as she stared at the building before her.

Ino quickly slipped inside. She was greeted by buckets filled with flowers. The sweet aromas danced around her as she closed her eyes. How she has missed the fresh scent of flowers! It felt like such a long time since she has worked with flowers, even though in reality it has only been a few days. The door opened behind her, the bell ringing loudly throughout the shop. Ino opened her eyes and turned around.

She came face-to-face with a pair of lavender-tinted eyes. Ino felt her blood run cold and a shiver run down her spine as she stared at the person before her. It was a woman. Her dark hair was curled elaborately on top her head into a fancy bun, hair pins and ornaments poked out from the bun. Her lips were shaded a ruby red and she had on a beautiful red and golden kimono. Ino unconsciously tightened her fists.

"Ino?" the woman asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"H-Hinata?" was all Ino could muster.

Hinata smiled warmly. Ino couldn't believe that this mature, beautiful woman before her was Hinata. Hinata, the shy little girl who always withdrew herself looked like...she looked like a queen! A regal queen who knew she had power. What on earth happened to the shy Hinata?

"So lovely to see you," Hinata smiled as she bowed.

"Yeah," Ino trailed off, "you look...amazing."

Hinata merely smiled, a small and feint blush was present on her cheeks but she did not stutter or react like she would have in the past, "Thank you, you look rather amazing yourself."

"So, what brings you here?" Ino asked, her eyes still wide from the shock.

"I have come to pay for the flowers my family ordered," Hinata stated, "I told you I would be come by today, didn't I?"

Ino blinked, "You did?"

"Yes," Hinata continued, confusion apparent on her face, "when you were here the other day, remember?"

The fact was, Ino didn't remember. Her future-self would have remembered, but she of course, being from the past did not. Ino bit her bottom lip. This was something she was going to encounter from now on when she meets with old friends...somehow it saddened her. Everyone she knew here was aware of so many things about herself...things that she was not aware of at all.

"I'm sorry," Ino sighed, "I haven't been very well the past few days, I guess it slipped my mind."

"Trouble in paradise?" Hinata asked. Ino looked taken aback. Hinata was smiling evilly at Ino. It was a creepy smile, not a smile you would expect from a shy girl like Hinata.

Ino gulped, "You can say that."

"Did you have a fight with Naruto?" Hinata asked. Ino was surprised. Hinata was prepared to talk about her 'relationship' with Naruto? Everyone knew that Hinata was in love with Naruto! Wouldn't she have become angry or jealous when Ino 'supposedly' married Naruto?

"Um...not really," Ino stated, "it's complicated."

Hinata merely nodded. She did not press the matter any further. Ino was grateful for that. She relaxed and allowed her eyes to wander down to Hinata's stomach. She blinked, then her eyes widened.

"You're...expecting?" Ino asked as she looked back up. Hinata's eyes brightened and she smiled warmly.

"Yes!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly, "No one seems to notice. It's this stupid kimono's fault. They hide all my curves! They just mistake the small bump for fat!"

Ino laughed, "Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"Twenty-eight weeks."

The two women were interrupted when someone appeared from the back of the store. An elderly woman with faded red hair and blue eyes entered the room, carrying a basket with purple flowers. She was dressed in a traditional purple kimono with a green apron over it. Ino's eyes lit up when she saw her.

"Mama!" Ino exclaimed. Even though her mother was much older than she remembered, she recognized her instantly. The woman seemed surprised to see Ino, but she smiled none the less.

"Hello dear, what brings you here?" Mrs Yamanaka asked.

Ino leaped into her mother's arms, causing the elderly woman to drop the basket with flowers in surprise. Ino buried her face in her mother's shoulder and silently cried. Mrs Yamanaka noticed her daughter's trembling and locked her arms around her daughter's waist.

"There, there," Mrs Yamanaka whispered, "I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Mama," Ino sobbed, "I just feel so...alone."

Mrs Yamanaka was confused, but she decided not to push Ino. Instead she patted her daughter's back until she calmed down. Hinata watched the scene silently, a smile on her face, but her eyes solemn.

Ino pulled away from her mother and wiped her eyes, then smiled. Ino quickly got down on her knees and gathered the flowers her mother dropped. Meanwhile, Mrs Yamanaka greeted Hinata and welcomed her. Ino placed the now refilled basket back on the counter and glanced at how formally her mother addressed Hinata.

"When will you require the order to be delivered?" Mrs Yamanaka asked as she opened her notebook.

"Saturday afternoon," Hinata replied, "preferably at four. I don't want the delivery and arrival happening at the same time. It will make the place a madhouse."

Mrs Yamanaka laughed, "Of course, of course! How long will he be staying this time?"

Hinata blushed a deep crimson at Mrs Yamanaka's words. Ino found herself extremely curious as to what her mother was referring to.

"I-I don't know," Hinata answered. Ino smirked. Here returns the Hinata stutter!

Mrs Yamanaka chuckled, "I'm just playing with you, Hyuga-sama! No need to get nervous!"

Hinata's blush darkened, but she quickly regained her composure and straightened herself. They continued to discuss delivery options and instructions, Ino found herself wandering around the shop, occasionally stopping to sniff flowers.

"Oi, Hinata-sama, how long are you going to take?" a male voice asked, annoyed as the door opened and bell chimed. Ino looked up from where she was kneeling. In the doorway stood a young, tall man with long dark hair and lavender-tinted eyes.

"Neji?" Ino found herself asking, but when the man turned to look at her, she realized that he might have looked like Neji, but he wasn't Neji at all. Hinata turned around to face the young man and shook her head.

"Masahiro," Hinata tutted, "what have I told you about calling me 'Hinata-sama'?"

Masahiro sighed, "But mother, we're in public!"

Ino gawked wide-eyes at the man. Did he just call her _mother? _Of course, Ino expected Hinata to have other children other than the one she was currently carrying, but she did not expect the other child to be so..._old_. He looked at least seventeen, maybe even older. Ino could just not piece together the possibility of Hinata having a child so early.

"Good day, Masahiro," Mrs Yamanaka smiled, "In the market for some flowers today?"

Masahiro blushed, "Stop it, old woman! You know I don't have feelings for Akemi! Jeez!"

Mrs Yamanaka laughed, "I'm just teasing you. Don't you think it's sexy though? The tale of a romance between the daughter of a teacher and the son of the teacher's student?"

Hinata chuckled, "I must agree, it does have a nice ring to it."

"See?" Mrs Yamanaka asked, "Even your mother agrees."

Masahiro's eyebrow twitched, "Whatever." And just like that, the young man was out of the shop. Ino stood up, her eyes still wide from the shock of having met Hinata's son.

"Well, he is clearly annoyed," Mrs Yamanaka chuckled, "I think you should go, Hyuga-sama."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Yes, thank you for your assistance. I shall see you at the banquet."

"That you shall," Mrs Yamanaka nodded. Hinata bowed and then left, looking just as regal from behind. Ino was amazed just how much Hinata has changed.

Mrs Yamanaka turned to face Ino, "So what brings you here?"

* * *

**A/N: I was asked what happened to Hinata, well now you know she's still around! She actually has a rather important role in this story, she's one of the few people who have and will influence Ino immensly throughout the plot. So you will see plenty more of her in the future!**


	8. Mother and Father

**A/N: Goodness, when you get busy you quickly lose track of time! So sorry for the late update!**

**Please take some time to vote on the poll on my profile. It would be greatly appreciated!**

**I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Naruto. No profit is made from writing this.**

* * *

_Mother and Father_

"So, what brings you here?" Mrs Yamanaka asked. Ino opened her mouth to spill everything to her mother, to tell her all the hardships she has been encountering since her awakening, but somehow she had a feeling she shouldn't. Ino quickly caught her words and merely smiled.

"I'm homesick, that's all," Ino whispered. Mrs Yamanaka smiled and pulled her daughter in an embrace. Ino felt content in her mother's warm arms. She sighed and closed her eyes, finally it felt like she was home. Not that she didn't feel at home with Naruto and the children, but they were foreign to her. They were not the family she had spent all her life with...yet.

"It's alright," Mrs Yamanaka cooed, "I'm sure you'll work it out."

Ino giggled, "I didn't have a fight with Naruto."

"Is that so? I didn't think so," Mrs Yamanaka laughed, "you two fight over the most ridiculous things constantly. It's never something that would drive you out of the house, though."

Ino furrowed her brows. She constantly fought with Naruto? The mere thought made her want to shiver. She couldn't imagine having arguments with him. Naruto always seemed like the type to go along with whatever the girl says. Looks like he has gained some independence over the years – which was a very good thing.

Mrs Yamanaka pulled away from her daughter and patted her shoulders, "How about some tea?"

Ino nodded and the two disappeared through the door that led to the Yamanaka family home. Mrs Yamanaka set up the kettle, while Ino scanned her surroundings. The inside of the house has changed drastically. Most of the furniture has been replaced and the layout of the house seemed different too.

Ino smiled when she found a small portrait photo of her family, "Minato is so small here." Ino ran her fingers over the glass that protected the photo. Minato was a mere infant in the photo, still wrapped in blankets, resting in his mother's arms. Kaguya was younger too, but she had that same smile she carried now.

Mrs Yamanaka glanced at Ino over her shoulder and nodded, "That was taken two weeks after he was born, remember? Just look at Naruto's face – he is the most idiotic, yet proud father in the world."

Ino laughed. Sure enough, Naruto was beaming like a lunatic in the photo. Ino returned the photo to its place and sat down by the dining table. Mrs Yamanaka poured their tea and handed a cup to Ino, who took it gratefully. Mrs Yamanaka sat down next to her daughter.

"Do you have a dress yet?" Mrs Yamanaka asked. Ino looked up, bewildered.

"Dress?" Ino asked.

Mrs Yamanaka frowned, "For the Hyuga Banquet. You are organizing it with Hyuga-sama, remember?"

Ino laughed nervously. This was the first she heard of it, of course. Ino made a mental note to ask Naruto about it later so that she wouldn't be stuck in a situation like this again.

"I don't have a dress," Ino stated, but she added mentally, '_I think_.'

Mrs Yamanaka smiled and patted her daughter arm, "You'll find the right dress. You always do."

Ino merely smiled and quickly took a sip of tea to break the conversation. Silence enveloped the kitchen as the two women sipped their tea. The front door opened and a tall figure stepped inside, dressed in a navy uniform and a flak jacket. Ino's face lit up when she saw the person's blonde ponytail.

Inoichi blinked when his eyes landed on his daughter. She waved at him awkwardly, causing him to smile and kiss her forehead. Inoichi then proceeded to greet his wife, then poured himself a cup of tea and joined the two girls he loved the most at the dining table.

"What did Naruto say?" Mrs Yamanaka finally asked.

Inoichi grunted, "Eh, the usual. I swear he's out to hunt me...or something."

Mrs Yamanaka snorted, "You're just paranoid because he's Minato's son."

Inoichi pouted, causing Ino to giggle. Her parents turned to face her and smiled. They loved seeing their daughter happy, but despite her laughs, they could tell that she wasn't one-hundred percent there. Her eyes were somewhat...different, and that worried them.

"So," Inoichi interrupted Ino's giggles, "have you been interrupting your mother's work all day?"

Ino shook her head, "No, we're just taking a break. Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Inoichi quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Ino inhaled deeply. Should she tell them? Naruto was quite stern when it came to her condition. They did all agree to keep it a secret until they could figure out what was happening to her, but this was her parents. She couldn't keep something so big away from them. She never could before, so naturally she can't right now.

"Um," Ino trailed off, feeling intimidated by her parents' stares, "It's about...my condition."

"Are you sick?" Mrs Yamanaka asked, worried. Ino shook her head. "Pregnant?" Ino shook her head again.

Inoichi appeared to be in deep thought, "Is this regarding what Naruto was babbling about?"

Ino frowned, "What did he tell you?"

"That you dodged time or something," Inoichi stated, rolling his eyes, "I thought he was playing me, much like his parents always did when they were still alive."

Mrs Yamanaka laughed, "Those were the days. Naruto is quite the energetic Hokage. It's refreshing, is it not?"

Inoichi nodded in agreement.

"Naruto was right," Ino stated, "...kind of."

Her parents stared at her. Ino gulped and tried to piece everything together so that she could properly explain it to them.

Finally she spoke.

* * *

"Minato!" the teacher called out. A little boy with blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky looked up from where he was playing in a sandpit at the woman who he called 'teacher' during the day. She was a petite woman who always dressed modestly and wore a yellow apron.

"Home..." Minato mumbled when he spotted his sister standing beside the teacher, her arms crossed and her brows knitted together. He could tell she was not in a good mood. That meant no candy on the way home. Itachi glanced at his friend, his onyx eyes wide in curiosity.

"Your sister is here!" the teacher continued to call. Minato sighed and stood up, his blonde hair ruffled in the wind. He wiped his dirty hands on his shorts and then skipped to the lockers where he grabbed his backpack and then approached his sister. He looked up at her and smiled widely. Kaguya gazed at him, then her frown disappeared and she returned the smile. He took his sister's hand, waved goodbye to Itachi and his teacher and then allowed his sister to lead him out of the school.

Minato looked up at his sister as they walked home, "Where's Mama?"

Kaguya furrowed her brows again, "She's busy, Minato."

"But she always picks me up!" Minato objected.

Kaguya sighed, memories of her parents sleeping in separate rooms flashing through her mind, "I know, Minato, I'm sorry. Can't I be her temporary replacement?"

Minato pouted, but did not answer. Kaguya smiled at her brother sadly when she spotted his unhappy face. She hated seeing him like this, but what could she do? Kaguya pulled her fingers through her blonde hair and then spotted a familiar sign.

She smiled, "How about we get some Ramen?"

Minato's face brightened, "Really?"

* * *

Shikamaru didn't like smoking, but for the sake of stress he smoked. He popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it and sat back, frustrated. He had searched endlessly for answers, but came up with nothing. Not one single entry has been entered into the Nara archives regarding time-travel, which was expected, but still...he was annoyed. Now he will have to actually go through the village archives – which could take months.

Life was incredibly troublesome.

"Shikamaru," Temari walked out into the garden, her blonde hair hanging down on her shoulders, wet from her shower. He looked up and waved. Temari rolled her eyes, poked his forehead and then sat down beside him, "Find anything?"

Shikamaru let out a puff of smoke and sighed, "Nope. Nothing. I'll request access to the archives tomorrow. Hopefully there's something in there."

Temari nodded, "I've received a letter from Gaara, but he hasn't found anything yet either. Not surprising...it's only been a few days."

Shikamaru agreed, "Yeah. Listen, Temari...you must not tell anyone about this."

"I won't," Temari stated, "not even Kankuro knows."

Shikamaru nodded, "Good."

The two sat silently and watched the sun set. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Temari's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying his warmth.

"Temari," Shikamaru whispered.

"Hm?"

"I went over our finances this morning," Shikamaru continued in a whisper, "we have a stable amount of savings."

Temari laced her fingers with Shikamaru's and smiled, "Really? And what are we going to do with that money?"

"Oh, I don't know," Shikamaru snorted, "what do you want to do?"

Temari chuckled. She knew exactly what she wanted to do.

* * *

When Kaguya and Minato arrived home, things were awfully quiet and eerie. Naruto was sitting in the living room, his eyes fixated on a scroll. Before him stood a cold cup of coffee and several mint wrappers were scattered all over the floor. The room was dark, with only a oil lap providing light for him to read.

"Where's Mama?" Minato asked when he noticed his mother's absence.

"I don't know, son," Naruto replied without looking up from his work, "did you guys eat?"

"Yes," Kaguya answered. Naruto nodded. He reached for his coffee and took a sip, pulled a face and abandoned the scroll and got up to make himself a new cup. He glanced at his daughter, who was staring at him with serious eyes, but he merely smiled and pushed past them.

The front door opened and Ino stepped inside. The children turned to face her, their blue eyes curious and waiting. Ino pulled off her coat and placed it on the coat rack, she then proceeded to remove her shoes. She stretched her arms over her head.

"Hello, Mama," Minato greeted. Ino smiled and motioned for him to come closer. He did as told and yelped when his mother pulled him into an embrace. Minato blinked at the sudden emotion he felt radiate from his mother and wrapped his little arms around her neck. Ino looked up into Kaguya's eyes, beckoning for her to come closer. Kaguya was wary, but eventually gave in and the three embraced each other.

Ino was grateful for her children. Despite only knowing them for a few days, she loved them to bits. She could no longer imagine life without them.

Naruto watched the scene from the kitchen doorway, his heart aching in a way it shouldn't be. After all – fathers should never be jealous of their children.


	9. I am Uzumaki Ino

_I am Uzumaki Ino_

She jumped, her senses suddenly very alert. She could hear and smell so many different things. The bustling of every day life moved around her. Ino stared dumbly at the wooden wall before her, her brows furrowed together. A sudden movement beside her caught her attention. A hand was shoved into her face.

"Ino?" a familiar voice asked. Ino slowly turned to face the source of the hand and came face-to-face with eyes so blue, the sky could be put to shame. The first thing she noticed was, that the person beside her was someone she knew very well. Her first reaction was to smile, but when she opened her eyes to give him another proper look, she noticed something was very wrong with him.

Uzumaki Naruto gave the blonde next to him a very confused stare, "You challenged me to a Ramen contest, yet you didn't even touch the Ramen!"

Ino, still flabbergasted quickly glanced at the large bowl of Ramen before her. She then glanced back at Naruto.

"How was the contest?" Teuchi asked as he stepped back into the shop. Ino looked up at him, amazed by how young he looked. Teuchi stared at her, then laughed, "You didn't even eat a thing! Too much for you?"

Ino opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and concentrated on Naruto's chakra. Now, she wasn't Karin, but Ino did know a few things about chakra patterns, being a medic and all. Naruto's chakra was perfectly normal. Ino focused on Teuchi. His chakra was weaker, but was normal. So this clearly was not a genjutsu.

Worried, Ino jumped up, causing the two men to stare at her in surprise, "I have to go." And then she stormed out of the small stall as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

When she came to a halt, Ino noticed that Konoha looked _different_. Not new or unrecognizable, but it somehow...became its old-self again. Ino found this very vexing. She glanced up at the Hokage monument.

One...two...three...four...five..._Five! _Ino gaped, her eyes wide. There were only five faces! Ino suddenly felt her stomach churn wildly. She spun around and quickly sprinted to a flower bed. After puking her guts out, Ino collapsed on the ground in a heap. She lifted her hand and looked at them. No wrinkles. No blemishes. Her skin was silky smooth...like she was a teenager again. She touched her hair and gasped as she ran her fingers through the long locks. She had long hair! How did she not notice? She had hair practically covering her eye! Ino then looked down at herself. She was once again wearing the purple outfit she had loved as a teenager.

Suddenly, the realization hit her.

She obviously wasn't physically thirty-seven anymore. Someone used the _Five Dimensions to Heaven_...and whoever did it, knew how to use Mind Transfer jutsu.

* * *

Ino thought about approaching Tsunade (who was Hokage at this time), but decided against it. She was still unsure of the circumstances and did not want to bring danger to Konoha when it clearly isn't needed right now. So, she will just have to continue on as if nothing happened. Ino sighed in frustration.

_'Sixteen all over again! How wonderful!' _Ino mentally sighed. How she wished she knew the date, then she would be more aware of what schedule her sixteen-year-old self had for the day. She was with Naruto at Ichiraku before...so could it be the start of their courtship? Ino found this very annoying, for now she's back to square one with him. How fantastic!

"Ino?" a voice asked, causing the poor (old) woman to jump. She spun around, very alert, but relaxed when she met the lazy gaze of Shikamaru.

"Oh," Ino sighed, "it's you. Don't scare me like that!"

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, "Right, sorry. Weren't you feeling sick earlier?"

Ino stared, "What do you mean?"

"At training – you said you were sick, so you went home," Shikamaru pointed out. Ino frowned. She certainly didn't feel sick now. Then again, she did puke her guts out earlier. Maybe it's Gastro? Ino shrugged and pulled her fingers through her hair. She still could not get over the fact that her long hair was back.

"Well," Shikamaru sighed, "don't come crying to me when you get worse. Troublesome woman."

Ino smiled weakly, "Right, thanks. By the way, Shikamaru...what's the date?"

Shikamaru ave her an odd look, but answered anyway, "It's July the tenth. Why?"

"Uh...mental blank. Maybe I do still feel sick!" Ino quickly covered up. Shikamaru didn't seem to believe her, but he didn't question her either. He merely shrugged, then excused himself. Ino stood by herself for awhile, wondering what she could do now.

She decided to go home.

* * *

Ino stared at the alley way in shock. Of course her house wasn't here anymore! Ino slapped her forehead, then sighed. She scanned her surroundings, amazed by how industrial the area of her future home was. She has already forgotten what it looked like before their home was built. Ino suddenly felt her heart clench. If her home doesn't exist, if she's sixteen, if she's not married...then that means Kaguya and Minato were never born. Not yet at least. Ino felt like crying, how could she possibly live without her children?

Ino turned around and slumped her way through the streets, her mind was not set on a certain location, but she only knew one place to go now. Her parents home. That's clearly where she lives now.

Her home stood on the same old spot it used to be before the war. It somehow made her homesick, despite the fact that technically she _was _home. She clutched the cold doorknob and stepped inside into the family shop. She was greeted by the fresh aroma of flowers. Ino smiled. At least this place was still somewhat the same.

Her mother was stationed behind the counter, where she was organizing a variation of flowers. She looked up, her red hair tied up in a bun on her head and her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Oh," Mrs Yamanaka exclaimed, "welcome home, Ino! How was training?"

Ino quickly said the first thing that entered her mind, "Great."

"Was it only Shikamaru and Choji? Or did you have another Jounin help you?" Mrs Yamanaka asked. Ino frowned, not quite understanding what her mother meant. What other Jounin? Asuma would have helped them, wouldn't he?

"Um..." Ino trailed off, "Just us." Better save than sorry she decided.

Her mother smiled weakly, "It must be so hard for you. Asuma's death affected all of you, after all."

Ino's widened. Asuma was...dead? She could not believe it! But just as quickly as the sadness wanted to take her, she realized that this was another dimension...and alternative universe to the one she came from. In her world Asuma might be alive, but here he was dead. What other surprises like these would she encounter?

Ino shook her head. She wasn't going to encounter other surprises like them. She was going to find a way to undo the transfer and return herself and her other self to where they belong. After all, the jutsu might have a lot of negative side effects that she wasn't aware of yet.

"I'm tired," Ino quickly evaded further investigation, "I'm going to bed."

Mrs Yamanaka looked worried, but nodded, "Alright, I'll call you for dinner."

Ino nodded slowly and disappeared upstairs where she collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes. She might know the cause of this accident, but she did not know the source, the risks or the outcome. In fact, she wasn't even sure how to reverse it. Why did this happen? Was someone out there looking for trouble? Of only Ino could warn Naruto...he would have known what to do, but now the Naruto she knows is far out of her reach. How she wished she could hold him once more.

* * *

Ino closed the door behind her and glanced at the Hokage monument. The morning son shone brightly. It was a beautiful day. Ino sighed. So she didn't experience a nightmare last night – she really did transfer into her younger-self. There were still only five faces on the mountain. Naruto wasn't Hokage..._yet_.

Ino knew that she couldn't keep in the dark for too long. People will notice her personality change. She was thirty-seven after all, a mature woman. She was married and had two children. She wasn't little Ino anymore. She had to tell someone. Someone with responsibility. Someone she could trust. Her only bet at this time would be Tsunade. Of course, she trusted Naruto above anyone else, but she highly doubted dense, sixteen-year-old Naruto would believe her. Tsunade it is.

Tsunade was signing paperwork when she arrived at the Hokage office. Ino was welcomed inside warmly, but did not receive the bows that she got back home. Ino waited patiently for Tsunade to complete signing and look up.

Tsunade finally did, "So, Ino, what brings you here today?"

"We have a problem," Ino stated, decided to try and get right down to the point.

Tsunade frowned, "What kind of problem?"

"Well," Ino trailed off, "the best way to describe this would be...that...I'm not Yamanaka Ino."

Tsunade did not move. Ino knew she was taking a gamble, Tsunade could after all claim that she was an intruder and summon the ANBU. Ino hoped the Hokage would do something more sensible. "What do you mean?"

"I am _Uzumaki _Ino."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Bet you didn't see this coming, did you?**


	10. The Interrogation Room

_The Interrogation Room_

Silence. The two blonde women stared at each other silently, the older woman's lips were pursed, while the younger woman's face was blank. The only noise that could be heard was the everyday movement of the village outside the window on the streets. The entire Hokage office was suddenly very quiet, like the entire building was waiting for an explanation.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade finally asked, her facial expression turning into a snarl. Tsunade was _not _impressed with this joke. Ino, or this imposter was taking things too far.

Ino shifted her weight to her left foot and inhaled deeply, "Technically speaking, I am _Namikaze _Ino, but Naruto decided to keep his mother's name."

Tsunade stared, then shook her head. She opened her eyes. No, Ino was still standing there. "How did you find out about Naruto's heritage?"

"He told me?" Ino half-asked, half-stated. She was annoyed by the old woman's slow response to this.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "That's impossible. Speaking of his heritage is _forbidden_. There is no way Naruto knows about his parents!"

Ino smirked, "Not your Naruto, at least." Tsunade remained silent, Ino took this as her queue to speak, "Where I come from, Naruto is _thirty-seven_."

Tsunade was certain that either Ino has lost her mind, or she was an intruder. Tsunade quickly opened the top drawer of her desk and pressed the red button hidden underneath a stack of paperwork. The silent alarm should reach ANBU within seconds. Ino noticed Tsunade's movement and couldn't help, but laugh to herself. She had a feeling this would happen. While they awaited the arrival of the ANBU, Ino pretended to be unaware of her 'future doom' and checked out her fingernails. They were painted purple. How predictable.

Two ANBU appeared before Tsunade's desk. "You called, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade felt like punching the two for being so indiscreet. She nodded, then pointed to Ino, who was still pretending not to notice the situation she was in. The ANBU glanced at her, frowned, then looked back at their leader.

"How is she a threat?" one of the ANBU asked.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, "She's speaking nonsense! Arrest her and call for Inoichi!"

The ANBU nodded. One grasped Ino's arm while the other disappeared. Ino did not make any movement against her captive. Tsunade was surprised that the blonde teenager wasn't putting up a fight. Ino allowed the ANBU to drag her out of the office and down to the interrogation department. Ino smiled in victory. At least her message will get through.

* * *

Inoichi wished he could die. When he walked into the interrogation department and saw his daughter chained, he thought the world had to be ending.

"Ino?" Inoichi asked, hesitantly. Ino stared at her father blankly, then smiled.

"Hi, dad," Ino greeted happily, like she wasn't about to be groped in the mind by her own father. She didn't have anything to hide after all...okay, maybe her sex life was something she should hide, but she didn't want to waste any energy on blocking her memories. She had to save as much energy as possible to reverse the jutsu that caused her and her other self to travel dimensions.

"What did you do?" Inoichi demanded.

Ino sighed, "All I did was tell Tsunade that Naruto has a mother and a father. Honestly...is it that surprising?"

Inoichi stared at Ino. He stared some more, then turned to his co-worker, "This is not my daughter. My daughter would never speak like that to me!"

"That's why we're interrogating her?" his co-worked half-asked, half-stated.

Inoichi narrowed his eyes and turned back to Ino, "Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Ino."

"Don't be stupid," Inoichi warned, suddenly very serious, "There are almost no Uzumaki clan members left. Uzumaki Kushina had no relatives when she moved here and Uzumaki Naruto is an orphan. And any children of Uzumaki Mito was born with the name Senju."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Ever occurred to you that one day Naruto would get married?"

Inoichi gawked.

"No?" Ino asked, "Well, surprise, surprise, he did!"

Inoichi was certain of it, this woman was _not _his daughter. He motioned for the team to move her to the interrogation room. It was time to study this imposter's mind.

The team worked quickly, strapping Ino into the dome and then proceeding to their positions. Ino pretended to look bored, but truthfully she was enjoying her father's expressions. One minute he was confused, the next he was angry, then he was confused again. She shivered when Inoichi placed his palm on her forehead and then the world went black.

* * *

Inoichi had to admit, the woman had quite an impressive mind. He admired her brain for awhile, then proceeded to work. He unrolled a scroll of memories and prepared himself for the worst. He was bombarded with the complete unexpected.

"_What will you name her?"_

Before him was an image of himself, along with whom he assumed was his daughter, but several years older. They were in hospital and a newborn infant was in his daughter's arms. His wife stood by his side. He stared at the scene in shock. This had to be a joke! This was a genjutsu!

"_Kaguya. Her name is Kaguya, like the princess of the Moon."_

Inoichi quickly zoomed away from that memory. Deciding that that was clearly a fluke, he moved unto a new one.

"_Sasuke will come back, Naruto."_

It was his daughter again, but this time she looked sixteen. She was dressed in a purple kimono, standing next to Uzumaki Naruto who was sitting in the rain, drenched. Ino held an umbrella over him to shield him away. Naruto looked up at her and smiled weakly. Inoichi was flabbergasted by the sheer chemistry that sparked between the two.

"_Thanks, Ino. You're a great friend."_

Inoichi moved to the next memory, hoping to find something that clearly wasn't trying to play with his mind.

"_What do you mean Neji is dead?"_

Ino exclaimed this angrily to someone Inoichi could not see. His daughter still looked sixteen, but she was dressed in a navy uniform with a flak jacket. Her face and arms were covered with scratches and bruises. It was almost like she had just come out of battle. Her face was twisted in pure anger and sadness and her blonde hair was dirty.

A softer voice responded, _"Dead means dead, Ino. We're at war, causalities are expected."_

Inoichi knew that voice. Shikamaru. It had to be him, or Shikaku. It was definitely one of the Nara men. But war? What war was he speaking of? What was going on? Hyuga Neji wasn't dead! He was certain of it! Inoichi narrowed his eyes. This woman was far more cunning than expected.

"_What am I going to tell her?"_

Inoichi noticed his daughter's tears as she asked the question. Silence passed, then finally she received a response.

"_Tell her that Neji died a hero. It's the best you can do, Ino."_

* * *

Inoichi slipped out of Ino's mind with a puzzled expression on his face. He has been searching her mind for hours, but all her memories were so vivid, so unusual that he came to one conclusion. She wasn't his daughter, but at the same time she was.

"And?" one of his co-workers asked.

"She means no harm," Inoichi pointed out, "she loves Konoha very dearly. But...she is definitely not from our world. There are many memories that conflicts with out history and time. It's almost like she...time traveled."

"That's impossible!" his co-worker objected.

"Is it?" Inoichi asked, "So many jutsus have been developed, ones that we always thought would be impossible, yet it was achieved. Why is time travel not one of them?"

His co-worker thought for awhile, "It goes against human morals!"

"How?" Inoichi asked, "Because she has seen what will happen? Because she will change the future by being here? How do we know that this happens? Perhaps fate has already been written and the past and future can never be changed."

"We can't take risks, though," his co-worker pointed out.

Inoichi sighed, "You're right. Keep an eye on her, I'll report to the Hokage."

* * *

Ino was transferred back to the Hokage's office after she woke up. She was still chained, and kept under steady surveillance. She was placed on a chair, with several eyes watching her. She recognized plenty of faces, but when her eyes landed one one pair of eyes, she felt anger build up.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Ino asked.

Tsunade glanced at the person Ino was referring to, then back at Ino, "Here to hear you speak."

Ino glared at Tsunade, "I refuse to talk with him here."

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because," Ino stated, "I don't want him here."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Naruto demanded. Ino glanced at him, her heart soaring. How she wished she could jump and pull him into a tight embrace, but she knew that he wasn't her Naruto.

"No," Ino whispered, "I just...this is confidential."

"It involves him," Tsunade pointed out.

"No, it doesn't," Ino stated, her eyes on Tsunade. Tsunade noticed the cold warning coming from the blonde. She has never seen Ino so frightening, it made even her, the Hokage shiver. She sighed and turned to Naruto. Naruto didn't even have to look at her, he already knew what the old woman was going to say. He had to leave. Annoyed, Naruto stomped to the door, opened it and slammed it behind him.

Tsunade sighed, "Alright, tell me your name, age, gender, registration number, rank, marital status and where you live."

Ino inhaled deeply, "I am Uzumaki Ino, thirty-seven-years-old and female. My registration number is zero-one-two-six-zero-four. I am currently married to Uzumaki Naruto and I live in the Konoha Manor, which at this moment does not exist."

Tsunade frowned. The few ANBU and Jounin present were also baffled. Inoichi however, knew she wasn't lying – he had seen it all in her memories. Of course, he wasn't sure is her memories were correct, but he had a feeling that she wasn't the type to lie. After all, she was most likely his daughter.

"Inoichi tells me you are from a different dimension," Tsunade pointed out.

"I believe so," Ino responded.

"How did this happen?" Tsunade asked, "Inoichi told me some of your memories were blocked off."

Ino sighed. She didn't mean to block her memories, since she wanted to spare her energy, but she decided against it in the last minute. She had a image to uphold, her father seeing her make love to Naruto would just be weird. Of course, she hid a few other things deep within her mind too.

"I am a Yamanaka," Ino pointed out. Inoichi smirked. Smart girl.

Tsunade didn't find this amusing, "I cannot free you until you have proven this. You must unblock your memories."

"No," Ino declined without even thinking, "I hid them for a reason, not just to keep them away from you. It's dangerous."

"How?" Inoichi asked.

"I cannot tell you," Ino stated, "but I can assure you, I will reverse this. I will get the real Ino back and then return to my world."

Tsunade thought this over for awhile, "Alright, that sounds reasonable, but I have conditions."

Ino sighed, she also knew this was coming.

"One," Tsunade started, "you will be under surveillance. Two, you are not allowed any missions until we can trust you. Three, no one must know of this. And I mean no one. You must pretend to be sixteen...your old life cannot be lived here."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh, I know."

"I'm glad we have an understanding," Tsunade smiled.

Ino smirked. She wasn't so sure that this wasn't an understanding, but then again, she wasn't exactly in a position to complain.

* * *

**A/N: So some seem confused about what is happening. Chapter 9 and 10 covered the events of the _thirty-seven-year-old _Ino who is now stuck in the body of her younger self. Yes, it is dimension traveling - with a twist! Adult Ino knows what's going on...you'll find out in future chapters why and how!**


	11. It Matches Her Eyes

_It Matches Her Eyes_

Uzumaki Naruto was not just the Hokage, but he was a husband and a father to two beautiful children he loved more than anything else (except maybe his wife). So you would expect him to be a happy man. Happy, unfortunately, was currently a dead word in the poor young soul's dictionary.

It was a cold morning, and when Naruto's eyes fluttered open, he realized once more that he was in bed _alone_. He was curled into a ball, a position he often placed himself in when stressed, down or lonely. Naruto bit his lip, closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. How he wished he could turn back time and make all this pain go away. Silence echoed through the house. Everyone was still asleep. Naruto was the only living soul awake.

Or so he thought...

The door to the guest room suddenly burst open and in stumbled his wife, or who was supposed to be his wife. Ino was already dressed in a long-sleeved purple sweater and gray pants. Her short hair was neatly brushed and tucked behind her ears, her lips had been moistened with lip gloss and her eyelashes perked with mascara. All in all, she looked ready for a day out and about.

Naruto's first thought? He was _definitely_ dreaming. But he was proven wrong when she jumped on the bed and started shaking him.

"Naruto! Naruto!" she gasped in-between haggard breaths. Naruto groaned and sat up.

"What?" he snapped, a bit more aggressively than he meant. Ino didn't seem to notice his tone though, since she grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. Naruto watched the world shake before him.

"I don't have a dress! It's a nightmare!" Ino exclaimed.

Oh. So that's why she disturbed him. Great.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused. Ino continued shaking him.

"I went through every single dress I have in the wardrobe...but there is nothing good enough for a banquet! And how do I know if I have worn them before? I can't wear the same dress twice!"

Naruto grabbed Ino's hands and stilled her shaking. Ino was now staring at him, her eyes wide and desperate. Naruto watched her groggily. Women. They never change. Even _his_ Ino, the one he married...the one who was thirty-seven like himself panicked like this over dresses. And she was a fully mature adult. A _mother_. Kaguya was supposed to be the teenager in the house, but quite often, Naruto questioned that belief. Kaguya did indeed, inherit her grandfather's serious personality.

"Have you tried the usual?" Naruto asked.

Ino seemed a little confused, "Usual?"

"Yeah," Naruto grumbled, "Astra's place. You always go to her when there's a fashion emergency."

Ino seemed even more baffled, "Who's Astra?"

Naruto stared at his wife for several moments, debating whether she was an imposter or not, but then it all came back flooding to him. In that one single moment, he had forgotten that this woman before him might _look_ like his wife, but she was not the same woman he married. He sighed.

"Hyuuga Astra," Naruto stated, "She's probably the most proclaimed seamstress in the Land of Fire...or so Hinata and yourself claim."

"Hinata?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded. "Hyuuga Astra? Is she related to Hinata?"

Naruto grimaced, "No, duh. They are cousins...or something. I never really bothered to ask. Anyways, why don't you go find something at Astra's place?"

Ino thought for awhile, then smiled, "You are a genuine lifesaver, Naruto! I could kiss you right now!"

And then Ino jumped up and dashed out of the room. Naruto sighed. How he wished she did kiss him.

* * *

Ino stopped when she was halfway into the central business area of Konoha and slapped her forehead. She didn't even bother to ask Naruto where exactly Astra's place was located! Ino groaned. Now she felt like a complete idiotic fool. Should she turn around and go ask him? She thought of it, but she had a feeling he would be busy, being Hokage and all, so she decided against it.

She decided to ask for directions instead. If Astra was the best seamstress in the Land of Fire, then someone is bound to know where to find her. Besides, she was a Hyuuga...all Hyuugas are famous. Right? Right...

Ino tapped the shoulder of the first woman she saw. From the back, she was slightly shorter than Ino, had long wavy black hair and was dressed in white and red robes. She was carrying a tool kit and pouch, so Ino deduced that she was a kunoichi. The woman spun around, and Ino came face-to-face with Asuma's face, only younger...and female. The woman smiled, her ringed crimson eyes smiling with her mouth.

"Ino!" the woman exclaimed and then she pulled Ino into a breathtaking hug. Ino squirmed and coughed, and then the woman pulled away and laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to choke you."

Ino smiled, after all, she could do nothing else. She didn't even know who this was.

"It's been too long!" the woman gushed, "Father and I were hoping to train again soon. We should spar!"

Ino panicked, but didn't let it show, "Oh...um, yeah, sure."

The woman furrowed her brows, "Are you alright? You seem a little...out of it."

Ino was about to reply, but the door behind them that led into an antique store opened and a tall, dark-haired man stepped out. He had tanned skin, a few strands of gray hair on his head and beard, warm brown eyes, a cigarette popped in his mouth and his hands buried deep in his navy pants pockets. Ino's eyes widened and her breath was swept away. The world came to an absolute standstill as she stared at the man before her. She had to be dreaming. This was a sick and cruel joke. It had to be.

For Sarutobi Asuma was supposed to be dead!

Asuma glanced at Ino, winked at her, then he proceeded to poke the woman before her on the head. The woman grumbled and turned around, her hands on her hips.

"Funny," she groaned, "very funny, daddy."

Asuma shrugged, "You love it, kid."

The woman poked out her tongue, then turned back to face Ino, who was still frozen in shock, "I was just asking Ino if she could spar with us sometime."

Asuma smiled, "Excellent. How have you been, Ino? I haven't seen you in awhile. My recent mission dragged on a bit long...Akemi could not keep her mouth shut on the way home."

The woman before him huffed, "Some great father you are!"

"You broke a nail," Asuma pointed out.

Akemi narrowed her eyes, "A very precious nail."

Asuma rolled his eyes. Ino suddenly gasped and came out of her shock. She glanced between the two before her and came to a conclusion. This woman, Akemi, was Asuma and Kurenai's baby. The one Kurenai was currently expecting in her time! To think she was to grow into such a beautiful woman with her father's face...Ino could not bare it. The tears just started to flow on their own.

Asuma and Akemi stared at the blonde in shock. Akemi was first to speak, "You offended her, daddy! How dare you! A woman's heart is a weak thing!"

Asuma lifted his arms as if he was surrendering, "What? All I said you broke a nail!"

Akemi pointed her finger at her father's face, "And Ino thinks nails are precious!"

Ino sobbed, but laughed at the two before her. How she missed Asuma. To think he was standing before her...so warm and _alive_. Her older self was one damn lucky woman. But how could it be? How could Asuma be alive, when in the past he died? So many questions with not enough answers.

"I'm sorry," Ino sobbed, "I just...it's so good to see you."

Asuma laughed softly, "I was only gone for three weeks, Ino. Miss me that much?"

Akemi snorted, "I would never miss you!"

"I wasn't talking to you," Asuma deadpanned, "besides...you were _with_ me those three weeks. Of course you wouldn't miss your dear ol' daddy."

Ino laughed again. Yes, this man was indeed her old teacher. That much she knew.

* * *

Asuma and Akemi escorted Ino to Astra's place. Along the way they told her about their mission, and how they were worked to the bone by some crazy old lady with a baboon as a pet. Ino laughed all the way. The father and daughter was so alike, even their facial expressions looked the same at the same time. The only Kurenai Ino could see in Akemi was her eyes and hair, but that was about it.

"Here we are," Akemi stated. Ino stopped and looked up at a small, narrow building with two floors. It was rather plain, with two small windows and a old wooden door. There was no sign or label. In fact, it didn't look like a shop for dresses at all.

"Thank you," Ino thanked the two. Asuma and Akemi shrugged, then excused themselves, since they had to report in to Naruto. The minute Akemi said his name, she got a devilish look on her face and winked at Ino. What it meant, was still a mystery. Ino stepped up to the door, a smile gracing her features as she thought about her teacher and his daughter. Akemi...it certainly rang a bell. Ino raked her mind for any memories and then it came. Wasn't Akemi supposedly the one Hyuuga Masahiro had a crush on? Ino giggled. She could certainly see why. Akemi was a doll.

Ino lifted her hand to knock, but the old wooden door swung open before she had a chance. In the doorway stood a young woman with dark navy hair that curled around her face, red lips, white eyes and dressed in a very elaborate kimono. Ino blinked. The woman watched her, then smiled, but Ino could have sworn she saw some disdain in the woman's eyes.

"Ah," the woman sighed, "Lady Ino. A pleasure, as always. What can I do for you today? Lady Hinata has already left, if you were looking for her. She chose the most beautiful gown, I must admit. Matches her hair."

Ino nodded, not knowing how else to respond, "Actually, I'm looking for a dress myself."

The woman, who Ino assumed was Astra, narrowed her eyes, then smiled brightly, "Of course. Come in, I shall prepare the tea while you browse."

Ino stepped in, wondering why tea would be needed, but decided to go with whatever Astra said. She was led down a very narrow corridor which led to a wide open room filled with racks and racks of fine, elaborate, colorful and finely decorated dresses, kimonos, furisodes...the whole lot. Ino had never seen so many dresses in her life. It was breathtaking.

While Astra prepared the tea, Ino ran her fingers over the fine silks and cotton. There were so many, it would take forever to choose! Oh, how she wished she had a man to share his opinion right now. Nothing beats a man's opinion on a dress.

"Fancy the yellow?" Astra's voice came from nowhere, just as Ino's fingers grasped onto a yellow silk gown. Ino jumped and turned around. Astra was standing in the doorway, a tray in her one hand and a measuring tape in the other.

"Not really," Ino stated, "yellow doesn't suit me."

Astra smiled, "I agree. You always look the best in baby blue and purple. Why not aim for that instead?"

Ino nodded. Astra placed the tray on a wooden table in the corner of the room, then proceeded to walk over to a rack filled purple dresses. Ino watched her curiously.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your godchildren again?" Astra asked as she pulled out a dress, looked at it, then shook her head and tossed it aside.

Ino frowned. Godchildren? "Oh...um, yes."

Astra nodded, "Quite an intelligent bunch they are. Of course, you would expect that from Lady Hinata's children. Too bad Masahiro didn't inherit his father's intelligence. He is quite a disgrace to the family in my opinion."

Ino bit her lip. She was feeling awfully out of place in this conversation. What was she supposed to say?

Astra pulled out another dress, held it up in front of Ino, shook her head and tossed it aside. "Do you have a favorite, Lady Ino?"

"Dress?" Ino asked.

Astra laughed, "No, no. I mean godchild. Do you love Misako or Daisuke more? Or perhaps the unborn child that is yet to be given a godmother. Hopefully it will be you. Lady Hinata seems rather fond of naming you godmother of all her offspring. Masahiro excluded, of course."

"Um," Ino trailed off. She shifted her weight, and quickly looked away. She wished she could just ignore the question, but she knew Astra expected an answer. "I love all of them."

Astra snorted, but did not comment. She pulled out a dress and nodded, "This is the one. I can feel it."

Astra handed Ino the dress and pushed her into a small room where she was to get changed. Ino quickly pulled off her sweater and pants and pulled on the dress. It was a deep purple, made of silk and revealed her back. It was cool and soft against her skin. Ino looked herself in the mirror and could not help, but think that she was sexy. She stepped outside to show Astra.

Astra nodded, "Perfect. Usually women wear kimono to the Hyuuga banquet, but you've never obeyed that law before. Besides, Lord Hokage won't wear anything traditional either. Unless you count those hideous Hokage robes _traditional_. I feel for all women married to Kage."

Ino merely smiled, not wanting to offend or encourage Astra. From what Naruto told her, Astra sounded like a nice woman, but Ino could now see that she was a demon. An absolute disgrace to women...she never imagined someone to be so rude. Astra pushed Ino back to get changed. Ino quickly got changed, swallowed down her tea (which tasted foul) and then proceeded to pay. Astra, however, merely told Ino it would be added to the bill. Whatever that meant.

And so Ino left the shop, happy to finally be free from the woman's clutches. Ino now knew that Hyuuga Astra was terrifying.

At least she will look stunning for the banquet.


	12. The Hyuuga Master Returns

_The Hyuga Master Returns_

Ino was nervous when she stepped outside of the Konoha Manor. For starters, she was supposedly assisting with the preparation of the banquet which was to be held later that day. Her mother had arrived at her home early in the morning to drag her away. Poor Ino, she had to rush and pack everything she would need – her dress included, for she would not have time to return.

"Why am I helping again?" Ino asked.

Her mother shook her head in disbelief. "You help every year! It's a Hinata and Ino tradition!"

Ino frowned. Her mother have her an odd look, then she remembered that her daughter wasn't exactly the one that had been helping the Hyuga to prepare the banquet all these years. She smiled apologetically and patted her daughter's shoulder. Ino smiled weakly. She was nervous. The first being that she had no clue what was happening. The second? She supposedly had godchildren and she was certain she would meet them at the banquet. She wondered what they were like...and who their father was.

Mrs Yamanaka grabbed her daughter's arm and the two trotted down the streets towards the Hyuga Compound. Well, Mrs Yamanaka was trotting and Ino was being dragged along. Several people in the streets greeted the two women along the way, earning Ino quite a few surprises, once again. The villagers have been nothing but overly polite to her since she arrived in this new world. Was it because she was Naruto's wife? Probably...

The Hyuga Compound looked almost identical to the one from the past, except it had a few new editions added. Like a large wooden gate with to dragons standing beside it. Ino gawked at the statues, amazed by the fine craft work. Whoever designed them, was a seriously talented artist. Mrs Yamanaka did not allow Ino to gawk for long, since she was soon being dragged inside. There were large number of people scurrying around, carrying boxes and traditional decorations. Some were dressed in working robes, while others seemed to be more formal. Most of the workers seemed to be people from outside the clan, while the people in more formal dress all had the same Hyuga family eyes.

One woman came to a halt when Ino stepped inside. She was a servant, dressed in a black Yukata and a white apron. She bowed and quickly took Ino's things_, _claiming that it shall be taken to her room. Ino frowned. She had her _own_ room here? The servant rushed off, soon to be replaced by another one who bowed down in her knees and took off Ino's shoes, much to her discomfort. She felt so horrible for allowing others to do everything for her. The servant then washed Ino's feet in a tub of hot water and handed her a pair of soft, brand new slippers. Ino took them, her eyes wide. The servant smiled, bowed then turned to do Mrs Yamanaka's feet.

A male servant, presumably the butler appeared and bowed before Ino. "Lady Hinata has been expecting you. She's in the drawing room, if you wish to see her now." Ino merely nodded and allowed the butler to escort her to the drawing room, which was a large traditional room furnished with dark wood and elaborate paintings. Hinata was sitting beside the window, staring out into the garden. She looked just as elegant as a few days earlier, her hair tied up in a bun with a red ribbon and clad in a white and golden kimono.

Hinata looked up at Ino and smiled. "Naruto told me you might not be able to make it, I'm glad you did."

Ino frowned. When did Naruto tell Hinata that? Making a note to ask him later, Ino sat down opposite Hinata. The butler served the two ladies tea, then left the room.

"I was thinking about Madoka," Hinata stated out of the blue. Ino looked up from her tea cup, her eyebrows furrowed. Hinata laughed, "If the baby is a girl...I want to name her Madoka."

Ino glanced at Hinata's baby bump, then nodded slowly. "That's a nice name. What does...um...the father say about that?"

Hinata's smile faltered and she looked back out the window. Ino felt her stomach drop. Did she touch a nerve? Could it be that the father wasn't even in the picture? Suddenly Ino felt like kicking herself.

"He doesn't know," Hinata whispered, "I haven't discussed it with him yet. I will when he comes home."

Ino frowned. "When did you decide on the name?"

Hinata's smile returned, allowing Ino to breathe normally again. Hinata took a sip of her tea. "A few days ago actually, when I was in your shop."

"Oh," Ino trailed off, "so...you're going to use the characters for circle and flower? Is that what inspired it? The flowers?"

Hinata nodded. Ino smiled, then frowned again. "So why haven't you been able to discuss it with...the father?"

Hinata seemed alarmed by the question. She gave Ino an odd look, but answered anyway. "I haven't been able to write letters to him recently. I'm far too busy."

Ino merely nodded. She wanted to know more, but she could already see that Hinata was becoming suspicious of her questions. She couldn't spill all her secrets now could she? The women sat in silence, enjoying their warm tea when a voice echoed through the hallway, and then seconds later the door to the drawing room snapped open, revealing Masahiro with a very annoyed expression...and a certain Sarutobi Akemi on his back with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Lady Hinata!" Masahiro shrieked, Hinata gave him a glare, he cleared his throat, "Ahem, mother. What possessed you to invite this...this..._thing _on my back?"

Akemi giggled, "Oh come on, Hiro! I can be useful sometimes! Besides, Kana has a boyfriend and no longer has time for me. And she calls herself my best friend! She's worse than her father, I tell you!"

Masahiro groaned, while Akemi beamed widely. Hinata merely smiled at the sight. Ino noticed the evil gleam in Hinata's eyes and gulped. Hinata planned this. She wanted Akemi to annoy Masahiro. Ino chuckled. It was actually kind of cute.

"Well then," Masahiro snapped, "make yourself useful and help!"

Akemi pouted, got off Masahiro's back, waved at Ino and then dragged Masahiro out of the room. He protested the entire way, until they could no longer be heard. Hinata burst out laughing, causing Ino to look at her, alarmed.

"Sorry," Hinata tried to calm herself, "he's...he's so different from when he was a child. Akemi is really a great friend to him, he just denies it."

Ino quirked an eyebrow. "Different? How?"

Hinata was becoming suspicious again. Ino panicked. This was bad. She couldn't let more people know about her problem! However, just then, Mrs Yamanaka burst into the room, her arms filled with baskets of flowers.

"Let's flower arrange, ladies!" she exclaimed. Ino silently thanked her mother for saving her.

* * *

It was exactly quarter-past-four when a whistle echoed through the Hyuga household. Ino looked up from the flowers she was arranging into vases, confused. Hinata was already running to the doorway, a childish grin on her face. It was the first time since Ino had awoken in this new world that she saw the smile that sixteen-year-old Hinata always wore.

Mrs Yamanaka laughed, "Ah, the Master of the household has returned. Quite early...he doesn't usually arrive until five. Strange..."

Ino glanced at her mother, still confused. Mrs Yamanaka rolled her eyes, quickly placed another rose amongst other flowers and then stretched her arms above her head. "Might as well go and greet him. I'm sure Misako and Daisuke are eager to see you again, Ino."

She recognized those names at least. Hyuga Astra had mentioned them. Her godchildren...Mrs Yamanaka noticed her daughter's confusion and patted the blonde's shoulder. "You'll be fine, Ino. Just be yourself. They won't notice that you're a teenage version of well...yourself."

Ino merely smiled weakly and followed her mother silently. They made their way through the corridors until the finally reached the front door of the main house. Outside there were several men, all dressed in Suna-style flak jackets and headbands. A few servants were attending to some of the men, serving water and other refreshments. Ino searched for Hinata, finally finding her in the arms of a red-headed man dressed in green robes that looked exactly like Naruto's robes...Ino stared stunned as the two kissed, like they haven't seen each other in months...or even years.

"Is that...Gaara?" Ino asked, her eyes wide.

Her mother laughed, "The one and only."

"He's...he's..." Ino trailed off. Really, she could not think of a word to say.

"Hinata's husband?" Mrs Yamanaka finished for Ino, "Yes, indeed. Poor things, they haven't seen each other in months. He still lives in Suna, you see."

"How do they do it?" Ino asked.

"They make lots of sacrifices," was Mrs Yamanaka's reply.

"What you two gossiping about?" a female voice suddenly interrupted. Ino looked down into the pale eyes of a teenage girl, probably no older than Kaguya. She was rather short, with burgundy hair and rosy pink lips. Ino didn't have to guess who she was. She just kind of...knew.

"Misako?" Ino asked. The girl smiled widely.

"Aunt Ino!" she exclaimed and jumped into Ino's arms. Ino gasped and stumbled backwards. Now that kind of greeting she did not expect. "Aunt Ino, I missed you! Suna was fun, don't get me wrong, but I missed your pork buns! And I missed playing with water balloons!"

Ino merely smiled and patted the girl's back. Misako pulled away and turned to greet Mrs Yamanaka. Mrs Yamanaka chuckled. "Aunt Ino, eh? My daughter is so old..."

Misako paled and quickly looked at Ino. "I'm sorry, Ino! I forgot that you don't like to be called aunt!"

Ino waved her off, not really caring. Mrs Yamanaka laughed to herself.

"Already planning my demise, hm?" a new voice asked. Ino looked up, it was Gaara. He was much taller than she remembered, his eyes were like pools..and well...he just looked different. She noticed that he had his hand resting on Misako's shoulder.

"Not yet," Misako laughed, "I'm sorry, daddy, but I don't think Ino wants you dead...yet."

"Bummer," Gaara laughed. Ino stood stiff. Gaara was laughing. He was _laughing_! Mrs Yamanaka joined in with the laughter, but Ino did not understand what was going on. How did Gaara's death get into the picture? Hinata joined the party. She locked her arm with Gaara and smiled at him. He returned the smile just as warmly. It almost made Ino cry. Never did she think she would see him so...affectionate. And then Ino noticed the young boy on Hinata's hip. He looked around Minato's age, he had the same eyes and hair as Misako, but his hair was much darker. And he looked a lot more like Gaara than Misako did.

"Daisuke?" Ino asked. Once again she knew who it was. The boy blushed and looked away. Ino felt her heart flutter.

"Say hello, Daisuke," Hinata whispered into the boy's ear. He hid his face in her hair, causing the adults to laugh. "He's just shy, Ino. Daisuke usually can't leave you alone, can he?"

Ino did not know what to say, so she nodded her head anyway. She glanced at both her godchildren again. They were beautiful. In fact, she was already in love with them and she just met them.

"Where's Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"At work," Ino answered. Gaara nodded, kissed Hinata's cheek and then excused himself to greet Masahiro. Misako was now poking her brother's leg.

"How was Suna?" Hinata asked.

Misako grinned, "It was fun! Daddy took us sand surfing!"

"He what?" Hinata echoed.

"Sand surfing! Daddy made a sand storm and then gave us these boards made of sand...and we rode on the sand!"

Hinata paled, causing her already pale skin to look deadly. Misako laughed and patted her mother's baby bump. Ino watched in amazement as the girl cooed over her baby sibling that was yet to be born.

"Mama!" a small voice yelled from the gates. Ino looked up. She could recognize that voice anywhere. A smile broke out on her lips as her eyes landed on the small blonde boy and she opened her arms for him. Minato trotted over and hugged his mother tightly, Kaguya soon to follow.

"Hey," Ino smiled, "what are you two doing here?"

"Daddy said we should come here after school," Minato answered. Ino patted his head and praised him for listening to his father. Hinata placed Daisuke onto his feet. The little boy poked Minato, who laughed and poked him back. Soon both the boys were running around and poking each other. Misako latched herself onto Kaguya and planted a big, soppy kiss on the blonde teenager's cheek. Kaguya pulled a disgusted face.

"Why do you do that?" Kaguya demanded. Misako giggled and poked out her tongue. Kaguya rolled her eyes and tried to pull away from Misako's grasp, but the red-head was far too powerful. Kaguya sighed in defeat. "No wonder boys are scared of you."

The adults could do nothing but laugh.

* * *

**A/N: The Kanji characters used to write Madoka in this chapter are 円花 which are the Kanji for 'circle' and 'flower'. **


	13. A Secret Untold

_A Secret Untold_

Uzumaki Ino, a thirty-seven-year-old kunoichi, now stuck in the body of her younger and alternative self, woke up feeling like an absolute wreck. For starters, her hair was long again for the first time in years, which meant it stood in all directions in the morning. Second, she had a nasty headache and when she recognized her old teenage bedroom, her heart sank. That's right...she wasn't home anymore.

She reached out beside her, hoping that she was dreaming and that Naruto would be lying beside her, but her hand touched nothing but the cold wall. Suddenly the bed seemed empty. She sighed and kicked her legs over the edge of the bed and stomped out of her room. She could hear her mother downstairs and her father in the shower two rooms away.

Ino pulled her fingers through her hair, distaste evident as she clutched onto the long locks. She used to love long hair, but now it was just tedious. She missed her short bob. It was so much more comfortable. With another grumble, Ino turned around and stomped back into her bedroom. She grabbed an aspirin in the bathroom cupboard, swallowed it and then got into the shower. She might as well try and get into a new routine. It looks like she'll be here for awhile.

* * *

Ino ate her breakfast quickly in order to avoid her parents noticing something off. She then said goodbye and rushed outside where the cool air allowed her to freely think. Asuma was dead. She still couldn't quite grasp the fact. In her world, he's still alive. Then again, others here were probably alive who were dead where she came from. Like Sakura...

_Sakura? _Ino gasped and stopped. She quickly turned to her right, heading directly for the hospital. As soon as she burst through the doors, a certain pink-haired teenage kunoichi stepped down from the stairs with a clipboard tucked under her arms. Ino froze. Sakura was alive! Ino felt relief and happiness, but jealousy and anger at the same time. If Sakura was alive then...

"Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Ino felt her heart shatter as the blonde teenager ran past her, brushing her shoulder along the way and almost tackle Sakura to the ground. Sakura was scolding him for running in the hospital now. Ino watched Naruto apologize while laughing his head off. Sakura's anger subsided and she smiled at him, having forgiven him already. Ino looked over her shoulder, hoping to see Sasuke appear beside her, but he never did.

"Oh," Sakura exclaimed, finally noticing Ino, "good morning, Ino!"

Ino snapped from her daze and looked into Sakura's green eyes. She blinked, then waved awkwardly. Naruto was giving her an odd look and it was making her uncomfortable. He was obviously still upset over the dispute she had with him a few days before.

"Morning," Ino mumbled, once again looking over her shoulder. Where was Sasuke?

"Are you looking for someone?" Sakura asked as she approached Ino. Naruto followed her, but did not seem impressed.

"Not really," Ino stated, "I was just wondering where Sasuke is."

Sakura froze, followed by Naruto. The two of them stared at her, their mouths agape. Sakura looked away, suddenly looking extremely down. Naruto reacted in a similar fashion. Ino frowned. Was it something she said?

"Oh," Sakura trailed off, "Didn't Hinata tell you the details?"

"Details?" Ino asked. Now she was really confused.

Sakura nodded. "He...killed Itachi...and it doesn't look like he's planning to come back."

Itachi? Kill? Not coming back? Ino frowned, trying to figure out what the girl was babbling about. Wanting to get revenge on Itachi she understood, since he killed the Uchiha clan, but not coming back? What nonsense was that?

"I don't understand," Ino whispered, "when did he leave?"

Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other, then back at her.

"Are you alright, Ino?" Sakura asked, "Don't you remember? It's been three years since he left Konoha!"

Now _this_ was news. Yet another part of the world that had changed. Here, Sasuke has left Konoha and from what Ino can gather probably became a rogue. While back from her world, he had tried to leave, failed to kill Itachi and came back moping. Of course he ran after Orochimaru, but he grew impatient and after he failed to kill Itachi a second time, he returned to Konoha. Itachi died of illness soon after, leaving Sasuke to regret...well everything. He was never the same again. Until Karin came along...

Sakura was worried now. She looked at Ino. She didn't seem out of the ordinary, yet there was definitely something wrong. Ino snapped from her daze and narrowed her eyes. Sasuke was a rogue...with that in mind, Ino turned around and stomped out of the hospital, leaving Sakura and Naruto behind, both still thoroughly confused.

* * *

Ino was walking aimlessly through the streets of the old Konoha that seemed so severely different from what she was used to. Every now and then she would stop and stare at a familiar or completely new building or setting. Some things seemed the same, while others seemed different.

"Hey, Ino!" someone called her from behind her. Ino stopped and turned around, noticing that it was Naruto running towards her. She blinked, surprised that he was smiling and waving at her. Wasn't he angry at her? Ino frowned, then chuckled to herself. Of course he wasn't anymore. Naruto never held grudges after all. Naruto stopped before her and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Naruto," Ino tried to seem casual.

"Um, I'm sorry about the other day," Naruto mumbled. Ino shook her head.

"No, I should be sorry," Ino stated. She looked away from him. She couldn't look in his eyes, for if she did, she might just do something she would regret. An awkward silence followed.

"Do you want to...go get some Ramen?" Naruto finally asked.

Ino looked up, surprised, then smiled. "Why not?"

* * *

Sitting with Naruto at Ichiraku brought a wave of nostalgia over Ino. She couldn't keep herself from watching him slurp noodles up with a large grin plastered on his face. Yes, she was frustrated that she was stuck in her hormonal teenage body, but at the same time, she loved being close to a young Naruto like this again. To see his careless self. Of course, he is still careless, even as an older man, but he has matured. She missed his childish personality sometimes.

Naruto noticed Ino was staring at him. He blinked, touched his face, then blinked again. "Is there something on my face?"

Ino chuckled, "No."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, shrugged, then returned to slurping up his noodles. Ino turned to her bowl and suddenly felt sick to the stomach. She pushed the bowl away and tried to clear the knot in her throat, but she could feel her stomach churning even more wildly. Naruto gave her an odd look. She merely smiled. She inhaled deeply, but the feeling in her stomach did not go away.

"Does it hurt?" Ino asked, hoping to distract herself.

"What?" Naruto asked with his mouth full of noodles.

"Knowing that Sasuke is out there, doing something that you normally wouldn't agree with?" Ino asked, her voice in a whisper. Naruto looked down at his hands.

"It hurts," Naruto confessed, "but, I won't give up on him, yet. Sasuke _will _come back. Even if I have to drag him by his ears."

Ino smiled weakly. "You're a good friend, Naruto." Naruto beamed at her, then returned to eating. Ino sighed and looked up at the ceiling. The nauseous feeling was still clinging to her. She felt big, bloated and ugly. It was strange.

"Are you on a secret mission or something?" Naruto suddenly asked out of the blue. Ino looked at him, surprised. Naruto laughed nervously. "It's just, you seem so...different. You're not usually this calm! And then there is that stuff you're keeping from me about the other day..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Ino whispered, "but, I really can't tell you. I'm doing this to protect you, not to go against you."

"Protect me from what? Akatsuki? I've faced them multiple times already!" Naruto exclaimed, slightly annoyed. Ino winced at his tone. Naruto noticed this. "I'm sorry, Ino. I didn't mean..."

Ino shook her head. "No, you have every right to yell at me. I'm keeping something from you. What kind of friend am I?"

"A good one."

Ino smiled. Naruto reached out and touched her hand. She froze as his fingers brushed past hers. She looked up into his eyes. Those pools of blue that never seemed to end. Ino found herself hopeful. How she wished to hold him. But just as she started hoping, Naruto pulled away and returned to eating.

* * *

Ino laughed as Naruto twirled down the streets on the way to her family home. It was good to see him in high spirits. However, every step Ino took forward, the nauseous feeling in her stomach worsened. Ino bit her lip and let her hand rest on her belly. She was unaware of her alter-self's history. She really hoped she wasn't sixteen, hormonal and pregnant. That would just be horrendous.

Naruto suddenly stopped twirling and turned to face her. "You alright?" Ino nodded. Naruto returned to twirling. Ino spotted her house and pointed to it. Naruto merely nodded and continued twirling in the right direction.

They came to a stop before the door. Mrs Yamanaka was inside arranging some flowers. Naruto waved at her. She waved back. Ino smiled and looked up into Naruto's blue eyes. Those very same eyes she looked into every day. The same eyes that watch her, fascinated and full of adoration. But now his eyes contained nothing but a smile. There was nothing like what she shared with her husband. Ino hoped she could change that. After all, how long was she going to be here? She might as well make it worth while.

With that in mind, Ino stepped closer to Naruto, took hold of his arm, leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. She felt Naruto stiffen. When she pulled away he was bright red. Ino smiled at him, winked and then stepped inside.

Naruto could not believe what just hit him.

* * *

Mrs Yamanaka watched her daughter kiss the blonde boy's cheek and smiled to herself. Her daughter was growing up. How sweet. When Ino stepped inside, Mrs Yamanaka smirked loudly, causing Ino to glance at her curiously.

"Yes, Mama?" Ino asked.

Mrs Yamanaka merely shook her head. "Young love, dear. Young love."

Ino knew what her mother meant.

* * *

As soon as Ino was upstairs in the comfort (well, somewhat) of her room, she rushed to the bathroom where she knelt before the toilet and puked her guts out. Feeling disoriented, Ino stood up, but the bloating feeling was still not going away. A sudden impulse to push her finger down her throat overwhelmed her. She had to get rid off all the impurities within her. She bent over the toilet once more.

Once Ino washed out her mouth, something flashed through her mind. An image of herself, bending over a toilet. It definently wasn't from today. And it wasn't from her life as a thirty-seven-year-old life either. No, it was a memory of her alter-self. Now she knew what was wrong. She wasn't pregnant. Nor was she carrying some virus.

Her alter-self was bulimic.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Extremely late update. Life got ahead of me. I'll try to update sooner next time!**


	14. Like Father, Like Son

_Like Father, Like Son_

Something was wrong. Ino watched herself in the mirror, her eyes narrow as she contemplated all that has happened in the span of five minutes. Bulimia. Was it not a eating disorder? Was it not all in the mind of the person who suffers from it? So then why was a thirty-seven-year-old Ino, in her sixteen-year-old-self suffering from it? Why did she suddenly have the temptation to stick her finger down her throat to eliminate all the calories she had eaten that day? And why did she feel nauseous before? Bulimia does not invoke nausea...

Something was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong. Somewhere along the line of the transfer of dimensions and bodies, Ino has somehow contracted her alternative's Bulimia. Does that mean the technique wasn't completed yet? Someone has used _Five Dimensions to Heaven _without actually completing it. Who in their right mind would use a forbidden technique without making sure it was safe? Not that forbidden techniques were ever safe...Ino sighed and pulled her fingers through her long hair. Something was going on, and she was going to figure out what...and return things to normal once and for all.

* * *

_Meanwhile with sixteen-year-old Ino..._

Ino spun around in the mirror, her eyes sparkling with delight. The dress she had brought a few days ago suited her figure perfectly. And to add to that, Ino only just realised how amazing her older-self actually looked. For a mother of two, she didn't carry much weight, she still had her curves from her teen days and her skin radiated. How could she have missed this before?

A knock on the door shook Ino from her reverie. She turned around and noticed that it was Hinata dressed in a lavender gown. Her hair was pulled up into a neat chignon bun with several hair ornaments arranged on her head.

"Naruto was starting to wonder where you went," Hinata laughed.

"Oh," Ino blushed, "I'll be right there." Hinata nodded and left. Ino turned to look in the mirror once more, then proceeded to place the single clip with a large flower on it just above her ear. There wasn't much she could do with her short hair, but at least she could wear a hair clip to give her hair some life. Satisfied with her appearance, Ino left the room.

The banquet was just starting, with the first guests already arriving. Gaara and Hinata were standing hand-in-hand by the door, welcoming everyone. Naruto was with them, but he seemed to be off in his own little world. Ino decided to join him. The guests were expecting to see her with her husband of course...

Several strangers came in and greeted Ino as if they knew her. She merely greeted them with a smile, hoping they wouldn't pester her for too long. Hinata often glanced at Ino curiously, but Ino tried her best to act as naturally as she could. Naruto eventually started to greet people with a large smile, his hand resting on the small of Ino's back, which made her nervous, but she made no move to push him away.

Two familiar faces appeared in the doorway. One was a man, with dark brown hair, a goatee and a ponytail on top of his head. He was dressed in a traditional hakama and kosode. Another was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue kimono with a pink obi. She was smiling radiantly, but her smile widened even further when her eyes landed on a certain redhead...

"Gaara!" she exclaimed and pulled the poor Kazekage into a very tight embrace. A blush crept to his cheeks, but he made no move to pull away. Instead he laughed softly and returned the embrace. The woman sighed. "You foolish little brother, no letters?"

"I was busy," Gaara stated as he pulled away to look into his sister's eyes. Temari glared at him.

"A man is never too busy to write to his sister," Temari snorted, "you only responded when I needed help!"

Gaara smiled weakly. "Sorry, Tem."

"You better be," Temari huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Shikamaru, who had been quiet all this time laughed.

"Hello, Shikamaru," Ino greeted.

"Yo, Ino," was his response. Ino smiled. Temari was with him...could it be that they were married? Ino always had the feeling that Shikamaru had a crush on Temari...

Temari suddenly brightened up again. "Oh, we have wonderful news! We're going to have a baby!"

Silence. Gaara and Naruto's first reaction was to stiffen. Hinata was surprised, but was a lot more relaxed than the two men. Ino glanced around her. What was with their odd responses? Wasn't it great news that they were going to have a baby? Something so beautiful and cherished should be celebrated!

Ino stepped up and gave Temari and Shikamaru a tight embrace. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Ino," Temari smiled.

Gaara snapped from his stupor and grabbed his sister's hands, fear suddenly crossing over his face. "How? Temari, you know you can't...the last time the two of you tried, you nearly died!"

Ino froze. Died? _Died? _Ino suddenly felt bile rise to her throat. She glanced at Shikamaru, who was looking at Naruto with a sorrowful glance.

Temari laughed and swatted Gaara's arm. "Silly, we're adopting!"

And just like that, the tension melted. Gaara sighed in relief and smiled. He then pulled his sister into a tight embrace and apologised numerous times into her ear. Temari chuckled and patted his back. Ino watched in amazement. Temari handled the situation so calmly and happily. And Gaara...he was like a completely different person!

Temari hugged Hinata, then moved towards the main area where the banquet was taking place. Shikamaru was whispering something to Naruto, who nodded seriously in return. Shikamaru then shook Naruto's hand, and joined his wife. Ino moved back to stand next to Naruto, his hand immediately returning to the small of her back.

This time, Ino didn't feel nervous.

* * *

As soon as most of the guests had arrived, the two Kage and their wives moved to join the main event. Ino immediately moved to converse with Shikamaru and Temari, excited to hear about their new baby they were going to adopt. Naruto and Gaara were moving around and greeting people, as well as discussing some common matters. Hinata sat down, her feet already aching from standing too long.

Music started playing, and several people were dancing and drinking. Laughter filled the Hyuga mansion. Ino wasn't sure what was expected of her at this banquet, since she didn't even know what the purpose of the event was, but she tried to go with the flow. Minato and Kaguya were playing with Misako and Daisuke outside in the garden. Several other children were with them, including Masashi and Itachi. Masahiro and Akemi were standing together with several other people their age, laughing and chatting. Ino could have sworn the one girl with them looked like a female version of Kakashi...without the mask, of course.

Shikamaru was eventually dragged away by Temari, who demanded a dance. No matter how much he argued, he wasn't going to win. Ino laughed as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Ino!" a male voice exclaimed. Ino spun around and nearly fell backwards when she collided with someone's chest. Two strong arms caught her, and laughter filled her ears. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya!"

Ino looked up and smiled widely. "Kiba!" Kiba grinned and stepped back, giving Ino some room. Much like the other men, Kiba looked different as well. His hair was long now, he was taller and it looked like he was blind in one of his eyes. Unlike most of the guests, Kiba did not dress traditional, but more modern. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Kiba stated, "You've been dodging public lately, why is that?"

Ino blushed. Well, the truth was she wasn't exactly herself..."Oh, busy with the children." Kiba nodded in understanding, then held out his hand towards her. Ino blinked, looked up into Kiba's eyes and then down again. Ino smiled and took his hand and allowed him to lead her unto the dance floor. It was a party after all, she might as well enjoy it.

The two swayed in silence, but it was comfortable. Kiba did not ask questions, nor tried to make conversation, which gave Ino peace of mind. After a few dances, someone patted Kiba's shoulder. They stopped dancing and turned around, and came face-to-face with a tall, dark-haired man whom Ino could recognise anywhere.

"May I?" Sasuke asked. Kiba laughed, nodded and bid his farewell. Sasuke took Ino's hand and the two moved into place and continued to dance.

"Enjoying the party?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Ino replied, "I would love to know what we are celebrating though. I couldn't ask Kiba, for obvious reasons."

Sasuke chuckled. "Indeed. It's Neji's birthday."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows. "Neji's birthday? This is quite a festival to throw for a branch member's birthday, don't you think? And why isn't the birthday man here himself?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. They swayed in silence for several minutes and then the song ended. Sasuke pulled away and bowed. "I think Hinata is the only one who can answer those questions."

Ino frowned. "But I can't tell her the truth!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked as he stood straight. His onyx eyes were twinkling. "She's your best friend, is she not?"

"She is?" Ino asked, her eyes wide.

Sasuke chuckled. "I do recall telling you Karin is your best friend, but Hinata is different. She's the sister you never had, Ino. Keeping secrets from her is almost impossible. I'm surprised she hasn't approached you yet, I'm certain she's picked up your strange behaviour."

Ino stood frozen and flabbergasted. She wasn't that surprised about her friendship with Hinata, she was more surprised that Sasuke was telling her to tell Hinata the truth. Had he not warned her earlier with Naruto _not _to tell more people about who she really was? Sasuke must have noticed her confusion, because he squeezed her hand, reassuring her that everything was alright. Ino smiled at him gratefully. Sasuke in this world was so different from the one she knew.

When the song ended, Sasuke excused himself and disappeared into the crowd to find his wife. Ino stood by herself for several minutes, then quickly moved to the side as a new song started to play. Ino sighed and sat down. She scanned the room with her eyes, in hopes of finding Hinata alone, but the heiress was dancing with Naruto. Ino watched the two and couldn't help but think of the sixteen-year-old Hinata who loved Naruto. Strange how here Hinata married Gaara...

Ino noticed from the corner of her eye that someone sat down. She turned to face her new guest, and was surprised to see Masahiro. He was dressed in a traditional kosode and hakama and his hair was tied back in a small ponytail. It was kind of cute, since his hair was rather short.

"Enjoying the part, Masahiro?" Ino asked.

"I always enjoy the banquets you plan with Hinata-sama," Masahiro stated.

Ino smiled and turned her gaze back to Hinata and Naruto dancing. "Why do you call her that, Masahiro? Isn't she your mother?"

Masahiro sighed and looked down at his hands. Then, determined, he stood up and turned to face Ino. She blinked in surprise when he held out his hand. "Would you like to dance, Ino?"

Ino chuckled and took his hand. They moved to the dance floor and started to sway to the music. Masahiro was a fantastic dancer. The song ended, but they continued dancing until the next song started to play.

"My father always addressed my mother formally," Masahiro stated out of the blue, "even after they had relations beyond that of friends."

Ino looked up into Masahiro's eyes, surprised. She didn't think he would answer her question. Ino furrowed her brows, now even more confused than before.

"I don't understand," Ino whispered, "Gaara doesn't address Hinata formally."

Masahiro raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Ino? You know Gaara isn't my father!"

Ino's eyes widened and then she started to panic. Ino bit her lip and looked away from Masahiro's gaze, hoping he wouldn't push the issue further. This was a problem, she just gave away a big clue that she wasn't who he thought she was!

"Masahiro, can I steal Ino from you?" Hinata's soft voice came from behind him. Masahiro let go of Ino, smiled and nodded. Just as he left, he gave Ino a strange look over his shoulder. Ino tried to avoid eye contact.

Hinata noticed Ino's strange behaviour several days ago, and was now going to get to the bottom of things. "Want to take a walk, Ino?"

"Sure," Ino muttered. And so the two women disappeared into the gardens, leaving their own party for awhile.

* * *

It was dark outside, but garden torches lit up the area. There was a slight breeze, but it wasn't cold. The air was fresh and crisp, it was perfect for a little stroll through the large garden of the Hyuuga estate.

Ino and Hinata and walked in silence for several minutes. It was comfortable, but Ino was still nervous about what was going to happen next.

Finally, Hinata spoke. "Something happened, right?"

Ino stopped and looked down at her feet. Hinata stopped as well and turned to face her best friend. The wind picked up speed and brushed past the two women, but they ignored the chills that came over them all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry," Ino whispered.

Hinata frowned. "For what? You did nothing wrong, Ino."

"I'm not your best friend," Ino stated, suddenly feeling bold. She looked up into Hinata's eyes, expecting to see surprise and perhaps even anger, but Hinata was smiling warmly.

"I know," Hinata stated, "Naruto told me."

Ino's eyes widened. Hinata looked up at the stars. "I noticed your strange behaviour that day in the shop. You were far to shocked to see Masahiro, you even mistook him for Neji. I tried to muster the strength to ask you, but I could not bring myself to do it. Naruto noticed my confusion, so he explained it to me."

"I'm sorry," Ino whispered again.

Hinata laughed. "I should be apologising. You're my best friend, yet I could not ask you a simple question! I am such a coward, aren't I?"

"Never!" Ino exclaimed, surprised at her own reaction. Hinata blinked, then laughed again. The two sat down on a bench in the garden and silence fell. It was peaceful.

Ino finally mustered the courage to ask the question that has been bothering her all night. "Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"If this is Neji's birthday banquet, why isn't he here?" Ino asked in a whisper. Hinata froze. Another breeze swept through the garden. Hinata closed her eyes and bit her lip. Ino panicked. She could tell the poor heiress wanted to burst into tears. "I'm sorry, don't answer that!"

Hinata shook her head. "He is here, but only in spirit."

Ino blinked, then it clicked, causing her eyes to widen. Hinata started to shake and tears were now flowing down her cheeks. Ino wrapped her arms around her 'best friend' to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

Hinata continued to sob uncontrollably in Ino's arms. "I loved him, Ino. I truly loved him, despite the circumstances we were thrown into together."

Ino had no idea what Hinata was talking about, but nodded anyway. Hinata's sobs grew louder and she wrapped her arm around Ino, hoping to find more comfort. Ino allowed her friend to do so. While Hinata cried, Ino looked up at the party that was going on inside and spotted Masahiro standing in the doorway, watching them with saddened eyes.

And then it all suddenly made sense. It was like a flash of images suddenly came tumbling through Ino's mind. It was strange, but it made her understand what was going on. No wonder she mistook Masahiro for Neji.

He was Neji's son.


	15. Reach Into His Heart

_Reach Into His Heart_

To say Ino was stunned would be an understatement. Of course, she held no disgust towards Hinata for bearing a child for her cousin, since intermarriages and such were still quite common, despite a lot of people's opposing of it. Besides, cousins are not that close genetically than some people claim they are. So often, their children can be very healthy. Ino just never expected it, because until now she always thought Hinata would marry Naruto. Funny how things worked out in the end.

Hinata was still sobbing in Ino's arms, but she was calming down now. A few minutes passed, and then Hinata pulled away, grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her tears away. Ino gently rubbed her back to soothe her. Hinata smiled a small smile in gratitude.

"I'm sorry," Hinata mumbled, "that was unbecoming of me."

Ino shook her head. "No, I understand. Can I ask one thing though?"

Hinata blinked, then nodded.

"Masahiro is Neji's son, isn't he?" Ino asked. Hinata's eyes fluttered, then she looked down at her hands resting in her lap. Finally she nodded. Hinata looked up at the sky which was covered with a few lone clouds.

"The elderly of the clan were very strict about keeping our clan 'pure'," Hinata began to explain, "so they practically ordered my father to ensure I produce an heir – with another Hyuuga."

"Your father chose Neji?" Ino asked, surprised. Hinata laughed and shook her head.

"No," Hinata giggled, "I chose him."

Ino frowned. Hinata noticed her confusion and laughed again.

"I was sixteen at the time," Hinata admitted, "I couldn't stand the thought of devoting myself to someone in such a way. Especially someone I didn't love. That's when Neji stepped in. He confronted my father and the elders and demanded that I be left alone. It was the most beautiful thing he ever did for me – other than give me my son, of course."

Ino smiled when she realised Hinata was sparkling in radiance now. She enjoyed talking about this. She _wanted _to talk about this. She wanted to share the beautiful memories she cherished of Neji.

"And then?" Ino asked.

"Well," Hinata sighed, "he was ignored by the elders, my father was impressed though. So, my father approached Neji and begged him to protect me. We were all surprised by this, my father always thought I was a failure!"

"Wow," Ino breathed, "I remember that. Your father doesn't approve of you in my world either."

"Really?" Hinata asked, surprised. Ino nodded. "Interesting."

"So Neji became your protector?" Ino asked.

"Something like that," Hinata laughed, "we took a different approach to what my father had in mind. Instead of Neji guarding me, we decided to have a baby. The elders weren't very happy, of course, Neji is only a branch member, after all."

Ino blinked. Hinata never seemed to be the rebellious type! It was fascinating though, hearing this story. Ino could never imagine something like this happening with the Hinata and Neji she knew. They were close, yes, but not _that_ close!

Silence fell. The music, chattering and laughter could be heard of the party inside, but the garden was peaceful. Masahiro was still standing in the doorway, watching the two women talk. He did not dare move. Ino found this very sweet of him, watching over his mother like a devoted protector, very much like his father.

"How did he die?" Ino finally mustered the courage to ask the dreadful question.

"In the war," Hinata whispered, "my best friend told me he died a hero."

A lump suddenly formed in Ino's throat. She looked into Hinata's eyes, looking for confirmation, and she received it. Ino looked down at her hands and then back up into Hinata's lavender eyes. "I was there?"

Hinata nodded. "I was already far in my pregnancy and was unable to fight. Kurenai was pregnant with Akemi at the time too. A group of enemies were heading to the village to massacre the women and children. Neji stopped them, but lost his life in the process."

Silence fell once more.

"After that, I thought I would never heal," Hinata confessed, "I was alone with a child and in despair. That's when you lifted me up again. You were there when I needed someone the most."

A blush formed on Ino's cheeks. Hinata noticed this and smiled.

"Oh," Hinata suddenly exclaimed excitedly, "and you dragged me off on a double date, and that's how I met the love of my life!"

Ino blinked. "Gaara?"

Hinata nodded vigorously. "I love Neji, but I wasn't _in _love with him. I realised this a few months after Gaara and I became an item."

"I'm glad you're happy now, Hinata," Ino whispered.

"I wish I could say the the same for you," Hinata stated, pointing at one of the windows looking out into the garden, "looks like your husband is looking for you."

And surely enough, Naruto was standing in the window and motioning for Ino to come inside.

* * *

The minute Ino stepped inside, she was swept up and dragged to the dance floor by a very enthusiastic blonde Hokage. Ino couldn't help but giggle at his childish excitement as they started to sway to the music. The song sounded familiar, but Ino could not quite place the name. Well, Naruto certainly seemed to enjoy the song.

Ino was nervous dancing with Naruto, which she didn't quite expect. Being held by his strong arms was a lot different from having his hand resting on the small of her back. It was warm, touching and surprisingly familiar. She felt at home in his arms, like she actually never got dragged into a completely different world from the one she knew.

"Thank you," Ino whispered, causing Naruto to frown down at her. Ino smiled. "Thank you for telling Hinata the truth."

Naruto grinned. "You are her best friend, after all. And Gaara threatened me that if I didn't tell her, he would. And then she would be hurt, since you couldn't confide in her."

Ino nodded. They swayed to the music in silence for awhile, merely enjoying each other's company. Ino could feel several of the other guests' eyes on them, but it didn't bother her. After all, to them it was normal for the Hokage to dance with his wife.

"Naruto," Ino called out his name in a whisper. He looked down into her blue eyes, waiting for her to speak. Ino was surprised at his height. How did she never realise how tall he had gotten? "Can I ask you a favour?"

Naruto closed his eyes, tightened his grip on Ino's waist and pulled her closer. She inhaled deeply, surprised by the sudden affection, her heart started to beat wildly in her chest. "Anything," Naruto whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin. A blush crept to her cheeks as she tried to muster the will to speak again.

Finally Ino calmed down. Why was she acting like such a child? She was supposed to appear as a thirty-seven-year-old married woman for god's sake! "I'm tired of not knowing everything," Ino stated, "I want you tell me everything about everyone. If I continue to be oblivious, I won't ever be able to keep my identity a secret!"

Naruto pondered on this for awhile, but finally agreed. "Alright, I will tell you as much as I can. There are certain things I can't tell you, some stories you have to hear from others. And I can't tell you everything at once – you might collapse."

Ino nodded and smiled. It felt like a weight was suddenly lifted off of her chest. "What about one fact a day?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Naruto agreed, "alright, here is the first fact: Kiba is blind in his left eye."

"I knew it!" Ino exclaimed. Naruto blinked, then laughed. "How did he go blind?"

"Just a tragic accident with a kunai on a mission a few years ago. He doesn't need his eyes though, his nose covers everything."

Ino chuckled. Indeed. The two swayed in silence again, but the silence was comfortable. Both blondes were smiling. To the onlookers, they looked like the perfect couple madly in love. Their children, Kaguya and Minato were watching from the garden, content that their parents seemed to be acting normal again for a change.

"Ino, I just had a brilliant idea," Naruto suddenly spoke up. Ino looked up, confused. "Why don't we exchange stories? I tell you a fact a day about this world, and you tell me a story of yours!"

Ino pondered on this. Should she? Would it be safe to do so? Well, she was already deep into everything here, so it shouldn't hurt, right? Ino nodded. "Alright. Here is fact number one: you love Ramen!"

Naruto pulled a very disappointed face and groaned, "Not fair, I know that already!"

Ino threw her head back and laughed, causing several people to glance at her, surprised. Naruto pouted. Ino's laughs died down, but she continued to shake in laughter as she gently rested her head on Naruto's chest, completely unaware of what she was doing. Her body just seemed to move by itself. Naruto was surprised, but didn't mind at all.

"Kidding," Ino finally stated when her laughter stopped, "here is the _real _fact number one: Asuma is dead." Naruto stiffened at this. Ino felt his grip on her waist tighten again.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. Ino closed her eyes and hummed. Naruto didn't have to be sorry. Death comes to everybody eventually.

The two were so engrossed in their conversation, that they didn't realise they had been dancing for seven songs already. Despite this, neither made a move to stop. They were very comfortable in each others' arms, even with a whole crowd watching them.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"You can sleep in our bedroom again, if you want," Ino whispered, a blush slowly creeping to her face as she said every word. Naruto frowned.

"No, no," Naruto protested, "you can stay there, I'm fine in the guest room."

Ino sighed. "That's not what I meant. I mean, move in back _with _me."

Naruto stopped moving to the music, causing Ino to look up into his eyes, worried. Did she overstep a boundary? Should she not have suggested that? No, she was happy with her choice. She loved being in his arms, she wanted to stay in his arms, she wanted to wake up in his arms. Besides, he deserved to sleep in his bed next to his wife.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked sternly. Ino nodded, and rested her head against his chest once more. Naruto remained frozen, so Ino took the initiative to start swaying to the music again. Naruto soon joined her, but this time he moved his arm from her shoulder and wrapped both arms around her waist. It surprised her, but she did not pull away. Her face was on fire, but she was not going to act like a teenager here. No, it's time she acted like a grown, mature, married woman.

Because that is exactly what she is. _Mostly_.

* * *

After dancing with Naruto what seemed like hours, Ino excused herself and escaped outside. She was hoping to find her children and give them each a tight embrace, but no child was to be seen. They must have moved to play somewhere else. Ino sighed and sat down on a bench, enjoying the cool air that hit her hot skin.

"Enjoying yourself, Lady Ino?" a female voice asked. Ino looked up, already not feeling comfortable with her guest because of their tone of voice, and inwardly cringed when she realised it was Hyuuga Astra, the seamstress.

"Yes, thank you," Ino replied as politely as possible, "what about yourself, Astra?"

Astra smirked and looked up at the stars. "I only attend because it is my duty."

"I see," Ino trailed off. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to Astra. She didn't like the woman. Her dresses and kimonos were beautiful and elegant, but her personality didn't seem to be of the same esteem. Everything about Astra's demeanour sent warning signals throughout every part of Ino's body.

Minato poked his head up from a bush and waved. Ino smiled widely and waved back. Minato giggled. "Mama, come play with us!"

Ino stood up, excused herself and started heading towards Minato's direction. A sudden chilly breeze swept through the garden. Ino shivered, she made a mental note to check all the children were warm, she didn't want any of them to get sick.

"Lady Ino," Astra called out her name. Ino looked over her shoulder, annoyed that the woman was still going to disturb her, despite the fact that she had excused herself.

"Yes?" Ino asked, trying to hide her annoyance.

Astra's smirk widened. "I would be very careful if I were you, we don't want your world to come crushing down, now do we?"

Ino frowned, completely confused. What was Astra trying to say? "What are you talking about? Who do you think you are?" Ino was starting to feel anger boil within her. Astra's smirk continued to grow wider, which sent a shiver down Ino's spine.

"Just be careful," Astra whispered as she disappeared inside, "or you might lose something dear to you."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am aware of the possible genetic problems that can arise when offspring comes from parents with similar DNA. Note that this statement is ambiguous - incest raises the chances of genetic disorders and other problems. Doesn't mean every child will come out deformed or sick, but the chances of a normal, completely healthy child in such a relationship is considerably more rare.**

**Yes, I am aware that because Neji and Hinata's fathers were identical twins, they are genetically considered half-siblings. But that's just it. They are _genetically _considered half-siblings, but are not seen that way in the eyes of the law. Legally, they are cousins and in many cultures marrying your first cousin is not frowned upon nor considered taboo. Now, I am not saying incest should be accepted and become the norm, but this is fiction, set in a world based on medieval and feudal Japan where things such as under age marriage and cousins marrying were not uncommon, nor considered taboo. So, all I ask, is that we respond maturely and in context to this and not start a fight over it. **


	16. Unexpectedly Closer

_Unexpectedly Closer_

Ino splashed her face with water and looked up in the mirror. Her short hair was still something she had to get used to, but she really admired the way the style suited her. Satisfied that the make-up was removed, Ino moved back into the bedroom where she sat down and started to blow-dry her hair.

Naruto came in and closed the door behind him silently. "The kids are in bed. Minato woke up again, but he quickly dozed off when I told him we're home."

Ino smiled. "Thanks."

Naruto shook his head and removed his robes. Ino froze, but sighed in relief when she realised he wore a black shirt and pants under the Hokage robes. Naruto glanced at her, smirked, and then moved to the bathroom. Ino continued to blow-dry her hair, while trying to calm her sudden erratically beating heart.

The banquet was a huge success. Everyone felt good about attending. Hinata offered for Ino and family to stay the night, but Ino declined. She really wanted to get the children home and make sure they were well rested for the upcoming week. Hinata understood and complimented Ino on how quickly she has taken to motherhood. Ino merely blushed.

Now they were home, and Ino could not deny that she was nervous. It was silly of her to be nervous, she was after all the one who invited Naruto back into _their _bedroom. But she couldn't help it. Can't be blamed, she was only a teenager at heart.

With her hair dry, Ino moved to the wardrobe to find her pyjamas. She was still only dressed in a cotton nightgown and it was starting to become chilly. Ino finally found a blue tank top with matching pants with pink rabbits on it and quickly got dressed, since Naruto wasn't going to stay in the shower much longer. Satisfied, Ino moved to the bed and made herself comfortable with a book she had found early that morning in the study.

Naruto came back in from the bathroom with nothing on, but a towel. Ino glanced at him, blushed deeply and quickly looked away. Naruto didn't seem fazed by her reaction at all, since he ignored it and moved to the wardrobe to find something appropriate to wear. Ino tried to fight the urge to stare, but she couldn't help it. She abandoned the book and locked her gaze on Naruto as he searched through some drawers in the wardrobe. She had to admit, he was extremely attractive. She had never noticed it before...strange. He had a toned body due to excessive training and his skin was tanned, but the battle scars were all still there. Ino wished she could reach out and kiss all those scars so that they would go away, but she knew that would be stupid.

Naruto seemed to be enjoying the fact that Ino was staring, since he chuckled and dropped the towel around his waist, leaving him bare. Ino shrieked and quickly buried her face in her book. Naruto laughed and pulled on some underwear.

"That's not funny, Naruto!" Ino stammered, without moving her face from the book.

Naruto pulled on a pair of shorts and moved to the bed. He got in next to Ino and pulled the covers over him. "Sorry, I just love teasing you."

"I noticed," Ino whispered, "all clear?"

"Yes."

Ino sighed in relief and peeked at Naruto. When she realised that he was indeed decent, she closed her book and put it away. She made herself comfortable and turned off the lamp, leaving the two in darkness. Now that she could no longer see him, Ino was nervous. She knew he wouldn't do anything, but the nerves were still there. After all, she had never shared a bed with a man before.

"Relax Ino," Naruto's voice whispered soothingly. Amazingly, Ino found herself relaxing. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper under the covers. And as she lay there, Ino found herself feeling incredibly aware of her situation. It was strange, but all of a sudden reality hit her. She was a sixteen-year-old stuck in a body of an older and alter version of herself. She had suddenly been drawn into a new, foreign world where she was expected to be a mother, a wife, a friend and so much more. She was no longer little Ino, she was now the Hokage's wife. Up until now, she thought she could handle it, but with everything that she has learned, the things were really piling up. Tears slowly formed in the corner of her eyes, and before she knew it, Ino burst into tears.

"Ino?" Naruto asked, surprised when he heard her sob. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer and held her tightly. Ino was in such a state that she didn't have time to react to Naruto's gesture, instead, she continued to sob into his chest. Naruto slowly started to stroke her head. "Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay. We'll figure this out, I promise."

And as they lay there, Naruto felt his heart break for his wife, for he could never bare to see her in such pain.

* * *

Kaguya was already gone the next morning when Ino sat down for breakfast. She gave Naruto a questioning look, and he mouthed 'mission' to answer her silent question.

Naruto and Minato ate quickly, then proceeded with their daily routines as well. Minato got his bag for school and waited for his father so that they could leave together. Ino was still eating, and she felt rather alone and lost, since unlike her family she had nothing to do during the day. Naruto came downstairs in his robes, kissed Ino on the cheek and then headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave with Minato he turned, "You should try to go to work."

Ino blinked. "What?"

"I said you should try to go to work," Naruto stated, "I'll let them know that you are not feeling yourself, so they'll leave you be. At least you'll have something to do."

"I have a job?" Ino asked, surprised.

Naruto laughed. "Of course you do, you're a botanist at The Greenhouse."

"Really?" Ino asked, "I'm a botanist in my world too!"

"Well, then I assume it won't be hard," Naruto grinned, then left. Ino felt somewhat excited at the prospect of having something to do, so she quickly finished her breakfast, cleaned up, then got ready to leave. She wasn't exactly sure where The Greenhouse was, but she was sure she would find it – greenhouses were not that hard to find, after all.

* * *

The Greenhouse was the largest greenhouse in Konoha and was located about a metre away from the hospital. There was a collection of wild flowers planted around the greenhouse in an orderly fashion and a stone path that led to the door. It was beautiful. Ino nervously headed towards the greenhouse and opened the door. She was greeted by warm air and the familiar and welcome aroma of herbs and spices. She loved plants and she loved her job even more.

Several people were bustling around, watering and harvesting plants. There was even a nurse or two working with a medic on some antidotes. Ino glanced around her, mesmerised by the size of the place.

"You're back!" a female voice exclaimed. A young woman, not even older than her teens appeared around the corner. She had silver hair and dark eyes. Ino recognised her from the banquet, she was with Masahiro and Akemi. The funny thing? She looked like a female version of Kakashi, without the mask.

"It seems so," Ino stated, careful not to give any hints away. A lot more people knew about her condition than she already planned to let know, but she was still heeding to Naruto's advice to not share it with the entire public.

"The Hokage stopped by earlier," the woman stated, "he explained the details with us. Well, he told the others you weren't feeling well, he told me the truth."

Ino's eyed widened. "He did?"

"Yes," the woman stated, "I'm second-in-command here, so he left you in my care."

"Who's in command then?" Ino asked.

"You are," the woman stated, causing Ino's eyes to widen, "or well...you used to be."

That was news. Ino never expected that she would be the boss, the head botanist to run this entire place. That means the entire village depended on her knowledge for survival when the time came. The thought was rather daunting.

"I'm Kana by the way," the woman introduced herself. The name rang a bell, and it took only a few seconds for Ino to remember Akemi mentioning a Kana sometime ago.

"Nice to meet you," Ino smiled, "this will probably sound weird but you look an awful lot like.."

Kana cut Ino off, "Kakashi? Yes. I inherited most of my father's looks it seems, my poor mother was forgotten in the process."

Ino was astonished. She had only guessed that Kana was Kakashi's daughter, seems she was right.

"I'll show you around," Kana said and turned around, obviously stating that Ino must follow her.

* * *

_Meanwhile with thirty-seven-year-old Ino..._

The sun's rays shone through the window and woke Ino from her slumber. She sat up, groaned and pulled her long hair into a ponytail. She was tired of her long hair already, no matter how beautiful it looked. With a yawn, Ino stumbled to the bathroom, stripped and took a shower. She then stumbled back to her room, got dressed and went downstairs where she greeted her parents.

"What do you plan to do?" Inoichi asked.

"About what?" Ino asked as she smeared butter on her toast.

"About the whole travelling dimensions thing?" Inoichi asked.

Ino sighed and took a bite out of her toast. "I'm not sure yet. I know how I got here, I just need to figure out who did it. It certainly wasn't me – I don't have a death wish."

Inoichi frowned. "You know how you got here? So you know the technique's name?"

Ino nodded. "And I am not the only one, I just hope Naruto remembers about it before something terrible happens. The longer we stay like this, the worse things may get."

As Ino continued to munch on her toast, Inoichi pondered on his daughter's words. There must something he could do to help her. He wanted to help her, she was his daughter, whether she was from another dimension or not.

"What is this technique called? Who developed it?" Inoichi asked, hoping that perhaps the information could assist them in finding some answers.

Ino gave him a blank stare. "That, I'm afraid, I cannot tell you."

* * *

Ino, in her sixteen-year-old body, was bored. Being thirty-seven and only stuck in a teenage body didn't give you many options for entertainment. For starters, drinking was out of the question because it was illegal, and Ino could really do with a drink right now. Another problem was the fact that was she was entirely different personality in a world where she wasn't familiar with her surroundings. How was she to find something to do when she didn't know where to go or who to call?

So Ino decided to go to the hospital and annoy Sakura, since it seemed like the only thing to do. Not to mention, it's been years since Ino had ever come in contact with Sakura, since she was after all dead in the dimension where she came from.

Sakura was giving immunisations today. Several people, mostly children and their mothers, were waiting for their turn to be shot with a needle. Ino personally always hated needles, but she knew how useful the things were.

"Good morning, Ino," Sakura greeted as she cleaned a patient's arm with an alcohol swab.

"Morning," Ino returned the greeting.

"Do you need an immunisation?" Sakura asked as she prepared a needle for the patient. The patient stared at the needle anxiously, Ino understood the patient's discomfort.

"No," Ino stated, "I was just swinging by to say hello. I was wondering of we could get a drink after work."

Sakura seemed surprised. "That sounds fine. I'll be done at five today. Meet at the tea house where we usually have a drink?"

Ino nodded, despite not having a clue where the tea house was. All well, she would find out, one way or another. "Alright, do you know where Naruto is today?"

Sakura seemed surprised by the question. "He's training outside the village, why?"

Ino smiled and turned to leave. "No reason, I just think he has a cute butt."

Ino walked away, leaving Sakura flabbergasted.

* * *

Sure enough, Naruto was training outside the village by doing sit ups while hanging upside down from a tree. He was shirtless and looked as sexy as always. Ino leaned against a nearby tree and watched him with a grin. He continued training, not having noticed Ino's presence, and she intended to keep it that way for a little while longer. She just loved watching him.

Several minutes passed and Naruto finally finished and jumped down and landed on his feet. He sighed and stretched his arms above his head, giving Ino one hell of a view. Her grin widened. Naruto wiped some sweat from his brow, then he picked up his jacket and moved to pull it back on. Ino moved from the shadows and headed towards him.

"Hello, Naruto," she greeted, causing him to jump.

"Gah," Naruto exclaimed, "don't scare me like that!"

Ino chuckled. Naruto gave her a glare, then he laughed and zipped up his jacket. Ino watched the zip move upwards with a pained expression. Naruto noticed and gave her a confused look. She smirked and shrugged.

"So," Naruto started, "what you doing here?"

"Hoping you would entertain me," Ino stated, "I'm bored."

Naruto seemed confused, but he shrugged. "I'm heading to Ichiraku's now. You're welcome to join me."

"I'd like that."

The two turned and returned to the village where they settled at Ichiraku's and ordered Ramen. Naruto was telling Ino about his training routine, and she listened.

"So," Naruto finally finished, "why were you watching me?"

"Oh ho," Ino smirked, "what makes you think I was watching_ you_? Maybe I was interested in the tree."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's just stupid, Ino."

Ino threw her head back and laughed. "Alright, so maybe I was watching you. You have nice abs, has anyone ever told you that?"

A blush crept to Naruto's face. Ino smirked and took a sip of water. Naruto silently slurped on his Ramen, since he could not think of anything to say.

"Sakura and I are meeting at the tea house tonight," Ino finally said, "want to join us?"

"Sure," Naruto mumbled between some noodles, "it's the tea house opposite your house, right?"

Ino nodded slowly. At least now she knew which tea house it was. Thank Naruto. The two finished their Ramen, paid and then left. Naruto poked Ino, yelled 'tag, you're it' and ran off. Ino snorted, then started run after him. At least she wasn't bored any more.

* * *

Sakura was already at the tea house when Naruto and Ino arrived, out of breath. They have been playing chase the entire day. It was rather entertaining, especially when Naruto pushed her into the river. Ino couldn't remember the last time she felt like such a child.

Sakura gave them an odd look, then she rolled her eyes and motioned for them to sit down. Ino collapsed on a seat and pulled her fingers through her wet hair. Naruto sat down next to her, which was a surprise to both girls.

"I've ordered Oolong for now," Sakura stated, ignoring the tight clench in her chest when she saw the look Naruto gave Ino.

"Sounds great," Ino smiled. "How was work?"

"Good," Sakura explained, "everything went smoothly. One patient fainted from the shock of having to get a needle, but he is alright now."

"Really? I guess some people do fear sharp things that severely," Ino stated. Sakura nodded. Their tea arrived and Sakura poured each a cup. Ino ordered some snacks. Naruto stared at the tea, sniffed it, pulled his nose up, then quickly swallowed it down.

"Tastes better than it smells," Naruto stated.

Ino laughed. "Indeed." The three sipped on their tea in silence for awhile.

"Are you alright, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ino asked.

"You just seem different," Sakura stated, "and the other day you didn't seem to be aware about Sasuke at all."

Ino smiled weakly. "I didn't feel very well, so I got confused." Luckily, Sakura seemed to buy the excuse, which was a relief. Ino glanced at Naruto, who seemed to be in deep thought. She wondered what went on in that beautiful mind of his.

Their snacks arrived and Ino immediately grabbed a pork bun and broke it in half. She lifted one to Naruto's mouth, which alarmed him. He looked her in the eye, then opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him. Sakura watched this, shocked and confused. Just what was Ino up to? Ino smiled and took a bite of her half of the bun. She noticed Sakura's glare, but shrugged it off.

Naruto was staring at Ino, trying to figure out why the blonde was suddenly so interested and affectionate towards him. It was strange...he might be ignorant, but he wasn't ignorant enough to not notice something was brewing.

* * *

_Sixteen-year-old Ino..._

Kana was very informative and helped Ino through the day at The Greenhouse. She never left Ino's side, just in case another worker noticed something was off. The two mainly walked around and made sure everything was in working order. Once they did that, Ino watered some plants while Kana removed stray weeds.

Once Ino finished watering plants, she decided to see what the medic was up to. The medic was male and unfamiliar, but Ino recognised the soldier pills he was developing when she reached the station where he was working. He greeted her, then returned to focusing on what lay before him. It was getting late, but it didn't look like he was anywhere near leaving yet. Kana joined them.

"He always works late into the night hours," Kana stated, "we usually have him lock up."

Ino nodded, glancing at the medic again.

Ino bid her goodbye to Kana, then turned to go home. The walk home was peaceful and Ino was glad to arrive home and be greeted by Minato the minute she walked through the door. She knelt on her knees and pulled her son into a tight embrace.

"How was work?" Naruto asked when she entered the kitchen. Naruto was standing in front of the stove, preparing dinner. It smelled delicious.

"Good," Ino stated, "Kana was very friendly."

"She gets it from her mother," Naruto grinned, "everything else seems to come from Kakashi."

"I noticed."

Silence fell. Ino sat down at the dining table and watched Naruto move around the kitchen. She thought of the medic and the soldier pills he was developing.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I want to visit Chouji. Think you can take me there tomorrow?"

Naruto froze and looked over his shoulder at his wife. He swallowed. "You know how I told you I would tell you one things a day?"

"Yes?" Ino asked, confused.

"Well, here's today's fact: Chouji is dead."

Ino froze. She could have sworn her heart just shattered.


	17. I Bruise Easily

_I Bruise Easily_

Naruto didn't say another word. Ino sat in silence as she pondered on the fact that Chouji was also gone from her grasp. So many of her peers were dead in this world, it depressed her. Of course, Asuma was alive, which was good, but a team without Chouji...Ino couldn't imagine what Shikamaru must go through every day.

Shikamaru...Ino sighed. She wasn't going to press this subject further now. She was far too shocked and hurt to find out the story behind Chouji's death right now. Tomorrow she will find out. She will visit Shikamaru and ask him. They can mourn his death together then.

* * *

Ino woke up just when the sun's rays peeked in through the window. She groaned and turned around, coming face-to-face with a sleeping Naruto. His mouth was open and he was drooling, and he snored very softly. It was cute. Ino smiled and watched him for awhile. Naruto grumbled, then moved slightly and grabbed hold of Ino's waist and pulled her closer to him. She was about to shriek, but thought better of it and lay absolutely still. She waited...He was still snoring softly, so he was asleep. She laughed to herself.

Ino stayed like that for awhile, not wanting to wake Naruto. She closed her eyes and tried to rest a little while longer, but sleep never came to her again. After twenty minutes she opened her eyes and looked up. Naruto was still sleeping. She lifted her arm and reached to touch his face. He was so soft and warm. She smiled warmly as she ran her fingers gently over his skin, then his hair. She pulled away, suddenly realising what she was doing. A blush crept to her cheeks. What was she doing?

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. He noticed that Ino was in arms and pulled her even closer. She blinked and looked into his blue eyes and noticed he was awake. Her blush intensified. Naruto smirked.

"Good morning," Ino mustered to greet.

"Morning," was Naruto's sleepy reply. He reached up and pulled his fingers through Ino's short hair. She closed her eyes at the soft touch. It felt so comfortable being in his arms and having him touch her like this. She never knew Naruto was the affectionate type.

Footsteps echoed in the hall and then a small blonde boy jumped on the bed and forced his parents apart to snuggle in between them. Naruto looked disappointed, but he smiled when Minato greeted him.

"Morning, son," Naruto returned the greeting.

"Can we bake cookies today?" Minato asked.

Naruto laughed. "Ask your mother."

Minato turned to Ino and gave her two large puppy dog eyes. She laughed and pulled her son closer and placed a wet kiss on his forehead. Minato pulled a face and wiped his forehead. Ino chuckled.

"I assume that is a yes," Naruto stated. Ino nodded.

"Yay!" Minato exclaimed happily. He jumped up, bounced on the bed several times and then ran out of the room. Silence followed. Naruto and Ino glanced at each other, then they both got out of bed. The moment they had before was gone.

* * *

Ino inhaled deeply as she stared at the door before her. She knew that she wanted the truth, but that didn't mean she was nervous about bringing the subject up. She knew Chouji's death would have affected Shikamaru in many ways and she didn't want to open old wounds. Taking another breath, Ino knocked.

Temari opened the door. She was dressed in a purple nightgown and her head was covered with curlers. She was obviously dressing herself up for an occasion. Temari smiled when she saw it was Ino.

"Morning, Ino," Temari greeted, "Shikamaru is in the kitchen. I assume you're here to see him?"

Ino nodded. Temari stepped aside and allowed her to come in. Ino looked around her awkwardly after Temari closed the door behind them and disappeared down the hallway. Ino decided to look around for the kitchen. It was easy to find, it was the first door on her left. Shikamaru was making coffee.

"Hey," Ino greeted. Shikamaru looked, his hair was actually pulled up into a ponytail today for a change.

"Hey," he greeted in return, "what you doing here, Ino?"

"We need to talk," Ino stated as she looked away, awkwardly. Shikamaru stared, then his eyes narrowed.

"Chouji?" he asked. Ino nodded. Of course he would guess right.

Shikamaru poured two cups of coffee. "Have a seat."

Ino sat down at the dining table. Shikamaru placed a cup of coffee in front of her and offered her sugar. She thanked him and added one spoon, then stirred. Shikamaru sat down opposite her and took a sip of his coffee. He didn't add any sugar. Yuck.

"Naruto told you?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded. "I see."

"I just want to know what happened," Ino whispered, "don't overdo it. I don't want you to remember the gruesome details."

Shikamaru have her a lop-sided grin. "Thanks for being worried, but death comes to all of us. Chouji's just was earlier than all of us thought."

Ino smiled weakly.

"It was during the war," Shikamaru started. Ino had a feeling it was to do with the war. "The enemy had gotten their hands on the Second Hokage's forbidden technique and bought many people back to life. We faced lots of famous ninja, some close to us. Neji faced his father."

Ino swallowed. "Did Naruto have to face his?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No. The Fourth sealed himself into the stomach of the Shinigami, which means he cannot be bought back through Edo Tensei. I think something similar applied to Kushina, though I'm not sure. Naruto faced others though, important people from his past. Itachi was one of them."

"Sasuke?"

"He was there. He helped."

"I still can't believe Sasuke came back of his own will in this world. When Naruto told me, I was shocked."

Shikamaru nodded.

"So what about Chouji?"

Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, we faced very powerful enemies. Some were familiar faces from Konoha. It upset him. But eventually he pulled through and awakened his hidden potential. He was finally able to be called the true heir of the Akimichi clan."

Ino smiled. "That's great!

Shikamaru smiled. "It was. He was so brave and strong."

"I don't get it," Ino whispered, "if he was so brave and strong, how did the enemy get him down?"

Shikamaru's eyes darkened. "One of the enemies was incredibly fast. You tried to transfer to him, but he dodged and attacked you from behind. He was going to give the final blow, Chouji jumped in front of you."

Ino froze. "He...jumped in front of me? And it killed him?"

"No," Shikamaru stated, "but he had severe injuries. You tried to save him, but he lost too much blood. We couldn't move him."

Ino looked down at her lap. Chouji died for her. Her heart clenched as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"He really loved you, Ino," Shikamaru stated. Ino nodded and wiped her tears away, but the tears continued flowing. She hiccuped. Shikamaru smiled weakly and handed her a box of tissues.

"He died a hero," Ino stated.

"That he did," Shikamaru agreed, "that he did."

* * *

_Thirty-seven-year-old days..._

Ino was getting used to being stuck in a teenager's body. The occasional urge to puke was annoying, but Ino fought it hard. She still found it strange that the Bulimia had passed on to her, and that it evoked nausea. Although she had a feeling it had to do with the fact that the forbidden technique used on her was the cause of it. The technique, after all, was far from perfect and had risks. The person who used it was a fool. They were in for deep trouble, whoever they were.

It was morning and Ino decided to skip breakfast and go for a walk. She needed to clear her head. Ino closed the front door behind her and turned to her right. The sun was still rising, so many streets were quiet and shops were still closed. It was fresh and crisp morning, perfect for a walk.

Ino looked up at the sky as she walked. There were only a few clouds and birds were flying overhead, probably looking for food. Ino closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh clean air. She missed her home, her old life and her husband. She wanted to go back, but she could not do anything at this time. She really needed Naruto to remember about the technique, but knowing him, it could take years. Ino chuckled.

Ino spotted Naruto running ahead of her. She frowned. He was up early, which was unusual for the blonde. She smiled and decided to run to catch up to him. By the time she reached him he had slowed down into a jog.

"Morning," Ino greeted. Naruto glanced at her and grinned.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"Morning run?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded. Ino smiled. He was so serious when it came to his training. "Let me guess, you'll have Ramen after this."

"Sure will!" Naruto beamed. Ino rolled her eyes.

"May I join you?" Ino asked. Naruto seemed surprised, but then he grinned and nodded.

The two jogged together into the morning.

* * *

After they finished their Ramen, Ino stretched her arms over her head, her short shirt riding up a little. She hated the thing now, but she couldn't exactly change her style out of the blue – people would notice. She could feel Naruto's gaze on her and she smirked.

"What you doing today?" Ino asked.

Naruto blinked. "Oh, I don't know. Probably more training."

Ino nodded. "Right, of course. Say, you wanna hang out tonight?"

Naruto stared at her. Ino placed her hands on her hips and waited for his reply. He blinked, looked to his left, then back at her.

"You mean...like a date?" Naruto asked very carefully.

Ino smiled wickedly. "Yes, a date."

A blush formed on Naruto's cheeks. "S-sure."

Ino grinned, turned, gave Naruto the thumbs up and laughed. "Great. See you at seven at my place then."

Then she disappeared around the corner, leaving a shocked Naruto behind.

* * *

_Meanwhile with sixteen-year-old Ino..._

Kaguya was back when Ino returned home from the cemetery. Shikamaru decided to take her to Chouji and Sakura's graves. She placed flowers on both of them and prayed silently. Now she felt much better and she was happy to see her daughter again.

"How was your mission?" Ino asked as she put the kettle on for tea.

"Good," Kaguya stated, "Sasuke-sensei gave me some scrolls to study."

"That's nice," Ino stated, "is he a good teacher?"

"He's a better leader," Kaguya stated, "but he gets along well enough."

Ino smiled and poured the boiled water into a cup. "You also want tea?"

"No, thank you," Kaguya stated. Ino joined her daughter at the table. Kaguya was reading the scrolls Sasuke gave her. She looked so serious as she scanned the scrolls. Ino was amazed. Kaguya was very serious when it came to her studies.

"Mother," Kaguya called out after ten minutes of silence. Ino turned to her daughter, who had abandoned the scrolls and were now watched Ino.

"Yes?"

"Sasuke-sensei said I need to improve my Mind Transfer technique," Kaguya stated, "I failed on the mission more than once to actually properly harness the technique. Will you help me?"

Ino blinked. She didn't know Kaguya could use the Yamanaka trait, but she wasn't surprised that she could. Kaguya was her daughter, after all. Ino smiled. "Of course. How about tomorrow? I'll tell Kana to take care of things at work for me."

Kaguya smiled warmly. "Thanks a bunch. I feel useless when I fail."

Ino knew exactly what that felt like.

* * *

Karin stared at herself in the mirror. She had on nothing but an old bra and black shorts. Her glasses were on her night stand and her red hair was unruly and standing in all directions. She bit her lip and pulled on her bra straps, slipped the contraption from her shoulder until her breasts were visible. She stared in silence, then turned to her side and placed her hand on her stomach.

Nope, she wasn't imagining things.

Sasuke entered the room and raised an eyebrow at his wife's bare state. She turned to him and gave him a cold long stare. He blinked, and shifted his gaze to her breasts. How he loved those things, despite the fact they were small, but they were just right for him.

"They are swollen," Karin stated. They were, Sasuke could tell. They even looked bigger.

"So? I'm not complaining," Sasuke smirked.

"I'm pregnant, you moron!" Karin sneered. Sasuke froze, looked up into his wife's eyes, then back down at her breasts, then lower to her stomach. Of course, he couldn't see a bump, but when he activated his Sharingan he saw a small flicker of chakra that did not belong to his wife.

"When?" he asked.

"This morning," Karin stated, "I realised my chakra was different. I sensed the baby for the first time. I'm probably only two weeks along...give or take a few weeks."

Sasuke moved to his wife and pulled him to her. "You are beautiful."

"Tch. You're only saying that because my boobs are bigger."

"No, really, you are beautiful...even with small boobs. And I'm happy. You are carrying my fourth child."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Sasuke. I just had a baby, now another one is on the way! Give me a break! Why are you so fertile, dammit?"

Sasuke laughed and kissed Karin's nose. "I don't think it's me who is so fertile." Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows. Karin glared at him.

"Fuck you!"

"Hmm...is that an offer?"

Karin slapped her forehead. Moron.


	18. One is All, All is One

_One is All, All is One_

Ino sat down on the grass, motioning for her daughter to do the same. Kaguya hesitated, then sat down opposite her mother. Ino smiled and closed her eyes. Kaguya did the same and inhaled deeply, allowing the air to travel through her body and carry oxygen to her organs through her blood. She tried to release the tension in her muscles and imagine herself in a place she loved, surrounded by people she loved.

"This is the first step to being able to control yourself," Ino stated, "coming to peace by meditation."

Kaguya nodded, but did not open her eyes. "Grandfather said something similar when he trained me too."

Ino smiled. Of course her father would have said that, she had learned it from him. It was heart warming, knowing her family wasn't very different in this world from her own. At least her older-self also had a warm and open family. The thought was reassuring.

"Thank you for taking the time to train me," Kaguya whispered.

"I am your mother," Ino stated, "it is no problem at all." It was strange saying that, even after all this time Ino has been stuck in this alternate life of hers. But she had come to accept the fact that she might be here for awhile and in order to survive, she must carry on. Besides, she really did love Kaguya and saw her as her own daughter (which she kind of was).

The two blondes sat in silence as the sun baked down on them, waiting for the right moment to move forward.

* * *

Naruto was a busy man. Being the Hokage wasn't fun and games, after all. If he wasn't looking cool and heroic, he was cooped up in an office doing paperwork. Naruto hated paperwork, but he could not escape it, no matter what. Luckily he had clones to help him, even if it did use chakra.

Naruto sighed and stretched his arms over his head. He spun around on his chair and looked out the window that gave him a full view of the village he loved and promised to protect. It was a sunny day with only a few clouds. Villagers were moving around, bustling and going on about their daily business. Naruto was happy to see such times of peace.

A knock on the door shook Naruto from his reverie. He spun back around. "Enter."

The door opened, revealing his secretary, a young woman in her late twenties with long golden hair and blue eyes. She was efficient, but a bit clumsy. Never the less, she was a great help that Naruto needed.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Hokage-sama," she mumbled, "but the Kazekage is here to see you."

Naruto frowned. Gaara didn't usually discuss business often with Naruto when he was here on his time off to spend with his family. This visit could only mean one thing – Gaara had found something in the archives. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Let him in," Naruto ordered, "and bring us tea."

The secretary nodded and closed the door behind her. Several minutes later, Gaara stepped into the office. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants, very casual, which was normal when he spent time with his children.

"Find something?" Naruto asked.

Gaara sat down and looked into his best friend's eyes. Naruto swallowed and sat forward. He knew that serious look in Gaara's eyes. He _did _find something.

"I found an old document," Gaara stated, "Kankuro mailed it. It's a report from a scientist's theories on dimensions and space."

Naruto frowned. "Dimensions and space?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes, something about the fabric of the universe that overlap sometimes and therefore two dimensions come together. I thought that it could perhaps assist with the problem."

Naruto nodded. Gaara pulled out some folded papers from his pocket and handed it over. Naruto unfolded it and studied it silently. It was a very old paper and the dates on the reports dated back over seventy years. The scientist was most likely no longer amongst the living, so speaking with him was not an option.

"It sounds familiar," Naruto stated, his brows knitted together. Where did he hear of this before? The fabrics of the universe overlaps...he was certain that someone had told him about it, explained it in detail. But who? Naruto mentally cursed himself. How could he forget in such a dire moment?

"I will continue the search," Gaara stated, "maybe there is more."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you, please do. Now go home and enjoy your last few days with Hinata!"

Gaara blushed lightly, then excused himself. Naruto sat back in his chair and sighed.

If only he could remember...

* * *

"An opponent will never give you the opportunity to transfer to them," Ino stated as she corrected Kaguya's stance. They were practising on a mouse that Ino got at the pet store. Ino wasn't usually fond of using animals, but they couldn't practice this kind of technique on a log.

"Right," Kaguya nodded.

Ino smiled and stepped back, proud of Kaguya's strong posture. "Your team mates are in charge of distracting the enemy and immobilising them, so that you can grab them."

Kaguya nodded. "That's why we are always placed on a team with the Nara and Akimichi clans. They are the best suited to our ability."

"That''s correct," Ino stated, "but none of your team mates are from those clans, are they?"

Kaguya looked down at the ground. Ino frowned at her daughter's sudden look of sadness. "Kaguya?"

"Shikamaru's wife can't have children," Kaguya whispered, "and Chouji didn't even live to have children. I will never be on a team with Nara or Akimichi clan members."

Ino's eyes widened. It had never occurred to her that, that was the outcome. And to think it bothered Kaguya so much...it made Ino's heart clench. "But you have adapted, haven't you? That's what every kunoichi must do, adapt to her new environment and social surroundings."

Kaguya looked up and smiled weakly. "You're right. And I don't really have to adapt, I never had such a team to begin with. I've learned to work well with my team mates, now I must just perfect my own technique."

Ino smiled proudly at her daughter. She was so determined. "All right, do it. Capture that mouse, but be careful, they have very sensitive minds. One mistake and you might kill it."

Kaguya nodded, then focused and executed.

* * *

_Thirty-seven-year-old Ino..._

Ino stared at herself in the mirror. She looked so young and elegant in the purple summer dress she had selected to wear for her date with Naruto. She twirled around. It felt great to be a teenager again, because her skin was flawless. Well...mostly, she naturally had some scars from missions, but she hid them perfectly under the fabric of the dress. Even her breasts looked great.

Her mother came in and looked surprised.

"Are you going out?" she asked.

"Yes," Ino confirmed, "how do I look?"

"Beautiful," her mother smiled, "is it a date?"

Ino smirked and winked. Her mother laughed, then narrowed her eyes seriously. "Are you it is safe?"

Ino frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ino's mother glanced to her side nervously. "Well...you are my daughter from the future and from another dimension. Is it safe to become attached to the people from his dimension?"

Ino blinked. "I don't know, but I can't lock myself up. I have to continue on like nothing has changed. If I become anti-social just to protect everyone, then people start to notice things, and then real problems could rise up. Like enemies attacking."

Ino's mother nodded. "I guess you're right. I'm just looking out for you. Have a good night. We'll talk in the morning."

"Oh," Ino breathed, "you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," her mother confirmed, "but I don't want to spoil your night, so go and have fun. We will talk in the morning."

Ino smiled. "You are a wonderful mother, just like mine."

Her mother laughed. "I am your mother, silly. I just happen to be younger!"

Mrs Yamanaka left the room. Ino's smile faltered. They might be the same woman deep down, but Ino still missed her real mother.

* * *

Naruto was waiting outside when Ino came down stairs. She greeted him with a small hug, then pulled her fingers through her long hair while asking him if there was anything specific he wanted to do.

"Not really," Naruto mumbled, "what do you want to do?"

Ino was surprised. "You're not going to beg me to go have Ramen?"

Naruto blushed. "Sakura-chan said I shouldn't bring it up."

Ino chuckled. So he went to Sakura for advice before this? How cute. Naruto was fiddling with his fingers as he tried not to look Ino in the eye. She smiled, but the smile faltered when Naruto gave her a sideways glance. It knocked her breath away. He looked so much like _her _Naruto when he did that. Ino looked down at her feet.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Ino quickly replaced her frown with a smile, "let's go to a tea house, then I have a place to show you."

Naruto nodded and the two turned around and walked in the direction of the shopping district.

* * *

After dinner, Ino led Naruto through the village until they reached the path that led all the way up to the Hokage monument. It was still strange to her, seeing only five faces, but she was slowly getting used to it. She missed seeing her husband's face overlooking the village.

"Why we going up there?" Naruto asked as they walked side-by-side. Ino glanced at him and smiled.

"It is my favourite place," she stated, "someone very dear to me showed it to me."

Naruto furrowed his brows. He was curious about this precious person of hers. He knew that she was bound to have people she loved in her life, but he had a feeling this particular person was different from others.

"Why are you showing me?"

Ino was about to open her big mouth and tell him that _he_ showed it to her, and that she wanted to share something with him again, but she stopped herself in time. She inhaled deeply and looked on ahead of her, the moon acting as her guide.

"Because I want to," she whispered, "because you are my friend."

Naruto blinked, then grinned. "Really? You're my friend too, Ino."

Ino smiled and reached out to lock fingers with Naruto, but she stopped midway, blushed and quickly pulled away. Naruto noticed this and was surprised. He's never had a girl reach out to him like that before. He was oblivious, yes, but he knew enough to know that she wasn't just reaching out for the heck of it.

They finally reach the top and the view blew Naruto's breath away. It was amazing. The entire village was displayed before him, the lights shimmering in the darkness with the stars and the moon watching over. This was home. This was Konoha.

"Wow," Naruto breathed.

"Yeah," Ino agreed, "wow."

"Why didn't I come here before?" Naruto asked. Ino shrugged. Naruto laughed warmly. "This is the village I will protect when I become Hokage! And it is beautiful!"

Ino chuckled. So energetic, just like she remembered. Naruto inhaled deeply and turned around to face Ino. He leaned against the railings that were in place for safety reasons for anybody who planned to do some sightseeing. His blue eyes locked on Ino and he watched her intently. She looked different, he didn't notice it before. Yes, she still had long hair, she still had the same figure and the same face. Nothing really changed, but at the same time something did. Was it her eyes? Or was it her posture? Or was it the entire way she carried herself? Whatever it was, Yamanaka Ino has changed and it intrigued him.

"You look different," Naruto stated.

"I feel different," Ino admitted.

"I don't mind the change," Naruto whispered, surprising Ino, "you look...nice." Naruto blushed as he said this and quickly looked away. Ino smiled as her heart leaped in her chest.

"Thank you, Naruto,."

Silence enveloped them, but it was comfortable. A warm breeze swept over them and Naruto watched in awe as Ino's hair gently whipped around her face. She really was beautiful, he never really noticed it before, since he was always so caught up with Sakura. But he knew Sakura loved Sasuke and nothing was going to change that, even if Sasuke doesn't return as the same man. Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't look at Sakura ever, and he would be there when she realised that. But now as he looked at Ino, he wondered if it would be a romantic gesture. No, he would support her as a friend. At least, that's what he felt now as he watched the blonde before him.

"What are you looking at?" Ino asked, her hands on her hips. Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Ino rolled her eyes, then looked Naruto in the eye. They froze, blinked and then both unconsciously took a step closer. Another breeze swept through and Ino had to pull her hair out of her face this time, but it did not stop her from moving closer to Naruto even further. He also moved forward and when they were both standing so close to each other, their chests were touching, Naruto leaned down and Ino raised her chin and their lips met.

It was a short kiss, but when Ino pulled away, she felt giddy. Naruto felt the same. He had just kissed Ino. It was his first kiss with a girl, and it definitely was no accident. A blush crept to his cheeks and he quickly turned around to look at the village again. What was he going to do now?

Ino felt a pang of pain when Naruto turned his back to her, but she pushed it aside and joined him. They watched the village in silence, until their hands slowly creped closer together and their fingers entwined.

They were content.

* * *

_Sixteen-year-old Ino..._

Kaguya sat down on a rock and sighed. She was tired and worn from a full day of training, but she was improving. Ino smiled and sat down next to her daughter.

"We'll stop for something to eat on the way home," Ino said.

Kaguya's eyes lit up. "Good! I'm starving!" Ino laughed and patted her daughter's shoulder. The two blondes sat in silence, catching their breaths and calming down. They had a full-on training session, but the end results were going to be spectacular. Ino was very proud of her daughter.

"You haven't been on missions lately," Kaguya stated.

Ino bit her lip. "I haven't been feeling well."

"Are you pregnant?" Kaguya asked, a sudden excitement to her voice.

Ino laughed. "No, I'm not, sorry."

Kaguya's face fell. "Oh, that would have been cool. I want a little sister."

Ino smiled. How she wished she could grant that wish, but she really was not in a position to do such a thing. Besides, sex with Naruto...not something she wanted to picture at this very moment, especially considering the fact she was technically a virgin. Her body might not be, but her soul sure was. The thought made Ino shudder.

"Thanks for training me," Kaguya thanked her mother, "I've always enjoyed training with you. You're the best!"

"I wouldn't say that," Ino laughed, "your grandfather is much more dependable when it comes to the Mind Transfer technique."

Kaguya pulled an annoyed face. "That's not true, and we both know it! You surpassed grandfather a long time ago! Dad even said you were developing a new powerful technique that could go beyond normal Mind Transfer!"

Ino smiled at her daughter's compliments. She wasn't so sure she was that much stronger than her father, and she certainly did not remember any new techniques she was developing...

A new technique that would take Mind Transfer even further? Ino's eyes widened. Mind Transfer, body swapping...isn't that what practically happened to her and her alternative self? Wasn't her mind now in the body of another version of herself? Could it be that she and her alternative self swapped bodies with a Mind Transfer technique? And if they did, how did it get into another dimension? Was that even possible?

It was time she hit the books.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter eighteen already? Wow. I'm not even near done with this yet! Anyways, I need some name ideas for Sasuke and Karin's new...uh...I think I'll make it another boy. Any good names for a boy?** **That 'The Sauce' would approve of, of course.**


	19. A Gentle Touch

_A Gentle Touch_

Ino shot up, surprised that the sun was already sitting high in the sky and that the spot beside her was empty. She glanced at the clock on her bedside, it was already noon, she has slept an awful long time. Ino sighed and got out of bed, then made her way to the bathroom.

She pulled off her pyjamas and jumped into the shower, allowing the droplets to fall down on her skin. She rubbed shampoo into her short blonde hair, then scrubbed her body. After she showered, she pulled on a purple summer dress and brushed her hair. As she moved the brush through her short locks she noticed a small black pattern on her underarm. She frowned and stepped closer to the mirror and investigated the black mark. It looked like a swirl, very much like the red one Konoha shinobi wore on their vests. It was tiny, which explained why she hadn't seen it before, but what was it? Surely it wasn't a tattoo, Ino knew that she would never get a tattoo, and if she ever did, she would not get it under her arm. Ino decided she would ask Naruto as soon as he came home.

Ino made herself some toast and headed for Naruto's study, where she knew a bookcase stood with books that probably belonged to her older-self. She was hoping that she would find something on the Mind Transfer Technique, or anything about her family history that could give her answers about her new theory.

Was it really possible that the technique that caused Ino to appear in her alternate-self, was a Mind Transfer Technique? And if it was, where was her other-self? But of all things she wanted answers to, she wanted to know why she no longer had the urge to stick her finger down her throat. It was almost like her bulimia disappeared into thin air. And she knew that was impossible, bulimia wasn't cured overnight, it was, after all, all in the mind.

Ino pulled out several books and moved to Naruto's desk. She sat down and opened the first one, a thick book with yellowing pages from age. It was filled with diagrams, some she recognised from her training, others she had never seen before. Her older-self had scribbled notes all over the pages. Ino had to admit she was impressed, her other-self was very intelligent.

Ino studied the book for hours, she was so drawn into the notes her other-self had written down that she hadn't even heard the front door open and close.

"What are you doing?" a voice made her jump. Ino looked up, but calmed down when she realised it was Naruto. He was dressed in his standard Jounin attire, his robe long taken off and placed on the coat rack.

"I'm investigating something," Ino admitted. Naruto raised an eyebrow and approached her. He leaned over her to have a look at the book, and Ino couldn't help but feel intimidated by him leaning over her. She berated herself, she slept next to him, surely she should be able to handle standing this close to him!

"Ah, the alternate dimension theory," Naruto grinned, "you were quite curious about that. Locked yourself up in here all the time."

"I did?" Ino asked, knowing Naruto was speaking of her other-self. He nodded and moved away from her.

"Minato will be staying the night with Masashi," Naruto pointed out, "Karin will bring him home tomorrow, then you will go shopping."

"I will?" Ino asked, surprised.

"Karin says you need to get out and explore," Naruto shrugged, "Hinata's going too."

"Great," Ino smiled, suddenly excited.

"You want a fact for the day?" Naruto asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Ino laughed.

"I do actually," Ino grinned, as she crossed her legs, "who's Hatake Kana's mother?"

Naruto was surprised by her question, but then he chuckled. "Shizune."

"No way, really?" Ino asked, shocked.

"Yes, really," Naruto grinned, "we saw it coming, it was quite obvious. Anko wasn't very happy, though."

Ino laughed. She was well-aware of the chemistry that moved around Kakashi and Shizune when they were in the same room together, it was the same in her world too. And she understood the part about Anko too, the wild woman was madly in love with Kakashi, but maybe she was a bit too wild for him.

"Can I ask another question?" Ino asked.

"Sure," Naruto shrugged, it wasn't like there were any ground rules about the arrangement they made.

"What do you think will happen when I go back?" Ino asked in a whisper. Naruto's eyes widened. He had never thought about the consequences that the strange transfer was to bring. Sure, he knew the future or past could change, perhaps, but he still wasn't sure about the nature of the events either, so what really waited for them on the other side of the bridge?

"I don't know," Naruto replied, "I really don't know."

"I have another problem," Ino whispered again, this time much softer than before.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, noticed the worry on his wife's face. How he wished he could step up and pull her close to him.

"I...how do I put this...I'm...I'm bulimic," Ino confessed, ashamed.

"Oh," Naruto's voice was crestfallen, "do you want me to...contact a doctor?"

"No," Ino replied, too quickly to her liking, "I'm supposed to be bulimic. Ever since the transfer I have not felt the compulsion to overeat or vomit on purpose. In fact, the thought of sticking my finger down my throat is almost disgusting."

Naruto sighed in relief. "So? What's the problem then?"

"Bulimia doesn't heal overnight!" Ino shrieked. Naruto stepped back, surprised at her outburst. He sighed and stepped closer to her, reached out and pulled her against him. He knew he was possibly overstepping a boundary, but he could feel she needed comfort.

"I'm sure nothing is wrong," Naruto whispered soothingly into her ear.

"What if the transfer did something to me? What if I'm a completely different person now? What if your wife...your real wife is suffering now? What if she's dead?"

Naruto's grip tightened, causing Ino to swallow her words. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled his wife's sweet scent. He knew the woman in his arms was only his wife in body, not in spirit, but they felt so similar, so alike, it was frightening. He cared about her, and he did not like the fact that she was so afraid.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Naruto soothed her, "I'm sure that your other-self is out there somewhere, safe and working on a way to find her way back too."

"I'm sorry," Ino sobbed. Naruto pulled away just enough to see Ino's face. A lonesome tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away.

"Don't cry," Naruto grinned, "big girls don't cry."

"I'm just very emotional right now."

"I know."

* * *

_With thirty-seven-year-old Ino..._

Ino tossed and turned in the early hours of the morning, but the pain in her head would not subside. She sighed and stood up, a sudden wave if nausea hitting her. Surprised, Ino moved to the bathroom, in hopes that she didn't actually have to lean over the toilet bowl and puke her guts out.

Luck wasn't on her side.

Ino groaned and washed her mouth, then she stumbled downstairs. It was barely six o' clock, so everyone was still asleep. She poured herself a glass of water and sipped on it slowly. She sat down in the living room and pulled a blanket over her, the early morning freshness being a bit too chilly for her liking.

When she finished her water, she lay down again and closed her eyes. Sleep did not come back. After an hour, Ino stood up again and went to the toilet. After she flushed the toilet, she stripped and climbed into the shower. As she rubbed soap on her arms she realised her breasts were surprisingly sensitive when she brushed against them. Confused, Ino looked down.

They were swollen.

She blinked, then it hit her. But it couldn't be...could it? Alarmed, Ino jumped out of the shower and rushed to her room where she hurriedly got dressed. After she made sure she looked presentable, she dashed out of the house, apple in hand and ran towards where she assumed the Nara family lived.

When she knocked on the door, she prayed it was the right house.

When the door opened, she knew she was at the right place. No one could look so dishevelled in the morning. Shikamaru was not a morning person. Shikamaru yawned.

"Ino? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to ask you a very strange question," Ino said quickly, causing her friend to frown, "do you know if I am a virgin?"

Shikamaru would have choked had he been drinking at that very moment. He stared at his team mate, suddenly very alarmed. He was convinced it was a joke, but her expression was so serious...

"Uh...as far as I know you are," Shikamaru muttered.

"Are you positive?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru stated, "you have been with a few boys, but none of them were serious enough for sex."

"Okay," Ino sighed, "who was my last conquest again?"

Shikamaru was giving her an odd look. Ino knew she was probably giving a lot away, but she had to discover the truth and soon. If she was pregnant, she had to be sure which Ino the mother was, and then figure out how on earth pregnancy was drawn into this complicated situation. Was it even possible for her to carry her pregnancy with her from another body? Clearly there might be a lot more dangers to _Five Dimensions to Heaven_ than she bargained for.

"Ino," Shikamaru sighed, "I doubt you are pregnant."

Ino's eyes widened. She should have known he would deduce that was why she was questioning him, he was far too smart for his own good.

"I don't know, Shikamaru," Ino trailed off. What was she supposed to say?

"How about I take you to the hospital?" Shikamaru offered. Ino nodded slowly. Yes, that was a good idea. Shikamaru sighed, "So much for sleeping in. Wait in the living room while I get dressed."

* * *

Sakura returned with a series of documents tucked under arm, he face drawn into a frown. Ino knew that look, Sakura was confused. Sakura put the papers down on the desk and sat down opposite Ino.

"Well," Sakura started, but trailed off, as if trying to gather her thoughts, "your assumption was correct, you are pregnant."

Ino sat in silence. Oh hell. Now what was going to happen?

Sakura seemed just as shocked and lost. "I guess congratulations are in order."

Ino smiled weakly. Sakura took the documents and flipped through them until she found a green-coloured one. She scanned over it, then looked up into Ino's eyes.

"Something is bothering me, Ino," Sakura admitted.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"I had a look at your chakra system," Sakura explained, "and it is disrupted. Almost like you are under a genjutsu. I've sensed this oddity around you for awhile now."

Ino bit her lip. Her chakra was disrupted? What did that mean? "Is that a problem?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded, "it means that it could be harmful to the baby. Your chakra flow is not normal and therefore almost none is travelling to your uterus. I'm worried that the lack of chakra to assist with the development of the foetus could cause problems."

Ino paled. This was not good. "What do you suggest we do?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know. I've never encountered something like this before. I'll talk to the Hokage, but she might have to do research. But we will find a solution, I promise."

Ino nodded.

"Meanwhile," Sakura changed the subject, "I would like for you to take this information package and read it. It tells you everything about the forty or so weeks of pregnancy and labour." Sakura handed a booklet over, which Ino took, knowing she didn't actually need it. She's had two children before and she was a trained medic. Nevertheless, she knew Sakura was giving it to her for ease of mind.

"I'll need to take vitamins too," Ino stated. Sakura nodded.

"You're taking this awfully well," Sakura pointed out.

Ino smiled weakly and nodded. Being told she was pregnant was not a foreign concept. The only thing that worried her was the fact that this wasn't her actual body. And to make things worse, she knew nothing of what the transfer could do to the unborn child. What if she miscarried, or if the baby was born with a deformity? She would love it to bits, no matter how malformed the baby might be, but it still worried her.

And what on earth would happen if she swapped back with her other-self and left the poor unsuspecting sixteen-year-old pregnant?

* * *

When Ino returned home, she headed straight for the pantry and pulled out as much food as she could. Then she collapsed on the couch and devoured everything her eyes could set on. Afterwards, she sat back and sighed. She still could not understand why she was having the bulimic tendencies of her other-self. Clearly it was a malfunction, a negative side effect of the transfer, but Ino had always believed she had a strong-will. Surely a petty disorder such as bulimia could not overpower her?

Ino stood up and headed for the bathroom where she relieved herself. When she flushed the toilet, she scolded herself for wasting such good food. She really needed to see a doctor about the bulimia, the sooner she got over this, the better. She had another to feed now.

With that going through her mind, she suddenly froze in realisation. Could it be that the baby was actually hers? That she was pregnant with the child she had conceived with Naruto before the transfer? It seemed feasible, she did end up with the other Ino's bulimia, perhaps the baby travelled with her. The thought made Ino nauseous. She knew the dangers of _Five Dimensions to Heaven_. She knew that it was dangerous, that it could harm, that's why it had been labelled forbidden. Horror pitted in Ino's stomach.

What if the transfer killed the baby? No, Sakura would have noticed that. So the baby lives...but was it really out of danger? And if she were to reverse the technique, would the baby be safe in her real body?

Ino collapsed on the ground and buried her head in her hands. What was she going to do? Everything had just gotten very complicated.

* * *

_Meanwhile with sixteen-year-old Ino..._

Karin knocked on the door the next morning just after ten. Ino opened the door and allowed the red head inside, followed by Minato who was smiling widely.

"Hello mama!" Minato exclaimed as he threw himself into Ino's arms. She smiled and hugged her son tightly. He was so small, so warn and fragile. She loved him to bits. Karin watched with a smile on her face. Minato gave his mother a kiss, then ran upstairs to his room.

"He's a real Uzumaki that boy," Karin chuckled, "full of energy."

Ino smiled. "So...shopping?"

"Yep," Karin nodded as she made her way to the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. Ino watched amazed at how comfortable Karin made herself. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Ino answered.

"Good," Karin nodded, "your chakra is still disrupted, but at least you haven't fainted yet."

"Tea?" Ino offered. Karin nodded, not bothered by the fact that Ino had changed the subject. Just as the kettle started boiling, another knock came from the front door. Ino knew it was Hinata, so she opened the door without hesitation and invited her best friend inside. The two moved to the kitchen. Hinata sat down, while Ino prepared the tea.

"How is your sex life, Hinata?" Karin asked, no embarrassment present in her tone. Hinata blushed bright red, while Ino bit her lip. Now this was awkward. Ino joined the two ladies at the table with three cups of tea.

"Uh...alright," Hinata finally answered.

"Alright? Is that it? Geez, is Gaara not satisfying you or something?" Karin asked. Hinata's blush deepened.

"N-no...I didn't say that," Hinata muttered. Karin laughed.

"I'm pulling your leg," Karin chuckled as she took a sip of tea, "Oh, I'm pregnant again by the way."

Ino and Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "Congratulations," they said together. Karin thanked them, then muttered something about an overly fertile Sasuke under her breath. Hinata giggled.

"I think you're the more fertile one," Hinata stated, a devious glint in her eyes. Ino watched in amazement, she's never seen Hinata look like that! Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Karin asked, surprised.

"Well...Uzumaki clan members are known for having very strong sources of life. Don't you think that would include making babies too?" Hinata asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Ino burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Hinata was being devious! She wished she had a camera.

Karin blushed. "J-just because I'm from the Uzumaki clan doesn't mean I can make lots of babies! Where did you get that absurd idea from?"

Ino stopped laughing and stared at Karin, surprised.

"You're an Uzumaki?" Ino asked, flabbergasted.

"Was," Karin corrected, "but yes, I am from the Uzumaki clan."

Ino could not believe it. Right here before her sat a possible relative of Naruto. Well, they were probably only distantly related, but they were related nonetheless. The thought made Ino smile. Naruto had somebody else in the world, someone who shared his name. Or well, did, she was an Uchiha now.

After they finished their tea, the three women headed out to the shops. They popped in at a few accessory stores, but did not buy anything. After that, they decided to spend some time at a clothing store. The store Karin and Hinata led Ino too was small and cosy, with colourful garments hanging from metal racks. The scent of vanilla hung in the air.

Karin spotted a purple dress and was already in the fitting rooms to try it on. Hinata was browsing through a small collection of maternity wear, while Ino looked through the sun dresses. She finally found a baby blue one with white flower prints. She ran her fingers over the soft fabric, mesmerized by the dress's simplicity. How could something so simple, be so beautiful?

A sudden force snapped through her. Ino stumbled backwards, her stomach churning. She dropped the dress, the hanger clanging on the wooden floor, which alarmed Hinata. Ino grabbed the first rack she could find and leaned forward. She felt like she was going to vomit and her palms were sweaty. Another strong force shot through her, this time painful. The pain settled in her back. Ino closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but it felt like her throat was tight.

And then she saw it. A flash. It was quick, so quick she barely saw it, but it was there. An image. She saw it, she saw herself, well, her older-self, holding a small bundle in pink in her arms. Ino at first thought it was a dream, but when another image, clearer this time flashed through her mind she knew it was real. She saw the baby's eyes.

It was Kaguya.

Hinata placed her hand on Ino's shoulder. "Are you alright, Ino?"

"Yes," Ino breathed, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I just saw something. A memory."

"You did?" Hinata asked, alarmed, "What did you see?"

Ino turned around, the tears still flowing, to look into her best friend's eyes. "I saw my daughter's first time in my arms."

* * *

**A/N: Finally I have had the chance to update. ****Oh yes, Karin _is _an Uzumaki. It's canon, revealed in chapter 579, so I apologise if I spoiled anything for you!**


	20. Printed Memories

_Printed Memories_

Karin and Hinata decided to take Ino home. It wasn't as if anything drastic happened, all the young blonde saw was a memory, but Karin was worried it might cause her chakra to fluctuate. Hinata returned to Hyuuga Manor, but Karin stayed by Ino's side. Her chakra remained disrupted, but nothing else happened. Ino seemed to be fine.

More than fine, actually. The blonde was a bundle of smiling goo. She dropped her tea cup, _twice_. Karin could do nothing but laugh, but deep down the redhead wondered if this was okay. If any of this was okay?

Ino took another sip of her tea with a smile. She remembered her daughter's birth. It was so warm, the memory, it was like a butterfly fluttering in her stomach, in a good way. And although Ino felt so complete by seeing something so small, she knew it wouldn't last. After all, it wasn't her memory to keep.

That night, when Ino climbed into bed next to Naruto, she fell asleep with a smile and dreamed of giving birth to her dear baby girl. There was no pain, no agony, just happiness. Contentment. The feeling of being filled with blissful emotion. For the the first time, Ino felt complete in her new world.

* * *

Naruto woke up alone the next morning. With a stifled yawn, he kicked his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched. Still half-asleep, Naruto slouched his way to the study, where he found Ino's nose buried in old photo albums.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, surprised she even found the things. Thirty-seven-year-old Ino locked all the albums away in a cupboard, so that they wouldn't get damaged. Ino looked up, her warm smile from the previous day still on her lips. The smile reached her eyes...Naruto could not help but see his real wife in that smile. How he missed her.

"Looking at our wedding photos," Ino stated, "and at the baby photos. Minato was so chubby!"

"He's still chubby," Naruto shrugged. Ino giggled and turned her attention back to the photo album. Naruto's stomach growled, causing Ino to give him an odd look. He blushed and turned to leave the room, might as well make breakfast.

"Naruto?" Ino called out to him. Naruto stopped and looked at his wife over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked. Ino was giving him a very strange look and it was worrying him. Was something wrong?

"If...if we don't find a solution," Ino started, causing Naruto to frown, but he kept quiet to let her continue, "if we don't find a way to swap me back...is it alright if I stay? Can I be Uzumaki Ino? Can I be Kaguya and Minato's mother?"

Naruto did not know what to say. For starters, he couldn't say everything would be fine, because in reality it wouldn't. Her new identity could cause problems, especially if it did come to be a permanent change. And then, of course, there was the fact that this Ino was nothing like his wife. Of course, there were similarities, but he could feel the difference, it wasn't his wife in that body. Did Ino even realise what it meant to be his wife? She probably didn't, because she didn't even ask if she would be able to be his wife if the change was permanent. Naruto sighed. He was not in her heart, unlike their children.

"We'll find a solution," Naruto stated as he looked away, "you won't be stuck here."

Ino couldn't help but feel slightly rejected. "Don't you want me here?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "That's not what I meant. You heard what Karin said, you're unstable. Keeping you here is dangerous."

"Dangerous for who exactly?" Ino asked, raising her voice a little. She knew the reasons, but she was purposefully burying them deep down, because she wanted to be here. She wanted to be with her children.

"For you," Naruto replied, calmly, "what's wrong with you? Why are you so hung up on staying now?"

Ino bit her lip. "I remembered giving birth to Kaguya."

Naruto spun around, surprised. No, that was impossible. There was no way she could have his wife's memories could there? She was a completely different person, another soul in a foreign body. Memories were in the mind weren't they? How could she remember something that never actually happened to her? Naruto knew they were treading in dangerous waters now.

"Don't get attached Ino," Naruto warned, "you're already attached to this world enough. Getting into deep could case problems."

Ino stood up, enraged. "I thought you would be happy! Don't you want your wife back? If I have some memories doesn't that mean I can sympathise with you now? I can help you!"

"You will never replace her!" Naruto yelled before he knew what he was doing. Ino dropped the photo album in her arm. A pained expression crossed her face. Naruto felt regret pool in his stomach, then he turned on his heel and stomped away.

* * *

They'd never argued before. Ino felt strangely empty as she bent down to pick up the photo album she dropped. She supposed arguing was normal for married couples, but she had never once argued with Naruto since she arrived in this world. She felt guilty, she knew she was pushing him. She knew she couldn't replace his wife. And she knew she couldn't stay here, but deep down she wished she could. She loved Kaguya and Minato, the thought of not being with them was painful.

Ino collapsed on the chair and buried her face in her hands. What was she supposed to do? A knot formed in her stomach, followed by a very uncomfortable churning. Ino swallowed hard, but the feeling would not go away. She frowned and before she knew it, she was running for the bathroom where she puked her guts out.

After she washed her mouth, Ino stared at herself in the mirror. For the first time since she woke up in her other-self's body, she could see that they were the same person, but at the same time not. Ino closed her eyes and wept.

* * *

Ino left the house. Breakfast had been silent and awkward, for Naruto was ignoring Ino completely. The children didn't seem to notice the tension, but Ino had a feeling Kaguya might have picked up some of the tension.

It was a sunny day, and Ino wandered through the streets wondering what she could do to entertain herself. Requesting a mission was not an option, for then she would have to talk to Naruto and she was really not in the mood. Not only that, she wasn't even sure if her other-self even did missions anymore.

She could always go to work, but Ino didn't feel like working with plants either. So, she decided to wander, her eyes focused on her feet and she slumped through the village. She was so lost in her misery, that she did not notice the woman in front of her.

Bang!

Ino stumbled backwards, having bumped into someone. She quickly gathered her senses looked up, wanting to apologise to the person she bumped into, only to see the face of someone she knew very well. A pair of dark eyes were watching her with a smile.

"Shizune?" Ino asked.

Shizune continued smiling. "Hello, Ino. It's so lovely to see you!"

Ino returned the smile. Over the years Ino had grown close to Shizune, so seeing her, even in a different time or world was comforting. Ino also couldn't help herself thinking about what she knew about this older Shizune. She was married to Kakashi, and she had a daughter with him named Kana. Strange how things turned out.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you," Ino apologised with a blush on her cheeks. Shizune shook it off.

"That's quite alright," Shizune said gently, "everyone has bad days. Are you alright?"

"Yes," Ino lied, "thank you. Where were you headed?"

"I just had breakfast with Kakashi," Shizune stated, "he's off on a mission. I'm going to see Lady Tsunade now."

Ino froze. Tsunade...she hadn't even thought of the previous Hokage at all since she arrived here. So she was still alive?

"Why don't you join me?" Shizune offered. Ino agreed, a part of her wanted to see Tsunade again too.

* * *

Tsunade was in hospital. At first Ino thought the reason they were headed to the hospital was because Tsunade was on duty, but it turns out the former Hokage and medic was a _patient_ now. When they reached her room, Tsunade was reading a book about anatomy.

"Did you bring food?" was the first words that escaped her mouth. Shizune laughed and pulled out a packed lunch from her bag and handed it to the elderly woman, who Ino only now noticed did indeed look older than what she remembered.

Tsunade immediately dug into the food like s starved man. Shizune watched with a smile, while Ino just felt confused.

"Oh," Tsunade finally said in-between her bites of rice, "hello Ino, didn't see you."

"Hello Lady Tsunade," Ino greeted with a bow. Tsunade gave her a funny look.

"Sheesh, formal much?" Tsunade asked, "Haven't seen you so uptight in awhile. How's the brat?"

Ino had to think who the 'brat' was for a minute, but she finally clicked. "Naruto's fine."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Fine? Fine! Is he not getting it up or something?"

A blush crept to Ino's cheeks. Now that was not something she wanted to think about...or discuss, especially with an old lady. "Um, no, everything is fine in the bedroom." Not. Tsunade snorted and took another mouthful of rice.

"How are your children?" Shizune asked.

"They are well," Ino replied.

"Ah, Minato's birthday is coming up soon, isn't it?" Tsunade asked. Ino blinked. She had not known that. Just how far was her son's birthday? And how could she, as his mother, not know of it? Why didn't Naruto tell her?

"I'm surprised you remember, Lady Tsunade," Shizune laughed, "you forget everybody else's birthdays!"

"Oh, shush," Tsunade barked, "I don't forget everyone's birthday. I just remember Minato and Kaguya's better because I delivered them!"

Ino froze. She had not known that Tsunade had been her mid-wife either. A apart of her had always thought it would probably end up Sakura, but in this world Sakura, was, of course, no longer amongst the living.

"Yes, yes," Shizune hummed as she pulled a chair closer and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Excellent," Tsunade admitted, "I feel like I can attack a hoard of bulls. No, scratch that, I can attack a hoard of Narutos! Hah!"

Shizune rolled her eyes. Ino didn't know what to think. She was starting to think that perhaps Tsunade had become senile...

"So," Tsunade started, a strange look crossing her face, "how's Kakashi?"

Shizune blushed, then swatted Tsunade's arm. "None of your damn business."

"Spoil sport," Tsunade huffed, "you used to love gossiping about him. When did you become so conservative?"

"When you admitted my husband is attractive and wanted to nude pictures!" Shizune shrieked. Tsunade shrugged, while Ino's mind raced. Yep, Tsunade was senile...

Tsunade noticed Ino's confused expression and laughed. "It was a joke."

"She knows that, Lady Tsunade," Shizune snorted, "she was there, remember?"

"No she wasn't," Tsunade stated blandly. Ino froze. Could it be...?

"Yes, she was!" Shizune retorted. Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she motioned for Shizune to hush. Shizune frowned.

"Our Ino was there," Tsunade admitted, "but not this one."

Shizune was frowning now. "What the hell are you on about?"

"How did you know?" Ino asked, ignoring Shizune.

Tsunade smiled. "Your chakra is disrupted. I've seen it before."

Ino's eyes widened. "You...you've seen this kind of thing before?"

"Oh yes," Tsunade nodded.

"What is going on here?" Shizune asked, glancing between the two blondes.

"Where? Where did you see it?" Ino asked, a sudden hope blooming. Could this be the answer? Would she finally be able to go home? Would this be the blessing she needed to apologise to Naruto for the argument they had that morning?

"I'm a medic, Ino," Tsunade stated, "I take care of mishaps when they happen when someone is developing new techniques. Your _other-self _was one of them."

Ino did not understand. What was Tsunade trying to prove by mentioning the fact that her other-self had attempted to create a new technique? What did have to do with anything? Tsunade chuckled again, clearly amused by Ino's confusion.

"Your other-self came to me, with her entire chakra system disrupted," Tsunade pointed out, "and memories and knowledge from another being was bleeding into hers. Do you understand now? I had to reverse those effects, for it was killing her."

A deathly silence fell over them. The silence was broken when there was a knock on the door. It was Naruto.


	21. Five Dimensions to Heaven

_Five Dimensions to Heaven_

It came to him when he was working on paperwork for the upcoming summit in The Land of Iron. Uzumaki Naruto dropped his pen in shock, then he quickly opened his drawers and shuffled through them until he found the small battered notebook that belonged to his wife. He stared at the cover for several seconds, then he pulled out the research Gaara had brought regarding dimensions. Could it be?

Naruto quickly flipped through the notebook, skimming over the notes in a rush. Finally he found what he was looking for written in bold letters, followed by detailed explanations. He did not fail to see the large red print his wife had scribbled in much later; _forbidden._

Naruto could no longer just sit to the side. Why hadn't he thought of this before? The answer was staring him straight in the face! Naruto dropped what he was doing, tucked the notebook under his arm and scurried from his office. He had to talk to Tsunade.

* * *

When Naruto approached Tsunade's room, he heard voices. At first he assumed that Shizune had come to visit once again, but there was a third voice, one he knew very well...Ino was here. Curious, Naruto pressed his ear against the door and listened for several minutes. They were talking about Tsunade's obsession with teasing Shizune regarding Kakashi. Naruto had to stifle a laugh, the old woman never left poor Shizune alone. However, the conversation took an interesting turn when Tsunade claimed that Ino was a 'different' Ino. Naruto's eyes widened. So he was right...

Not wanting to wait any more, Naruto knocked on the door. He didn't even bother to wait for Tsunade's approval for him to enter. He opened the door and stepped inside, the notebook tucked under his arm. A deathly silence fell over the room.

Tsunade was the one to break the silence, "I thought it was you eavesdropping on us."

Naruto blushed. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Tsunade waved him off. "How are you, brat?"

"Fine," Naruto replied, "what about you, granny?"

Tsunade smiled. "I feel great for a change. I can take on a hoard of your shadow clones, I reckon! Wanna try?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, you're retired, remember? The doctor will kill me if I expose you to fighting."

Tsunade huffed. Shizune and Ino laughed softly.

"So, what do you want, brat?" Tsunade asked. Naruto lifted the notebook so that Tsunade could see. She blinked, then her eyes widened when she recognised it.

"So you realised it too?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. Tsunade chuckled. "I'm surprised you remember."

Naruto's expression darkened. Confused, Ino glanced at Shizune, but the older woman simply shrugged. She did not understand what was going on either.

"I did not want to forget," Naruto whispered. Tsunade smiled weakly at him. Ino felt her chest tighten. It was the first time in awhile that she had seen such a painful expression on Naruto's face. He looked so emotional, his eyes were deep pits, endless, causing her to swim in them. Just what had happened that could cause such pain within him?

Tsunade sighed and motioned for Shizune to fix up her pillows for her. While Shizune puffed up the pillows and aligned them behind Tsunade's back, the former Hokage pulled out a manilla folder from the drawer beside her bed. She leaned back into her stack of pillows and opened the folder, flipping through the various papers.

"I've secretly been researching the phenomenon without your consent," Tsunade explained, "but I am yet to find a way to reverse the effects."

Ino interrupted this time. "What are you talking about? Shizune and I are completely confused!"

Tsunade looked into Ino's determined eyes, then she glanced at Naruto. Naruto bit his lip, then turned to his wife. "Ino, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Ino asked.

"I know how you ended up in my wife's body now," Naruto stated, causing Ino's eyes to widen in shock, "I knew all along, but I had it buried deep within my mind. I didn't want to remember."

"You know what caused this? Is it what Lady Tsunade was trying to explain to me?" Ino asked, hopeful, "Do you know how to reverse it?"

Naruto did not say anything for several minutes. Shizune was nervously glancing between the three blondes. She had a nagging feeling that she wasn't supposed to be hearing any of this...What did Naruto mean by Ino being in his wife's body? Were they not the same person?

"Naruto," Tsunade broke the silence, "tell her the truth."

Naruto sighed. "It's called _Five Dimensions to Heaven_. It's a forbidden technique that allows the mind to pass through various dimensions to take control of another body. It was never completed because of the negative side effects, and thus the reverse is not known."

Ino was speechless. A forbidden technique? And one that could pass through dimensions? Was that even possible? Who could possibly have developed such a thing? Ino turned to Tsunade. "Is this what happened to Ino? Is this what caused her to nearly die?"

Tsunade nodded.

"But didn't you heal her?" Ino asked. Tsunade expression darkened.

"No," the fifth Hokage replied, "Ino woke up one day completely healed and free from the technique. We still don't know what caused it to reverse."

Ino tightened her hands into fists. So did that mean she could not be healed at all? Was she stuck in this body until it suddenly decided to reverse itself? And if the technique was not completed when older Ino had another mind within her head, then does that mean the technique was now more developed, since she completely changed bodies?

Naruto must have read her mind. "Someone must have stolen the technique's notes and developed it further. Possibly even completed it, because this time the effects are far more developed than the previous time."

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Who created this technique?" Ino asked.

Naruto and Tsunade glanced at each other, then they both turned to Ino. "You did," they said in unison.

* * *

Ino stared at the old battered notebook in her hands. Naruto had given it to her when they left Tsunade's room.

"_You should have it, Ino. My wife created the Five Dimensions to Heaven. Maybe that means you are the only one who can reverse it, after all, you are still the same person, although from different dimensions." _Naruto had told her when he handed it to her.

Ino still could not believe that her other-self had developed something so powerful. And as she flipped through the notebook, Ino couldn't help but noticed the similarities it had to Mind Transfer. Older Ino clearly used the basis of Mind Transfer to develop the forbidden technique. However, the further she got into the notes, she realised just how complicated the technique was, and the more she feared that she would never be able to find the answer.

* * *

_Meanwhile with thirty-seven-year-old Ino..._

It looked like it was going to rain. Ino stared at the dark clouds hovering above her in the sky, then with a sigh she stumbled into the busy centre of Konoha. She wasn't sure what it was, but something seemed off. Maybe it was just the terrible weather, or maybe there really was something eerie brewing in the village.

As Ino passed buildings she knew, and ones she had never seen before, she felt herself longing for her own home. She missed being in her own body, with her family and her husband. She missed Naruto, his other-self could never replace the man she married, they unfortunately had enough differences to almost be separate entities. However, Ino knew there was not much she could do a the very moment. After all, she had absolutely no notes regarding the _Five Dimensions to Heaven_, so she could not immediately jump into deciphering the reverse.

When Ino passed an old battered building she froze. She turned on her heels and faced the building, alarms going off within her. She recognised the building, but she just could not remember where. Curious, she peeked through the fence, but it was quiet. Determined, she opened the gate and approached the front door and knocked. No answer. She peeked in through the windows, but the furniture was old, worn out and covered in dust and spider webs. Clearly no one lived here. Ino walked around the house to peek in through another window. The room was large and filled with empty racks. Ino recognised the symbol that was engraved on the wood of the racks. Her eyes widened. It didn't make sense.

Why was Hyuuga Astra's shop in such a state? And why was the woman, who was obviously much younger, not around when her shop clearly already exists?

* * *

_Sixteen-year-old Ino..._

The next few mornings were uncomfortable for Ino. She was woken up by a terrible headache, followed by nausea. Naruto stayed by her side mostly, always rubbing her back when she was puking her guts out into the toilet and carrying water to her. Ino was grateful that he was by her side.

This morning the nausea was ten-times worse. After emptying her gut for the third time, Ino collapsed against the bathtub, her skin pale. Naruto watched her worried.

"I'm sorry," Ino croaked, "I don't know what's going on. I just suddenly got sick."

Naruto smiled weakly. "Don't apologise. I'm just worried about your health. You can't keep a thing down."

Silence fell over them. Ino got up slowly and washed her face. She felt terrible, and she was really worried about her own health. She knew that her body was lacking the nutrition it needed, but no matter what she ate, nothing would stay in. At first she thought it was a bug, but now...

Her eyes widened. No, surely she would have noticed pregnancy earlier, right?

Ino turned to Naruto, her eyes wide. "Maybe I'm pregnant."

Naruto frowned. "I suppose that's possible, but wouldn't you have noticed earlier? You told Sasuke quite a while ago that you were not expecting."

"Maybe I didn't realise," Ino admitted. Even the best medic could miss some things.

"I'll call Karin," Naruto stated, "she can check for any sign of the baby's chakra. Then, we get you to a medic."

"Tsunade," Ino blurted out.

"She's retired, Ino," Naruto started, but Ino interrupted by shaking her head.

"And this pregnancy is a special case," Ino admitted, "this baby isn't mine, Naruto. I've never had sex before."

Naruto blinked. He had not known that, but a part of him had suspected that might be the case. And although he knew it wasn't supposed to be an over joyous time because of the dangers this pregnancy could pose, Naruto felt extremely giddy. He was going to be a father again!

* * *

"No," Karin said blandly, "I do not sense another chakra, but there are traces of a foreign chakra. I've never noticed it before, I obviously was not diving deep enough."

Naruto, Ino, Sasuke and Karin were gathered around the Uchiha dining table. The children were playing outside with Suigetsu, who Ino was yet to meet. Naruto was frowning and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Is it possibly a baby's chakra? Or remnants of it?" Sasuke asked. Karin shrugged, but did look close her eyes again to concentrate on the chakra. After a few minutes Karin opened her eyes again.

"It is similar to the remnants of chakra when a woman miscarriages," Karin admitted, "which means it could possibly be the baby."

"Are you saying I had a miscarriage?" Ino asked, horrified. How could she have had a miscarriage without realising it?

Karin shook her head. "No, It is similar, but I don't think you miscarried. Perhaps you should get blood tests done."

Ino nodded. Naruto had already contacted Tsunade, who immediately agreed to have a look. Naruto also contacted Shikamaru, since his excellent mind might be useful in this strange phenomenon. Silence fell over the room. Ino felt very awkward, so she turned her attention to the painting of the Uchiha family.

"Hey, Sasuke," a male voice interrupted the silence, "are there any more water flasks in the fridge?" Everyone's attention turned to a man with white hair that just stepped into the room. Ino did not recognise him. The male grinned, showing off pointy teeth, "Hey, it's the Hokage and his wife! Hi!"

"Suigetsu," was Naruto's greeting. Ino had a feeling that the man was Suigetsu, who else would have come from the backyard that was an adult?

Karin was pissed off. "I refilled all _forty _of them this morning!"

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes, "Was I asking you? And forty aren't enough!"

"Refill your own flasks, moron!" Karin hissed.

"Bitch," Suigetsu muttered, then he turned around and stomped away. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. Karin turned to her husband.

"When this fourth baby is born," she moaned, "that idiot is moving out. I've had enough." With that, Karin stood up and stomped out of the room.

"Should we go?" Naruto asked, "Clearly those two have argued all day again."

Sasuke smiled. "Indeed, they had a food fight this morning. She'll get over it."

"She won't really kick him out, will she?" Ino asked.

"Nah," was Sasuke's response. Ino wasn't so sure, so she excused herself from the table to go find Suigetsu. She found him outside with the children in the plastic pool. He really did love water, and the children seemed to love him. They were laughing and throwing water balloons at each other.

"Oh, hi Hokage's wife," Suigetsu greeted.

"It's Ino," Ino stated.

"Right," Suigetsu nodded.

"I just wanted to propose something," Ino started, but then trailed off. Suigetsu watched her and waited. Finally Ino shrugged her doubts off. "If you ever need any help, or a friend...or ever a house, please don't hesitate to come to us. Naruto and I would be glad to be of assistance."

Suigetsu blinked, then grinned. "Sure, thanks. Wish all Konoha leaders were so nice."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, confused.

Suigetsu's smile faded. "Sasuke, Karin and I...we had another friend. A team mate. Without him, we're not complete, y'know?"

"What happened to him?" Ino asked.

"They threw him in prison," Suigetsu admitted, "declared him insane."

Ino took in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry."

Suigetsu shrugged, "No worries. Your husband has been fighting for his freedom. Maybe one day he'll be released and we can be a team again!"

Ino nodded, then watched as Suigetsu joined the children again.

* * *

Ino and Naruto walked to the hospital together, greeting a few people along the way. Ino was thinking about what Suigetsu had told her. She found it very admirable that Naruto was fighting for their friend. Somehow she wished she could make a difference too.

"Naruto?" Ino called out. Naruto walked slower, so that they would be walking next to each other.

"Yeah?" was his response.

"Suigetsu told me about their friend," Ino admitted, "the one in the asylum."

Naruto frowned, then his eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, you mean Juugo."

"What's wrong with him?" Ino asked.

"Hm," Naruto tapped his chin, "I wouldn't say there is much wrong with him. He has a brilliant mind, and probably the kindest soul I have ever met."

"So how come he is considered insane?"

"I think that's just an excuse to lock him up," Naruto said, "people fear him, Ino. He is the origin of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal Technique. Unfortunately his abilities tend to make him go berserk from time to time."

Ino was surprised. She had not expected him to be the origin of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal Technique. In fact, the memory of Orochimaru made Ino shiver. He took Sasuke away...

"But he can be controlled," Naruto admitted, "Sasuke has the ability to calm him. Juugo loves Sasuke, they are like brothers. However, not many trust Sasuke either."

"So you're fighting for both of them?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded. Ino smiled. "I want to help."

"Really?" Naruto asked, surprised. Ino nodded. She really did. She wanted to give Suigetsu something, and she wanted to allow Juugo and Sasuke to reunite. They deserved it. Naruto smiled at Ino warmly. "That's great."

Ino returned the smile. "So, when do I get to meet him?"

"I'll take you there as soon as I can get the permission," Naruto replied, "unfortunately we cannot just show up, he is a special case."

Ino nodded.

* * *

Tsunade did the basic check-up, then she let a nurse take Ino's blood for testing. Ino sat by Tsunade's bed side, patiently waiting for the results, since the nurse claimed they would immediately go through the procedure. Shikamaru sat on Tsunade's other side.

Finally the nurse returned with the results. Tsunade took the documents off her, and dismissed her. The nurse left. Tsunade flipped through the papers, her expression darkening, then she placed the documents on her lap and turned to Ino with a serious look.

"You are pregnant," Tsunade said. Ino inhaled deeply, then tried to swallow the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. Shikamaru had his hands together, already thinking.

Naruto, who had been pacing around the room, stopped and turned to Tsunade. "And it is hers...my wife's baby, yes?"

"I believe so," Tsunade said, "Ino here claims she is a virgin, so we'll take her word for it."

"Women can become pregnant without penetration actually happening," Shikamaru admitted.

"I have not been anywhere near a man's genitals naked either!" Ino hissed, embarrassed. Shikamaru sighed, then nodded.

"Is this a side effect from the technique, perhaps?" Naruto suggested. Tsunade frowned, while Shikamaru looked up at Naruto.

"I think you might have caught something there, Naruto," Shikamaru admitted, "perhaps this is some sort of side effect. Karin said she could not sense the baby, right?" Naruto nodded. Shikamaru turned to Tsunade, "And you? Can you sense or feel the baby?"

Tsunade shook her head. "It's there, but it's not. It's very strange."

Shikamaru nodded. "Then perhaps, the technique does not transfer just the mind through dimensions."

Ino felt her stomach drop. Silence fell over the room as all the blondes stared at Shikamaru in shock.

"Are you saying that the technique can transfer tissue as well?" Tsunade finally broke the silence.

"Well," Shikamaru shrugged, "I've heard of weirder things happening."

Naruto was pacing again. "If that really is what happened, then my wife, thirty-seven-year-old is currently not only in another body, but she also has our child there with her?"

"In essence, yes," Shikamaru answered. Naruto sighed and collapsed on a chair next to Ino, who was still frozen like a rock.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked as he ran his hands through his blonde hair, "This technique is already dangerous as it is, now it has dragged an innocent life into it as well!"

"We'll fix this Naruto," Tsunade whispered calmly, "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: A massive chapter, especially for all of you. Things are heating up!**


	22. Reaching Out

_Reaching Out_

"I have to leave for a few days," Naruto stated one morning at breakfast. Minato moaned, but one look from his father shut him up. Kaguya did not say a word. Ino looked up, curious.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked. She doubted it was mission, the Hokage almost never left the village.

"The Land of Iron," Naruto admitted, "there's a Kage Summit. We have one very year."

"Oh," was all Ino said for awhile, then, "do you go alone?"

"I have two guards," Naruto replied, "and usually Ino...er, you attend with me." Minato and Kaguya were giving their parents odd looks now. Why did Ino ask about the summit when she went with Naruto every year? Why did Naruto talk of Ino as if she wasn't there?

Naruto and Ino noticed the children's curious looks, so they changed the subject. Minato forgot about the event, but Kaguya wasn't one to easily ignore something like it. There was something going on, and she didn't like it.

* * *

Naruto was in the study, having decided not to go into work until the afternoon. Ino knocked on the door and slipped inside. Naruto was studying a very old scroll.

"Naruto?" Ino called out to him, hoping she wasn't disturbing him.

"Yes?" Naruto looked up.

"Can I go with you to the summit?" Ino asked. Naruto blinked in surprise.

"I thought you would like to stay with the children," Naruto said, but Ino shook her head. Naruto blinked again, then smiled. "Sure, you're welcome to."

Ino thanked him and slipped to her desk. She gently moved her fingers over the notebook about the _Five Dimensions to Heaven, _then she sat down and opened a book about dimensions. She had been studying the theory for days, but she still couldn't find any solutions.

Ino has just gotten engrossed with her book, when Naruto called her name. She looked up, surprised to see him standing before her desk. She had not heard him move. He handed her a scroll.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Approval," Naruto stated, "you can visit Juugo now."

Ino jumped up, excited. "Really? Thank you!" And with her excitement, Ino pulled Naruto into a hug. He laughed and returned the gesture.

* * *

The location of Juugo's 'cell' was an isolated asylum on the outskirts of the village. The building was not very large, and went downstairs the minute you stepped through the door. Ino glanced behind her before descending into the unknown, feeling disgust at the fact that none of the patients probably ever saw enough sunlight.

As she took a step down into the darkness she realised just how dark the world truly was. She couldn't be an ignorant sixteen-year-old any more.

The reception area was small, with a glass wall separating the visitors from the nurses on duty. There was no waiting area. Ino nervously approached the reception desk and rung the small bell. A nurse dressed in a grey tunic entered through a heavy metal door.

"How can I help you?" she asked with a forced smile.

"My name is Yama...Uzumaki Ino," Ino introduced herself, stumbling over her name, "I am here to see Juugo." She handed the scroll to the nurse. The nurse opened the scroll and scanned over it briefly, then she wrapped it up and looked back up at Ino, her forced smile still on her face.

"Indeed," she muttered, "wait here, Lady Ino. I'll contact the head nurse for you."

The nurse disappeared behind the metal door. A few minutes passed, and the door opened again, this time a different nurse stepped in, also dressed in a grey tunic, but with a large red cross stitched to her bust.

"Hello," she greeted, her voice was warm, and her smile was genuine, "it has been a long time, Lady Ino."

"Uh," Ino trailed off, "yeah." Ino wasn't sure how she knew this woman. Might as well go along with it.

"Please," the nurse began, "step through." Mai opened the door that lead into the glass contained area. Ino stepped inside, not missing the sudden change in temperature. Mai closed the door behind them. "Could I ask you to leave all your belongings here?"

"Of course," Ino agreed, removing her bag from her shoulder and tucking it in a locker Mai showed her. Mai then gestured for Ino to follow her through the heavy metal door. They were in a long corridor, painted white with two pot plants sitting against one of the walls. Further, there was nothing but doors.

"Juugo never gets visitors," Mai explained, "that Uchiha boy has requested permission several times, but always gets denied. Poor thing, he loves Juugo very much."

"Is Juugo really dangerous?" Ino asked.

"Heavens no," Mai exclaimed, "he is misunderstood, that is all. I suppose he is dangerous when he loses control, but what people fail to realise is that he _can be controlled_."

"Blinded by fear," Ino stated. Mai nodded.

"Lord Hokage has been trying to free Juugo," Mai stated solemnly, "but the council has not approved any of his suggestions yet. He might be the highest ranking officer, but the Hokage cannot really do anything alone."

"Why did I marry a politician?" Ino asked. Mai laughed. They stepped in front of a door.

"This is it," Mai pointed out, "Juugo just had lunch, so he should be reading now."

"He reads?" Ino asked, surprised.

Mai smiled. "All the time. It's all he ever does."

Mai knocked on the door, then opened it and stepped inside.

"Juugo," she called out to him, "there is someone here to see you. Can you spare a minute?"

Ino stepped out from behind Mai, expecting to see a frightening sight, but she met something completely different. Juugo had a strong build, which did make him slightly intimidating, but he had gentle eyes. When he looked up from his book, _The Tale of Genji, _he seemed genuinely surprised, but also patiently calm.

"This is Uzumaki Ino," Mai introduced Ino, "she is-"

"The Hokage's wife," Juugo concluded. Mai smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mai." Mai nodded and excused herself, giving Ino a warm smile.

An awkward silence followed. Ino remained where she stood, note sure whether she should sit down or shake hands with Juugo or something. Juugo felt very much the same. It has been so long since someone from outside came to see him, that he had no idea how to approach her.

Ino decided to break the silence on a whim. "Is the food good?" she blurted out, only to realise that the question was absolutely absurd. A blush crept to her cheeks when Juugo burst out laughing.

"You are definitely his wife," Juugo said in between his laughs.

"I'm sorry," Ino muttered, embarrassed, "I...I didn't know what to say."

Juugo shook his head and closed his book. He moved from his bed and approached the small table in the corner. He gestured for Ino to sit opposite him. She complied, but not before looking around the room. It was empty, with only a bed, a table and two chairs. There were no signs of it being home, there were no windows. It was a dark, empty abyss.

Ino sat down, noticed that the chair was cheap and squeaked under her weight. Either that, or it had suffered torture from a mad being that swung it around...Ino glanced at Juugo. Could this calm, beautiful man truly be a monster, like everyone claimed he was? No, Suigetsu and Naruto had told her what he was like. He couldn't be a monster. Not truly.

"How is Sasuke?" Juugo asked.

Ino was surprised that he would ask that first. "He is well. Karin is pregnant again."

Juugo's features lit up, "A fourth one! Brilliant!"

Ino smiled at his enthusiasm. "Do you like kids, Juugo?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Do you have any of your own?"

"Yes. A daughter. She was a baby the last time I saw her."

Ino did not know what to say, but when she noticed the pained expression on Juugo's face, she felt guilty for bringing the topic up.

"It's alright," Juugo suddenly stated, "I don't mind you asking."

Ino smiled. Had he read her mind? "Do you hate being locked up?"

"No," Juugo replied after a few seconds silence, "no, I don't hate it. I prefer it."

Ino frowned. Juugo noticed.

"It means I can't harm anyone," Juugo continued, "this way, all I ever destroy are chairs. It's better this way. I'm a monster."

"Surely you don't really think that?" Ino asked. Juugo smiled weakly. Something tugged at Ino's heart then. Maybe she pitied him, or maybe she truly felt something for him, but she knew she couldn't let him rot down in this dark cell for the rest of his life. He had a daughter. A _child _he obviously loved, but could never see or touch. What kind of parents could ever live without a child's smile?

"What's her name?" Ino changed the subject. Juugo seemed surprised.

"Kasumi," Juugo finally whispered.

Ino smiled. "That's a beautiful name. Did you choose it?"

Juugo shook his head. "No, I'm terrible with names. Shizuka chose the name. She was named after Shizuka's late lover, Sagiri."

"And you're okay with that?" Ino asked.

"Yes. Shizuka will always love him, at least partially deep down in her heart."

Ino smiled. "And where is Shizuka and Kasumi now?"

Juugo closed his eyes, then turned his attention away and focused on the door instead. Ino bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to expect...

"I don't know," Juugo finally admitted, "Shizuka is the leader of her village. She probably went back...and took Kasumi with her."

"Does she visit?"

"No, she never has."

Ino's heart ached for him.

* * *

"Is it alright if I come again?" Ino asked as Mai lead her outside.

"Of course," Mai agreed, "come whenever you like."

Ino thanked her, then slowly made her way back up the stairs, where she was greeted by the sun. Ino shielded her eyes from the bright light and looked into the distance. Konoha. Did the people even know the dark, dirty secrets of their own home? Did they know that every day, they practically walked over a prison? Ino was disgusted. She was going to make this right. Juugo deserved that much.

* * *

"Welcome home," Naruto greeted from the kitchen when Ino returned. Ino pulled off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen. She was exhausted, having stopped by work to check on a few things. Kana seemed to have everything in order.

"How did the meeting go?" Naruto asked as he added more salt to whatever he was cooking.

"It went well," Ino stated, but her emotions were not agreeing with what she said. Feeling a heavy weight on her chest, Ino approached Naruto slowly, stopping a few inches away from him. He watched her curiously, putting down the salt shaker and turning to face her.

"Ino?" he gently called out her name, lifting his arm and gently caress her cheek with his warm fingers. Ino closed her eyes and sighed at his touch. She needed to be comforted. Feeling bold, Ino took a step closer and buried her face in his chest. He did not tense. He merely sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. Everything will work out."

"He is lonely, Naruto," Ino muttered, "he wants to see his daughter, although he didn't admit it out loud. But I could see it in his eyes. He wants to see her desperately. Shizuka too."

"I know," Naruto whispered, "I know."

"Can't we allow him that? Just that little contact with his family for the time being?" Ino asked, pulling away far enough to look Naruto in the eye. Naruto stared at her for several seconds, then closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I tried," Naruto admitted, "I've contacted Shizuka several times. She never replied."

"Where is she?" Ino asked, "I'll contact her this time. Maybe she'll listen to me."

Naruto smiled. "You're not giving up, are you?"

"No," Ino smirked, "sound familiar...never giving up?"

Naruto chuckled. "A little, yes. Shizuka is the leader of Nadeshiko Village."

"So she can come see Juugo?" Ino asked.

"Yes."

Ino smiled warmly, and before she thought it through, planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. His eyes widened, but Ino thought nothing of it and broke free from his grasp, returning to the study so that she could start writing a letter for Shizuka.

In the silence of the kitchen, Naruto absently touched his now tingling lips.

* * *

**A/N: Kasumi (霧) means 'mist' or 'haze', while Sagiri also means 'haze'. Shizuka is an anime-only character who basically fought Naruto for his hand-in-marriage. Sagiri was her lover, but their relationship was forbidden. He was eventually killed. I think Juugo and Shizuka make a good couple - they are both strong, but quiet and calm.**

**I am not going to explain why I updated so late. Just know this: I have a life, which unfortunately gets very hectic. That is all.**


	23. Calm Before The Storm

_Calm Before The Storm_

The sun had just crept from its resting place, casting a bright glaze over Konoha. Ino was lying in bed, her eyes wide open. Everyone was still asleep, but she couldn't sleep any longer. Her mind raced and her heart was heavy with trouble.

"Don't let everything bother you," Naruto's voice suddenly said from behind her. Ino nearly jumped out of her skin. She had not known that he was awake. She felt him move behind her and not wanting him to stare at her backside, she turned to face him. His blue eyes were glazed and he seemed to still be half-asleep. It was cute, in its own little way.

"I can't help it," Ino muttered, "everything is just messed up."

"I know," was Naruto's reply.

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"Sharing a bed with me?"

Naruto snorted and closed his eyes. "No."

"But I'm not your Ino," Ino stated, "I'm just in her body. Why doesn't it bother you?"

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes again. "And you kissed me, so we're both guilty, aren't we?"

A blush crept to Ino's cheeks. She hadn't mean to kiss him...it was a spur of the moment thing. Naruto smirked and dropped her arm over her waist. "Might as well go with it, we're both going to hell anyway."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Ino asked.

"Is it working?"

"Kind of."

Naruto's smirk widened. Ino sighed and moved closer to him. She had to admit, he probably had a point. To hell with it, she liked him and she was going to enjoy him while she could. After all, there still was no guarantee that things would go back to normal. What if she had to stay his wife for the rest of her life?

"Where do the kids go while we're at The Summit?" Ino changed the subject.

"They stay with mother and father, usually," Naruto replied, "Hinata attends The Summit herself, Sasuke is my guard and Karin can't look after six kids by herself."

"Hm," Ino mumbled in response, "what about Hinata's kids, then?"

"They have a grandfather, y'know?"

Ino rolled her eyes, but a smile formed on her face. She had to admit, she found it endearing when Naruto called her parents 'mother' and 'father'. It meant they were there for him, that he wasn't alone any more. Being an orphan must be tough. Ino could not fathom it. Feeling bold, Ino snuggled against him, enjoying the feel of his warm skin against hers. Naruto did not seem to mind.

"Tell me something about your Ino," Ino suddenly piped up after a short silence.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Anything."

Naruto was quiet for several seconds, probably thinking of something good to share. "She has very strongly developed morals. She doesn't take shit from anyone. I used to call her 'my own little feminist'."

Ino chuckled. "Has a temper, then?"

"Worse than Sakura's," Naruto replied, "but don't tell her I said that."

Ino chuckled again, but she did not forget to lament silently for her friend's passing. Having no Sakura in this dimension was strange.

"Now your turn," Naruto pointed out.

"Huh?"

"Tell me something about your Naruto. But not something obvious."

"Not much to say," Ino admitted, "I wasn't really close with him. But I was happy to see him again after he returned from training. Did you train with Jiraiya?"

"Unfortunately," Naruto grumbled. Ino laughed.

"It's only recently that I started to notice that he's not that bad looking," Ino continued. Naruto snorted and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Darlin'," he whispered huskily, "we're the epitome of sexy."

"When did you get so...full of yourself?"

"I've always been like this," Naruto pointed out innocently.

"As if," Ino laughed as she playfully hit his bare chest. Naruto chuckled and buried his nose in her hair. Ino felt her heart beat speed up a notch.

"Things are changing, aren't they?" Ino suddenly asked.

"Hmm," was the mumbled response she received. Ino sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the last few moments of the morning, burying the guilt of sharing a bed with another's husband deep within her conciousness.

* * *

Gaara had a very keen eye – his sister had pointed it out to him quite awhile ago. Gaara saw things others didn't, and that's what made him successful. However, Gaara knew that his gift to see didn't come to him on its own. No, he learned it from someone. Someone he cared for more than anything, except maybe not as much as he loved his family.

Uzumaki Naruto taught him how to see. Ever since the blonde had defeated him, Gaara saw the world in a different light. It was like his eyes opened for the first time.

And now Gaara could see the storm coming.

"Not sleeping again?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Gaara turned his attention away from the sunrise and turned to face the door that led to the balcony instead. Hinata was watching him with a worried expression, her arms wrapped protectively around her swollen belly.

"You know I won't ever truly fully recover," Gaara replied. Hinata nodded. She knew that her husband would never be able to sleep like a normal person, but that didn't mean she could still hope. With a small smile, she approached her husband and leaned against him, her lavender eyes focused on the sunrise.

"You can feel something, can't you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," was the response, "something is coming. Something big."

Hinata closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Gaara lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders when she shivered.

"Madoka," she suddenly whispered, the wind carrying the name with it. Gaara looked down at his wife in confusion.

"I want to name her Madoka," Hinata continued, "if she's a girl."

A small smile tugged at Gaara's lips. Hinata knew that his silence was his approval of the name. However, she also knew his silence was an end for worry. The Annual Kage Summit was just around the corner, and he didn't want her to travel the distance so far into her pregnancy. But Hinata knew she couldn't just stay. Gaara felt a storm brewing, which meant trouble, and she was not going to allow trouble to rip them apart.

"I love you," Hinata whispered. Once again, Gaara did not reply, but she knew he loved her too.

* * *

"Kakashi and Shizune are coming over for dinner tonight," Naruto stated as he pulled on his robe. Ino nodded and handed him his hat. Naruto took it with a grateful smile. He placed it on his head and locked gazes with his wife.

"Everything is going to fine," Naruto stated, "things will work itself out. You just keep studying that notebook, okay?"

Ino nodded again. Naruto stepped closer and pushed a stray lock of hair behind Ino's ear. She shivered at his touch.

"I know we probably shouldn't..." Naruto began, but trailed off when Ino placed her finger on his lips. She smiled and shook her head. Naruto sighed in defeat and dropped his arm, steeping even closer, never breaking eye contact. "May I?"

Ino's small nod of confirmation was more than enough. Naruto leaned down and locked his lips with hers, a powerful surge of emotion swept through both of them as their lips touched. They both knew they were falling in to deep, but neither of them cared.

* * *

The day swept by in a flash. Before Ino knew it, she was preparing dinner for their guests. Of course, neither the guests or Naruto had arrived yet, but she was keen to impress. Minato was drawing with crayons behind her on the floor and Kaguya was outside training. Minato was humming a familiar tune and it touched Ino's heartstrings. She was really settling into her life here, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

The doorbell snapped her from her reverie. Leaving the broth for the noodles boiling, Ino wiped her hands on her apron and went to open the door. She knew it would be Kakashi and Shizune – Naruto never knocked or used the doorbell.

Ino had to admit, she was nervous. Shizune knew the truth about her, but Kakashi didn't. Although he'd probably easily work it out the minute he saw her. She was also nervous because she had never met Kakashi in this dimension – what was he like? The same? Different?

She got her answer when the door opened. Ino had to do everything in her power not to let her jaw drop.

Hatake Kakashi was not wearing his mask. In all the years that she had known him, Ino knew that almost no one had ever seen him without his mask and it was a ongoing mission for Naruto to find out what the man hid beneath the dark cover. She had to admit, she was curious too, but now that she finally witnessed it, she had no idea what to think.

Alright, so Hatake Kakashi was breathtakingly handsome, even for someone as old as he was. Why he wore a mask was a mystery. Why hide such a beautiful warm smile and high cheek bones? Ino had to admit, she was speechless.

"Seems we have surprised her," Shizune broke the silence with a knowing smile.

"How so?" Kakashi asked, an eyebrow raised as he glanced at his wife. Shizune gave him a pointed look. Kakashi's attention returned to Ino and realisation dawned on his face. "Ah, I see now. Interesting."

"I'm sorry, what?" Ino asked.

Kakashi smiled, which was really weird without the mask, "I don't need Sharingan to figure out you're...different, Ino. Nevertheless, can we come in?"

"Oh, yes," Ino mumbled as she stepped aside.

"Smells delicious," Shizune commented on their way down the hall to the kitchen.

"I'm making Soba noodles," Ino stated, "the sauce is boiling at the moment. Well, part of it."

"Lovely," Shizune hummed, "I haven't had Soba in ages."

"Neither have I," Kakashi agreed, but his attention was not focused on the women any more.

"Uncle Kakashi!" Minato exclaimed excitedly as he hopped up and ran into the man's arms.

"Hey kiddo," Kakashi greeted in return as he lifted Minato up into the air, and then to his hip. "What are you drawing?"

"Mr Pakkun!" Minato grinned, "But I think I made his head too big."

"Oh dear," Kakashi said, a twinkle in his eye. Ino watched amazed as Kakashi sat down with Minato and started to draw. Shizune chuckled at the blonde's amazement.

"Kana sends her love," Shizune said, "she had a date tonight, so she couldn't make it."

"That's alright," Ino smiled, "who does she have a date with?"

"Oh, she's seeing Gai's oldest," Shizune replied, "I find it highly amusing and ironic that the two rivals' children ended up dating. Kakashi does not quite agree with me."

Ino laughed. That would be a sight – the calm, collected daughter of Hatake Kakashi and the wild, energetic son of Maito Gai.

"I haven't seen Gai at all," Ino whispered to Shizune, "or met any of his family."

"Oh," Shizune whispered back, "well, I'm sure they'll pop up eventually. They are very hard to miss."

Ino laughed again. Just then, Naruto returned from work. The two men greeted each other with a tough handshake, but Ino did not miss the affectionate teacher-student pat on the back the two exchanged. Shizune received a hug instead of a handshake. Ino was greeted with a warm kiss for the second time that day. Her insides tingled when he pulled away. Shizune gave her a knowing smile.

"Isn't Sai joining us?" Kakashi asked out of the blue after Naruto served drinks.

"Oh, yes," Naruto replied, "he told me he would be a bit late."

Ino frowned. She had not known that Sai was invited...Naruto smiled at her apologetically as he handed her a glass of wine.

"He only let me know this morning," he whispered. Ino nodded. It was alright, she had made enough food to feed an army.

By the time Sai arrived, the food was ready to be served and consumed. After loud noises and chatter as they dished up, Naruto stood up and proposed a toast.

"Sakura is no longer with us," Naruto said, "and Sasuke is on a mission, but let's toast to Team 7!"

"Team 7!" the others chimed in. Ino frowned, not sure if they were celebrating something. Naruto noticed her confusion and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Today marks the anniversary of Sakura's passing," Naruto explained. Ino's eyes widened. "But instead of mourning, we're celebrating her life."

A smile formed on Ino's lips as tears threatened to fall. Yes, celebration of her life was much better than mourning.

* * *

**A/N: Gaara's 'seeing' is actually a psychic ability. More on this 'gift' he was given is to come in future chapters. I wanted to throw in something unusual, and Gaara was the perfect character in my mind for this.**


	24. Under The Stars

_Under The Stars_

There was exactly a week left before The Annual Kage Summit commenced. While Naruto was preparing the village for his absence, Ino took the time to spend time with her children and preparing for the journey.

She was in desperate need of a dress for the evening gala that took place after the meeting. Naruto had told her the details of the evening and that the women liked to dress up to show off their social standing as the Kage's wife. At least, that's how Naruto saw it. He thought it was funny.

The thought of having to get a dress was exciting, but going back to Astra's shop was not. However, Ino knew she was not going to find anything else worthy anywhere else. If there was one thing Astra was skilled at, it was making divine dresses and kimonos.

After dropping Minato off at school, Ino swallowed her uneasiness and headed down the main street towards Astra's home, which also happens to be her shop. By the time she arrived, she wasn't the only one about to knock on the door.

"Hinata?"

"Hello, Ino," Hinata smiled warmly, "also getting a dress for the evening gala?"

"Yes," Ino replied. Hinata's smile widened. The door opened, revealing Astra in her fully groomed, kimono-clad glory. Ino expected her to be hostile, as she always was, but instead the woman smiled widely and welcomed Hinata into her home with open arms. She turned her smile to Ino, but the smile vanished from her eyes. Ino felt her blood run cold. Clearly Astra didn't dislike people in general, she just disliked Ino. Ino could not determine why.

"Come in, ladies," Astra gushed as she led Hinata into the main room, filled with racks of finely designed dresses, "something special for the evening gala, I presume?"

"Yes," Hinata said, "I'd like something to suit my figure...and accommodate my belly, of course."

Astra instantly jumped into showing a variety of dresses to the young leader of the Hyuuga family. Ino could do nothing but watch on in envy. Astra was giving her full attention to Hinata, leaving Ino completely forgotten. Ino tried to pay no mind to the fact, she could find a dress herself.

Ino finally found a golden kimono, it was beautifully woven with flowers embroidered on it. The colour was perfect, and it oddly reminded Ino of Naruto's hair. Hinata was still being overwhelmed by Astra's suggestions, so Ino took it as her cue to leave the money on the table and leave. She wasn't going to be the 'third wheel' in this situation.

As she walked away, though, she couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Hinata behind all alone with the insane Astra.

* * *

_Thirty-seven-year-old Ino..._

Time was passing, albeit slowly, and Ino was becoming restless. There was a constant nagging in the back of her mind that the more time passed, the worse the situation would become. It was just past noon, the air was hot and dry and Ino was bored.

However, despite her state of mind, Konoha continued to move around her. It amazed her, how similar the two Konoha's were, yet also so very different. Her mind snapped back to the knowledge of Sasuke. She missed him, strangely enough. He and Karin were two people she knew she would have been able to trust. Now neither of them are here...

"Uh...Ino?" a timid voice shook her from her reverie. Ino turned around, not sure what to expect. Her nerves calmed when she saw the familiar smile that belonged to her closest friend, Hinata. Hinata looked different, that could not be denied, but she was still Hinata.

"Hello Hinata," Ino greeted with a grin. Hinata smiled shyly. Strangely, Ino suddenly noticed that Hinata was not alone. She was so used to seeing Hinata move around the village by herself, that having a companion was so strange, she missed it. Her breath hitched in her throat, followed by tears threatening to build up in the corner of her eyes. "Hello Neji."

The young branch family member was studying her carefully, but he did respond to her greeting. It was strange to see him, Ino had forgotten how much Masahiro resembled his father. It was uncanny. She couldn't wait to go back to her dimension and share the encounter with Hinata. She could already imagine her best friend in tears over the news.

Hinata noticed the strange looks her cousin and friend was exchanging and decided to break the awkward silence. "Are you going somewhere particular?"

Ino turned her attention back to Hinata. "No, I was just...wandering. I'm bored."

"No missions?" Neji cut in. Ino shook her head and smiled nervously. Tsunade still refused to give her missions.

"Neji and I were going to get something to eat," Hinata stated, "you can join us, if you like."

Ino grinned. "Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

After a satisfying lunch with Hinata and Neji, Ino excused herself and returned to her wandering. She had enjoyed her time with Hinata, but it wasn't quite the same. It was even stranger with Neji being so distant. He was nothing like the Neji she knew. Although that was to be expected.

"There you are," a voice cut in her thoughts. Ino rolled her eyes. Was she going to keep running in to people today?

It was Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Ino greeted. Shikamaru was also studying her closely, much like Neji did. "What?"

"I've noticed lately that you're...different," Shikamaru pointed out. Ino swallowed nervously. She had had a feeling that Shikamaru would pick up on it quickly. He always did.

"And you only approach me about it now?" Ino asked.

"I figured it was none of my business," Shikamaru pointed out, "not to mention troublesome."

Ino snorted. Shikamaru hasn't changed in this dimension at all. The door behind Shikamaru opened, and Ino noticed it was the famous barbecue restaurant Asuma always took them to to eat.

"Next time you're paying, Shikamaru," Chouji grumbled as he opened a bag of chips. For the second time that day Ino's blood ran cold, but this time the tears didn't just threaten to fall. They were freely flowing down her cheeks, and before she knew it she had thrown herself at her team mate. Chouji dropped his bag of chips when her arms wrapped around his neck. He froze and glanced at Shikamaru. "What's going on?"

Shikamaru was watching the scene with a calculating eye. "I'm going to assume this version of Ino hasn't seen you in a long time."

"Huh?" was the only response Chouji could come up with. Ino was sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder and he wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He was nervous, and a blush had already formed on his cheeks.

Ino finally pulled away and looked Chouji in the eyes. She had had a feeling that perhaps he would also be alive, after meeting Sakura and Neji had risen that hope, but she hadn't clutched onto it. And yet, now here he was, young and as chubby as ever. She had missed him, all of him. Chubbiness included.

"Sorry," Ino muttered as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Shikamaru is right. I haven't seen you in over two decades."

"Huh?" was Chouji reply, once again.

Shikamaru smirked. And so the cat was out of the bag.

* * *

Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino had decided to situate themselves in the park, in a part which was usually isolated from the norm. Ino had told them her entire story, including how she had travelled from another dimension. They both listened without interrupting.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone," Ino finally said after ending her story, "but I guess I can't really hide it that well."

"So," Chouji began, "our Ino is...in your dimension in your body?"

"I have reasons to believe so," Ino replied.

"It explains your odd behaviour," Shikamaru put in, "but it doesn't explain the pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" Chouji echoed.

Ino sighed and rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. "It's complicated. I once again have reasons to believe that the child is mine, not your Ino's."

"What makes you say that?" Shikamaru asked, intrigued.

"This Ino is a virgin," Ino stated, "you told me so yourself. And the pregnancy is rather peculiar – there is no physical signs of the foetus growing. I think something went wrong with the technique, and somehow tissue got transferred as well."

"I still don't get it," Chouji muttered.

Ino sighed again. "So the foetus was transferred with the technique with me to this body. However, it was not able to do it properly. I have physical signs of pregnancy, but not the foetus growing. My stomach is still flat. So the baby is here with me, but at the same time, not."

"Which poses a danger to you both," Shikamaru piped in. Ino nodded. "So basically, it can be deduced that the baby is caught between the two dimensions." Ino nodded again.

"You're pregnant?" Chouji finally clicked. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Do you think your body would be showing signs of a growing foetus?" Shikamaru asked.

"Possibly," Ino replied, "but I wouldn't know. I am yet to find a way to communicate with your Ino."

"You can do that?" Chouji asked.

"I should be able to," Ino said, "something similar has happened before..."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Ino was fidgeting nervously. And then it clicked. "You...you were the one who created the technique."

Ino bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Well," Shikamaru sighed, "guess we're in for a challenge."

* * *

It was as the sun started to lower over the horizon that Ino decided enough was enough. Keeping things in the dark wasn't getting her anywhere, in fact it put a damper on things. She needed to fix the problem, and the only way to do it if is she had help and support. It was time she approached Tsunade.

Tsunade was seated at her desk, reading over a collection of documents that needed to be signed and returned to Sunagakure. When Ino entered her office without knocking, she looked up, alarmed.

"You know," Tsunade began, "usually people knock."

"I'm not people," Ino replied coldly. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"I've had enough of keeping secrets," Ino explained, "I'm not going to tell the whole world, but only those who deserve to know the truth."

Tsunade's eyes widened. Knowing that this was serious, Tsunade put the document she was reading down and leaned forward in her chair, her elbows resting on the desk.

"We had an agreement," Tsunade stated, "and you were the one that didn't want anyone to know."

"Originally, yes," Ino agreed, "but things have changed."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she studied Ino's face. There was determination on the young woman's face, determination Tsunade had never seen on the woman before. Perhaps that was the difference between the two Ino's, or maybe younger Ino has been holding back all these years. Tsunade sat back in her chair and sighed.

"You love him, don't you?" Tsunade asked. Ino frowned. "Even though Naruto in this dimension is probably nothing like yours, you love him."

"Always," was the curt reply.

A small smile formed on Tsunade's lips. "Fine, you win. Tell them, I don't care. Just remember, if they go running in fear, don't blame me."

Ino smirked. "Oh, I know."

* * *

Naruto was surprised when there was a knock on his door. Not many people usually came to visit him. It was probably Sakura with a batch of disgusting soldier pills. Again.

So when he opened the door, he was surprised to see Ino.

"Oh," he mumbled, "hi Ino."

Ino smiled, but her erratic heart beat was preventing her from playing it completely cool. She was nervous. She knew Naruto, but she didn't know this one that well. What if he really did go running after she told him the truth? Ino bit her lip, but then Naruto grinned at her as he invited her inside. Just that grin was enough to melt the doubt away.

No, Naruto would never run. He was far too loyal and brave.

* * *

She told him everything. She did not leave out any details, she even told him small things she didn't bother telling Shikamaru and Chouji. And he listened. Sure, he gave her the occasional strange looks, and he did freak out at the beginning, but she had managed to calm him down. Now he was just listening. When she finished, she exhaled deeply and sat back, her legs tucked under her arms. Naruto sat opposite her, and he had not spoken a word for awhile.

Finally, he exhaled loudly, "Wow. Uh...I don't know what to say."

A smile tugged at Ino's lips. "Rendered you speechless? I tend to do that."

"Really?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"Oh, yes," Ino smirked, "all the time. Though not normally by words."

Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion, then he realised what she meant. A blush crept onto his cheeks. "Oh."

Ino chuckled.

"So," Naruto started awkwardly, "we're...uh, married..."

"Hm," Ino hummed, "in a different dimension, at least."

"That's really weird," Naruto exhaled. Ino chuckled again.

"Naruto," Ino whispered, "I didn't tell you to make things awkward, nor do I expect anything from you. I just...I couldn't keep it a secret any more. I need to go back, and I can't do it alone."

Naruto shook his head. "I know, and I'd love to help, not that I know how..."

Ino smiled in relief. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto returned the smile. "How about we go to our favourite place?"

"Huh?"

"It might spark inspiration."

* * *

Standing on the Hokage monument, overlooking the village is bound to spark inspiration in almost anybody. But neither Naruto, nor Ino felt like standing and watching the buzzing night-life of Konoha. So, both of them had collapsed on the grass and were focused on the bright stars above. It was beautiful, and bought back so many memories for Ino. She always watched the stars back at home with Naruto. And although the Naruto next to her wasn't hers, the feeling of being complete was still there.

Naruto had accepted her and the truth. It was a fact that pleased her to no end.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Ino agreed, "there's one thing that hasn't changed in either dimension."

"What's that?"

"The stars," Ino whispered, "they are still as beautiful."

Silence fell over them. However, it was a comfortable silence they both relished. Ino closed her eyes as a warm breeze swept over them. This wasn't her dimension, or her Konoha, but it still felt like home. Yes, she was home. If everything failed, if she could never go back, she could live here. Start again, live a new life. It didn't sound so bad.

With a smile tugging on her lips, Ino rolled over to face Naruto. She opened her eyes to watch him. His gaze was still locked on the stars, the light of the moon reflecting in his blue eyes.

"What's it like?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Ino queried.

"Having Sasuke in Konoha," Naruto whispered, "what's it like?"

Something tugged at Ino at those words. She knew that jealousy was unbecoming, and being jealous of Naruto's best friend was silly, but she had hoped that he would be more interested in her and their family than his friend that has betrayed him in this dimension. Ino shook her head. No, she can't be jealous. That was unfair towards him.

"Annoying," Ino finally replied, "the two of them argue constantly and usually wake me up at the most ungodly hour."

Naruto smiled sadly. "That sounds like us."

Sensing that Naruto was upset, Ino moved closer to him and laced her fingers with his. He was surprised by the action, but did not stop or move his gaze from the stars. Ino closed her eyes again and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Neither one of them said another word.

* * *

_Sixteen-year-old Ino..._

Hyuuga Astra took Hinata's money with a warm smile and thanked her for shopping for such a lovely dress again. Hinata merely brushed her thanks off and told her she deserved it. With her smile not fading. Astra led Hinata outside.

"Do come by again, Lady Hinata," Astra gushed, "I always have new arrivals perfect for your complexion."

"Thank you," Hinata replied, "I'll take you up on that."

"Lady Ino seems to have left us early," Astra mused, "such...manners."

Hinata could sense the tone of dislike in the other's woman's voice, but she decided to ignore it. Ino must have left for a reason, and Hinata was not going to let this small event put a strain on her relationship with her friend.

"She's a busy woman, Astra," Hinata explained, "she is, after all, The First Lady."

"Indeed," Astra grimaced, her smile still on her face, but her eyes dark. Hinata excused herself and made her way back home. Astra watched her retreating form for several minutes, then she turned around and closed the door behind her.

Slowly and silently, Astra moved to the back of her home, where her bedroom was situated. It was the most isolated and private room in the house, and no one except for herself had entered it. Once she entered what she liked to call her 'den', she closed the door behind her and turned her attention to the large painting that rested above the fireplace. It was her most prized possession, one of the few things she had left of her previous life. It was also the most taken care of item in the room, all the other furniture was old and withered and her bed wasn't made. The wallpaper on the walls was also crumbling, and the fading flowers was obscured by strange scribbles Astra had made over time in black ink. To an outsider, it would appear as gibberish, but she knew exactly what it was.

With a heavy sigh, Astra collapsed on the chair opposite the fireplace, her gaze remaining on the painting. It was a family portrait, the only one she had. There were only three people in it, two beautiful people, happily married and their young daughter.

With another heavy sigh, Astra closed her eyes and willed the tears to go away. She hasn't cried in decades, she was surely not going to cry now. Her eyes opened again, her gaze still on the painting.

"Father," she whispered, "Mother...I don't know what to do any more."

The only response she received was deathly silence.

* * *

**A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who reads, supports and reviews this story. I might not always reply, but I read each and every single review you guys send to me! Many of you have asked several questions about various aspects of this story, especially about the outcome of Naruto and Ino's relationship. All I can say is, they will both have a happy ending, maybe just not in this story. Yes, I'm actually thinking of writing a sequel. Don't jump to conclusions though, The Good Wife is still far from ending - I kind of opened a can of worms. Haha. Now, the sequel thing is still a new idea and I'm not sure about it. Let me know what you guys think! You can also vote 'yes' or 'no' on a poll. Just check my profile.**


	25. The Land of Iron

_The Land of Iron_

It was just past dawn, and Ino and Naruto were preparing for their departure to The Land of Iron. Kaguya and Minato were already at their grandparents' house, snuggled in their beds there. Naruto and Ino had had the evening to themselves, and spent it in the living room over a glass of wine. They didn't do much, just talk about their respectful lives. Naruto now had a much bigger insight on Ino's life.

"Is that for the gala?" Naruto asked as Ino neatly folded her new kimono to put in her bag. She nodded. "It's lovely. Although it will be even lovelier when you wear it."

Ino blushed and playfully swatted him. Naruto grinned.

"Are you nervous?" Naruto asked.

"A little," Ino admitted, "I've never been to a Kage Summit. What's it like?"

"Boring," was Naruto's curt reply, "it's just a bunch of old men talking about old news."

Ino chuckled. "Has any of the other Kage changed recently?"

"Well, judging by your age, your dimension's Raikage and Tsuchikage must be A and Onoki respectively," Naruto stated, "they've both retired since then. Well, I say retired..."

Ino got what he meant. Either one of them has died since then, or both of them have. She wasn't going to push it further.

"And the Mizukage?" Ino asked.

Naruto's grin widened. "Oh, she's still around. Getting old, though. But don't tell her I said that."

"I won't," Ino promised, "is she the only female Kage?"

"Nope," Naruto piped up, "the Raikage is female. Quite the temper too, I tend to stay away from her if I can. Although her temper does not rival A's...he was a madman."

Ino chuckled. "Alright, now I feel a bit more prepared. Three male Kage, and two female. I can deal with that."

When they finished packing, they made sure to grab some breakfast, then proceeded to the gate where they were to meet Gaara and Hinata. The two were nowhere in sight, but Sasuke was already there, casually leaning against the gate. He was carrying light, and was currently only wearing a sleeveless vest and cargo pants, revealing his ANBU tattoo. Ino had never seen it before.

"You're early," Naruto pointed out.

"I'm always early, dobe," Sasuke stated. He glanced at Ino and nodded. She nodded in return. "Sai was here first, though."

"Really? Where is he?" Naruto asked, surprised. Sasuke snorted and pointed upwards. Naruto and Ino looked up, not sure what to expect, but indeed, there Sai was. He was perched on the top of the gate, sketchbook in hand. His back was pointed to the village, so he was probably drawing the forest.

"Typical," Naruto laughed. Sasuke nodded in agreement. A whoosh sound suddenly swept by as Temari landed on her feet beside them.

"Morning," she sang.

"Ah," Naruto hummed, "I was wondering if Gaara was going to ask you."

"He always asks me," Temari said pointedly.

"Well, yes," Naruto began, but trailed off. He obviously gave up on his argument. Instead, he switched to another question. "Who's the second?"

"Kankuro, of course," Temari said in a tone as if she was expecting it to be obvious, "we're meeting him half-way."

"And who's acting Kazekage, then?" Sasuke piped in.

"Who do you think?" Temari asked, her hands on her hips.

"Oh," Sasuke and Naruto said in unison, followed by Sasuke continuing, "lovely. I'm sure the council will love having her shouting orders at everyone."

Temari snorted. "Well, Beniko knows how to handle them. And she's the only person outside of the family Gaara trusts the most."

Ino was trying to follow the conversation, but she was very confused. Sasuke must have noticed her confusion.

"Sorry, Ino," he laughed, "you have no idea who we are talking about, do you?"

"No," Ino replied, "who's Beniko? I certainly have never met her in my dimension."

Sasuke frowned, but answered anyway. "She's my sister-in-law."

Ino's eyes widened. "You mean she..." she trailed off. She wasn't sure on how to end that sentence. She knew Itachi was probably a sensitive topic, especially since Naruto had told her the brothers' history the night before. It wasn't as dark as it was from her dimension, but it was still heavy and heart wrenching.

"Married Itachi?" Sasuke asked, "Yes. Maybe you'll be able to meet her sometime. She comes to visit from time to time."

And that was the end of the story. Sasuke did not say anything more. Instead, he turned his attention to Gaara and Hinata who had just arrived. Sasuke discussed security measures with Gaara, something he probably already covered with Naruto before. Sai had also joined the conversation, finally jumping down from his spot above.

"You've never met Beniko?" Naruto asked Ino.

Ino shook her head. "Am I supposed to have met her?"

"I guess not everything can be the same in the dimensions," Naruto stated, "but I just find it weird that you haven't met her. You do know Gaara, right?"

"Of course," Ino replied, "he's not much different, maybe just a bit scarier, but other than that the same. He's even Kazekage."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed, "weird."

"What does Gaara have to do with this?" Ino asked.

"Oh," Naruto chuckled, "the two of them are kind of inseparable. There are the select few who believed Gaara was going to end up with her, not Hinata."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"And as you can see, Naruto," Gaara interrupted, "I chose Hinata. Honestly, Beniko and I? Together? Like Beniko says: 'blegh'."

Everyone laughed at that, like it was some sort of inside joke. Ino didn't get it.

* * *

True to his word, Kankuro did meet the company half-way to The Land of Iron. He was slightly taller than Ino remembered, and his lack of face paint was a bit of a slap in the face. But other than that, he reminded her a lot of the one she knew back home.

However, it was still weird when he gave his brother a tight hug. Gaara just never seemed like a hug person...but he returned the hug full heartedly. Kankuro also greeted Hinata warmly, with a kiss on each cheek.

He shook hands with the others, but only gave Ino a curt hello. She said hello back. The company continued with their journey, now entering the colder climates. Everyone now had a cloak wrapped around them.

* * *

They stopped to rest several hours after meeting with Kankuro. They had been travelling for at least two days, and had only had short breaks in-between. The constant travelling was taking a toll on poor pregnant Hinata. She was the first to sit down when Sai announced they stop.

Gaara sat down next to her, worry evident on his face. He handed her some water, which she took gratefully. It appeared as if Gaara wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. Sai was scanning the perimeter, checking if everything was alright. Sasuke had made himself comfortable in a tree. Temari and Kankuro were laughing about something and Naruto had started to gather wood for a fire. Ino decided to help him.

When the fire was going, everyone sat down around it and enjoyed the time of silence. Sasuke was the only one who didn't move from his spot in the tree. Hinata pulled together a few things to eat.

As Hinata handed Kankuro a cup of soup, Gaara decided to make conversation. "How are affairs in Suna?"

Kankuro thanked Hinata for the soup, then locked eyes with his brother. "Fine. Well, everything was fine when I was still running things. Beniko knows how to contact you if there is an emergency."

Sasuke snorted from where he was perched in the tree, but did not say anything. Kankuro glared at him.

"Good," Gaara replied, putting an end to the clear dislike Sasuke and Kankuro shared. Kankuro sighed and turned his attention back to his brother.

"She's also asked me to relay the message," Kankuro began, "that's she's planning a trip to Konoha after you return."

"That's fine," Gaara nodded.

"It will be nice to see her again," Hinata piped in, a smile on her face. Silence fell over the group again. They continued eating in silence, Sai constantly keeping a lookout for any movement in the distance.

After two hours they decided to continue their journey.

* * *

The Land of Iron, was, very much like its namesake, barren and slightly boring. Ino had never imagined iron to be able to look beautiful, and The Land of Iron was not beautiful in winter either.

"It looks better in summer," Naruto explained. Ino took his word for it. They didn't travel far until they reached a large fortress, which Ino knew had to be the meeting place. They were not the only ones arriving.

A middle-aged woman was coming from the opposite direction, her auburn hair was greying at an alarming rate, but her figure was still slim and healthy, dressed in a blue dress with high-heeled sandals. Despite her age, she was very attractive. Tucked under her arm was the famous Kage hat, coloured blue and with the Kanji for 'water' on it.

"Mei," Gaara greeted her first.

"Young Kazekage," Mei returned the greeting, "still handsome, as always."

Gaara did not budge at her obvious flirtatious attitude. Mei's attention turned to Naruto. "Young Hokage, good to see you again."

"Likewise," Naruto grinned. Mei also had two guards, both young men Ino obviously didn't recognise. Mei didn't greet any of the others, for they were interrupted by the arrival of another. It was a company of four, and all of them landed graciously on their feet in the snow. In the middle stood a rather skinny man with a long black beard and matching black hair and beady eyes. He didn't seem much older than Naruto or Gaara, but Ino couldn't be sure. He was dressed in a brown flak jacket, with matching brown cargo pants, sweater and sandals. On his head was the brown hat for the Tsuchikage. His two guards were also young, one a woman and the other a man. The woman who stood just to his right, was clearly not a guard judging by her state of dress. Ino assumed she was the Tsuchikage's wife.

"Naruto," the Tsuchikage greeted them, "I did receive your letter, just have not had the time to respond."

"Ah, good," Naruto replied, "I did send it a bit on short notice, didn't I?"

"Indeed," the Tsuchikage agreed. His gaze turned to Ino. "Lovely to see you, Lady Ino."

"You too," Ino smiled.

"Still not married, Mei?" the Tsuchikage turned his attention to the Mizukage. She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously, which made him laugh. "I'm only pulling your leg."

"Yes," Mei grunted, "you do have a habit of pointing out my love life to me, or lack thereof. Where's Ame?"

"No idea," the Tsuchikage replied, "she'll show up eventually. We all know what she's like...easily distracted."

"No, I am not!" a high-pitched voice echoed loudly. Another group had arrived, led by the Raikage herself. Out of all the Kage, she was the one that stood out the most. She was dark-skinned, short and plump, with blonde hair in a bun on top of her head. Her extreme voice did not suit her figure. At all.

"Ame," the Tsuchikage grinned, "how lovely for you to join us. Didn't get distracted along the way again, did you? Excellent."

Ame stomped over to the Tsuchikage, her weight causing the snow under her feet to jump up around her. Ino grasped Naruto's hand. He had warned about the Raikage's temper. As Ame continued to bite the Tsuchikage's head off, her voice sounding like a swarm of angry bees, the other Kage headed inside to the warmth, where the current General of the Samurai was waiting for them.

* * *

_Thirty-seven-year-old Ino..._

Ino groaned and rubbed her temples. Her head was aching violently to the point where it felt like her brain was going to burst out of her skull. She had somehow managed to pull of a minor transfer using _Five Dimensions to Heaven _in order to communicate with the other side, but she hadn't ended up in Ino's head.

Although the technique had been a success, it left her feeling drained and as if her head was going to split open. And it didn't even last five minutes! Clearly it was much taxing and dangerous to use than she thought. At least she knew Naruto on the other side was aware of what was going on. He had remembered. The thought bought a smile to her face.

After her first run in with the technique's...unique side effects, she had nearly died. It was not something she could easily forget. It had been a tough time in their lives, and Naruto had locked the memories of it all far away. He didn't want to remember his wife's near death experience. He never spoke of it, and he never thought of it. Luckily, it had resurfaced when they needed it. If Naruto knew on the other side, and both sides were trying to find a solution, it could go so much faster. Who knew, perhaps Ino would be back home soon?

However, as that thought settled her gaze lifted to Naruto who was sitting opposite her. He was watching her curiously, obviously worried. She had asked him to stay with her while she attempted the technique.

"Well?" he asked.

"It worked," Ino breathed, "but I probably won't do it again."

"Okay," Naruto whispered. He seemed relieved. "Uh, what did Ino say?"

Ino's lips tugged into a smile. "Oh, it wasn't Ino."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Then who was it?"

"Gaara."

* * *

**A/N: I'd just like to say, if I do write a sequel, you don't have to read it. The sequel will be a standalone in many aspects. I'm not going to end The Good Wife on a note where you have to read the sequel to find answers or anything. So if you wish to stop with this story, that is fine. Anyway, there's still loads to come for The Good Wife!**


	26. Stars Crossing

_Stars Crossing_

Several loud voices echoed around him. With his vision blurred, Gaara had to admit he felt slightly overwhelmed by the loud noise, as well as the strange surroundings he could not recognise. And just as the voices began, they died away, leaving Gaara alone in the eerie white room. There was nothing left, except for the shadow of a human figure. Gaara narrowed his eyes, but he could not determine who the figure was.

A strong breeze pushed through, and the room vanished. Taken aback by the sudden change, Gaara stumbled backwards. His vision was clear now, and the human figure earlier had been a woman. They were standing in the middle of a valley, the grass was covered in various colourful flowers. Gaara recognised the woman. Her short blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes and loving smile was recognisable anywhere.

"Ino?"

"Hello, Gaara," Ino greeted in return, "it seems I ended up in your head. I do apologise for startling you."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. Ino chuckled. "It's...really you? Older you, I mean. Our Ino?"

Ino grinned. "Yes. I've been trying to communicate with Ino, but it seems her mind is not that open to _Five Dimensions to Heaven_. You, on the other hand, are psychic, and therefore have an open mind."

"You know I hate that word," Gaara grumbled.

Ino's lips turned up into a playful smile. "I know. Look, we don't have long, I just want to know, how is he?"

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, Ino nodded. "He's fine. Figured out how this whole thing happened awhile ago. He seems to be doing well with young Ino."

"That's good to hear," Ino said, just as she suddenly flickered. Gaara frowned. "Like I said, we don't have long. This is a very limited exchange, since it is dangerous. Tell Naruto to keep searching."

"Alright."

Ino's smile widened. "Oh, and I have a message for Hinata."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at this.

Just as Ino's figure faded, her whisper echoed with the wind, "I met Neji. He hasn't changed one bit. At least not physically."

* * *

Gaara's eyes opened. He had actually managed to sleep for a change. Knowing that he won't be able to fall asleep again, Gaara glanced out the window. Judging from the darkness, he had probably slept for two hours. Pathetic in normal standards, but a big step for him.

"Gaara?" Hinata's voice mumbled from behind him. Her breath tickled his back, and not wanting to leave her side yet, he turned around and pulled her against him. "A vision?"

"Something like that," Gaara replied, "Ino came to visit me."

"What?"

"Our Ino has found a way to communicate," Gaara explained, "I have no idea how she did it, but she was able to speak with me for a few minutes."

Hinata buried her face in Gaara's chest, her hand gripped his arm tightly. He allowed her to cling to him, he knew how she felt. She wished that she could have shared the vision with him. It's always been like that, ever since he told her that he saw things others didn't.

"What did she say?" Hinata finally asked.

"She just wanted to know how Naruto was doing," Gaara stated, "and she told us to keep searching for the answer to reverse this."

"Is that all?"

Gaara's grip on his wife tightened. She wanted to know if Ino had asked about her. Of course she did, the two of them were very close. But Gaara didn't know how to bring the topic up, Ino's message for Hinata was a very delicate topic. But he also knew he couldn't keep it a secret.

"She met Neji," Gaara whispered. Hinata froze. "She says he hasn't changed. At least not physically."

Hinata did not say a word, but he could feel her shaking in his arms. Gaara sighed and buried his nose in her hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered soothingly.

"No," Hinata sobbed, "don't apologise. I'm crying tears of joy. Neji is alive out there somewhere for another Hinata. That's more than enough."

Gaara could not agree more.

* * *

While the Five Kage and the General of the Samurai gathered for the annual meeting the next morning, Ino and Hinata spent the time outside in the snow. Hinata was wrapped up warmly and had situated herself on a dry old log, while Ino had collapsed in the snow and created several snow angels. Hinata watched her with a smile.

"You're still a child in many aspects, aren't you?" Hinata asked.

Ino stopped moving her arms and legs and stared at the cloudy sky. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all," Hinata hummed, "I still wish that I didn't have to grow up so fast as I did. They say everyone our age had to grow up due to the war. But I had to grow up long before that."

Ino pursed her lips. Hinata had been the first in their age group to become a mother, and thus her childhood was in several aspects, robbed from her. Sixteen was not really a child, but not an adult either. Ino could understand her point of view. As a sixteen-year-old herself, she couldn't bear to think of being a mother at such an early age.

A strange thought suddenly occurred to Ino. "Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Were you ever in love with Naruto?" Ino asked blatantly.

Hinata was silent for several seconds, obviously taken aback, but she eventually giggled. "When I was young, yes."

"When did it change?"

"Probably when I found out I was pregnant with Masahiro," Hinata stated.

Ino nodded slowly, then closed her eyes. Several thoughts passed through her head. Some were happy, especially if it involved the new relationships she had formed, and others were strange and fleeting. She also worried about older Ino...how was she doing? And then the image of Hyuuga Astra flashed through her mind and she scowled.

"Ino?" Hinata's voice snapped her from her reverie. Ino turned to glance at her friend. Hinata looked worried. "Are you alright? You're pulling a strange face..."

"Does Astra hate me?" Ino asked.

Hinata frowned. "What makes you ask that?"

"She treats me like dirt," Ino stated with a sigh, "but treats you like royalty."

Hinata laughed nervously. "I've never noticed. Do you wish me to speak with her? As the head of her clan I can..."

Ino cut Hinata off. "Don't worry about it. It's probably just my imagination."

Hinata bit her lip, but she did not bring it up again. However, that didn't stop her from thinking. She had to admit, she had noticed Astra's strange behaviour, not necessarily towards Ino, but in general. And then, of course, was also the fact that the woman's history was very vague. Hinata knew almost nothing about her, and Hinata had made her life job to know her clan.

Snow started falling from the heavens, distracting Hinata from her thoughts as she enjoyed the small flakes that kissed her skin. She would worry about it another day.

* * *

"We'll take a half hour break," the General of the Samurai announced. Ame was first to leave her seat, her heavy weight causing the floor to creak. She stormed out of the room before anyone else had even be able to comprehend that they had a break.

"Always in a rush," the Tsuchikage laughed. Mei glared at him dangerously.

"And you always have an opinion on everything, Takeshi," Mei growled.

Takeshi, the Tsuchikage turned to face Mei. He was smiling wickedly, but Mei was unable to continue their argument due to Sai interrupting them.

"Mizukage," Sai addressed her formally, "would you mind taking a walk with me?"

Mei blinked as she watched the young man before her. He was attractive, very much like the Uchiha, so the thought of a walk with him wasn't sour at all. But she had a strange feeling he wanted to talk business, rather than woo her. He was also much younger than she was.

"Of course," Mei hummed as she stood up. One of her guards took her hat and followed after them silently when Mei and Sai left the room.

Takeshi watched the party leave with interest, then turned to Naruto. "Planning a secret allegiance with the Mizukage, Hokage?"

"No idea what you're talking about," Naruto muttered, "I didn't ask Sai to speak with her at all."

Takeshi frowned. "Then what on earth would they speak about?"

Naruto shrugged. "I've always thought Sai had the hots for Mei. Maybe he finally got the guts to ask her out?"

Takeshi threw his head back in laughter. Now that would be a sight to behold! Gaara interrupted the conversation by placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned to face him, a brow furrowed. Gaara nodded his head in the direction of the door. Naruto followed him without a word. Once they were outside, Naruto stopped.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Gaara turned to face his best friend. "I had a little...call this morning."

Naruto frowned. "Carry on."

And so Gaara explained how Ino had contacted him. Naruto listened intently, surprise evident on his face, but he was also smiling. When Gaara finished Naruto looked like he could burst with glee.

"That's fantastic!" Naruto exclaimed, "Now we know she's safe! And we know she's working on a solution as well! Thank you, Gaara. You know I've always liked that head of yours."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask for this 'gift' as your wife calls it."

Naruto's grin widened. "She only calls you 'psychic' because it annoys you, you know?"

"I know," Gaara grumbled. Naruto's smile faded a little.

"Neji, huh?" he whispered. Gaara nodded. "Is Hinata alright?" Gaara nodded again. Naruto's smile continued to fade, until his expression turned grim. Gaara noticed and frowned.

"Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and glanced around him. "I don't feel I should bring this up in the meeting, but I trust you and need your help."

"What's wrong?"

Naruto inhaled deeply and then sighed heavily. "It's Konoha. Something is very wrong, and I don't like it."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, worry now present on his features.

"I've been aware of it for awhile, but it's getting worse lately," Naruto said, "Gaara, how much power does your council hold?"

"The Council?" Gaara asked, stunned. "They are the 'government' I suppose you could say. They approve laws and other bills, but I am the one to deliver the final verdict. They also act as my guides, but I am the highest authority in the village. The only person above me is the Daimyo."

"I thought so," Naruto muttered, "I have a problem."

"Tell me," Gaara encouraged, "I'll help you as much as I can."

* * *

There were several hours before the Evening Gala would commence, and since the Kage were still in their meeting, Ino decided to return to the warm indoors and take a nap. Hinata had agreed with the idea, and they parted to their own separate rooms to rest. Takeshi's wife was sitting in the lounge, reading a book, but she didn't seem keen on making conversation. Ino and Hinata didn't really mind.

Ino lay awake for awhile, her hands resting on her stomach. She had noticed that it was bigger than before, which meant she was starting to show. How it was possible, she did not know, but nothing made sense about the pregnancy or _Five Dimensions to Heaven _any more. When sleep did not come, Ino grabbed the notebook she always carried with her and tried to study the notes, hoping to find a clue on how to reverse the technique. As usual, nothing came.

Finally, Ino fell asleep, the exhaustion of the long journey finally setting in. However, her sleep was not left undisturbed. Her rest was plagued by dreams.

_Ino found herself in a large open field – The Konoha Training Grounds. She could still remember training with her team here. But she was alone this time, seated in the grass. Before her lay a small notebook with several diagrams and scribbles written all over the pages. Her hands were together, in the form she took when she was ready to transfer her mind to another. A strange tingling sensation crept up her spine and then she felt the familiar freedom of her mind leaving her body. And then she hit something like a brick wall and jumped right back. Her eyes shot open as she gasped in pain. It felt like her head was on fire._

_And then she heard it. A voice. But when she looked around her, she saw nor sensed anything. Pushing it aside, Ino gathered her things to return home._

"_...mother," the same voice echoed again. Ino glanced around her again, but still nothing. The pain in her head suddenly intensified and spread down her neck to her chest. Moaning, Ino slowly made her way back home, hoping Naruto was there to help her._

_What Uzumaki Ino did not know, was that was the start of it all._

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so everyone has their opinion on the sequel (which is fair), but it seems I have confused some of you. The sequel is set directly after The Good Wife (perhaps with a time skip) and has its own plot. What I meant with my previous note, was that I will not end The Good Wife with a cliffhanger - all its loose ends will be tied. The sequel mainly focuses on canon Naruto and Ino's relationship, but will have the build up from The Good Wife. So its a sequel, but won't have answers to questions asked in The Good Wife (except the exploration of younger Naruto and Ino's relationship), thus one can choose whether to read it or not. Many of you are curious about the sequel, so here are a few hints: a stolen scroll, a new dimension, a new take on canon characters, romance, adventure and some old faces.**

**Also, many of you have tried to guess who Hyuuga Astra really is. All I'm going to say is that two of you have hit the nail on the head.**


	27. Confessions

_Confessions_

The Annual Evening Gala had gone off without a hitch. Many leaders from all around the surrounding countries came together in a big melting pot of exploding cultures. Ino had feasted her eyes upon the many finely dressed women that represented even the smallest of countries. It was without a doubt a very successful night.

Many of the nations came together to discuss the future of alliances, but there was the occasional glare exchanged between two leaders. Old habits seemed to die hard.

The highlight of the evening was when the Daimyo of The Land of Wind made an appearance. The Daimyo seldom attended these events, so their presence is usually unexpected and comes as a shock. What shocked Ino even more was when she realised the large figure dressed in fine robes was a _woman_. Female Daimyo were unheard of, but her gender did not lessen her power or dim the respect others had for her. The Daimyo seemed to be quite familiar with Gaara, well, more intimately than what one would originally believe to be a working relationship between the Daimyo and Kage of a nation.

"Tell me," Ino overheard The Daimyo say to Gaara, "how is that friend of yours coping with a nation's safety on her shoulders?"

Gaara's lips quirked up into a playful smile, "I expect a broken desk when I return."

"A broken desk?" The Daimyo asked, confused.

"From her banging her head on it constantly," Gaara stated. The two leaders of The Land of Wind burst into laughter. Ino could merely watch them, confused.

And so the fun ended. After a short night's rest, everyone gathered their things and set in the direction of their home. The group headed for Konoha agreed to meet outside in the morning. Sai and Sasuke were first, as always.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No, dobe," Sasuke snorted, "Unlike you, I don't have a wife warming my bed here."

A blush crept onto Naruto's cheeks while Ino just smiled nervously. Sasuke winked at her. "I got your back, Ino."

"Thanks…I think," Ino said in return.

"Good morning," Hinata greeted cheerfully as she approached the group, Gaara right beside her. Naruto, Ino and Sasuke chorused a 'good morning' in return, Sai was watching them from the distance. He seemed a bit agitated. Temari and Kankuro also arrived and the group was ready to depart.

* * *

They were halfway to Konoha when Sai announced that they stop and rest for a third time. Sasuke grumbled something under his breath, but jumped into a tree and made himself comfortable. Hinata collapsed with a heavy sigh. Gaara gave her a worried look and sat down next to her.

"Why are we stopping again?" Ino asked Naruto.

"We are halfway," Naruto stated, "Gaara, Temari and Kankuro will be returning to Sunagakure."

Ino's eyes widened. No one had told her that they would be splitting up on their way back. Ino's gaze immediately shifted to Hinata. She was smiling as Gaara tucked some of her hair behind her ears, but Ino could see the sadness in her lavender-tinted eyes. Ino's heart broke for her best friend. How did the two of them manage to live apart?

"I'll miss you," Hinata whispered as she rested her forehead against Gaara's forehead.

"I know," was Gaara's response. Ino tore her eyes away from the scene, it was not very intimate, but was private enough that Ino knew she shouldn't watch.

"Why do they live apart, Naruto?" Ino whispered to Naruto, in hopes that no one else will hear.

"Gaara cannot leave Suna for a long period of time," Naruto explained, "and Hinata cannot become a citizen of Sunagakure while she is head of the Hyuuga family."

"So why doesn't she quit?" Ino asked.

"She can't," Naruto explained, "She has no heir. At least not of age."

"What do you mean she has no heir?" Ino asked, surprised. "What about her sister? Or Masahiro?"

"The Hyuuga Elders do not see Masahiro as the rightful heir to the family. And Hanabi refuses to take the position."

Ino had to do everything in her control to keep her temper from flaring. She had always known that the Hyuuga family had some serious issues, but this was ridiculous. Ino glanced at her friend, who was now gulping down a bottle of water. Ino knew it was none of her business, but she was going to fix this. Hinata deserved happiness.

After twenty minutes of rest, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro said their final goodbyes. Kankuro shook hands with Naruto and the two laughed over a joke. Temari gave Ino a hug and a supportive squeeze on the arm. Gaara also shook Naruto's hand, and then proceeded to embrace his wife tightly. Hinata had trouble letting him go, but eventually she did with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and smiled.

And then the three ninja from Suna disappeared into the trees.

* * *

By the time they arrived in Konoha, it was already dark. A Chuunin was waiting for the group by the gate, a duffel bag over his shoulder. He waved to Naruto, who approached him with a worried expression.

"Did something happen?" Naruto asked.

The Chuunin shook his head, "I have a letter for Lady Ino."

Ino frowned, but stepped forward to receive the letter. She noticed a small insignia on the Chuunin's vest and realised he was a ninja messenger. She glanced at the letter and her eyes widened.

"It's from Shizuka!" Ino exclaimed, excited.

"Eh, really?" Naruto asked, surprised. Shizuka had never replied to any of his messages, and he was relieved that Ino managed to get through to her. He glanced at the messenger, who looked worried.

"You're not telling me something, are you?" Naruto asked. The Chuunin bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

"Forgive me, Lord Hokage," he mumbled, "but …I've been keeping this a secret for a very long time."

"Secret?" Naruto asked.

The Chuunin nodded, "I've been serving as your messenger for a long time, sir. But for many years, whenever you give me a letter, the High Council would read it first before it was sent – sometimes your letters are never sent at all. I've tried to evade them, but they threatened my family. I'm so sorry!"

Hinata gasped, while Sasuke and Sai glanced at each other. Naruto's hand tightened into a fist while Ino started to put the pieces together. So that's why Shizuka never replied to Naruto's letters. She probably never received them! She glanced back down at the letter in her hand and frowned. So why is it that she received it this time?

"How did you get this letter past the Council?" Ino asked.

The Chuunin sighed, "I did not report it to them. I've decided enough is enough. Even letters and scrolls sent with hawks are being watched."

Ino turned her attention to Naruto. "Naruto, this isn't normal. Why does the Council have such power?"

"They don't," Naruto growled, "they've been acting without my knowledge. I've been aware of it for awhile, but had no proof. That's changed now."

"Are you calling a meeting, then?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes," Naruto stated, "it's time we fix this. Sasuke, I expect you to be there."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, surprised, "The Uchiha haven't had a seat on the Council for years."

"That's about to change. Hinata, I want you there too."

"Eh, me?" Hinata asked; her eyes wide. "There's already a Hyuuga representative…"

"I'm firing him," Naruto interrupted, "no offense, Hinata. I know you elected him, but I do not trust him. As the head of the family, it is your right and duty to have a say in the way this village is led."

"Can I interrupt that thought, Naruto?" Ino asked. Naruto blinked and turned to face his wife. Ino glanced at Hinata, who looked exhausted. Her gaze softened as she thought back on all the amazing things she had discovered about Hinata since the transfer. The two Hinatas were so different, but so alike at the same time.

"Ino?" Hinata called her name. Ino smiled at her.

"Rather than Hinata," Ino began, "I suggest Masahiro take the seat on the Council."

"Masahiro?" Naruto and Hinata exclaimed at the same time. Ino nodded.

"Hinata already has a lot on her shoulders as the head of the family," Ino exclaimed, "and although she doesn't show it, I know she is exhausted from her constant work and being pregnant. Also, she lives separate from her husband, while she technically has an heir that can relieve her of her duties so she can be with him."

"The elders won't accept Masahiro," Hinata began to explain, but Ino interrupted.

"That's why he must take the seat. That way, he can prove to the elders that he is capable of leading the clan," Ino finished.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sasuke agreed. Sai nodded in agreement as well. Naruto glanced at Hinata, who looked conflicted.

"Just think about it," Ino sighed, knowing it wasn't something they could accept immediately. But Ino knew that Hinata deserved to spend her life at Gaara's side and Masahiro deserved to not be judged.

"Well," Sasuke changed the subject, "I'm going home. I have a pregnant wife waiting for me. And I better prepare for when my sister-in-law arrives."

"I'll retreat as well," Sai stated, "I have a painting to finish."

With that, the two vanished. Naruto offered to walk Hinata home, but she refused. So they all separated, heading for home after a long journey. Ino couldn't wait to read Shizuka's letter.

* * *

Ino didn't get a chance to read the letter until she got into bed. Minato had been very excited to see his parents again and demanded their attention for the whole evening. Kaguya was much calmer than her brother, but she did take an interest in the outcome of The Five Kage Summit. She listened intently while her father told her about everything that happened. Ino entertained Minato with his soft toys.

After tucking Minato into bed, and saying goodnight to Kaguya who was studying another set of new scrolls from Naruto, Ino finally got to relax and read the letter. Naruto was still in the shower when she opened it.

_Lady Ino,_

_Thank you for your letter. I have never been good with emotions, but as I read what you have written I let the tears fall for the first time in many years. I am grateful to hear that Juugo is still alive and that he is well. I haven't heard a thing about him for a very long time. In fact, I was starting to believe that he was dead._

_I never received anything from Konoha. You claim that your husband, the Hokage has been sending me letters. I never received any. So, it is it not that I have been avoiding seeing Juugo, I didn't know I could. I've asked my messengers if letters from the Hokage ever arrived, but they claim that all they ever received was normal reports. I know this is none of my business, but perhaps the problem is at your end. Please remember that the Nadeshiko Village is indebted to Konoha, Naruto in particular and if you need our assistance in any matter, please send a request right away._

_Coming back to Juugo. I would love to see him. And I know Kasumi would too, even if she barely remembers him. She has grown into such a beautiful girl and she often asks me about her father. So please, if you still would, can we organise a time we could come visit? _

_Thank you for believing in Juugo. Not many people do. And I am most grateful that you are prepared to fight for his freedom. I think it's time someone did. I know your husband has been trying for years, but more voices are needed to challenge this issue. Know that I am prepared to fight as well. And I am certain that Juugo's friends, Suigetsu, Karin and Sasuke will fight too. _

_I look forward to meeting you,_

_Shizuka of Nadeshiko_

Just as Ino finished the letter, Naruto stepped into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist. Ino glanced at him, blushed and then turned her attention back to the letter.

"What does Shizuka say?" Naruto asked as he dried his hair with another towel.

"It's just like we expected," Ino sighed, "Shizuka never received anything from you."

Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lip. Ino remained quiet as he got dressed and climbed into bed. Neither of them said a word as they turned off the lights and lay in silence.

"Gaara is psychic, did you know?" Naruto broke the silence.

"Psychic?" Ino asked, obviously disbelieving.

"Well," Naruto laughed, "we just call it that. He sees things. Sometimes he sees the future, sometimes he sees the past. Sometimes he just senses danger. Ino, my Ino, always stated that his mind is very open which made him an easy target for the Mind Transfer technique."

Ino did not know what to say. She wasn't sure what point Naruto was trying to make.

"But," Naruto continued, "It's his open mind that makes Mind Transfer dangerous. His mind is so complicated, filled with things we can't comprehend that once his mind is invaded, the invader gets kicked out. In fact, Gaara has put Inoichi in hospital and he didn't do anything! All Inoichi did was cast the technique."

"What are you trying to say, Naruto?" Ino asked, surprised that her father had been defeated so easily.

Naruto sighed. "Gaara came to me during The Summit. Apparently Ino has contacted him."

Ino sat up, shocked. "Really? She found a way to communicate?"

"Yes, but it is limited and dangerous. She was originally planning to contact you, but apparently your mind is shut off."

Ino frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged, "but she was able to get to Gaara. She says she knows it was _Five Dimensions to Heaven _and we must continue to find a solution. She'll probably do the same."

Ino lay back down. "So she's safe. She's in my body, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"You must be relieved."

Naruto noticed the sadness in Ino's voice. He turned to face her, even though he couldn't see her very well in the dark. He reached out to take her hand and squeezed it tightly. Ino blinked and turned her head to look at him.

"Naruto?"

"Don't get me wrong, Ino," Naruto whispered, "I am relieved, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Ino smiled weakly. "But you can never love me the way you love her, right?"

Naruto remained silent as the words processed in his mind. Naruto pushed himself up on his elbow so that he could look down and directly into Ino's eyes.

"Ino," Naruto whispered, "are you…are you saying that you love me?"

A blush crept onto Ino's cheeks and she looked away. Naruto's eyes widened at her reaction. Feeling bold, he lifted his arm and gently touched Ino's cheek. Her skin was warm under his fingers and he had to everything in his power not to lose control. He missed close contact with her, but he knew this was wrong. That thought continued to surge through his head as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Ino stiffened, but Naruto had already pulled away and rested his head on her chest, just between the valley of her breasts. Ino's blush intensified.

"I would be lying if I said I don't love you," Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Shh," Naruto hushed her, "we'll let the guilt eat us away later."

Ino nodded slowly, her heart beat increasing. Naruto wasn't moving! Was he intending to fall asleep on her? Naruto squeezed her hand again, hoping to calm her nerves. Ino sighed and closed her eyes as she nervously wrapped her arms around him. Yes, the guilt could come later.

And she knew that if she ever went back, she'd never look at sixteen-year-old Naruto the same way again.

* * *

The sun was just rising above the horizon, signalling the beginning of another day. Several people were already awake in Konoha, preparing for work or already stationed around several areas of the village, keeping watch. Hatake Kakashi was one of the ninja on duty that morning. He had been assigned to watch the front gate, even though it was usually a Chuunin's job. Naruto had not given him details, but something was wrong and he only trusted Kakashi to watch the gate.

Traffic this early in the morning was slow, so Kakashi didn't expect anyone to arrive on his shift. Bored, he pulled out his favourite book, _Icha Icha Paradise _and dived into the dramatic romance. He was just about to get lost in his book when he noticed someone was approaching the gate.

With a sigh, Kakashi closed his book. Naruto had also requested that Kakashi properly check everyone who entered the village. Kakashi had his suspicions, but he decided not to bring it up with Naruto. He knew Naruto could solve the problem himself. He had truly grown into a powerful Hokage. The Fourth would have been proud.

"So, you're on duty this time, Kakashi?" a voice asked. Kakashi looked up and was surprised by what he saw. It hadn't been one person approaching the gates, but two! A young man with onyx eyes and black hair was standing across from him, his hands on his hips. Behind him, stood his mother, a woman in her late forties with brown hair and crimson eyes.

"Natsume," Kakashi greeted the young man, then he glanced at the woman, "and Beniko. I was not aware you would be visiting."

"Didn't Sasuke tell you?" Natsume asked, confused.

"No," Kakashi replied. He glanced at Beniko, who seemed to be distracted. Natsume noticed as well and turned his attention back to his mother.

"Is something wrong?" Natsume asked.

"Kakashi," Beniko ignored her son's query, "has something happened here I am not aware of?"

"Like what?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"Uzumaki Ino…her chakra is disrupted," Beniko stated. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"How did you…?" Kakashi asked, but he cut himself off. Of course, he was talking to Uchiha Beniko. She was a skilled sensor and she could easily identify someone by their chakra if she knew them. After all, it was the only way she could identify someone.

"Also," Beniko continued, "there's a strange chakra in the shopping district."

"Strange how?" Kakashi asked. Now he knew why Naruto assigned him to the gate this morning. Naruto knew Beniko would be arriving and with all the strange things happening in Konoha, Beniko was one of the perfect people to sniff things out. Kakashi had no doubt that Karin was doing the same.

Beniko narrowed her eyes in concentration. "I can't place my finger on it, but there is something off about it. I'll have to investigate it closer."

Natsume glanced between his mother and Kakashi and sighed. Things never changed.

"Well," Kakashi changed the subject, "welcome to Konoha, again. Make sure to sign in with Naruto."

"We will!" Natsume grinned, then he turned to his mother. "Let's go." Beniko nodded and followed her son further into the village. Kakashi watched amazed as Beniko walked on her own, effectively avoiding trees and other objects. Even now, he couldn't believe she was blind.

And then she walked into a stone bench. Kakashi had to do everything in his power not to laugh. Beniko was cursing loudly at the bench, while Natsume tried to pull her away before she caused a scene. Finally, Natsume managed to pull his mother away and Kakashi was alone again. He chuckled to himself. Beniko was more cheerful than he remembered. That was a good sign. He had a good feeling about the future from here on.

Now Naruto just had to put The High Council in its place.

* * *

**A/N: There's been a delay in a lot of my writing because I've been really sick lately (still am). Anyway, here's the new chappie. And it's another long one. My latest chapters have all been longer than usual. I can't seem to stop writing when I actually get into it. But that's a good thing, isn't it? Anyway, I'm thinking of doing some flashbacks in the next chapter. What flashbacks would you like to see? I'm feeling adventurous.**


	28. Doomsday

**I'd like to thank TheQuasiZillionaire who has not only become a good and supporting friend in this tough time in my life, but also for offering to beta read The Good Wife.**

* * *

_Doomsday_

When Ino walked into the kitchen that morning, she was greeted by a warm smile that belonged to a stranger. Still in her pyjamas, Ino was just rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she noticed that she was not alone. Besides the tall, dark, and dashing young man standing before her, an older woman with greying brown hair was sitting at the dining room table with Naruto across from her. Ino felt like an idiot for not having been aware that they would be having visitors. She did not really like presenting herself in her pyjamas.

"Hey Ino!" the young man greeted, "nice shorts."

Ino couldn't help but blush. This man, despite not being Naruto or anywhere near her alternate-self's age, was attractive. He reminded her of Sasuke, surprisingly, with the dark hair and onyx eyes. But what really knocked the wind out of her were the tear-troughs under his eyes. She had seen those distinct features on someone before, although only in pictures. And the name of that man still made shivers run down her spine. Not because she feared him, at least not enough to feel it in her bones, but because she did not like what he had put Sasuke through.

"Oh," Naruto exclaimed when his blue eyes landed on his wife, "good morning, Ino."

"Morning," Ino returned the greeting with a hesitant smile. "Um, what's going on?"

"This is Beniko," Naruto stated, motioning towards the woman opposite him. Ino blinked, surprised. This was Sasuke's sister-in-law, which explained the young man's resemblance to… well, that name still made her shiver.

"Oh," Ino hummed, surprised that Naruto was introducing her as if she didn't know the woman. Then again, their original plans to keep the whole 'dimension hopping' a secret had sort of fallen apart. A lot of people knew, and so far things seemed to be okay.

"And that's Natsume," Naruto continued as he gestured to the man. Natsume grinned and waved. Ino grimaced and returned the wave.

"Naruto," Beniko interrupted the introductions, "I need you to pass this on to Karin. I am in no condition to run around chasing danger."

Naruto turned his attention back to the older woman. "Of course. I'll make sure Karin knows every detail. Now, this… chakra you sensed in the shopping district: what is it like?"

Beniko seemed to ponder this for a while, allowing Ino time to try and decipher what was going on. Natsume had since moved to the window to stare at the street outside. He seemed awfully intrigued by a bicycle.

Finally, Beniko spoke. "I am not sure how to explain it. How about I dismantle it and explain it in colour?"

"Colour?" Naruto asked, confused. He did not seem convinced that Beniko was approaching the topic very well.

"Yes," Beniko continued. "I'll use Ino as an example." This got Ino's attention. "Ino, who is clearly not your wife in spirit, has three different chakras in her system at the moment. Each has its own colour."

"What do you mean I have three different chakras in my system?" Ino interrupted, surprised. As a medical ninja, she was well aware of chakra and how it worked in the body – three chakras were not common. In fact, it should be impossible. Some ninja had crazy bloodlines that allowed them multiple chakra sources, but Ino was certain she was not one of those.

Beniko sighed in irritation. "Just let me explain. First, there is the yellow chakra – the main chakra. However, in Ino's case, this is disrupted."

"Like I'm under a genjutsu," Ino interrupted again, having heard it before. Beniko nodded.

"Then there is blue. This chakra belongs to the foetus that is not present in your womb. I have reason to believe this is a side effect of what bought you here. The foetus must be caught in between the worlds."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "we sort of deduced that, too. How did you figure it out?"

"I'm blind, not stupid," Beniko snapped. "I can sense this is not the Ino we know. Her chakra is far too undeveloped."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino asked, annoyed.

"It means that you are still carrying the chakra levels of a teenager," Beniko retorted, "As a ninja grows older and stronger, their chakra increases. Occasionally it decreases, depending on what you do with it, but that is not common."

"Right," Ino huffed, moving to sit down next to Naruto. He placed his hand on her knee and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Returning to our original topic," Beniko said, "there is a third chakra in your system. It's a miniscule amount, almost tiny enough to be ignored. This one is red."

"Red!?" Naruto exclaimed as he shot up, surprising both women. Panic was all over his face, but Ino could not determine why he was panicked.

"Hold your horses, Naruto," Beniko sighed, "I meant figuratively. Don't worry, I was not alluding to Kurama. Besides, if it was him, you would have known."

"Oh, er… yeah." Naruto laughed nervously and sat down again. Ino looked at the two of them, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Who the hell was Kurama?

"When was the last time you spoke with him anyway?" Beniko asked.

Naruto did not answer at first. Ino noticed his shoulders tensing, and reached out to gently touch his back, rubbing soothing circles to calm him down.

"It's been years," Naruto finally grumbled. "The last I heard of him was just before Minato was born."

"I see. Well, this tiny speckle of red chakra in Ino's system is exactly like the chakra I sensed in the shopping district," Beniko concluded her explanation.

"You sure it's not Kurama?" Naruto asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Because if it is, at least I know I can handle him."

"No, it is not," Beniko replied, "and even if it was, would you really stand up to him?"

Naruto did not respond.

"He's your friend, Naruto," Beniko continued, "do not forget that. Because I highly doubt he'd forget you."

That made Naruto smile. "Heh, I did grow on the guy, didn't I?"

"So I've been told," Beniko agreed.

"So, this chakra… it could be what caused all this? It could be the source of the whole 'dimension hopping' thing?" Naruto asked.

"'Dimension hopping'? That's a ridiculous name, Naruto. But yes, it could be," Beniko replied, "I guess that basically answers most of my questions. I had been meaning to ask what happened to… well, land us with this Ino."

"Thanks, Beniko," Naruto said. "I'll tell Karin all of this. Are you sure you want her to take over the investigation?"

"I'm old, blind and retired. I've not been a kunoichi for several years. I am not strong enough to be wandering into potentially dangerous situations," Beniko hummed. "Besides, I'm only here for a few days to spoil my young niece."

"Ah yes, Mikoto," Naruto grinned. "She's gotten bigger."

"I can imagine," Beniko replied. Her gaze had softened and looked almost sad. Ino wondered why the woman looked so lonely when she was clearly talking of something happy. Before Ino could ask, Natsume joined the conversation.

"Yo, mom, could I hang here with Kaguya for a while?" Natsume asked.

"Don't 'yo mom' me, young man," Beniko scolded sternly, "and why are you even asking? You're turning twenty-two soon – I think that's old enough to make your own decisions."

"Okay, maybe I was more asking permission from Naruto and Ino," Natsume muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Kaguya would love to see you again," Naruto said. "She's upstairs studying some scrolls I gave her. Be sure to knock, or she'll have your head."

"Thanks, Naruto!" Natsume grinned as he skipped to the stairs. Ino watched, amazed. He was awfully cheery for an Uchiha. Not to mention a fully-grown Uchiha.

Silence enveloped the room until Beniko stood up, her chair loudly screeching along the floorboards. Naruto stood up as well, preparing to follow her.

"I think I'll take a walk," Beniko stated. "Why don't you join me, Ino?"

"Er, sure," Ino muttered, wondering why the woman would want to take a walk with her. "Just let me just get dressed."

* * *

"You have never met me before," Beniko boldly pointed out once they had reached a nearby park. The walk up until then had been rather awkward and quiet; neither of the women had said a word. Ino had, however, received the occasional greeting from villagers, all of who obviously knew who she was, at least in this dimension. It was strange as being recognised as the Hokage's wife. Did that make her The First Lady?

"Er, no," Ino replied, not sure where Beniko was going with this.

"In fact," Beniko continued as they walked down the path into the park, "you never even knew I existed."

"No," Ino replied again, "Sasuke never mentioned you, and there are no files that record Uchiha Itachi getting married."

"Who ever said we were married?" Beniko asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You're still wearing your ring," Ino pointed out. Beniko's smile faded as her fingers subconsciously reached out and touched her ring.

"Indeed I am," Beniko whispered. "I don't even notice putting it on anymore. That's how automatic it has become."

"Really? Because judging by your age, you wouldn't have been married long before he… you know…"

"Died?" Beniko finished the sentence for her. "No, you're quite right, but also wrong. We were thirteen when we married."

"What?" Ino asked, surprised.

"It's a long story," Beniko stated, "marriages at young ages are less common now, but back then it was not considered strange at all. Our marriage was one of convenience for The High Council. You see, Konoha's elders and the council are tainted. They are drunk with power and they will do anything to keep that power. That includes marrying off children to combine bloodlines."

"So you were… forced to marry him?" Ino asked, her disgust directed at the council increasing. She knew The High Council was tainted – they had already caused plenty of trouble – but now this too?

"Well, yes, and no."

"Huh?"

"I did not like that they were using me to get my genes into the Uchiha bloodline. But I agreed to marry him because I cared about him. I knew that the council was going to marry me off someday, even if I said no, but with Itachi, I knew he would care for and respect me. After all, he was my best friend."

"Why were _you_ so important?" Ino asked bluntly. She nearly kicked herself for sounding so rude, but Beniko merely chuckled.

"You really don't know me, eh? Before I was married, my name was _Senju_ Beniko."

Ino stopped walking. Beniko halted a few steps ahead of her and turned around.

"Senju? As in Tsunade? As in the First Hokage?" Ino asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes," Beniko hummed, "Tsunade and I are cousins. My grandfather was Senju Tobirama."

"What? The Second Hokage had kids?"

"Just one," Beniko replied, "a son. My father eventually married my mother and had me."

"Oh."

"But none of that is really important," Beniko changed the subject. "Think about it, Ino. You have never heard of me. I am a Senju, one of the few who still remain. If you have never heard of me, what does that mean?"

Beniko started walking again. Ino had to run to catch up to her. Ino was confused, she had no idea what the woman was trying to explain.

"What are you trying to say?" Ino asked. "That because I have never heard or read of you, it means you don't exist where I come from?"

That small smile returned to Beniko's lips. "You are still intelligent, much like your other self."

Ino stopped walking again, her legs frozen. Could it be true? Could it be that Beniko did not exist in her dimension? Was that even possible? Shouldn't there always be a copy of a person in other dimension, dead or alive? And if Beniko was right, if there was a chance that some people didn't exist, who else out there was like that? And what kind of threat would this pose? Would it change anything?

"I…I don't know what to say," Ino finally muttered.

"Then don't say anything," Beniko replied, "just think about it. My grandfather was Hokage, my great uncle and second cousin also both Hokage. I am a Senju who married an Uchiha, despite the rivalry. I married a criminal, one of the biggest Konoha has ever seen. Do you not think I would have showed up somewhere by now? The only answer I can find is that I do not exist in your dimension. I was never born. And I'm sure there are others just like me."

Ino's eyes widened. Beniko had a point. And it all made sense. But she had no proof.

If only she could contact older Ino…

* * *

_Meanwhile, with thirty-seven year old Ino…_

Blue stared at blue. Ino and Naruto were sitting across from each other in a tea house, tea steaming before them. They had decided to sit down and try to decipher a way to reverse the transfer, but neither of them were coming up with any ideas.

"If only I had my notebook," Ino sighed as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. Naruto frowned.

"Notebook?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Ino replied just before she took a sip of her tea. She let the liquid roll around in her mouth, savouring the taste, before putting her cup down. "I created the _Five Dimensions to Heaven_. It took me several years to get the formula, and then I realised it was too dangerous for normal use. So I stopped and labelled the technique forbidden."

"The notebook has all your formulas in it?"

"Yes. And other notes and scribbles. If I had it I could go over it all again, and try to find what I am missing."

"Didn't you tell Ino through Gaara to essentially do that?"

"Well, yes," Ino sighed, "but not in those words. And there's no guarantee that she will understand the formulas."

"Oh."

Ino sighed and pulled her fingers through her long hair. She had let it loose when they arrived because she had been developing a headache from having it up all day. It was just barely past five and the sun was slowly setting over the horizon. She had spent the whole day with Naruto, feeling the most comfortable with him. He also seemed to enjoy her company, despite the whole 'we're married in another reality' thing.

"What I would do to openly communicate with the other side," Ino grunted, "that would allow me to work with Ino. We could find the answers together!"

"Why not try to communicate like the last time?" Naruto suggested.

"I told you," Ino huffed, annoyed, "it's dangerous and gave me a bloody painful headache."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and silence ensued. The two sipped their tea, at a loss for what to do.

Suddenly an idea struck Naruto, who jumped up, excited. "I got it!" he shouted.

"What?" Ino asked, surprised at his sudden outburst, but enjoying it much the same. It was good to see him energetic.

"You said you ended up communicating with Gaara, right? Because he has an open mind or whatever?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…?" Ino asked hesitantly. Where was he going with this?

"Well," Naruto hummed proudly, "why don't we ask Gaara to do it?"

Ino frowned.

"I mean my Gaara, the one from this dimension," Naruto continued to explain. "Maybe he's open minded too? Maybe he could communicate with Gaara from your world without the side effects!"

Ino blinked, allowing Naruto's words to sink in. Her first thought was, that it would be impossible – Gaara was not from the Yamanaka clan and therefore he could not use the _Mind Transfer_ that was needed for the technique. But then a tiny voice interrupted that thought, reminding her that Gaara did not need to be from her clan to be able to communicate mentally. Her thoughts wandered to a memory, distant but important. It was the memory of when she first found out that Gaara was special.

* * *

_Ino hated the desert. It was hot, dry and ruined her skin. She could not wait to complete the mission and return to Konoha where there was more humidity to allow her skin some moisture. She also couldn't wait to take a bath. Nevertheless, Ino was a kunoichi and she persevered, no matter the condition._

_She was sixteen, a skilled Mind Transfer user and already two years a Chuunin. She usually worked with a team and sometimes was even team captain, but this time she was on a solo mission. It was simple enough: all she had to do was deliver a scroll to Sunagakure. Tsunade had told her that there were no obvious threats, since the scroll was old and didn't carry very valuable or dangerous information. However, the scroll did have some information that was needed badly in Sunagakure. The most dangerous things Ino could encounter on the mission were stray bandits looking for trouble and the intense heat of the desert. _

_Ino doubted there was going to be a problem. _

_She arrived in Sunagakure after traveling for three days. Ino was lucky enough to evade any sandstorms, which picked up just after she arrived. She silently thanked the gods for that; sandstorms were treacherous for the skin._

_Ino was immediately escorted to the Kazekage's office. Now, she knew who the Kazekage was – after all, he had been Kazekage almost as long as she'd been a Chuunin – but she hadn't actually seen him since the rescue mission when they were thirteen. The thought of meeting him again was a little daunting._

_The guard that escorted her from the village gate took her all the way to the Kazekage's office's door. He even knocked. She found this a bit odd; it was almost as if he thought she was a child that needed babysitting. But she shrugged it off; she shouldn't be thinking like that._

_There was no response from the other side of the door, and the guard frowned and knocked again. Ino just waited patiently. She wasn't really in a hurry; she could not return to Konoha until the sand storms stopped, anyways. Then, she felt it. It wasn't strong or obvious, but she felt a familiar sensation in the back of her head. It was the same tingling feeling she got when training with her father – he would try to invade her mind and she'd block him. It was the same light, prickly sensation that occurred just then, as if someone was trying to enter her mind; but at the same time it wasn't quite the same, because she did not feel threatened. It was almost as if someone was tickling her in the back of her head. _

_And then it stopped and the door opened. A blonde woman stepped out, who Ino immediately recognised as Temari._

"_Oh," Temari said, "you're here. You can go in."_

_Temari stepped aside, allowing room for Ino to enter. She thanked Temari, who merely smiled and closed the door behind her. Ino looked straight ahead at the desk. Behind it sat Gaara, perfectly calm, dressed in black. He was staring out the window._

"_I have just arrived from Konoha," Ino stated, "with the scroll you requested. The Hokage has also included a letter addressed to you."_

_Gaara ignored her. Ino felt a twinge of annoyance. What kind of leader ignores a ninja from an allied country?_

"_Um," Ino tried to get Gaara's attention, "Lord Kazekage?"_

_The tingling sensation returned. Then, Gaara turned to face her, and a shiver ran down her spine. His eyes were… blank. The normal green-like eyes were very pale. It looked almost as if he was possessed. Ino panicked. Should she call for help? Was this normal?_

_And then, just like that, Gaara snapped out of it. His eyes returned to normal, and the tingling disappeared as well._

"_My apologies, Ino. I was… talking to someone," Gaara apologised, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred._

"_Talking to someone?" Ino asked, dubious. Who on earth could he have been talking to?_

_Gaara noticed his slip of the tongue and sighed. "That did not make sense. Never mind. You have the scroll?"_

_Ino nodded and handed him the scroll, along with the letter from Tsunade. Ino was still trying to figure out what had happened; she was so preoccupied with it that she hadn't even realised that Gaara had addressed her by her first name._

_It was only two days later, when Gaara was once again in a similar trance at breakfast with his family, that Ino finally cornered him._

"_Gaara?" Ino approached him in the living room as he was preparing to leave for work. She had been staying in a hotel for the past two days, waiting for the sand storms to pass, but Temari had been kind enough to invite her over for breakfast. _

"_Yes?" Gaara looked up from a scroll he was rolling up to put in his bag._

"_This is going to sound really weird," Ino began, "but I've noticed that you… go into trances sometimes. Your eye colour changes, and this… tingling sensation appear in the back of my head. It's almost as if you're trying to invade my mind, but with my training I have barriers against it."_

_Gaara frowned, but he did not say anything. If Ino didn't know any better, she'd have said he suddenly seemed nervous._

"_Look," Ino sighed, "I've done some research and I think I know what's going on, but I just thought I'd ask you first."_

_Gaara smirked. "You have a theory? I'd like to hear that."_

_Ino raised an eyebrow, surprised that he wanted to hear what she had to say. She had read about his 'condition' before. Her father had also told her about it. It was rare – believed to be impossible – but her father always warned her that it could happen. And because she was sensitive to minds and how the brain works because of Mind Transfer, she would sense it, just like she could sense other Mind Transfer users._

"_Well," Ino hummed, "the general population call your kind 'psychics'."_

_Gaara seemed uncomfortable at her use of the word. "I hate that word."_

_Ino blinked, surprised. Did that mean he was admitting to it? That she had hit the nail on the head? _

"_I was right?" Ino asked, flabbergasted. "Wow. What abilities do you have?"_

_Gaara sighed and looked away from her. "Precognition. I've also had some run-ins with telepathy."_

_Ino's eyes widened. "Precognition? As in… seeing the future?"_

_Gaara turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know why I am telling you this. Only my family has ever known."_

"_Huh," was all Ino managed to say. "Guess that makes me special. So, who were you 'talking' to the other day?"_

"_What?" Gaara asked, confused._

"_You told me you were talking to someone in your office," Ino pointed out. "Who was it?"_

_Gaara was quiet for a few minutes. He seemed to be debating with himself whether he should tell her. Ino knew he did not have to; she was sticking her nose into this business after all. But she was curious. She had never thought the legends of 'psychics' were true. And to think she could sense them!_

_Finally, Gaara relented. "Shukaku."_

_Ino blinked. Who was… oh, right. Shukaku was the One-Tailed Bijuu. The one that had been sealed into Gaara before he was born. And also the very same one that had been extracted from him several months earlier…_

"_Shukaku?" Ino exclaimed. "But he's been extracted and sealed by Akatsuki! How on earth could you still communicate with him? Heck, why do you still communicate with him?"_

_Gaara smirked. "The Akatsuki's seal does nothing to block telepathic links, if you can manipulate them. And my reason for communicating with him is really none of your concern."_

"_Right," Ino hissed. So Gaara could still communicate with the demon that had lived inside of him. "Can you communicate with the other Bijuu?"_

"_I can," Gaara replied, "but I don't. I've only ever spoken to two Bijuu. I've mainly communicated with Shukaku, obviously, but I have also spoken to the Kyuubi once."_

"_Really?" Ino asked, amazed. She knew the Kyuubi was under Konoha's control, but she was still not certain who it had been sealed into. She had her theories though, much like the rest of the Konoha Eleven did. She could still remember discussing it with Shikamaru. He was convinced that Naruto was the host, and she had constantly told him it was impossible. And then she befriended Naruto and started training with him. His stamina was insane and he healed very quickly. That tipped her off. And the markings on his cheeks were also bit of a giveaway. But she had to admit she liked his whiskers, they made him cute._

"_Yes. Now, have I satisfied your curiosity?"_

* * *

"Ino?" A voice snapped her from her memory. Ino looked up into Naruto's worried eyes. She smiled.

"Sorry, just remembering something," Ino replied. "I don't know if Gaara here would have the same abilities… or even just a hint of it. But we have to try."

Naruto grinned. "Great! I'll go ask Granny Tsunade if we can leave for Suna right away!"

Ino blinked. "What, right now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Oh, uh," Ino trailed off. Truthfully, she wasn't allowed outside of the village. Tsunade had banned her from missions and leaving the village when she first arrived and that has not changed. She wasn't sure if the old woman was going to allow her to leave after she broke her promise to keep her identity a secret.

Just then Sai materialised next to their table, nearly scaring Ino out of her wits. She stared at him, surprised once she calmed down. He looked so young… but it was good to know that he was part of Team 7. He was a good friend to Naruto, even in her dimension. Naruto trusted Sai with his life and had even appointed him ANBU Commander because of it.

"Naruto, the Hokage has summoned us," Sai stated.

"Really? I was just going to head there! Do we have a mission?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Sai said.

"Bugger," Naruto sighed. "And here I was ready to go to Suna with Ino. Never mind. It will have to wait."

Ino smiled weakly. "No, Naruto. You go. I'll be okay on my own."

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Now go before Tsunade gets annoyed," Ino said. Naruto nodded and disappeared with Sai.

* * *

It was past eight and Ino had still not returned home. After Naruto left with Sai, she had ordered more tea and continued to think of the issue at hand. Asking for Gaara's assistance was smart, but what if he didn't have the same abilities, even on a minor scale? She would never get access to her notebook, which would mean she would have to find the answer somewhere else.

But Naruto was right – they had to try.

It was a bit late to report to the Hokage, but Ino knew Tsunade would still be in her office. She needed to get to Suna… and soon. And she had to convince the Hokage to allow her to go as soon as possible as well. So, after paying the bill, Ino gathered her things and headed for the Hokage Tower.

As she was walking, she got a sudden odd feeling in her gut. She stopped walking and furrowed her brows. Something was wrong and her gut was telling her to turn left. Why, she did not know, because the Hokage Tower was straight ahead. But the feeling nagged her and before she knew it, Ino had turned left. She walked for a short while until she passed a familiar face. And it suddenly felt like she was forgetting something important.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked, surprised. Her friend looked solemn, his hands tucked in his pockets. He was heading in the opposite direction, but he stopped when he heard her voice.

"Hi, Ino," he greeted.

"What's up?"

"…It's complicated. You're married to Naruto right?"

"In my dimension, yes," Ino replied. Where was Shikamaru going with this?

"What happened after Itachi died?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino blinked, still not fully comprehending what Shikamaru was saying. And then it clicked and she felt her stomach drop.

"No…" she muttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed, "I had a feeling it was similar in your dimension. He's up ahead."

Ino nodded and pushed past Shikamaru, her heart heavy. She had to get to Naruto as soon as possible. She had to be there for him, she had to comfort him, just like he had comforted her when Chouji died, even though it was a different Naruto that had done that.

"Ino," Shikamaru called out. Ino stopped and turned around, annoyed. She had to get to Naruto! Shikamaru sighed. "Take care of him, okay? I've already talked to him, told him I know what it feels like… but he needs comfort now."

"I know," Ino whispered. She was already crying. "I _know_."

With a nod, Ino turned around again and dashed away into the darkness. She knew exactly where Naruto was. He would still be where Shikamaru left him, all alone on a bench. And as she ran, her limbs screaming to run faster, she continued to cry. She cried her heart out for Naruto.

Because Jiraiya was _dead_.

* * *

**23.09.13 - **Revised the chapter. Changed the outlook on marriage laws because it was bothering me. Also changed Natsume age (I finally decided to do the maths).


	29. The Deep End

_The Deep End_

_With thirty-seven-year-old Ino..._

Naruto wasn't crying. Nor did he show any sign of morbid depression. Instead, he seemed to be in deep thought, but his eyes were puffy and swollen, which was evidence of fallen tears. Ino had found him like this on a bench outside Konoha's hospital.

She mentally kicked herself for jumping to conclusions. Shikamaru never said anything about Naruto being in tears or inconsolable. No, as always, her friend had seen a man in pain, a man who was hiding it and thought perhaps she should be there for him. Maybe get him to open up. Or maybe Shikamaru just thought Naruto would like to see her. Ino nearly collapsed beside the bench, her legs were sore since she had pushed herself to run faster than she normally would.

"Hey," Naruto greeted her, but his voice did not carry the same energy as usual.

Ino looked up at him. "Hey."

The two stared at each other in utter silence.

"Guess we both lost a teacher now, huh?" Naruto broke the silence. Ino frowned, not following, until she remembered that Asuma had passed away in this dimension. She swallowed thickly and nodded.

Naruto smiled weakly. "Shikamaru found me moping. He then dragged me here." Naruto pointed at the hospital as he said this. Ino frowned, trying to figure out just why exactly Shikamaru had bothered to bring a upset Naruto to a hospital. He was not physically injured, and no medic could heal a broken heart.

And then it clicked and Ino gasped. "Kurenai?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed excitedly. "She was huge...er...I mean, like, pregnant huge."

Ino chuckled softly. In the past few days, Ino had found herself really thinking about the dimension she was in. There were many similarities she had found, events that had occurred in both dimensions. But there was also many differences. People were dead here that were supposed to be alive. And people were alive here that were supposed to be dead. And then there was Sasuke...he had been gone for nearly three years. Naruto had told her the story – Orochimaru was dead, but Sasuke had made no move to return.

It was these thoughts that made Ino really analyse the differences. Back in her dimension, Sasuke had left Konoha for a year at most. The young man had become impatient with Orochimaru and when the news of Itachi's heart attack had reached him, Sasuke saw no more point in remaining with the Sannin. The outcome of his return had meant he never committed any heinous crimes and therefore was not severely punished. He was able to to reunite with Karin, who he had met in his first month with Orochimaru. Here, however, it was a completely different story and Ino concluded that it meant any future events would not be exactly the same as in her dimension either. And she feared that if she stayed longer, it could mean she might be put in danger. If she died in this body, younger Ino would not have a body to return to.

So, Ino had promised herself that she would find a way to reverse the jutsu as soon as possible. She knew that it was possible that she was dying slowly right now – that had been the outcome of the previous time she had used the jutsu. And with the way events were turning out, she knew a war was coming. Perhaps not one the same as the one of her youth, but a war nonetheless. And this world needed its Ino, not her.

"Ino?" Naruto's voice snapped Ino out of her reverie. She hadn't even noticed that she was spacing out.

"Sorry," Ino apologised, "I was just thinking about how the two dimensions really are different, but still so similar. But enough about that, how are you?"

Ino stood up and sat down on the bench next to Naruto, the floor was getting uncomfortable. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm okay, I guess," Naruto muttered. "Shikamaru knocked some sense into me and Iruka-sensei consoled me last night. But it...it's hard."

Ino smiled sadly and reached out to grasp Naruto's hand. He allowed her to lace their fingers together.

"I know it's hard," Ino whispered. "I might not have lost my teacher, but I've lost my team mate. And my best friend."

Naruto looked at her, alarmed. She had never told him that Asuma was still alive in her dimension. In fact, she hadn't gathered the courage to tell Shikamaru and Chouji either. It just didn't feel right, telling them she still had dinner and laughs with their teacher, but they no longer couldn't.

"Asuma isn't dead?" Naruto asked.

"Not in my dimension, no," Ino replied.

"Oh," was all Naruto could muster to say.

"Chouji, however, wasn't so lucky," Ino whispered with a choke. She felt Naruto's hand squeeze hers. "Sakura wasn't lucky either."

Naruto's grip on her fingers went slack and Ino berated herself for brining up the subject of dead companions. Now she had made him even more depressed.

"Did she die alone?" Naruto finally asked. Ino turned to face him, hoping to see if he was upset or not. He merely looked tired as he stared on ahead.

"No," Ino decided to assure him. "No, she was not alone. Kakashi was with her."

"Good. As long as she didn't die alone. Sakura doesn't deserve that."

Ino smiled weakly. She debated telling him the full truth, to reveal that although Kakashi had been with her, she had died in an explosion and her body was never recovered, obviously blown to bits. Her grave was empty, merely a stone slab for those who needed the peace of mind. But one glance at Naruto and his current state of mind and she decided against it. No, he didn't need to know. At least not yet.

"Oh!" Naruto suddenly perked up. He turned to face Ino. "Shikamaru asked me to help decode Jiraiya's message. Apparently he left three sources of evidence for us. And since I knew him so well they think I could help."

"That's great," Ino cheered.

"But, er, I have to go now," Naruto stated, "and I don't know long it's going to take. I was supposed to help you with finding a way to contact the other side. We were going to go to Suna, right?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But I want to help!" Naruto protested. Ino chuckled and reached out to stroke his cheek. It was a habit of hers, touching his cheeks. She liked the texture of his whiskers beneath her fingertips. This was, however, the first time she has touched this Naruto's face like this. She had missed it.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out," Ino repeated. Naruto pouted, but his face soon melted into an expression of content. Ino was still gently stroking his cheek and it was sending shivers down his spine, but in a good way. He had never been touched like this before, and he liked it. He had not been aware that his whiskers were so sensitive.

Ino stopped stroking Naruto's cheek when a thought occurred to her. She was hoping to be able to meet with Gaara, to see if he had the same abilities as the Gaara she knew. But she very well knew that Tsunade was not going to let her go alone, and Ino did not really want to go with anyone else. But perhaps she didn't have to travel all the way to test the theory of Gaara's abilities...

"Naruto, I think I have an idea."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"Do you think you could convince Ku-" Ino suddenly trailed off. Naruto looked at her, puzzled. Ino pursed her lips. Did Naruto know Kurama's name yet? It was possible, since the dimensions' events weren't always adding up, but she probably shouldn't risk it. It was not her place to tell Naruto the kyuubi's name. "Do you think you could convince the kyuubi to do me a favour?"

Naruto just blinked, surprised. "Er...you know?"

"What? About you being the Jinchuuriki? Yes, of course."

"Oh. I didn't know all of you knew."

"I don't think everyone in our group quite knows yet," Ino replied. "They might have their suspicions. And you have to remember, I'm married to you in a different dimension. Of course I would know."

"Right, of course," Naruto muttered. Then he frowned. "What do you mean by favour?"

Ino smiled. "Precognition and a sensitive mind is not the only psychic abilities Gaara has. He can also use telepathy, but not on a very large scale. And when I say large scale, I mean he can't use it on humans."

"Telepathy?" Naruto asked, surprised. "Wait...what's that?"

Ino rolled her eyes. Of course he didn't know, or never bothered to remember the word. "He can read minds or communicate with others through the mind."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "That's so cool!"

Ino laughed at his sudden excitement. "Yeah, I suppose it is. Anyway, it just occurred to me that Gaara can communicate with the bijuu."

"All Jinchuuriki can," Naruto pointed out, obviously not fully understanding what she meant.

"Yes, you can communicate internally with the bijuu sealed within you, but Gaara can communicate with all of them, even over long distances."

Naruto's eyes widened. "And they can...talk back?"

Ino nodded.

"So..." Naruto began, "You want the kyuubi to send Gaara a mind message or something? And if he responds, then he can obviously communicate with the other dimension?"

"Something like that, yes," Ino responded.

"Well, I can try to ask him. He's a grump pot though and might tell you to mind your own business."

Ino laughed. "I am well aware that he is a 'grump pot'. You ask him first and if he refuses to cooperate, I'll use Mind Transfer to talk to him myself. Although only if you consent."

"You can talk to him inside of me?" Naruto asked, surprised. Ino fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Only if I take over your body."

"I suppose that should be okay," Naruto said. "Just don't look where you're not supposed to."

Ino smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

_Sixteen-year-old Ino..._

"Happy birthday, Minato!" the crowd cheered as the little boy blew out the six candles on his cake. Only one remained burning and Kaguya laughed as she told him he obviously had a girlfriend hidden somewhere. He did not understand and quickly blew the last candle out. He didn't want a girlfriend, girls were scary!

Minato cheered happily as his friends and their parents clapped. Ino then proceeded to slice the cake, calling out to everyone to line up for a slice. Minato was served first, since he was the birthday boy. Then all the guests were served, leaving the rest of the family to last.

After everyone had had their share of cake, the children all gathered in the living room to open presents. Ino sat on the couch behind Minato, who was sitting on the floor and excitedly ripping apart wrapping paper. Naruto joined her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his affectionate gaze focused on the little boy sitting by his feet. Ino could do nothing but smile.

The first present he opened was from Kaguya – a collection of scrolls and books on becoming a ninja. Ino raised an eyebrow...she wasn't sure if that was really an appropriate gift for a boy who had just turned six.

Minato seemed to be confused too, since he was staring at the items with a frown on his face.

"Remember how you asked me to train you last year?" Kaguya asked, noticing the confused look on her little brother's face. Minato nodded. "Well, I will show you some tricks...and you'll need to know the rules. So I got you the books. Don't worry, I'll help you read them."

Minato's eyes lit up. "Really, sis? You'll show me how to throw a kunai...and shuriken? And how to use mommy's Mind Transfer?"

Kaguya nodded. "Yeah...although we might wait before trying Mind Transfer. You can't even mold chakra yet. And I'm only going to show you basics. You're too young for dangerous stuff."

Minato pouted, but he still seemed very excited. Ino smiled. She had not been aware Minato was so keen on becoming a ninja. Perhaps this would be good for him and Kaguya both. Ino had no doubt that Kaguya would teach Minato properly so that one day he would become a fine ninja.

The next present was from Naruto. He had insisted on buying a present himself when Ino suggested they buy something for him together. Ino had agreed, and she hoped Naruto didn't buy something idiotic or dangerous.

It was a toy kunai set. "For your training," Naruto stated when Minato looked at him. Minato's eyes lit up.

Ino turned to Naruto, surprised. "Toy kunai?"

"Can't have him throwing real ones yet," Naruto replied. "Kaguya approached me about her gift idea – she wanted to know if it was okay. I gave her my permission, but on the condition that they use toy weapons for the time being."

"You're smarter than I thought you were," Ino whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you for looking out for them. I was worried about him training with real weapons...he's so young."

"He is, but he is very excited to become a ninja like you."

"Me?" Ino asked, surprised. "Not you?"

Naruto laughed. "Have you not noticed how our kids look up to you?"

"But," Ino trailed off. "You're the Hokage. You're the hero. You're more powerful than I am. Why am I the role model?"

"I think I scare them. There's stories about me out there Ino," Naruto stated, "stories that they hear from others and I think sometimes they see me as this big shadow that looms over them."

"But you're amazing," Ino whispered.

"And so are you," he retorted. "It's alright. I don't expect them to worship me. Their love is enough."

The two remained silent as Minato continued to open his presents. From Ino he had received a set of planes he had to assemble himself. He also received stuffed toys, some books and even money. Once all the presents were unwrapped, Ino reminded Minato to say thank you to everyone. He stood up and bowed, saying thank you to everyone in the room. After that the children went outside to play.

While the adults all sat in the living room, talking amongst themselves, Ino was in the kitchen preparing tea. Hinata joined her. Ino noticed that Hinata seemed to be down.

"Are you well?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Hinata replied. "I just have trouble sleeping, that is all."

"Do you want to talk?"

Hinata smiled weakly. "It's nothing, really. I've just been thinking about what you said."

Ino raised an eyebrow. Hinata laughed softly.

"You suggested that Masahiro take the new seat on the council for the Hyuuga family," Hinata said. "You...you want me to be able to move to Suna. If Masahiro proves himself, the clan might accept him as their leader."

"Oh yeah," Ino muttered, remembering the unexpected turn of events when Naruto had discovered the council was doing things behind his back. "I'm sorry, does it bother you that I said that?"

Hinata shook her head she poured some tea into cups. "Not at all, in fact, I am grateful." Ino noticed that Hinata's eyes were glossy.

"Are you crying, Hinata?" Ino asked, flabbergasted. Hinata looked up alarmed and quickly put down the teapot to wipe her face.

"I'm sorry," she hiccuped, "it's just...you're the only person who seems to notice how much the distance gets to me. I hate being apart from Gaara. But because I am the head of the Hyuuga family, nobody cares about the sacrifices I make, or my happiness."

Ino felt her heart bleed for her friend. She wished she could just wipe all these problems away, give Hinata her happy ending. But she knew that was not in her power. However, she was going to stand by Hinata's side.

"I've been laying awake at nights, thinking about the possibility of Masahiro taking over," Hinata explained, her voice cracking since the tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "I would love for it to happen, but the Hyuuga elders will never allow me to live in Suna. They don't want another country to have the Byakugan, even though they accepted Gaara into the family when we got married. They trust him, but not his village."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hinata. I let my mouth run away with me. I never should have said it – I'm just making things complicated for you."

Hinata shook her head and smiled. "Don't you see, Ino? You made me think and I have found a solution."

"Really?" Ino asked, surprised. Hinata nodded, a sudden look of determination on her face.

"I'm going to let them give me the cursed seal. So when I die, the Byakugan will be sealed."

Ino's eyes widened. Hinata remained still, her determination not wavering. The Hinata that stood before Ino now was nothing like the young sixteen-year-old girl she knew in her dimension. This Hinata was strong and was willing to brand herself with the seal that was used for the branch family just so that she could be with the love of her life.

"A-are you sure?" Ino asked hesitantly. Hinata nodded.

"The seal is no longer used as often as in the past, there are actually several branch family members that do not have the seal. I won't allow it to be used like in the past, but this is the only way I can assure the elders that my Byakugan won't fall into the wrong hands."

Ino pursed her lips. Hinata was determined and she knew nothing was going to change the Hyuuga's mind.

"Why is the tea taking so long?" Naruto's voice suddenly interrupted as he stepped into the kitchen. Ino and Hinata tore their gazes away from each other and looked at him.

"Sorry," Hinata apologised. "We got distracted."

* * *

The party had been a huge success, but all good things had to come to an end. Minato was sad to say goodbye to his friends, but he was also excited to play with his new toys. And he couldn't wait to start training with Kaguya!

"Thank you, Ino," Karin thanked the blonde as the Uchiha family prepared to leave. "The food was fantastic."

"My pleasure," Ino hummed. She was glad the party had gone so well. Little Mikoto gurgled in Karin's arms, causing the two women to giggle.

Ino said the final goodbyes to several more people, then with a sigh she closed the door. She'll have too clean up now. Fun.

"Tired?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Ino replied. "Kids are crazy business."

"You're telling me," Naruto laughed. "You get used to it, though."

Ino turned to the living room and collapsed on the couch. She just needed a small break, then she would start cleaning up the mess. Naruto joined her, his arm once again wrapping around her shoulders. Ino snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth and comfort he gave her.

"Thanks for letting throw him a party," Ino whispered.

"You had a very convincing argument."

"This is going to sound weird, but somehow I wish your Ino could have been here," Ino mumbled. She felt Naruto stiffen.

"It would have been nice, yes," Naruto agreed.

"I'm sorry...that was probably not the best thing to say. She missed her son's birthday. I feel like I've stolen something precious."

Naruto chuckled and planted a kiss on Ino's forehead, catching her off-guard. "He'll have more birthdays. And don't apologise, you are important too."

Ino blushed. The two remained cuddling in silence as the guilt started to gnaw at Ino. Here she was, happily sitting in the arms of a married man. And although he was married a different version of her, she knew it was wrong. And she had to stop herself from falling for him. But that was just the thing, the heart was not easily controlled and she had already fallen in too deep.

Letting go was not going to be easy.

* * *

**A/N: I actually have more written, but it was getting lengthy so I cut the chapter in half. Chapter 30 should be up sooner since I already have half written.**

**On a another note, I am currently in the process of writing a spin-off of 'The Good Wife' called 'The Scarecrow'. It is set in the dimension of older Ino, but is not connected to this story's plot. The main character is Kakashi's and Shizune's daughter, Kana. I have some serious twists planned for this spin-off, so keep an eye out for it! It will not be necessary to read The Good Wife to understand the spin-off and vice versa. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	30. Confrontations

_Confrontations_

Karin hummed an old lullaby she still remembered from her days in Kusagakure as she fed Mikoto. The thought of another infant in the household in a few months was daunting, but also exciting. Karin loved all of her children, but she really wished Sasuke's super sperm would take a break already. Her poor body!

"Mommy, mommy!" Itachi screamed at the top of his lungs as he came running into the main bedroom. He had a scroll in hand and one of his socks was missing. Karin rolled her eyes. Typical. Itachi always seemed to lose things.

"Yes?" Karin asked as she watched her youngest son jump up and down excitedly. Itachi was very energetic when they were alone, but he always turned into a very quiet, withdrawn and shy boy around others. It worried her from time to time, what if he never fit in? What if he struggled to make friends at The Academy one day? What worried her the most, though, was if his name would become a reason for bullying.

"One of uncle Naruto's weird masked guys delivered this," Itachi announced as he shoved the scroll under Karin's nose.

"Oh," Karin exhaled, her eyes narrowing. Masked guys...that meant ANBU. Karin had already been placed on maternity leave since it was dangerous for a pregnant woman to be out in the field and in line of danger, so a scroll delivered by the ANBU was not expected. Because that scroll could only contain one thing – a top secret mission. Secret enough that Naruto wouldn't even dare to speak to her himself about it, because people could overhear.

"Is it for daddy?" Karin asked. It was a logical question, since she was on leave and all.

"No," Itachi replied, "your name's on it."

Karin frowned. Naruto wouldn't have given her a mission unless she really was the only one who could do it. So it was big and very very secret. And the ANBU was stupid enough to give the scroll to a child. Which probably meant the scroll was sealed very well or written in code.

"Okay," Karin sighed, "hold onto it for a second. I need to finish feeding your sister."

Once Karin finished feeding and burping Mikoto, she put the baby in her crib and took the scroll from Itachi. Itachi knew that scrolls from the ANBU was secret, since Sasuke had been part of the ANBU for several years, so he left the room to go play outside.

Karin released the seal on the scroll and opened it. She scanned over the writing and sighed in frustration. It was written in code. She re-read the strange combination of numbers and letters, trying to find a clue to how she should approach decoding the message. Naruto would have left the clue for her, because this was not something she could take to the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team.

After re-reading it twice more, Karin's eyes halted at a combination of letters that formed a word. _Mind. _Karin frowned, trying to figure out how that would help her solve the code. Something with mind...and then it hit her. Karin smirked as she headed to the study. Naruto had used the classic, page number and line reference code and the book he had chosen was _Mind Matters_. Funny, since the book was written by his wife. But as Karin pulled the book off the bookshelf, she couldn't help but feel that Naruto had chosen this book for a reason. Not because it was written by Ino, but because this mission involved her. Did Naruto know something about the transfer she did not? Determined, Karin sat down at the desk, the scroll and book open and ready. She had to quickly decipher the message to get on with the mission and possibly finding out how Ino came into the picture.

* * *

Sarutobi Konohamaru stood quietly under the gates of Konoha, his arms crossed and eyes closed. It was early morning and his team had been assigned a mission. They had agreed to meet at the gates, but he was the first to arrive and none of the others had turned up yet.

"Good morning, Konohamaru," a voice interrupted the silence. Konohamaru opened his eyes, surprised to see that Uzumaki Kaguya was the first of the students to arrive. She had been assigned to the mission the last minute upon Konohamaru's request – he felt a three-man team would not be able to pull the mission off.

"Hey kid," Konohamaru greeted with a grin. Kaguya returned the grin. As her godfather, Kaguya had always been close to Konohamaru and it had been a long time since she saw him last.

"Eh, what's the Hokage's kid doing here?" another voice interrupted. Konohamaru and Kaguya turned to face the newcomer.

"My name is not 'Hokage's kid', Nara Ryuuji!" Kaguya huffed, annoyed. Ryuuji laughed and poked her forehead. At sixteen, Ryuuji was just newly promoted to Chuunin and was a distant cousin of Shikamaru. Like other Nara men, Ryuuji wore his hair in a high ponytail and had a goatee on his chin. The only distinctive difference he had from his Nara relatives was his hair, which was blonde like his mother's.

"Kaguya will be joining us on our mission," Konohamaru stated, watching bemused as Ryuuji continued to poke Kaguya, much to her annoyance.

"Really?" Ryuuji's eyes lit up. "So we can do the Ino-Shika-Cho formation? That would be so cool!"

Konohamaru rolled his eyes, while Kaguya just smiled. She had worked with Team Konohamaru before, since she had inherited the Yamanaka clan's abilities and Ryuuji and his team mate, Cheza were from the Nara and Akimichi clans respectively, it was logical that they work together. However, she had not been assigned to their team when she graduated because of their age difference – Ryuuji and Cheza were three years older than her and therefore they had already been assigned a team. And there were no members of their clans her age – older and younger, yes, but unfortunately none born the same year she was. She often joked that it was a 'bad year' for the Nara and Akimichi clans.

Sometimes she wished she could swap teams. She loved Sasuke and her team mates (okay, maybe Maito Wataru was a bit annoying), but Kaguya sometimes looked at her mother and Shikamaru, as well as other members of the three clans and felt jealous. She wanted those bonds too.

Kaguya was snapped out of her deep thoughts when Cheza arrived. Cheza was short and plump with lilac coloured hair cut into a bob and dark eyes. She did not have facial markings on her cheeks like others in her clan, rather she had red markings accenting her eyes. She smiled when she spotted Kaguya.

"Thank goodness you're here," Cheza said, "these boys drive me insane."

"What's that supposed to mean Cheza?" Ryuuji grunted.

"It means you're a royal pain in the ass," Cheza retorted, her hands on her hips. "You're incredibly lazy and bore the hell out of me. At least with Kaguya here I'll have something to talk about."

"Like what? Fatty foods?" Ryuuji asked with a snort. Cheza narrowed her eyes dangerously and clobbered him over the head.

"Now you two," Konohamaru scolded, although his eyes were sparkling with humour, "stop it. We have a mission and teamwork is important."

"Now you sound like Kana!" Ryuuji moaned. "She's always muttering about team work!"

"Of course she is," Cheza snorted. "She's _Hatake Kakashi_'s daughter, you blithering idiot."

Konohamaru sighed. These two were never going to change. Kaguya just laughed at the scene before her. She had witnessed it countless times before, but their bickering never got old.

Noticing that time was getting ahead of them, Konohamaru cleared his throat, immediately causing the bickering to cease. Cheza and Ryuuji turned to face him, both red in the face.

"Good, glad that still gets your attention," Konohamaru said. "I will now explain the details of our mission as well as our battle strategy if we are attacked. Yes, Ryuuji, the Ino-Shika-Cho formation is part of the strategy, so stop hopping so excitedly."

Cheza chuckled under her breath as Ryuuji stopped hopping and blushed. She never quite understood how such a lazy idiot could have so much energy at the same time. When he was overly excited, it reminded her of their former team mate...Cheza sighed and shook her head. No, she was not going to think about that right now.

Once Konohamaru explained the mission, the team was ready to depart. While Cheza and Kaguya exchanged pleasantries while travelling, Konohamaru and Ryuuji agreed on a sparring challenge once the mission was over (although Ryuuji tried to worm his way out of it at first).

As Konoha faded behind them, Kaguya could not help but get the feeling that the mission was going to be fantastic.

* * *

Naruto did not trust his own office. It was very possible that it was wired and that The High Council was listening in or watching him. He had to be very careful with what he did and what he shared, because they could not know that he was on to them.

So when he decided to talk to the messenger who had revealed the truth to him, he told him to meet him at the Nara Estate instead. It was not a place likely to be tapped and Shikamaru had offered the place to Naruto to use to his liking.

"What will happen to me, sir?" the messenger asked nervously after Naruto told him to sit down. They were in the basement, a secret room that only the Naras and now he knew about.

"Well, you will have to be tried for treason," Naruto stated, noticing the poor man stiffening in response. Naruto sighed. "However, since you decided to turn yourself in and tell the truth, you will be shown some leniency. But you still have to be tried...and you might still be sent to prison. But your sentence might be lowered."

"I see," the messenger mumbled. "I suppose I can live with that. What do you need from me today?"

"Information," Naruto replied. "Tell me as much as you can. Are they threatening you?"

The messenger nodded. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"What exactly did they threaten you with?" Naruto asked.

"My wife's safety, sir. And my children's future as ninja."

"That is not their decision, nor part of their power, do you understand?"

"Of course, sir. I know that you always have the final say when it comes to retiring ninja, but they made a convincing argument. And they could easily kill my wife – they are all ninja themselves."

"Not for much longer," Naruto grumbled bitterly. His fists tightened. The more he learned about his supposedly 'loyal' High Council, the more disgusted he became. He was certain that one or two on the council were running the whole operation and they would suffer the most severe punishment. Maybe even execution, if the situation calls for it. Because from what the messenger said, these people have killed. And murderers were not given any leniency.

"What letters did they intercept?" Naruto changed the subject.

"Quite a variety, sir," the messenger responded. "Mostly those regarding alliances and the safety of our village. Like the ones you sent to Lady Shizuka in Nadeshiko Village. They were discussing the future of the prisoner Juugo. The council deems him unstable and a danger to the village."

"You can just say they think he is a monster," Naruto muttered. The messenger looked down, ashamed. "What else? Have they intercepted any that go to Suna?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bloody bastards. Is the Hyuuga elders aware of the council's corruption?"

"I-I do not know, sir. Should they?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed again. "I do not know. The Hyuuga elders and I have never seen eye-to-eye, so it is possible they are in on it too. You know nothing about the Hyuuga clan?"

The messenger shook his head. Naruto made a mental note to arrange a meeting with the Hyuuga elders as well. He didn't trust them, he never had. They refused to abolish the cursed seal – Hinata had made it possible to be used less than in the past, but it had not been eradicated from tradition completely. The Hyuuga elders refused to let Hinata move to Suna as well. It was starting to grate on his nerves and as Shikamaru constantly warned him, it could lead to a war between Konoha and Suna.

"What about to the other nations?" Naruto asked.

"The council are wary of the other nations," the messenger admitted, "and because of that they made sure all letters were delivered. They did not want them to become suspicious of their movements. It could ignite a war."

"All of this can start a war," Naruto barked. "This has to stop and before it reaches the ears of the other nations. We may be at peace and have an alliance, but conflict is still there."

"I-I know, sir."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temple. All his life he had dreamed of becoming Hokage. He had wished to be acknowledged, to be treasured and accepted by the village. He had all of that, he had the power, the respect and the love. But with this job came great responsibility and sometimes he felt like he couldn't handle it. How on earth did his father do it...or the third before him?

Heck, how on earth did Senju Hashirama pull it off right at the beginning, where it was all bad blood and animosity?

And just as it felt like he had lost all hope, an idea suddenly hit him. The High Council were, in essence, a bunch of cowards. There was one thing they always openly opposed about him because they feared it. They feared it more than they feared him.

Naruto grinned. It was time to find Kurama.

* * *

It was not her first time visiting this particular part of the shopping district. Karin stood arms crossed in front of the small house that served as a store as well as a home. It was eerily quiet, which she had not expected. The owner of the house barely left, at least according to Naruto's report on the mission scroll.

With a sigh, Karin pressed her ear against the door, listening intently while also trying to pick up any hints of chakra. Nothing. The house was empty. Frowning, thinking this was far too easy, Karin jumped up onto the roof and moved to the back. Behind the house, tucked between the other buildings was a small garden. It was tiny, barely big enough to allow the growth of a tree, but it was big enough to grow some small plants. Karin checked for any threats or curious eyes, then jumped down into the garden.

The smell of rosemary infiltrated her senses. Karin's eyes landed on the plant. It was the only plant she recognised in the whole garden. The rest all looked like exotic shrubs that should belong in a tropical forest. Karin leaned closer to a plant bearing dark purple and green leaves and gently touched it. How on earth did someone ever manage to grow these strange plants in such a small space? Karin made a mental note to mention this in her report to Naruto. Karin plucked a leaf from the plant and tucked it into her weapon's pouch. A botanist might be able to tell her the plant's name and origin.

Karin moved to the glass door that led into the house. She peered inside, once again checking for any signs of life. None. This was way too easy and it was making her nervous. Still, Karin swallowed the unease and checked if the door was unlocked. It was.

She stepped inside and the smell of lavender bombarded her. First the rosemary, now lavender. Karin scanned her surroundings. She was in the bedroom, the only one judging by the size of the house. And it was filthy. The bed was unmade, clothes were strewn all of the floor and the walls were covered in marking, scratches and writing. Karin frowned and stepped closer to the wall on her right. She lifted her arm and traced her fingers over some writing, trying to make sense of it.

_The mind. Infiltrate. Kazekage. Beasts._

Karin's fingers froze over the word Kazekage. What did Gaara have to do with this? No, wait. It might not refer to him, but one of the previous Kazekage. Karin moved along the wall, reading more of the strange disjointed words and sentences, hoping to be able to find a link.

Karin moved around the room. There were so many strange things carved into the walls. And not just words, pictures as well. Mostly diagrams which she could not understand because almost none of them had a key or any labels. These diagrams were clearly drawn to only make sense to the person who drew them.

Karin was now on the other side of the room and the wall before her was empty. No scribbles, words or diagrams were present. The wall was bare, except for one painting. She lifted her gaze to see what the portrait featured and gasped. Karin closed her eyes and opened them again, as if trying to discern if it was a trick, but the portrait remained the same.

"I see you found my most treasured possession," a voice hissed. Karin spun around and came face-to-face with the blank white eyes characteristic to a member of the Hyuuga clan. Karin frowned. How on earth did Astra come in without her noticing?

"How is this possible?" Karin asked, her hand slowly creeping to her weapon's pouch in case she had to defend herself.

Astra smiled wickedly. "What exactly are you referring to? The fact that I can evade your unmatched sensory skills, or the fact that I have a portrait of the Hokage hanging in my room?"

"Both."

"You know," Astra began as she slipped inside the room and closed the door behind her. "I liked you back where I come from. You were known as Uzumaki Karin, cousin of the Hokage. And you were worshipped."

Karin narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, 'where I come from'?"

"I thought that was obvious by now," Astra pointed out.

"A different dimension?" Karin attempted to guess. Astra's smile widened as she moved around the room, Karin also moving to keep her in sight. Astra stood by the door leading to the garden now, her gaze focused on Karin and her feral smile still in place.

"Very good," Astra hummed, "you learned something from that blonde bitch. Or should I say bitches, since there's two of them now."

Karin's eyes flickered to the painting again. "That's...that's Hinata with Naruto, isn't it?"

"Yes," Astra replied as she locked the glass door. Karin pulled out a kunai, knowing that things might get ugly now. "Uzumaki Hinata, the bravest woman that ever lived. She gave her life you know, to save Konoha."

"Where you come from?" Karin asked. Astra nodded her head and sat down in an old and withered arm chair that sat in front of the window. Karin narrowed her eyes, kunai still in hand. "What are you doing here? And who is that child with them in the portrait?"

Astra smirked as she checked her nails, it almost seemed that the conversation was boring her. "Isn't it obvious?"

Karin stepped forward and lifted her kunai. "Answer me."

"You know the answer," Astra whispered. "You just don't want to face the truth."

"Fine," Karin hissed, "it's you. You're the child with them. But that still doesn't answer my first question."

Astra sighed, but did not say anything.

"I'll force the answer out if I have to," Karin warned. Astra threw her head back in laughter, but her laugh was cold and bitter.

"Are you going to capture me Karin? Hand me over to Baki so that he can torture me? Are you going to have that blonde bimbo look into my mind?" Astra asked.

"If you insult Ino one more time," Karin began to warn.

"What?" Astra sneered. "What will you do Karin?"

Karin hesitated. She wanted to grab the woman before her and knock her unconscious, take her to Naruto, but something wasn't right. Astra had made it very easy for Karin to infiltrate her house. And how on earth did Astra manage to hide her chakra that Karin could not sense her at all? Because Astra was right, Karin's sensory skills were unmatched – not even Beniko had the same level of 'sight' as she did. And Astra was very calm for someone who has found a kunoichi sniffing around in her house. No, something was very wrong.

And then it hit her. Karin blinked, her vision suddenly going blurry. She stumbled forward, grabbing onto the bed's post for support. The kunai slipped from her grasp and clattered loudly on the wooden floor. Karin tried to regain her balance, but the world was spinning wildly around her.

"W-what have you done to me?" Karin demanded angrily.

"Oh, just a little concoction of mine," Astra hummed. "It's a herbal mixture straight from my garden. It won't kill you, just put you to sleep."

Karin frowned. But that's impossible...how on earth did Astra get it into her system? They had not stepped near each other, not crossed blades.

"I burn it," Astra stated, as if she knew what Karin was thinking. "Every night I burn it in my room, just in case someone wants to come snooping."

Karin snorted. "Then will it not effect you too?"

"Ah," Astra laughed as she stood up and approached Karin. "That's the beauty of it. I'm immune."

Karin collapsed on her knees, fighting the urge to fall asleep. No, she had to stay awake! She had to capture this woman now! Karin looked up into Astra's eyes. "Who are you?"

"I thought you've figured that out by now," Astra laughed. "Aunt Karin."

And with that, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have much to say other than I really look forward to writing Sasuke's rampage when he realises his wife has been taken. ****  
**

**Oh...and we've reached 30 chapters. This is the longest fanfic I have ever written! I shall give myself a pat on the back for this achievement (I'm terrible at writing long stories).**


	31. Human Nature

_Human Nature_

In the dark, abandoned back alleys of Mabashi, a group of men laughed as they threw a woman to the ground. She cried out in pain, but that only made the drunk men laugh harder. She tried calling for help, but no one could hear her.

"What should we do with her?" one of the men asked.

"Don't know," another slurred. The men chuckled darkly as they looked down at the terrified woman before them. She was beautiful, with pale skin and silver hair. Her figure was curvy, which added to her appeal. And the way she screamed...it just made the men more excited at the prospect of breaking her.

"P-please...just let me go," the woman begged. "I-I won't report it."

The men ignored her as they glanced at each other, trying to figure out who was going to have a piece of her first. The taller of the three decided to take action as he kneeled before the woman and grabbed her by her hair. She yelped, but once again they just found her pain humorous. Tears started to roll down the woman's cheeks. She knew she was doomed and she felt pathetic for not being able to defend herself. If it had been only one man she knew she would have been able to fight and run, but with three? It's impossible.

"You're so cute," the tall man sneered as he caressed her cheek. The woman cringed and closed her eyes, giving in to her fate.

And then someone yawned. The three men froze, suddenly aware that they were no longer alone. The woman slowly opened her eyes, surprised that no one has moved to touch her. The man had let go of her hair and the three men were now nervously looking around them.

"Fucking humans," a voice muttered. "Don't you have any decency?"

A man stepped from the shadows, his shoulders slouched and his hands tucked into his pockets. His long hair was a brilliant red, but in contrast he had two strands of black hair framing his face. His eyes were a deep vermilion with dark circles around them and his pupils were narrowed slits. His ears were inhumanly pointed and his cheeks were adorned with whisker marks.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked bravely.

"Who am I?" the red-headed man asked. "That's a brilliant question and I'm too pissed off to answer you. Just know this – this is my territory, human. And I don't condone raping or assaulting women. Ever. So you better run while I still feel merciful."

The three men glanced at each other and laughed.

"Merciful?" another asked. "What you going to do? Kill us?"

The red-head's eyes narrowed dangerously and he clicked his tongue. The three men gasped and stepped back, only now realising that the man before them had very long and sharp canines. This thing...it couldn't be human!

"W-what are you?" the third man gasped.

"Like I said, I'm too pissed off to even acknowledge your stupid questions. You have five seconds to get out of my sight or I'll be forced to act," the red-head hissed. "One."

The men yelped and scurried away, pushing past the red-head and into the night. The woman watched, amazed as her attackers ran for their lives. As soon as they were gone, she turned to face her mysterious rescuer.

"T-thank you," she whispered. She quickly wiped away her tears and stood up. Her tights were ripped and she had dropped her groceries when the men cornered her just outside the convenience store. She sighed. She'd have to go back and see if it was still there.

"This is yours, right?" the red-head asked as he held up a plastic bag. The woman's eyes widened.

"Yes, thank you!" she exclaimed as she took the bag from the stranger. He must have found it on the ground and then heard her pleas for help. She smiled weakly. It was good to know that good men still existed.

"You shouldn't go out alone this late," the red-head warned.

The woman smiled weakly. "I don't really have a choice. I work all day, so I can only run errands afterwards." She wasn't sure why she was telling this to a complete stranger, but somehow she felt like she could trust this man, despite his non-human appearance.

"Your name?" the stranger asked.

"Yoko," the woman replied, surprised he wanted to know.

"Yoko, huh? Where do you live, Yoko?"

Yoko blinked, doubt suddenly rising in her mind. Why did he want to know? Was he also planning something? Just because he saved her, didn't mean he had good intentions.

He must have noticed her discomfort, because he laughed. "Relax, Yoko. I just want to get you home safely. I'll walk you and then I'll be out of your hair...for good."

Yoko sighed in relief. "Oh. Thank you, Mister...?" She trailed off when she realised he had not introduced himself.

He smirked. "You may call me Kurama."

* * *

"Karin?" Sasuke called out his wife's name when he arrived at home. There was no answer, but Itachi did come running to the front door and jumped into his father's arms.

"Welcome home, daddy!" he chirped. Sasuke smiled and patted his son's head. He could hear movement in the kitchen, so he headed in that direction with Itachi on his hip, expecting to find Karin preparing dinner. Instead he found Suigetsu filling up his flasks.

"Where's Karin?" Sasuke asked.

Suigetsu shrugged. "No idea, I don't keep tabs on her."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and set Itachi on his feet. Of course Suigetsu never kept tabs on Karin, while Karin always had to know where Suigetsu was and what he was doing. It was the only way she was certain he wasn't doing anything stupid.

"If you're looking for mum," Masashi interrupted as he stepped inside, "then you're about an hour late. She left for a mission." Masashi held up a note as he said this. Sasuke frowned and snatched the paper from his eldest son's hand. True enough, it was a note from Karin stating she had left on a mission for Naruto.

But something wasn't right. Karin was already on maternity leave, so she should not be assigned any missions of any sort. At all. And although Naruto was dense, he wasn't stupid. He knew and understood the risks of pregnant women being in the line of danger. He would never give a mission to a woman on maternity leave.

So how come he did? Sasuke scrunched up the note and tossed it into the bin. It was time to talk to his best friend.

* * *

With the sun slowly setting over the horizon, the night life of Mabashi sprang into action. Lamps lit up the streets, while restaurants and bars alike filled up with patrons. Those with a more sinister idea of entertainment headed for the Red Light District, where the streets were much more flamboyant.

On 5th Street in the centre of Mabashi, Yoko had just started her evening shift at the bar where she had worked for the past three years. Dressed in her usual orange kimono, with her hair tied up and tucked into a white cap, she set to work diligently, ignoring the haunted memories from the previous night that crept into her mind.

She had scrubbed herself raw in the shower after she got home, before collapsing in bed and crying herself to sleep. She woke up with a headache and heavy bags under her eyes. She had to cover the dark circles with concealer so that her colleagues and boss wouldn't get worried.

Despite her efforts to appear normal, her friend, Risa noticed.

"You look exhausted," Risa pointed out as they both placed plates on trays in the kitchen to take out to customers. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Yoko lied. Risa was not convinced, but she did not push for details. Yoko appreciated this about Risa – she never pushed you. All her life, Yoko had been pushed around and forced to do things against her will by her father. Three years ago she had put her foot down and ran. And she has not looked back ever since.

Toshi, the bar owner suddenly appeared behind the two woman, his large figure towering over them. Yoko yelped when she saw him and jumped back, memories of the attack from the previous night still fresh in her mind. Risa and Toshi looked at her, worried.

"What's the matter with you?" Toshi asked, a frown on his face.

"Nothing, sorry," Yoko muttered. She willed her galloping heart to calm down. Toshi too did not seem convinced, but one stern look from Risa made him decide against questioning Yoko further. Instead he crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "There's someone here to see you."

"What, me?" Yoko asked, surprised.

Toshi nodded. "Weird looking bloke. He said you dropped something last night and he came to return it."

Yoko's eyes widened. Judging by Toshi's description, it could only be Kurama, but what had she dropped? And how on earth did he know where she worked? Filled with trepidation, Yoko asked Mimi, another waitress to deliver her orders. She then excused herself to go confront her saviour.

He was wearing the same clothes and his hair was still tied up in the same hairstyle. In fact, it was hard to believe that they had not seen each other in several hours. All eyes in the bar were on him, but he did not seem bothered by this.

"What are you doing here?" Yoko hissed when she reached him.

He gave her a toothy grin. "You dropped this."

He handed her her purse. Her eyes widened. She hadn't even realised it was missing!

"Thanks," she muttered, feeling guilty. He had obviously looked inside for contact details, which is how he knew where she worked. She had freaked out for nothing.

"Your hair..." Kurama whispered as he reached out and took a strand of her silver hair between his fingers. She froze, the contact unexpected. "You dyed it, right?"

"What? How do you know that?" Yoko asked, eyes wide. Not even Risa knew that her current hair colour wasn't her natural colour!

Kurama grinned. "There was an ID from Kusagakure in your purse with a photo of you and your name on it. Your natural colour is red."

Yoko remained frozen. She had completely forgotten that her ID from Kusagakure was still in her purse. She had told herself countless times to get rid of it, but for some reason she held onto it. Kusagakure held no more value to her and she had buried that part of her life a long time ago. Dyeing her hair had been the first step to burying her past. And now it came back to haunt her.

"What makes you so sure?" Yoko asked. "Maybe the red hair was also dye?"

Kurama chuckled while gently rubbing her hair between his fingers. "Red hair is a common trait for Uzumaki clan members. Tell me, Yoko, are you a ninja?"

"No," Yoko immediately replied. Because it was true. She wasn't a ninja. She hated the fact that her name was connected to so many high profile ninja, because it immediately meant people thought she was one too.

Kurama smirked. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"You're Kurama. You saved me and I am grateful. That is all I need to know."

Kurama laughed and let go of her hair. "I like you. You remind me of a certain blonde-haired, ignorant idiot."

"Glad you approve," Yoko muttered. "I have to get back to work. Thanks for returning my purse."

Yoko did not allow him to say goodbye. She was still freaked out that he had discovered her secret and she really did not want him snooping around and discovering why she had run from Kusagakure and hid her identity. In fact, she didn't want to see him again at all. Because deep down, something told her he was...different. And not in a good way.

* * *

"Why did you send Karin on a mission?" Sasuke asked the minute he stepped into Naruto's office. Naruto looked up, alarmed. His friend had not knocked, nor even said hello like a proper human being. Instead he burst in and started spouting nonsense.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Karin left me a note, saying she left for a mission," Sasuke stated. "Why on earth would you send a pregnant woman on a mission?"

Naruto frowned and put down his pen. He was currently in the process of writing Gaara a letter, requesting that he assist in finding Kurama.

"I did not assign her any missions, Sasuke," Naruto stated calmly. "Are you sure you read the note right?"

"Of course I did, you idiot!" Sasuke yelled. "If she's not on a mission, where the fuck is she?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Anger was visible on Sasuke's face and Naruto had to admit, things weren't adding up, so his anger was justified. Karin had left a note, stating she was on a mission, but there was no mission to begin with. So where was she?

"I don't know," Naruto muttered.

"You don't know!" Sasuke screamed. "She's nowhere! I looked everywhere. She's gone!"

With that Sasuke slammed his fists on Naruto's desk, sending paperwork flying. Naruto sat stock still, his eyes still wide.

"Have you found the 'mission' scroll, perhaps?" Naruto asked. "That way we might know where she went."

Sasuke sighed. "No, I didn't bother to look for it. I was angry at you and came straight here."

"Let's check the house first," Naruto suggested calmly, although deep down he was worried. What if this was the council's doing? What if they knew he was on to them, so they start attacking those he loved?

He really needed to get the letter to Gaara as soon as possible.

* * *

_A pair of cold light blue eyes stared down at her, clearly not amused. Karin cringed under the intensity of the gaze, but it did not feel like it was her body that cringed. No, she felt disjointed, almost as if she was there, but at the same time not. _

"_I am disappointed in you," the owner of the blue eyes hissed dangerously. Karin looked up into those eyes again and nearly choked when she recognised the person's face. Long blonde hair in a braid, light blue eyes, fair skin and dressed in a long purple dress, she was instantly recognisable, but at the same time not. Karin wanted to ask her what was going on, she wanted to know why it felt like she had no control of her body, but she could not open her mouth._

"_I'm sorry," Karin felt herself apologise in a small voice, but it wasn't her voice. It sounded nothing like her voice._

"_Sorry isn't good enough," Yamanaka Ino yelled, causing Karin to step backwards and fall over her own feet, landing on her behind._

"_I'm sorry," Karin cried as she wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry, Aunt Ino. I'm sorry!"_

_Ino sneered and moved to a wooden desk behind her and sat down. Karin took this chance to look around, to try and figure out where she was and why she did not sound like herself. And she really wanted to know why Ino, a different Ino to the one she knew, was treating her like the scum of the earth. And why had she called Ino 'aunt'?_

_It was the Hokage's office. Karin could tell just from the shape of the room. The desk was the same one Naruto had chosen when he was elected as Hokage and the view outside the window was exactly like the one she remembered seeing every time she went for a mission debriefing. But what really made it official that it was the Hokage's office was the series of portraits of the Hokage on the left wall. She recognised all the faces, but her blood ran cold when she realised that there weren't just six portraits. There were seven. And the seventh face belonged to Ino. An older Ino with absolutely no love on her face. _

_Karin's gaze shifted back to Ino, who was not sitting at the desk and shuffling through some paperwork. She finally found one in particular and threw it at Karin's feet._

"_See that?" Ino asked. "That's your beloved Aunt Karin's file. She's a criminal, Hoshiko. And you allowed her to escape."_

_Karin stared at her own photograph. It was definitely her, but older and with short hair. Her name was not Uchiha Karin, but Uzumaki Karin and her marital status was divorced. It did not say who she had divorced, but Karin knew it couldn't have been Sasuke. She would never divorce him, not even in other worlds. At least, she could not fathom it._

"_Do you realise the seriousness of what you have done?" Ino asked as Karin continued to stare at her own profile. "Listen when I speak to you, Hoshiko!"_

_Karin's head snapped up and she frowned. Hoshiko? Who was Hoshiko? Was that why she couldn't control her body, because it wasn't actually hers? That explained why her voice was different – she must be inside Hoshiko's body...or maybe she was dreaming._

_But this did not feel like a dream._

"_I'm sorry," Hoshiko apologised again. Karin shivered. It really felt like it was her talking, but at the same time not. It was not a good feeling._

_Ino sighed and stood up, turning her back to Karin. "When your parents died, I took you in, I taught you many things, including my own techniques. I think of you as my daughter, yet you betray me like this."_

"_I'm sorry," was all Hoshiko said again._

"_I should just give you to Hanabi to brand you with that seal," Ino hissed, "maybe as a branch family member you'll learn where your priorities should lie."_

_Karin's head snapped up, but Hoshiko was the one in control. "No!"_

_Ino turned around and narrowed her eyes. "You might be the daughter of Hinata and the rightful heir to the Hyuuga family, Hoshiko, but that does not mean you are safe from the seal. I can easily arrange Hanabi's son to be the next heir. He is, after all, much easier manipulated than you."_

_Hoshiko sobbed quietly as Ino words stabbed her very being. Slowly, Karin felt Hoshiko dragging her body across the floor, slowly crawling to Ino where she stood. Ino looked down at her, disgust evident on her face. Finally, with shaking hands, Hoshiko reached out to Ino and grabbed onto her dress._

"_I'm sorry," Hoshiko sobbed. A hiccup escaped in between her sobbing. "I'll...I'll find her. I'll find Karin and bring her back."_

_Ino pulled her dress away from Hoshiko, causing her to fall flat on her face from the sudden force. _

"_As if you can," Ino hissed. "You're just a child."_

_With that Ino stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Hoshiko remained on the floor, her sobbing now loud wails. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling as tears flowed down her cheeks._

"_Yes, aunt Ino," Hoshiko cried. "I am a child. But I'm the child of the Sixth Hokage. That's got to be worth something."_

_Karin felt her heart break for the strange Hoshiko. She still did not understand why she was seeing this, experiencing this strange event, but she knew it couldn't be a dream. And she wished she could comfort the poor child lying abandoned in the Hokage's office._

* * *

Karin's eyes fluttered open slowly and she grunted when pain shot through her arms. Her vision was blurry as she tried to determine where she was, because just a few seconds before she was still inside Hoshiko's body. Where was she now?

"Awake yet?" a voice asked. Karin turned her head to the source of the voice and saw a blob of purple. The owner of the voice laughed. "It will take awhile for the effects to wear off. You're going to be blind awhile longer."

"Where am I?" Karin rasped.

"Where no one can find you," the voice said. "At least until I want you to be found."

The voice was starting to sound familiar, and then the events played through her head like a record. Of course, Astra had drugged her. And how frustrating it was. Karin was a Jounin and she had so easily been tricked and incapacitated.

Astra moved closer to Karin and knelt down before her. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?" Karin asked.

"The vision" Astra replied as she traced a finger across Karin's cheek. "Did you enjoy seeing your so-called best friend treat poor little Hoshiko like a piece of garbage?"

Karin's eyes widened. "You...it was you!"

"Oh yes," Astra hummed as she stood up and moved around the room. "Ino taught me many things and Mind Manipulation was one of the techniques she made sure I excelled at."

Karin knew that she had to get out of here and fast. This woman was insane and a danger to the village. She had to warn Naruto...Karin struggled against the chains that bound her arms to the wall, which explained the pain she felt, but it would not budge.

"You're Hoshiko," Karin whispered, "you're the little girl. But why? Why did you show that to me?"

"To make you see the truth, of course. Everyone always fell at that bitch's feet and kissed her ass. But she was no hero, no wise leader that deserved worship. She was cruel, she was evil and she killed my father."

"But that's not what Ino in this dimension is like!" Karin exclaimed. She wanted to continue defending her friend, to explain to Astra that the Ino here was different, but Astra had already moved closer and gagged Karin. She sputtered, but no words could escape her mouth.

"Shush," Astra whispered as she tucked a strand of Karin's hair behind her ear. "It doesn't matter."

Karin struggled in her chains, hoping to somehow get free, but she felt drained. The chains were rubbing her skin raw and the pain was unbearable. Fear shot through her...the baby! What of the baby? That enough made her stop struggling. She had to keep the baby's safety in mind.

Astra laughed and patted Karin's cheek before heading to the door. "Don't worry, Karin. I'll be back. And they will find you. I'll make sure of it. You're my message."

Karin attempted to glare at Astra, but it did not quite work since her vision was still blurry. This just caused Astra to laugh more.

"I'm not going to kill you," Astra explained. "No, that's too obvious. I'm just going to make them stress for awhile. Naruto might be my father, but he really shouldn't meddle in my affairs. I won't harm his precious little Konoha. All I want is Ino."

Astra slammed the door behind her when she left.

* * *

**A/N: Three chapters in the matter of days? Reira, what on earth is going on? :O I'm on a roll. The inspiration just suddenly hit.**

**Anyone else notice the Yu Yu Hakusho references? (Kurama and Yoko together makes Yoko Kurama, the Yu Yu Hakusho character that is the inspiration for the nine-tails). I did this on purpose - mainly for giggles. And because I love Yoko Kurama to death. I seriously had a heart attack when the bijuu revealed their names and the nine-tails was Kurama. Yoko is also the Japanese word for 'demon fox', although Yoko the character in this chapter is written with different kanji and means 'sunny child'.**

**Astra means 'star' in Latin. Her real (Japanese) name, ****Hoshiko means 'star child'.**

**Writing an evil Ino is weird...**


	32. The Fox

**_Revised 10.11.2013_**

* * *

_The Fox_

A warm, sandy wind swept through the desert in The Land of Wind. The sun was sitting high in the sky and baking down on the golden dunes. It was, like any other day, very hot at the Temple of Wind. While the monks were used to the climate, they still felt uncomfortable in the dry heat.

Seiji, a recent recruit was currently undergoing vigorous training, despite the heat. He had begged his teacher to go easy on him, but as usual the senior monk had brushed him off and reminded him that a ninja, especially a ninja monk, never whined or did 'easy' training.

Charging head-on, Seiji lifted his arm to punch his teacher, but his move was easily dodged. He gasped when he lost his footing and collapsed on the ground.

"Get up," his teacher ordered.

With a heavy sigh, Seiji forced his aching legs to stand. He turned around, ready to charge again, but he stopped when he realised his teacher was no longer paying attention. Instead, it seemed like the older man was staring off into the distance, his brows furrowed in concentration. Seiji blinked, surprised. He had never seen his teacher off-guard or dazed. It just didn't happen!

"Master Shukaku?" Seiji called out to him, but his teacher did not respond. The man was standing still, far too still for his liking. Was something wrong? Seiji debated calling for help, but just before he decided to do so, Shukaku snapped out of his daze and his facial expression turned sour. Seiji sighed in relief. Angry Shukaku he was used to and could handle.

"What is the matter?" Seiji asked.

"Nothing," Shukaku barked. "Training is done for the day. Go shower."

And just like that the senior monk stormed off. Seiji felt relief for having been dismissed, but now he was worried. Something was wrong and Shukaku was obviously not in the mood to share.

* * *

"Are you stalking me?" Yoko asked as she set down a small bottle of warm sake and a cup on the table before the red-head that seemed to have grown attached to her.

Kurama looked up, his vermilion eyes twinkling with amusement. "No."

"Really?" Yoko asked as she placed her hands on her hips. It was just past twilight and the bar was slowly beginning to fill up with customers. It was going to be another long night of endless running around.

"Yes, really," Kurama hummed as he poured himself a drink. "I just like the sake here, honest."

Yoko gave him a sceptical look, because honestly she did not think it was the sake that kept him coming back. It wasn't the food either, because not once in the three weeks that have passed since her attack had he ordered even a morsel.

"Would you like something to eat?" Yoko asked.

"Not today," was his reply. Yoko rolled her eyes. It was the same answer he had given her the day before, and the day before that...

"Do you even eat?" Yoko asked, her gaze shifting to his pointed ears. She had her theories behind his strange appearance, but none were concrete. She highly doubted elves actually existed.

Kurama grinned widely as he took a sip of the sake. "Delicious. And no, I don't actually eat."

"You're not human, are you?" Yoko asked. Kurama glanced at her, the grin on his face widening. A shiver ran down Yoko's spine at the intensity of the gaze he gave her. That obviously proved it – he wasn't human.

"Scared?" he questioned just before taking another sip of his drink.

"No," Yoko said defiantly. "If you were going to eat me, you would have done so already."

Kurama threw his head back in laughter. Yoko chuckled. Talking to him was easy, even now that he had proved her theory of his 'humanity'. She knew she was supposed to be frightened, but she couldn't bring herself to see him as a bad person. Dangerous? Yes. Evil and potentially planning to murder her? No.

"Yoko, order for table seven!" Toshi's voice boomed from the kitchen. Yoko sighed.

"I better get back to work," Yoko muttered. "Enjoy your sake."

Kurama's gaze followed Yoko as she walked to the kitchen. At first he had not understood his fascination with her, but the more he got to know her, the more he realised just why exactly he felt comfortable with a human for the first time in a very long time. When he had saved her three weeks prior he had merely sensed her negative emotions and followed it. The scene he found disgusted him, but after he chased the silly drunk men away he had not planned to see her again. Humans were fragile and he did not wish to grow attached.

And then he discovered she was an Uzumaki. He had berated himself for not noticing earlier. Her chakra should have made her identity obvious, but he had looked past it. But the more he spent time around her, the more he realised how much her chakra resembled the warm chakra that Naruto also had. And then there's the fact that his inhuman appearance did not scare her off. Everyone in the bar was glaring at him, or cowering away in fear. Yoko, on the other hand, talked to him often and showed no sign of fear or disgust.

And she was kind of cute too. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

From the corner of his eye, Kurama noticed someone sit down opposite him. He frowned, wondering who would dare approach him, but when he turned to greet the newcomer he froze. A pair of cold yellow eyes stared at him.

"Well," Kurama snorted as he lifted his cup to his lips. "This is new. The monk actually came to visit me."

"Shut up," the newcomer hissed, his voice low. "I'm not here by choice. And truthfully, I'd rather die choking on my own vomit than talk to you, you stinking fox."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "What are you doing in my territory?"

"Delivering a message, because your stupid Jinchuuriki can't do it himself."

"Watch your tongue, Shukaku. If I recall, you're quite attached to your former Jinchuuriki as well."

"Because it's convenient," Shukaku retorted. "That is all. I have no sentimental attachment to the boy."

"Uh huh," Kurama hummed. He lifted his sake bottle. "Drink?"

"Fuck yes."

Kurama just rolled his eyes again and motioned for Yoko to bring him another cup. She seemed surprised by the newcomer, but one look at his black sclera, black tattoos and pointy ears gave her all the answers she needed. He was like Kurama – not human, and clearly not as friendly either, judging by the permanent scowl on his face.

She knew from the tension between the two that she shouldn't bother them, at least not for awhile. So she refilled their sake bottle as well, then disappeared into the kitchen to deliver another table's order.

"So," Kurama restarted the conversation, "a message, eh? Since when are you a messenger?"

"I'm not," Shukaku huffed. "But your little blonde is looking for you. And you have your mental walls up again, which means Gaara couldn't contact you. Nor could I for that matter."

"Why didn't you send a messenger bird?"

"You would have given the thing one look, notice it is from me and eat it to piss me off."

Kurama laughed. "True, I probably would have. Why didn't you send your usual errand girl, then?"

"Matatabi refuses to do me any more 'favours' as she put it," Shukaku explained. "Cats. They never do what you want them to."

"I could have told you that. I'm surprised she allowed you to toss her around for so long. How is she, by the way?"

"Still working for Kumogakure."

"I'll never understand why she chose to pledge her loyalty to the very people that imprisoned her. Her Jinchuuriki is dead. She has no ties to that place."

The two bijuu sat in silence, sipping their drinks, thinking about their comrade who had integrated herself among human society so differently compared to them. They served no one, nor did they allow anyone to 'control' them. Matatabi, however, had pledged her loyalty to the Raikage and had received a forehead protector...as if she was a ninja from their village.

It was ridiculous.

"Can I leave and safely say the message has been delivered?" Shukaku broke the silence. "Because I am tired of looking at your ugly face."

"I didn't want to see your ugly mug either, raccoon. But yes, message delivered. I'm assuming Naruto wants me in Konoha?"

"Yes. Something about an invasion or something. I don't know, Gaara was being cryptic."

"You know," Kurama began, "I've always thought it was weird how our former Jinchuuriki are best friends, but we hate each others' guts."

Shukaku drained his drink and slammed the cup on the table, causing it to crack. Several humans turned to look at them, disapproval clear on their faces.

"I don't think it's weird, at all," Shukaku muttered. He stood up and tossed some coins on the table to pay for his drink. "Later, fox. Have fun with your human pet." Shukaku nodded in the direction of the bar, where Yoko was filling sake bottles.

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "She's _not_ my pet. Don't ever call her that again, Shukaku. Or I'll rip that silly little tail of yours right off."

Shukaku smirked. "Aw, did the big bad fox fall in love with a human?"

It came out of nowhere. A whip of red chakra grabbed Shukaku's ankle and threw him against a wall, causing everyone in the bar to halt. Several people screamed and scurried away from the fight, while Toshi stomped over to the two bijuu to stop them from destroying his property. Yoko, however, stopped him, knowing he would only get hurt if he got closer.

"Don't," she warned, "they are not normal."

"I've had to kick out ninja before," Toshi hissed.

"I don't think they are normal ninja, Toshi," Yoko whispered, her gaze shifting to the red chakra that still clutched onto Shukaku's ankle. The raccoon had already recovered from the attack and a feral grin was plastered on his face.

"Kurama, Kurama, Kurama," Shukaku tutted. His eyes landed on Yoko, who was still standing with Toshi. "It's faint, but I can sense a strong life force flowing through that girl's system. _Another_ Uzumaki? I'd say you've developed a fetish."

Yoko felt a shiver run down her spine at Shukaku's words. She glanced at Kurama. He was still sitting, sake cup in hand, but his glare was menacing and the red chakra was definitely coming from him. She had known he might have been a ninja, or something along those lines because he knew about the Uzumaki clan. But...just how well did he know her clan?

"What I do with my life is none of your business, you fat dog," Kurama hissed. "Get out. Before I really do rip that pathetic tail of yours off."

Shukaku just cackled wildly, but did as Kurama ordered. With a bow and a dirty look shot towards Yoko, he exited the bar. Kurama drowned his last drink, stood and handed several notes to Toshi. It was far more than what he was supposed to pay, but Shukaku's impact with the wall had left a nasty crack and broken two tables. The extra money was to pay for repairs. Kurama might not care much about humans, but he was a decent being and knew when to show respect.

"I won't come here again," Kurama stated as Toshi shakily took the money. Kurama glanced at Yoko and smiled sadly. "Sorry."

In a flash of red, he was gone. Yoko stared at the spot where he stood, flabbergasted. She was very confused...because the fight had obviously been about her. And she wasn't sure what to think of it. Why did Kurama defend her? They barely knew each other and he wasn't even human! Was it because she was an Uzumaki? And if it was, why would her heritage matter?

Three weeks ago she had told herself not to get involved with him. And then he wandered back into the bar and straight into her life. They had shared several stories, none of significance, but personal nonetheless. He had made her laugh, made her feel safe. And she wanted to get to know him better. Especially since he seemed to know so much about her clan.

With new found determination, Yoko pulled off her apron and tossed it over a chair. She quickly grabbed her things from the store room and made a dash for the door, only to be intercepted by Toshi and Risa.

"Where are you going?" they asked in unison.

"After him," Yoko stated.

"Uh, no you're not," Risa said. "Yoko, he's dangerous. Did you see what he did?"

Yoko sighed. She really did not have time for this. "Look, he and his friend knows about me. They know about my clan. They were fighting about me! I want to know what is going on!"

"Your clan?" Toshi asked, confused. Yoko shook her head. She had not told them her true name or of her past and she didn't have time to do so now.

"How do you know they were fighting about you?" Risa asked.

"Because they were talking about the Uzumaki clan! And I'm the only Uzumaki in this bar!" Yoko exclaimed, annoyed. Toshi and Risa blinked, surprised by her sudden outburst. Yoko took this opportunity to push past them. They called out to her, but she ignored them and kept running. She was going to get to the bottom of this!

* * *

She could see him walking in the distance and she urged her legs to run faster to catch up. He was heading in the direction of the gate, which meant he was leaving. But why? Would he seriously leave Mabashi to stay away from her?

Determined, Yoko inhaled deeply in preparation to yell. "Wait!"

He did not stop, but she did notice she was catching up with him, which meant he had slowed down. She smiled gratefully. He had heard her and he was not going to run away and leave her without answers. When she was finally next to him, she could walk, but she was out of breath from the running.

"Humans, you always breathe funny after doing rigorous activities," Kurama muttered.

"Sorry for being human," Yoko retorted, but she was smiling. She knew he did not mean it in an offensive manner. He often spoke of a blonde, obviously human and from the tone of his voice, he seemed fond of the person. She wondered who exactly the person was...

"Are you leaving?" Yoko asked.

"Yes."

"I'm coming with you."

Kurama chuckled. "Are you now? I'm going to Konoha...are you sure you want to go there?"

Yoko understood his question. She had never told him why she changed her name, why she ran from her own village and clan, but she knew he had some theories. And she knew he understood her reluctance to return to her old life. Konoha was home to several Uzumaki clan members, always had been because of the relation to the Senju clan. If she were to go to Konoha with him, she would be exposed to her old life.

Yet, she didn't seem to care. She just wanted to the truth about why the man next to her knew so much and a part of her wanted to stay with him. He was different from other men she knew and that excited her. The fact that he wasn't human did not bother her at all.

Kurama chuckled again. "Looks like you've made up your mind."

"How do you know that?" Yoko asked, genuinely curious.

"I can sense your emotions, Yoko."

A blush formed on her cheeks at that revelation. Did that mean he could also sense when she felt surges of affection towards him? Did he know she found him attractive?

She got her answer when he smirked. And it just made her blush worse.

* * *

_With thirty-seven-year-old Ino..._

Ino stepped into the darkness, the water surrounding her feet splashing as she moved. A menacing aura surrounded her, followed by a loud growl that did sound welcoming at all. Ino ignored it and refused to show any fear or discomfort. This was not her first time using _Mind Transfer_ on Naruto (albeit the first time on this version of him), but the inner chamber where the fox was sealed always send shivers down her spine. It wasn't a nice place to be, not for anyone, the Kyuubi included.

"You know," she said, "if you cooperated and just did as Naruto asked, this could have been avoided."

A pair of vermilion eyes narrowed dangerously. "Silence, woman. I don't take orders or requests from humans."

Ino cocked her head to the side. "Really, _Kurama_?"

The kyuubi roared as he jumped up and pressed his large head against the railing that sealed him and kept him separate from the woman before him.

"How do you know my name?" he hissed.

Ino smiled. "I thought you could hear and see everything that Naruto experiences?"

The beast stared at her coldly, then started laughing uncontrollably.

"You might have convinced the humans that you come from another dimension, but I'm not that stupid," Kurama snorted.

"On the contrary, it would appear you are even more stupid than the humans," Ino concluded. Kurama continued to glare at her. She sighed and stepped closer, pressing herself against the railings, surprising the beast and making him back away. Why had she come closer? Did she not fear him? Did she not see him and want to run away with disgust? He stared wide-eyed as she reached out to him, as if she wanted to touch him.

"What are your intentions?" Kurama asked.

"It has been a long time, old friend," Ino whispered. "Far too long. And seeing you like this...it pains me."

"What do you mean 'old friend'?" Kurama roared. Ino did not answer him, instead she looked him in the eyes and smiled. Genuinely smiled. No fear, no disgust, no disrespect. Just happiness, fondness...unconditional love. And it baffled him. Frightened him even. Only one person had ever looked at him like that...and he was dead.

"I am from a different dimension, Kurama," Ino replied. "Where I come from, the bijuu have been freed on the condition that they harm no humans or the alliance."

"Impossible," was the curt snort.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Right now, perhaps, yes. But things are different in my dimension. It's the future and Naruto proposed your release. He fought for all nine of you...and won. I can still remember the day you were extracted from him."

"He survived?" Kurama asked, his curiosity now peaked. It made sense, Kushina had survived his extraction, so in theory, Naruto should be able to as well.

"Yes. He was hospitalised for awhile, but he recovered quickly," Ino replied. "But you stayed. You did not leave the village immediately. You became part of the family, the brother Naruto never had. And strangely, we became friends too."

"You're insane."

Ino chuckled. "Perhaps, but I am speaking the truth. You know why I am here, please Kurama. Help me. I must go back...I do not belong here. My child doesn't belong here. And I fear the longer I delay...my unborn child could die."

"And why should I care?" Kurama asked. He moved closer again, lowering his body so he could be on the same level as the woman. "I won't gain anything from it. Besides, whoever said I believe you?"

"Minato," Ino whispered, shocking the bijuu. He jumped back again, his teeth bared.

"How dare you mention that name in front of me!" he roared, his chakra spiking. This woman was treading dangerous waters and he was starting to get annoyed.

"Not the Fourth, idiot," Ino muttered as she stepped back, releasing herself from the tight grip she had on the railings. "Your godson."

Kurama did not say a word in return, the shock obviously rendering him speechless. Ino smiled.

"Yes, I named you my second child's godfather. And no, it wasn't Naruto's idea, it was mine," Ino explained. "If you won't do this for Naruto...or me, do it for the boy who loves you unconditionally. You may have never met him, but he knows _you_. He adores you He _accepts_ you. And that's what you yearn for deep down, isn't it? Acceptance?"

Silence. Ino knew she had struck a nerve. All the bijuu felt the same; betrayed, abused and used. They were all manipulated and thrown about like weapons by humans. Nobody ever bothered to get to know them, to talk to them, to learn about them and come to understand that they were more than 'chakra monsters'. They were living beings too, they also had feelings and dreams. They also had rights to freedom, but humans took that away from them; controlled them, threw them into prisons.

"...why should I do it for a boy I will never meet?" Kurama finally broke the silence.

"Who ever said you'll never meet? Perhaps, one day, there will be a Minato in this dimension too. But only if you help me set things right."

Kurama stared at Ino for several minutes, his vermilion eyes cutting right through her. She stared back, completely unfazed by his intense gaze.

Finally he sighed. "You want me to contact the raccoon's former Jinchuuriki, right?"

"Yes."

"What exactly do I say?"

Ino smirked. "Just one word will do, I just need his attention. I'll take it from there."

Kurama looked bewildered, but he did not argue. Ino stepped closer again and motioned for him to lean closer. He wasn't sure why she was going to whisper the word to him, it wasn't like anyone could hear them, but he decided to amuse her anyway. Humans were so silly sometimes. He leaned closer, expecting her to say some large, intricate word that was meant to be a code or something.

"_Psychic._"

It wasn't what he expected.

* * *

The large gates of Konoha creaked open, a small group of people, including the Hokage, standing behind it. Naruto and two toads, one sitting on the other moved forward and turned to face the people who had come to see them off.

Sakura glanced at Ino, surprised that the blonde had decided to come and see Naruto off. In fact, she was really starting to wonder what the blonde was up to, she was always with Naruto and she carried herself differently, she was much more confident and exuded this aura of control. It was bizarre. But what confused Sakura the most was the longing smile she had on her face. She was staring at Naruto, her gaze shifting to Lord Fukasaku every now and then. It didn't make sense, she looked at them like she's known them all her life. Naruto, of course, she had known all her life, but Lord Fukasaku? They had only just met.

"Then, let us go," Lord Fukasaku said from where he was perched on another toad. He turned to Naruto. "Naruto-boy, say your goodbyes."

"I'm off!" Naruto said excitedly, his blue eyes sparkling. He was looking forward to becoming stronger. "Shikamaru, I'm counting on you with the code."

"Don't worry about us," Shikamaru replied.

Tsunade nodded. "I will contact you the moment the results of the autopsy and interrogations are in."

"I will leave the messenger toad behind," Lord Fukasaku stated. "If there's anything, give it to him."

"Yes sir," was Tsunade's professional response.

Sakura stepped in. "Naruto, good luck."

Naruto nodded, a grin forming on his face. His gaze shifted to Ino, and frowned when he realised she was staring at him. He waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her stupor. She laughed and threw her arms around him, shocking everyone present. Of course, Tsunade and Shikamaru knew about their 'relationship', but neither of them had been aware they were intimate...in any way. Sakura stared, flabbergasted, her shock increasing when Naruto returned Ino's embrace.

"You got what you need?" Naruto asked when he pulled away, however his hands remained on her waist.

"Don't worry," Ino grinned, "Ku-the kyuubi told me I have Gaara's attention."

"Awesome," Naruto grinned. "Why were you staring at me and the old toad?"

Ino smiled. "It's a nostalgic sight, that is all. We used to fight side by side, you and me...and Lord Fukasaku on your shoulder."

Naruto frowned, obviously not understanding why the old toad would be on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to ask, but Ino shook her head and placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't ask. You'll learn why while training," Ino stated. Naruto's eyes lit up.

"So the other me did this training too?" Naruto asked.

Ino nodded.

"Do I master it?" Naruto asked in a whisper. Ino rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Okay, that was a stupid question," Naruto laughed. "What will you be doing while I'm away?"

"As soon as I have convinced Tsunade to allow me to leave, I'm off to Suna," Ino replied. "It's time Gaara and I put our plan into action."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, good luck." He turned to Lord Fukasaku. "Let's go!"

The blonde turned and walked out the gate, only to stop several steps ahead. He turned around, cheeky smile on his face. "By the way, where's Mount Myoboku?"

Sakura, despite still being distracted by watching Naruto and Ino whispering to each other, slapped her forehead. "Can we really trust this guy?"

"It takes a month to get there on foot," Lord Fukasaku explained, "it's also called the Maze Mountain. If you don't know the secret route you won't be able to get there."

Naruto's shoulders sagged. "It's hard just to get there?"

Lord Fukasaku pulled out a scroll. "Naruto-boy, you already have a contract with us toads. There's no need to worry."

Lord Fukasaku unrolled the scroll, it suddenly popping into a much bigger one with familiar names written on it in blood. Naruto immediately recognised it and gaped as he pointed at it.

Lord Fukasaku smirked and turned his head to face Tsunade. "Well then, I'll be borrowing this boy." With that he tapped the scroll, causing smoke to rise rise from it.

Tsunade bowed her head. "Please take care of him."

Naruto stared, not quite sure what was going on. Just as he was about to ask, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Eh?" Sakura did a double take. "He disappeared?"

Tsunade crossed her arms and nodded. "It's a reverse summoning."

"Good luck on your side too," Lord Fukasaku bid his farewell, did the hand seals for a reverse summoning and vanished the same way Naruto did.

Tsunade immediately turned to return to her office. "Alright, let's work hard to find all the information Jiraiya left for us."

"Roger," was Shikamaru's response as he too left, hands in pockets. Only Sakura and Ino remained. Sakura immediately turned to Ino, her gaze determined. The two of them had pushed aside their differences in the past, having realised their childhood feud was silly, so Sakura easily considered Ino to be a friend. But Ino was acting strange, had been for awhile and Sakura wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Ino, can we talk?" Sakura asked. Ino's blue eyes shifted to her friend, surprised at the request. She hadn't spoken much with Sakura in this dimension - it felt odd. Haruno Sakura in her dimension was dead, had been for nearly two decades. Ino knew it wasn't an excuse, she spoke easily with Chouji, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to face Sakura. She had tried at the beginning, but it didn't feel right.

Ino could sense Sakura was tense, so she decided to break the ice a bit. With a devious smile she draped her arm on Sakura's shoulders.

"Need some love advice?" Ino asked with a laugh.

Sakura blushed. "What? Don't be ridiculous!"

Ino chuckled. At least Sakura wasn't so stiff any more. "Relax, Sakura. Nothing wrong with admiring the hot guys."

"What hot guys?" Sakura immediately retorted, no longer allowing her friend to taunt her.

"Hmm," Ino pretended to ponder, "I don't know. Kakashi?"

Sakura became flustered again. "That's disgusting Ino, he's my teacher."

"He _was_," Ino corrected, "you are his equal in those regards now. Besides, don't deny checking him out. I know all about your crush."

"You're playing with fire, Pig," Sakura hissed. "Besides, that was a silly childish crush that ended years ago."

"Yeah, yeah," Ino brushed her off. The two girls stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Tea?" Sakura suggested.

"Tea," Ino agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter we'll return to Karin and the search for her. Also, a High Council member will have a bit of a run-in with a certain fox...**


	33. Unknown Intentions

_Unknown Intentions_

Karin's eyes slowly opened, pain shooting through her limbs. She groaned, remembering her circumstances. The drug Astra had given her had worn off and she could see clearly now. She was in a large room, judging from its concrete walls and floors and lack of windows it was probably a basement. The only exit was a flight of stairs, that lead to a heavy metal door that opened upwards. Karin struggled against the chains that bound her to the wall, but she felt drained. The metal probably absorbed or blocked chakra, and since she could not sleep properly, she was exhausted.

And she had to protect her baby. She had to stay alive for the baby's sake. But she also had to get out of here for his sake.

_His. _Karin laughed to herself. Of course she would want another boy. She loved her boys. And she missed them terribly.

The metal door suddenly opened, allowing Astra entrance. Karin glared at the woman as she descended the stairs and approached, a bowl in her hand.

"You must be hungry," Astra stated. Karin's stomach made an odd noise, proving the Hyuuga right.

"Why would you bring me food?" Karin asked.

"I don't want you to die," Astra replied. "That would be pointless. I'm evil, not cruel."

Karin wasn't sure if the two could be differentiated. Because evil and cruel always came hand-in-hand. Astra kneeled before Karin and lifted a piece of bread to the red-head's lips.

"Eat," Astra ordered. Karin did not budge and just glared. Astra smirked. "Don't eat for yourself, Karin. Eat for your unborn child."

"I was not aware you cared," Karin spat.

Astra just continued smirking. "Your child is innocent, I don't kill the innocent."

"Oh, really? Then why are you after Ino? She's not _your_ Ino! She's not the Ino who abused you! She's innocent!" Karin argued. Astra's smirk vanished and her eyes narrowed.

"Let me tell you a story, Karin," Astra whispered. "Several years ago, I was in prison, patiently awaiting for my trial to begin. I'm still not sure why they even bothered with a trial, they should have just executed me on the spot. I did, after all, commit the worst crime there is."

Karin froze. She did not like the sound of this...

"You killed the woman who raised you," Karin whispered.

Astra narrowed her eyes. "And she killed my father. She challenged his leadership and they battled to the death. She won and was named Hokage."

"That's not how the Hokage is chosen," Karin retorted.

"Not in this dimension, no," Astra replied. "Mine is different. In my dimension, war is what defines us. Violence is what elects our leaders. And violence is what kills us all in the end. In my dimension, the war never ended."

"Then shouldn't you strive to end it? Why prolong the violence?" Karin asked.

"I'm not finished with my story yet," Astra retorted. "One day while I was still in prison, days away from my trial, I was knocked unconscious by an invisible source. When I came to, there was a voice inside of my head. Can you guess whose voice it was?"

Karin's eyes widened, memories flooding back to her of the time Ino had been found unconscious several years earlier at the training ground. When the blonde had awoken, she claimed there was a voice in her head, an obvious side effect of her first attempt at using _Five Dimensions to Heaven_. And it had nearly killed her...

"Oh yes," Astra smirked. "I could hear her, just like she could hear me. I was forced to watch her live in a dimension where there was no war and where my father lived, happily, with the very woman who had murdered him in cold blood."

"I still don't understand why you are motivated to get revenge on a woman who is innocent," Karin muttered.

"I don't need you to understand my motivation, Karin. And whoever said I want revenge?"

Karin blinked and looked up into Astra's blank eyes. "That is not your goal?"

"Ino has something of mine," Astra replied. "and I want it back. Whether she dies after that, well, that's not my problem. It's her fault for intervening when she shouldn't have."

Karin frowned, still completely confused. Astra spoke in circles and never fully answered her questions. She was still nowhere near close to understanding the woman's motives. Astra moved and lifted the bread to Karin's lips again.

"Eat," Astra ordered. Karin obliged, simply because she knew she had to put her unborn child first. When she was finished, Astra stood and prepared to leave, but not before activating her Byakugan and looking straight into Karin's eyes.

"Sleep," Astra ordered. Karin tried to fight the sudden fatigue that washed over her, but it was futile. The darkness swallowed her whole.

* * *

Konoha was glorious. Yoko stared in fascination at the buildings around her, Kurama laughing at her expression. The village was completely different from Mabashi, the buildings were newer, the streets were clean and the trees...the trees were so green! But what Yoko loved the most was the six faces that overlooked it all, carved into a mountain top. She had read about the monument in countless books, but there were no words in existence to describe it. The books did not do the real thing any justice.

"Wow," Yoko breathed in awe.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Kurama asked. Yoko nodded. "Do you want to meet the man behind one of those faces?"

Yoko blinked, not sure what Kurama meant, and then it clicked. She gaped.

"Meet the Hokage?" Yoko asked.

"Yeah," Kurama hummed. "That's why I'm here. Hokage's orders. Sort of."

Yoko wanted to say yes, she really did, but then she remembered who the Hokage was. _Uzumaki _Naruto_. _He was the reason why people always assumed she was a kunoichi, just because they had the same last name. He was famous, especially in the Land of Fire, and people were always curious and nosy. And Yoko preferred to keep her past buried deep.

"Maybe next time," Yoko whispered. Kurama nodded. He could feel her turmoil, so he wasn't going to push it. Perhaps if she settled a bit in the village first, she would feel more comfortable. His thoughts immediately went to Ino, the woman would know how to make Yoko feel welcome, but before he could suggest they go to find her, he spotted a familiar figure with dark hair heading towards them. He smirked, time for some fun.

"Miss Shimura," he greeted the woman when she nearly bumped into him. She was distracted by a scroll she was reading and when she heard his voice, she looked at him in horror.

"K-Kurama," she muttered, her stance suddenly stiff. Yoko frowned, why was this woman so frightened?

"Interesting scroll?" Kurama asked with a toothy grin, purposefully showing his canines. The woman nodded slowly, too shocked to respond. Kurama just continued grinning and pointed at Yoko. "Ayaka, can I call you that? This is my friend, Yoko."

Ayaka just nodded again, her dark eyes wide.

"You alright?" Kurama asked.

Ayaka finally found her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just visiting," Kurama hummed. "How is the council?"

Ayaka's gaze shifted away from Kurama when he asked this, which he had noticed years before was a nervous habit of hers. He raised an eyebrow, she was clearly uncomfortable talking about the council. Interesting...

"How long are you staying?" Ayaka changed the subject. This just made Kurama more suspicious, because she was obviously dodging the question.

"Until Naruto no longer needs me, of course," Kurama replied. Ayaka pursed her lips, then forced a fake smile.

"Enjoy your stay then," she muttered. She bowed and quickly turned to jogged away. Kurama snorted, he could feel her fear, she wanted to run, but did not want to appear cowardly. Foolish woman, she clearly inherited the trait from her stubborn uncle.

"Who was that?" Yoko asked when Kurama started walking again.

"She represents the Shimura clan on The High Council," Kurama explained.

"She seems to be afraid you," Yoko whispered.

"That's because she is."

Yoko frowned. "Why?"

Kurama just smiled sadly and took Yoko's hand into his own. "Does it matter?"

Yoko blushed. "No, but...I'm curious. Who are you? How do you know so much about my clan? And what did your friend mean..._'another Uzumaki'_?"

Kurama sighed and squeezed Yoko's hand. "Perhaps you should come with me to see the Hokage, then you will understand."

Yoko wanted to shake her head, wanted to pull away and refuse, but she knew that she had to stop running from her problems. She had to stop judging everyone in her clan, because her father was only one man and what he did, did not define others with the same name. She knew that, she did, but she still felt nervous. But she so desperately wanted to know, because Kurama was so mysterious. Like the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.

So she took a deep breath and nodded her head.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was a very attractive man was what Yoko thought when she first laid her eyes on him. He was clearly several years older than her, but his age did not deter his large smile that made him look like a little boy. Yoko stared, fascinated when Naruto got up from his desk and hugged Kurama. It was unexpected and the most intimate thing she had ever seen Kurama do. And when Naruto returned to his seat, she could finally see Kurama's face. He was smiling too, like he was seeing an old friend for the first time in years. And that's when it clicked.

This was the person Kurama had told her about.

"You have a friend," Naruto stated, his blue eyes focused on Yoko. She blushed and bowed. Despite her nerves, she was in awe. She was standing before the Hokage, the man who had ended the war, the man who had fought for the bijuu's freedom. Bijuu...Yoko's eyes widened and she looked up at Kurama. Blood red hair, vermilion eyes, incredibly powerful chakra...her father's stories about the nine beasts came back to her like a torrent. It also explained Shimura Ayaka's fear of him. She gaped, how had she not noticed before?

"You alright?" Kurama asked. Yoko nodded, not sure if her voice would cooperate if she tried to speak. When she had learned that Kurama wasn't human, she hadn't even considered he was a bijuu. After all, she had never heard of them being able to take on human form.

"Would you like a drink?" Naruto offered, noticing that Kurama's friend looked petrified. She nodded. Naruto stood and left the office to get her a glass of water, leaving Yoko and Kurama alone.

"You're..." Yoko trailed off before she could finish her sentence.

"Ah, clicked has it?" Kurama asked with a grin.

"Naruto was your Jinchuuriki...how is he still alive?" Yoko asked.

"Uzumaki quirk," Kurama shrugged. "You guys never die, it's freaky. Naruto's mother was my Jinchuuriki before him – she survived the extraction as well, but she was weakened considerably and died from fatal wounds she received in a battle to protect him."

Yoko was speechless. It made sense now, why Kurama knew so much about her clan. He had been associated with them for decades. Yoko wanted to ask him more, she wanted to hear his part of the story, but they were interrupted by Naruto returning. He handed Yoko a glass of water, which she took gratefully. Kurama jumped straight into business.

"Why did you summon me?" he asked.

Naruto glanced at Yoko, then back at Kurama. "I need your assistance with an urgent matter. We can discuss it in detail later."

Kurama frowned, but then he noticed Naruto glancing at Yoko again and he understood. It wasn't something they could discuss in front of her. Yoko also noticed this, because she smiled.

"I can leave," she offered. "Maybe I'll have a look around."

"I apologise, I don't usually chase people out of my office," Naruto said. Yoko shook her head. It did not bother her. She was an outsider, private and delicate matters of Konoha was none of her business.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation and although he seemed annoyed at the intrusion, Naruto invited the person inside.

"Yo, Naruto," Inuzuka Kiba greeted with a toothy grin that could rival Kurama's. "I got some boring paperwork for you."

Naruto grumbled as he was handed the paperwork, but then a brilliant idea hit him.

"Are you busy, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Nope," Kiba replied, his gaze now shifting to Kurama and Yoko. "Hello, Fox, long time no see."

"Likewise," Kurama returned the greeting. "You still smell of dog, I see."

Kiba snorted. "And you smell like alcohol."

The two stared at each other, then burst out laughing. Yoko watched, fascinated. She was still trying to get used to people actually being comfortable in Kurama's presence, in Mabashi she had been the only one not bothered by his inhuman appearance.

Naruto cleared his throat, regaining Kiba's attention. "Kiba, could you give...I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Yoko," Yoko introduced herself. She hesitated before adding; "Uzumaki Yoko."

Naruto's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but his shock quickly melted away into a broad smile. "Kiba, I want you to give Yoko a tour of Konoha, she's visiting with Kurama."

Kiba looked at Yoko carefully, almost as if he was sizing her up. "You like dogs?"

Yoko blinked, confused, but nodded anyway.

Kiba grinned. "Awesome. Let's go!"

Kiba grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the office much to her surprise. She glanced at Kurama, who just stuck his tongue at her. She rolled her eyes and allowed Kiba to pull her down the halls, down a flight of stairs until they were outside, where a big white dog was waiting for them.

"Akamaru," Kiba scratched the dog's ears affectionately, "this is Yoko. She likes dogs. Yoko, this is my best friend and companion, Akamaru."

"Hello," Yoko greeted. Akamaru barked in response.

"He says you smell nice," Kiba stated. Yoko blushed.

"Oh, really? Or is that just an excuse you use to woo women?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. This time it was Kiba's turn to blush.

"What!? No! He is a ninja dog, they are trained to communicate!" Kiba argued. Yoko laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Whatever you say, now give me that tour, lover boy."

Kiba's blush darkened.

* * *

Sasuke growled as he read the contents of the fake mission scroll that Karin had received. He did not recognise the writing, which worried him. He had turned the house upside down to find it, and nearly kicked himself when he had finally found it in Karin's bedside table drawer. Why hadn't he looked there first? What a waste of time!

"You alright, father?" Masashi asked from the doorway. He had just returned from a mission, only to find the house in a mess.

"Your mother is missing," Sasuke whispered. Masashi's eyes widened and his eyes darted to the scroll in his father's hands.

"Where is she?"

"Did you not hear me?" Sasuke yelled. "She's missing! That usually means I don't have a fucking clue where she is!"

Masashi stepped back, surprised by his father's outburst. He was used to his father being composed, so to see him so unhinged was a shock.

"I-I apologise," Masashi muttered. Sasuke's gaze softened, but before he could also apologise, Suigetsu appeared behind Masashi with a hard expression. He squeezed the young boy's shoulder and then motioned with his head for the boy to leave.

When Masashi was gone, Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "What the hell is your problem, Sasuke?"

"Shouldn't you be overjoyed that Karin has been taken?" Sasuke asked. "You've always wanted to drive us apart."

"That was just fun and games," Suigetsu hissed. "Believe it or not, I never wanted that to actually happen. You and Karin are my team mates, the only two still free, I don't want to lose you too."

Sasuke sighed and pulled his fingers through his hair. "Shit, I'm sorry. I just...everything is going wrong all of a sudden. I don't like it."

"Hey, I get it man, life gives you lemons and shit and you can't throw the little sour bastards back."

Sasuke snorted. "When did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise, idiot," Suigetsu cackled. "Now, our team mate is missing, aren't we going to do something about it?"

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "Yeah, we are."

* * *

_She was dreaming again, she concluded. It was the only way to explain the disjointed feeling she had from the events that unfolded before her. Karin could feel herself walking, but at the same time it felt like she wasn't. It was difficult to comprehend and she knew she would not be able to explain it if someone ever asked her what it felt like._

_Karin glanced down at her cuffed hands. She was a prisoner? She investigated her surroundings. A dark hall, definitely Konoha's prison, but it had subtle differences. Two men were walking beside her, both had a forehead protector on. Neither of them looked pleased._

_Was she in Hoshiko's body again? Was this when she was taken to prison for killing...Karin inhaled deeply. It did not make sense. The Hokage in Astra, Hoshiko, whatever her name was, was selected through a challenge and the victor became the next leader. Was that not what Astra had told her? So why had she been imprisoned for killing Ino, instead of made Hokage? It did not make sense. In fact, the whole dimension didn't make sense. Just what sort of horrible place did the woman come from?_

"_Get in," one of her escorts hissed when they reached a small cell. The other escort unlocked the door and pushed her inside. Karin stumbled and collapsed onto the ground. The two men laughed._

"_Have fun rotting in here," one of them jeered. "Did you honestly think you'd get away with murder? I bet you hoped you'd be able to take over as Hokage. Pfft."_

_Karin whimpered. "I'll have a trial."_

"_Yeah, you will," the other escort snorted. "But only because Lady Hanabi requested it."_

_Karin whimpered again._

"_Pathetic," the first escort whispered when they closed the door and walked away. His companion laughed in agreement._

_Karin felt her body move to sit up and for several hours she stayed like that, completely quiet, her eyes focused on the wall in front of her. Karin had lost count of how long she was like that, but after quite sometime she started sobbing. Eventually the sobbing turned into wails which echoed through the room. Karin once again felt her heart break for Hoshiko, the poor woman had been treated terribly, but that did not mean her actions were justified._

"_Why?" Hoshiko asked herself. "Why would she say that?"_

_Karin had no idea what the woman was talking about, but her voice was so raw, so broken, it saddened her. _

"_Why?" Hoshiko repeated. "Why, Ino?"_

_Another few hours passed in silence and Hoshiko remained still in the same position. Karin wondered if this dream would ever stop...and then something powerful swept through her, it felt like an electric shock, but at the same time it felt like fire was engulfing her. She gasped and struggled, grabbing her neck as she tried to breathe. What was happening? Karin could feel Hoshiko's panic and fear so clearly, it became her own. An image flashed before her eyes, too quickly to see what it was, but she did remember seeing something akin to pale blonde and blue. _

_And then there was the voice. A voice that appeared out of nowhere._

"_Dimension," it whispered and then vanished. Karin recognised it. She knew that voice, very well. Ino! It was Ino's voice! But not the cold, hard voice of the Ino that Karin had seen in the previous dream Astra had showed her. No, it was a warm voice, it was Karin's Ino's voice. _

_Hoshiko's panic rose and she not stood leaning against the wall, trying to fight whatever it was that seemed to be attacking her. She had also recognised the voice, and now she was panicking for a whole different reason. The dead was coming to haunt her! With that thought, Hoshiko collapsed again and her mind dived into darkness._

* * *

**A/N: No, Kurama and Yoko will not have a romantic relationship - some people have commented on this, some were for it, others were not. It was never my intention for them to be romantically involved, mainly because Kurama is not human and although he is more tolerable of them, even cares for some of them, he still finds a majority of them untrustworthy. And he's a bijuu, he can't just shake off his animalistic nature, even if he is parading around as a human.**

**As for Shukaku being a monk - that's actually my play on the story of how the people of Suna believed he was a living ghost of a corrupt priest. Shukaku decided to become one for shits and giggles, because I'm sure we have all noticed he has a few loose screws in the head. Or at least, that's how I have come to perceive him.**

**Hmm...I might reattempt some flashback scenes in the next chapter. I'll see how it goes.**


	34. Shimura's Promise

_Shimura's Promise_

Kurama listened. That's all he really could do; listen. He listened as Naruto told him about the council, how they had become corrupted and was plotting against him. He listened how the poor Hokage was lost and that his call for help was his last resort. He listened to his friend, who was tired and so clearly betrayed by people he thought he could trust.

Kurama could still remember the weeks that followed his extraction from Naruto. He wasn't usually one to dwell on the past, but as he listened to Naruto explaining the corrupt council and how they might be planning to overthrow him as Hokage, Kurama couldn't help but think back to the events from the past. Because perhaps, if he hadn't been so proud, this whole fiasco could have been prevented...

* * *

_Several years earlier..._

The sky was covered in thick grey clouds, a clear sign of rain. But for the time being it was still slightly warm and dry, and the people of Konoha were going on about their day-to-day life as much as possible. But there was something different today, you could see it in the way several citizens carried themselves. Some even found themselves constantly glancing at the hospital if they passed it.

Why? Because their beloved leader and hero, Uzumaki Naruto, was currently in the hospital, unconscious. And while the medics said he was well on his way to recovery, there were still those who were sceptical and worried he would die.

This was nearly on everyone's mind, everyone except for the young Hokage's wife and the very person who put him in the hospital in the first place.

Kurama was still trying to adjust to his new body, it was odd having his own physical form after so many years. He had used Naruto's body while in battle before, but that was nothing compared to now, where he had his own. Of course, he had been told that he was not allowed to roam around in Konoha in his original form, so he had to transform into a human. Not really his cup of tea, but if it meant he could have freedom, then so be it. However, not wanting to lose the power he had over those who wished to manipulate him, he retained several supernatural features, just to scare them off.

Uzumaki Ino, on the other hand, thought he was 'adorable'. He had tried to convince her otherwise, but she just laughed him off and patted his cheek like he was a little boy! Ridiculous woman!

Speaking of the woman, she was currently seated at Naruto's bedside, knitting _another _scarf. She had twenty in her collection now and her obsession was starting to border on insanity. At least that's how Kurama perceived it. She'd even offered to make one for him which he politely declined. Bijuu didn't wear scarves.

Ino suddenly gasped and looked up, her blue eyes wide. Kurama, who was seated by the window, turned around, worried that perhaps something had happened to Naruto, but instead he found Ino hunched over, her arms circled around her bulging stomach.

"What's wrong with you, woman?" Kurama asked. He had observed her from inside of Naruto for years, even when they were only little annoying brats in the academy, but he had to admit, he didn't actually know her that well. Was she trying to get his attention or something?

Ino gave him a very dirty look, one he recognised. He had seen it on a woman's face before, just once, when Kushina had gone into labour all those years ago.

"Oh, for goodness sake, now!?" Kurama asked.

"Hey, it's not like I can say 'don't come now baby'!" Ino yelled back. Kurama sighed and stood to press the call button above Naruto's head. He knew the nurses would probably come running, expecting some change with Naruto, only to find his wife in labour, but he was not a doctor or a midwife and there was no way he was going to handle a woman while she's giving birth. He had to go through it with two of his former Jinchuuriki in the past, he didn't really fancy ever doing it again.

But as the fates would have it, when the nurses did arrive and helped Ino into a wheelchair so they could escort her to the maternity ward, she grabbed his hand and he was forced to go with her. Bloody hell the woman had a death grip!

* * *

And so Uzumaki Kaguya was born. Her name was a sore spot for Kurama, not because he had known Hagaromo's mother personally, but the former sage had told them of her; the brave woman who ate the forbidden fruit from the God Tree and was the first human to have chakra as a result. When Kurama heard the name Kaguya, his memories ultimately went back to the days where he was a newly created entity, a small portion of the whole; the Juubi. And he missed those days, back then humans didn't really know of him, he had freedom and he didn't have to be 'good'. Now there were rules and greedy individuals who just wanted to abuse him.

Of course, Ino chose the name Kaguya for a completely different reason. She whispered the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter to the newborn babe with blonde curls with a large smile on her face. Motherhood suited the woman well, Kurama had to admit. But as he glanced at his squashed fingers he idly wondered if they would ever recover from the abuse they had received from the blonde woman's grasp.

Probably not. Next time Naruto decided to knock up his wife, Kurama will be staying far far away.

"Thank you," Ino's voice shook Kurama from his reverie. Kaguya was now attached to Ino's bosom, and the woman was staring at him, same large smile still on her face. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here," Ino replied. "Naruto couldn't be, but he will be so happy to know you were."

"Not like I had a choice," Kurama shrugged. Ino chuckled and looked down at her daughter again.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ino asked.

"No," Kurama said very quickly, maybe too quickly. He cleared his throat. "I mean, would you really want your daughter to be held by me?"

"Of course," Ino laughed. "You are our friend."

Kurama blinked. He had not been aware that Ino considered him a friend. For two weeks he had stayed with her, because her husband could not. And during those two weeks he ever only had 'bonding time' as she called it about twice; when he helped her up and down the stairs and when he escorted her to the hospital twice a day to visit Naruto. They rarely spoke outside of those times, Kurama preferred to lock himself up in the guest room while Ino lay on her bed and knitted scarves and little socks and all kinds of other creepy yarn items. So a 'friendship' was not what he would call their relationship.

Ino must have read his mind, because she chuckled. "Any person Naruto deems worthy of being called a friend, is a friend of mine."

If he were human, Kurama was certain he would have blushed. But alas, he was not, so no blushing today. But he gave Ino a small smile, he liked her, despite the fact that she very nearly just broke all his fingers under an hour ago. She was warm and radiant, with a smile that could rival her husband's. She stood firmly for justice and was very intelligent, having graduated with top marks after Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino. She loved taking care of others and she never took no for an answer. It was such a pity that some people had come to view her as shallow and greedy, all because of how she dressed (which was for comfort) and because she sometimes felt overshadowed by her companions (Haruno Sakura in particular).

Yes, Naruto had chosen his life companion well.

A knock on the door interrupted the precious moment between newborn, mother and the beast. Ino didn't even have a chance to invite the person in before the door was knocked down and almost the whole of Konoha stormed in.

News of Kaguya's birth had spread quickly, and all of Ino's friends and family had come to welcome the new addition to the world. Yamanaka Inoichi, a proud new grandfather, was crying his eyes out as Ino handed the baby to him. His wife, Mrs Yamanaka and Hyuuga Hinata both stood by his side, mesmerised by the newborn's face.

While everyone was distracted by the baby and congratulating Ino, Hatake Kakashi stepped up next to Kurama. His daughter, Kana, was staring at Kurama with big eyes, at the age of five, she was not aware of who or what he was, but his pointy ears and vermilion hair and eyes must have put her on edge. She was, after all, just as intelligent as her father, or so many claimed.

"Still here, then?" Kakashi asked, his gaze focused on Ino and the baby.

"I am not leaving until Naruto awakens," Kurama replied.

"Scared that you have killed him?"

"No, but it is what a friend would do."

The corners of Kakashi's lips quirked up. "I will never get used to you using that word. Your friendship with Naruto saved us."

Kurama shook his head. "No, he saved me. And not just me, all nine of us. Not one of the bijuu are tied to a country now, we are all free to do as we please, as long as we don't harm humans. And our freedom would never have been possible if it weren't for that boy."

Kakashi's facial expression suddenly turned stony. "I came to warn you, actually."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, but since Kakashi had lowered his voice, Kurama assumed he should not visibly overreact, because Kakashi clearly did not want the others to hear.

"Warn me against what?"

"There are people who don't like the fact that you are now free," Kakashi whispered. Kurama smirked.

"Oh, I know. But that's the thing isn't it? There will always be someone who hates me."

And there was one person who was very verbal when it came to her opinion that the bijuu should have stayed where they were – sealed inside of a Jinchuuriki so that they could be controlled and manipulated. Her name? Shimura Ayaka. Kurama did not find her intimidating, in fact, her small frail build made her look more like the damsel in distress than the big bad wolf. But she was the niece of a very old notorious man and her belief in him was strong.

Even if he was dead, the stupid old fool had gotten himself killed trying to become the Sixth Hokage and ultimately the leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Kurama wasn't sure whether Ayaka had inherited more of Danzo's intelligence or his stupidity. Perhaps a bit of both.

Kana tugged on her father's trousers, indicating she wanted to be picked up. Kakashi complied and lifted her into his arms. Her dark eyes stared straight at Kurama, piercing through him. Oh she was intelligent alright, he could feel it in the way she scrutinised him.

"You're a fox," she stated, her voice young but assured.

"I am," Kurama replied. Kana tilted her head to the side, then giggled, surprising not only her father, but the fox himself. Kurama was tempted to ask what she found funny, but a movement in the doorway caught his eye. He frowned, excused himself and slipped outside. Kakashi watched him leave, weary. Kana, on the other hand, just kept giggling.

"Did your mother never teach you it is rude to eavesdrop?" Kurama asked once he stood alone in the sterile hallway of the maternity ward. A sigh echoed from around the corner, and with one step Shimura Ayaka revealed herself. Her brunette hair was tied up in a bun, her dark eyes shone with determination, but her posture betrayed her. She was nervous and he could not only feel it, he could see it.

"And what would you know of mothers?" Ayaka retorted. "You never had one."

"Touche," Kurama snorted. "What are you up to, Shimura?"

"I'm simply keeping an eye on you, that is all," was Ayaka's response.

"Aw, how sweet," Kurama taunted, "doing what Uncle Danzo would have wanted?"

Ayaka's eyes narrowed dangerously and her lips pursed into a thin line. "It was a mistake to free you and the other bijuu. Uzumaki Naruto is a fool, and I can't sit back and let him destroy Konoha."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Can I use the phrase, 'apple doesn't fall far from the tree' if it concerns a niece and uncle? Because this all sounds familiar and is starting to give me an ear ache."

"Watch your tongue, demon!"

"No," Kurama barked as he stepped closer to Ayaka that he almost pressed against her. "You watch your tongue, you silly little girl! Uzumaki Naruto is _not_ a fool. If you want to get really technical about all the things he had done for this village, then at least once he has saved your life. You should be grateful he is trying to change things for the better, rather than holding on to old ways that are no longer valid or in the best interests of the people."

"What makes you think my way of thinking isn't in the people's best interest?" Ayaka retorted.

"Because you're alone."

Ayaka froze as he uttered those words, which caused Kurama to smirk. He had hit home, really hard. Because that was just it, Ayaka was alone and the loneliness was killing her. But she was also proud, and therefore there was no way she was ever going to admit she was wrong or go back on her ways. It wasn't in her nature. Her stubbornness could be seen as her strength, but it was also her weakness.

"I am not alone," Ayaka muttered as she looked down at her feet.

"Really? Then where's your friends who support you? Where's the so called 'people' who feel the world should run like you want it to be run? Where is your precious ol' uncle, huh?"

He knew bringing up Danzo was a bad gamble, but he was having too much fun to care. Shimura Ayaka's trembling lips and glassy eyes was making him feel in control, like he has finally gotten back the power he had lost when Uchiha Madara had locked him in a cave.

His satisfaction shattered when Ayaka looked up, determination burning in her eyes, despite the tears that threatened to flow.

"I promise you, I will find people who will follow me, Kurama," Ayaka stated. "I will stand up to you and your precious Hokage, and then we'll see who the real boss is."

And with that she turned around and stomped away, leaving the bijuu behind, shocked. For several minutes he thought she was serious, that she'd actually pull it off, but then he just laughed. There was no way she would get a strong force behind her!

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

_Present Day..._

Kurama was staring out the window, Naruto's story sinking in, but the silence was broken when Naruto cleared his throat. The fox turned around, surprised that the blonde had more to say, but he knew he shouldn't have been surprised, Naruto _never_ shut up...

"Council and other village issues aside," Naruto sighed, "there is also the Ino incident."

Kurama wasn't sure whether he should be worried or happy that the woman, who he very clearly saw as a close friend, was mentioned. Judging by the exhausted expression on Naruto's face, Kurama assumed it should be a matter where worry was required. And while his concern increased as Naruto told the tale, he could also see the small hints of contentment on the blonde's face. So, the idiot had gone and fallen in love with the alternate version of his wife too, eh?

Figures.

* * *

_Several years earlier..._

If Kurama thought Uzumaki Ino was insane earlier, then he was solely mistaken, because labour had surely messed with the woman's head. Who in their right mind would leave a two week old baby in the care of a big bad fox?

Of course, it hadn't been intentional. Ino had been feeding newborn Kaguya quietly when there was a call from the hospital. Ino had answered, listening to the speaker on the other side and promptly turned as white as a sheet. Kurama, of course, knew immediately that something had happened to Naruto. He offered to go, but Ino had declined and stated it was probably better if he stayed at took care of the baby.

And so here he was, sitting in Naruto's living room, baby in arms. Kaguya was staring at him and chewing on her fist, which Kurama found extremely disgusting. Did all humans chew their fists? What on earth did it accomplish? He just did not understand and the only conclusion he could come to was that all human babies were cannibals. It was a logical explanation.

Time ticked by, and the sun was starting to disappear beyond the horizon, and still no news from the hospital. Kurama was starting to worry, and Kaguya was becoming restless. An idle thought passed by and Kurama wondered if human babies were like ducks and named the first thing they saw their 'mother'. Does that mean Kaguya thought he was her 'father' because he had been the first male she saw?

Suddenly he didn't feel all that enthusiastic about babysitting anymore, not that he was in the first place. Nope, he was going to the hospital, with baby and all.

He would never forget the stares he received all the way through the streets. It wasn't everyday you saw a bijuu with a baby, so those silly humans better have burned the image into their retinas.

* * *

As it turns out, Naruto had entered cardiac arrest, completely out of the blue. His vitals had been fine one minute, and then boom! Heart failure and the works. Ino was hysterical and she started screaming like a banshee when she saw Kurama with Kaguya in the hallway.

"You were supposed to stay home!" she shrieked.

"No way," Kurama argued. "I am not your babysitter, take your baby and leave me out of it."

Ino pursed her lips, her eyes were glassy. Kurama knew she was about to burst into tears, so he stashed Kaguya into her arms. Ino looked into her daughter's eyes and smiled weakly.

"She looks like him," she muttered.

"Yeah, she sort of does," Kurama agreed. "How is he?"

"Stable, but they don't know what's going on yet," Ino replied. "I'm scared, Kurama...what if he dies?"

"He won't," Kurama argued. "Not when he knows there's you...and Kaguya."

Ino's weak smile widened slightly as a few tears escaped from her eyes. The door behind them swung open and Tsunade walked out. Ino and Kurama studied her closely for any signs, but the woman had her pokerface on, much to their frustration.

"Is he okay?" Ino asked timidly, very unlike her, but she was an emotional wreck right now, so Kurama did not blame her.

Tsunade stared emotionlessly at Ino for several seconds, making the air tense, and then she smiled, warm and open and so _very_ Tsunade.

"See for yourself," Tsunade said just before she stepped aside to allow them access to the room. Ino and Kurama glanced at each other, then together they stepped inside and was met by a pair of familiar blue eyes they both had come to love very deeply, in different ways, of course.

It was quiet their reunion. For a long time the three adults just stared at each other, while Kaguya gurgled and reached out to the strange, but somewhat familiar man in the hospital bed.

Naruto's first words as a non-Jinchuuriki was; "What!? I missed her birth?"

* * *

Despite his initial annoyance at being in a coma during Kaguya's birth, the minute the blonde babe was placed in his arms, it all melted away. Naruto grinned as Kaguya waved her tiny arms above her.

"We make awesome babies together, Ino," he commented, causing the blonde woman to blush a deep red. Her husband gave her a wink in return.

Meanwhile, Kurama was trying not to gag. Humans were so mushy.

Naruto stared at his daughter, amazed at the miracle of life. His gaze shifted to Ino and he smiled. She was beautiful, even with her much more rounded figure because of pregnancy. He knew she would probably work it all off, but in his opinion, she was fine just the way she was. Kaguya gurgled and patted one of her arms against her father's chest, catching his attention. He looked down at her again, amazed to see her smiling, if it could be called a smile since she had no teeth. Oh she was beautiful and he knew that one day he definitely wanted more.

"Thank you, Ino," Naruto whispered, surprising both the blonde and the fox that stood by the window.

"For what?" Ino asked.

"For everything," was the soft response. Ino felt tears forming, although she had no idea why. With a small laugh she sat down on her husband's bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're very welcome," she replied with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kurama observed them, then turned his attention back out the window, a smirk on his lips.

_'Well, Minato, it looks like Naruto found his Kushina. Although her punches are not as painful, thank the gods.'_

* * *

_Present day..._

Sasuke and Suigetsu stood close together in a small alleyway just outside Hyuuga Astra's shop. They had followed the coordinates on Karin's fake mission scroll, and were both surprised it led here. The two exchanged glances, then turned their attention to the awfully quiet building.

No one appeared to be home, because the windows were shut and the curtains drawn. But they were still cautious, because this is where Karin went missing, so anything could happen.

"I knew that woman was fishy," Suigetsu muttered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, motioning for Suigetsu to elaborate.

"What?" Suigetsu asked, "Don't you think her sudden appearance into everyone's lives was just that...sudden?"

"She's been here for years, Suigetsu," Sasuke argued. "Karin comes here all the time to buy dresses."

"Yes, she's been coming to this building to buy dresses for years," Suigetsu agreed, "but I don't remember it always belonging to Hyuuga Astra. What kind of name is Astra, anyway?"

Sasuke frowned, trying to put the pieces together, but he just could not remember anything about the shop prior to Hyuuga Astra taking control of it, and that was easily a decade ago.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I don't do alcohol, remember?" Suigetsu retorted. "It dehydrates me very quickly. But that's beside the point, Sasuke, do you seriously not remember anything about this place before Hyuuga?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, she took over ten years ago, before then the place was locked up."

Suigetsu stared at his friend, eyes wide. "Uh, no, Hyuuga Astra took over a few months ago, before that the shop belonged to some old woman."

Sasuke blinked. Suigetsu blinked back. And then it clicked.

"You don't think?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Mind manipulation, has to be. Hyuuga Astra is not who she says she is at all and she's planted seeds into our heads. Wonder why it didn't work on you?"

"Maybe I'm very fluid?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Now really wasn't the time for jokes. "We have to report this to Naruto."

"Yeah," Suigetsu agreed, "but that can happen after we've saved Karin."

Sasuke wanted to argue, but his teacher's old words echoed through his mind. He scowled, of all times to remember the past, did it have to be now? With a nod, Sasuke and Suigetsu jumped onto the roof to check the surroundings, before they both jumped down into the back garden. They exchanged glances, then both kicked the door down. They were going to find their teammate, even if it meant luring the shark to the bait, because that is what teamwork meant.

_Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash._

* * *

_With thirty-seven-year-old Ino..._

Ino did not know what to expect when she arrived in Sunagakure. She knew Gaara had gotten her 'message', the kyuubi had been very adamant about that, but that is not what worried her. No, she was more worried about what kind of person Gaara in this universe was. Was he like the one she knew back in her dimension; quiet and diplomatic, with a good head on his shoulders? Or was he more like when he was in his youth; dark, gloomy and mysterious? Or maybe he was none of the above and a completely different person?

And then there was the topic of his 'gift'. Was he aware of it in this dimension? Did he know how to use it? Because if he didn't, Ino wasn't certain if he could be any help, but she had to try. Because the longer she tried to figure things out by herself, the more she realised that something was missing. Not in the sense that she couldn't figure it out, but rather like a chunk of memory was missing.

There had been a sandstorm on the first day of her journey and while she took refuge in a cave she decided to meditate. And that was when she discovered there was something very wrong within her concious – her memory had been altered, or erased, she was not certain yet. But the empty space was there, she knew how her mind worked and she knew how memories and extracting worked, so she knew when there was something wrong.

She had nearly kicked herself for not having noticed sooner. She called herself a Yamanaka, and yet she could not even pick up a manipulation of her own mind. But the discovery did provide one answer; the person behind this all definitely knew how to work around the mind. Ino worried that perhaps it was another of her clan, someone filled with petty jealousy and this was their revenge. But she couldn't quite see the motivation, so perhaps it wasn't a Yamanaka. But it was someone who knew how to manipulate memories...and someone who was able to decipher her notes on _Five Dimensions to Heaven_.

She really needed to get to Suna as soon as possible, because this person was definitely not in this dimension...and that meant Naruto and the other Ino was in danger.

* * *

When Ino reached the large village gates to Sunagakure, she was met by a familiar face.

Upon first inspection, Gaara seemed quite normal. Ino watched him carefully; he had the same auburn hair, the same turquoise gaze, the same stature. Even his gait was the same, so Ino felt a sense of relief. Getting to know him would not be a challenge.

"So, how is the husband?"

Or so she thought.

Ino blinked, surprised by the question. She glanced behind her, but there was no one there, so Gaara was definitely addressing her. She had not told him anything about who she was or where she came from in advance, the only word she had exchanged with him was through Kurama, and that was just one word, which should have given Gaara a hint, but not enough to know her life story.

The smirk on his face, however, made it very clear that he was very well aware of who she was. When Ino struggled to gather a response, the Kazekage chuckled under his breath, something Ino was not accustomed to, at least not on a Gaara with such a young face. Even at sixteen, the Gaara she knew had been rather...antisocial, not out of choice, but because he just didn't know how to communicate properly.

Ino tilted her head to the side. "Sabaku no Gaara, are you sporting a second personality under that facade of yours?"

The smirk on his lips did not fade, in fact it only seemed to grow. He also tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps, Uzumaki Ino."

The two stared at each other in silence, Ino out of shock, Gaara out of amusement.

"How did you know I was not the Ino of this world?" Ino broke the silence after several minutes.

"The same way I know there's a gap in your memory," was the response. Ino was momentarily confused, and then slowly it sunk in and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god...you're telepathic?"

Alright, that shouldn't have been a surprise. Gaara, her Gaara, Hinata's Gaara was also telepathic, but not on a large scale. He could only read the minds of bijuu and communicate with them, that was his limit. But this Gaara, young Gaara, he could read the minds of humans as well?

"Yes, I can read your mind," Gaara stated. "What do you mean 'Hinata's Gaara'?"

Ino opened her mouth to explain, but he cut her short.

"Ah, we're married. Fascinating."

"Keep out of my head!" Ino shrieked, feeling very violated.

"Not until you apologise for calling me a psychic. You know me in another dimension, so you should know I hate-"

"-the word," Ino finished for him with a smile. "I know."

Gaara nodded.

"What other surprises do you have hidden under that fake emotionless mask of yours?" Ino asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I don't know, you don't seem like the Gaara that got described to me."

"And who described me?"

"Naruto, of course."

"Hm, yes, he is one of the majority that has not witnessed my 'other personality' as you put it."

"Has your siblings seen it?"

"No. When I was a child, I told Temari I cold hear her speak without her mouth moving, and she told me to shut up and never mention it again. So I didn't."

Ino felt saddened by that. Poor Gaara, like so many others that were different, he had to hide it, because the fear of the unknown made others do silly things.

"Well, you have certainly surprised me, Lord Kazekage," Ino chuckled. "I suppose I do not have to explain why I am here?"

"No," Gaara replied. "And I have already figured out how to regain your lost memory."

Ino was stunned. Gaara stepped aside, allowing her space to enter through the village gates. Ino stepped past him and grinned.

"Well, we better get started then."

* * *

**A/N: There you go, another chapter! Just a few more to go, I believe, I can't give you an exact number, but the ending is not far. I do not have plans for a sequel at the moment (there's an idea, but I'm just not that into it), but I am working on a spin-off, which I mentioned before. My plan is to publish the spin-off sometime after I finish this one.**


	35. Insanity

_Insanity_

Suigetsu felt uneasy. He could not describe the heavy dread that settled in his stomach as Sasuke manoeuvred around the room, both of them alert. The air was heavy, and something smelt unattractively sweet – like honey mixed with some sort of heavy spice. Deep within his gut, Suigetsu got the feeling that it wasn't Hyuuga Astra's perfume that permeated the air.

"Smell that?" Suigetsu asked.

"No," was Sasuke's curt reply, just as the Uchiha came to standstill before a painting pinned to the wall. Suigetsu hopped over, and both men stared at the painting in absolute shock.

"I told ya this woman was a nutter," Suigetsu grumbled. "She's messed with our heads, or well, yours."

Sasuke grunted, his focus shifting to the various scribbles on the walls. He could not decipher them, and all the mess reminded him of was a psychiatric patient that scratched their madness onto walls. A sense of dizziness overcame him, and he had to shake his head to regain his balance. The writing on the wall suddenly seemed blurry...

...And then Suigetsu collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

"Funny," Sasuke grumbled. "Get up, Suigetsu."

But Suigetsu did not respond. Sasuke sighed and kicked the white-haired man's legs, but still no response. Annoyed, he got onto his knees, ready to pummel the stupid bastard. Now was not the time to play silly games, Karin was danger!

But just Sasuke felt his knees make contact with the wooden floor, the dizziness increased, and before he knew it everything went black.

* * *

Kurama had made the decision to share what he knew regarding Shimura Ayaka, and how she had 'promised' him she would gain power and overthrow Naruto. Naruto listened to his story with rapt attention, his finger delicately tapping his chin in thought.

When Kurama concluded his retelling, Naruto sighed. "Why is there always someone who can't fit inside the box?"

"Nobody ever fits inside the box, Naruto. Your way of thinking is far different from your predecessors and some of the radical changes you made makes Shimura feel threatened," Kurama replied.

"What radical changes?" Naruto asked. "The other Bijuu and your freedom was a long time coming."

Kurama smiled softy at the confession. "And we are grateful for it. But that wasn't the only changes you made, and one of your changes has now become Shimura's tool to bite you back."

Naruto clicked his tongue as he swivelled in his chair to overlook the village from the window. "The High Council was never meant to gain any power over the law."

"I know," Kurama responded. "You recommended the introduction of the High Council to the Daimyo for them to act as your advisors and to represent the people to balance the power. It was a good proposal, Naruto, and has served the village well. But something is astray here, and somehow they have become corrupt and are no longer responsible or representative of the village."

"By astray you mean Ayaka is trying to take control?" Naruto queried.

"Well, yes, but we both know she does not have the power, nor the resources to control the entire High Council alone. There's another factor, someone else in the picture perhaps..."

Naruto suddenly shot up from his seat as Kurama's words sunk in. "Control!"

"Say what?"

Naruto spun around to look his friend in the eye. "That's exactly what it is, someone has used _Mind Manipulation _to control the actions of the High Council."

Kurama frowned. It was a sound theory, and made the most sense. The members of the High Council were all elected by their clans or the people they represented, and were loyal to Naruto. There was no possible way they could ever have been convinced to turn against him, not with the level of loyalty they had shown before. So, to have such a complete turn-over, _Mind Manipulation_ made the most sense. But Shimura Ayaka had no such power, and Kurama could not think of a single member of the Yamanaka clan who would use their abilities for such dark purposes. So it had to be someone else trained in the art, but who?

"Would you like me to snoop around, find evidence that this is the case?" Kurama asked. "Is that why you summoned me?"

Naruto's brow furrowed, deep in thought. Truthfully, he had only summoned Kurama to make the High Council quiver in their seats a bit. But now that the fox was here, it would be good to utilise his skills.

"Yes, that would be good," Naruto replied. "But I have another request as well."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. Naruto shuffled through some paperwork and finally pulled out a map of the village, a big red dot clearly marking a location in the shopping district. He handed it to Kurama and sat down, arms crossed.

"Beniko warned me of a foreign chakra residing at that location," Naruto explained. "Apparently it is similar to the disrupted chakra flowing through Ino since the transfer of dimensions. I want you to investigate and report any findings."

"Interesting," Kurama hummed. "And if I find the owner of this chakra?"

"Arrest them," Naruto stated. "I think it's time I have a little chat with this person."

Kurama nodded. "I'll leave now. Mind if I swing around later to see the kids?"

"Kaguya is on a mission, but Minato will be _very _happy to see you."

Kurama nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The earth was shaking. Why and how, Suigetsu was not certain of, but something was not right. The world around him was surrounded in darkness, his senses all cut off. He could not see or smell a thing. He was engulfed in a deep black sea. And all he could sense was the feeling of being shaken.

"Wake up!" a voice echoed around him, followed by a stinging sensation in his cheek. Suigetsu blinked, now even more confused.

"Let me," another voice said, and the stinging sensation, which now felt like a small heated fire, moved from his cheek to his stomach. That seemed to send a jolt through him, and suddenly Suigetsu found himself sitting up, the darkness gone and in its place was the light from windows and two faces that belonged Uchiha Sasuke and...the Kyuubi?

"What happened?" Suigetsu mumbled as he blinked rapidly to get accustomed to the light.

"We are still at Hyuuga Astra's house," Sasuke stated. "We passed out."

"Eh, how did we, two Jounin level shinobi, manage that!?" Suigetsu demanded. Had he seriously lost conciousness? He couldn't remember...

"It's a herb," Kurama stated as he lifted himself from his crouching position and moved around the room. He sniffed the air. "It's similar to Valerian root, but was specially cultivated by botanists to induce a coma-like state with the senses of smell and sight cut off."

Suigetsu pulled a face. "And how did Sasuke and I get exposed to this herb?"

Kurama came to a halt before the painting of Naruto, Hinata and Astra. He stared at it in silence, his expression blank. He then turned to face Sasuke and Suigetsu. "This Hyuuga woman burns it like incense. I can smell it all through the house. You better get out of here."

Suigetsu grumbled. "Well, that explains the disgustingly sweet smell I got a whiff of when we got here."

"No!" Sasuke grunted, completely ignoring Suigetsu's comment. "I am not leaving until I find my wife."

"She's in the basement," Kurama stated, his eyes darting to the door that led to the front of the house. "I can sense her emotions. But this herb is dangerous, I was able to wake you up with a shock from my chakra, but I can't protect you from its effects. Go, I'll get your wife."

Sasuke clenched his fists, the anger boiling beneath the surface of his skin. The damned fox had no right to order him around, not when Karin was involved, but he also knew that Kurama had a point. With that in mind, Sasuke inhaled deeply to calm himself, then nodded slowly. However, just as he turned to Suigetsu so they can leave, a noise echoed through the house.

Kurama clicked his tongue. "Looks like the owner of the house is back."

"I can't sense her chakra," Sasuke muttered, which was unusual even for him. Sasuke and Suigetsu glanced at each other, a silent message passing between them. Suigetsu nodded and pulled a flask from his hip. He would need some hydration if a fight was to break out. Sasuke turned his attention back to Kurama. Kurama seemed to sense what the Uchiha wanted to ask, and he nodded in response.

"I'll get your wife," Kurama whispered. "I'm immune to the herb, so I can move freely around the house. Naruto wants the Hyuuga woman in custody, so I'll leave her capture to you."

Sasuke nodded. That was exactly what he was going to suggest.

Kurama slipped to the doorway and pressed himself against the wall. He listened carefully to Astra's movements, she seemed to be busy in the kitchen. Sasuke and Suigetsu were whispering how they would distract Astra and get her outside so they can escape from the herb's effects. After a plan was formulated, they dispersed, leaving Kurama alone.

The sound of Astra's shoes meeting the wooden floors echoed through the house. She seemed to be unaware of the unwanted guests in her house, but Kurama concluded that was due to Sasuke and Suigetsu being intelligent enough to mask their chakra like he did. Or, perhaps, she was aware of their presence and was just taking her time in confronting them. He could hear cutlery brush together now, which meant she was rummaging through drawers. He knew he could not dawdle, the supposed 'cutlery' could be kunai instead, and could mean the woman was on to them.

He quickly slipped down the hall and into the small alcove that led to the basement. He was not familiar with the layout of the house, but the Uchiha's wife's emotions was his guide. The door's lock was a simple dead bolt, and was easily broken without making a sound. He quietly slipped down the stairs and into the large basement.

Uchiha Karin looked extremely pale, her skin was as white as milk. Her rich red hair had no life to it and her wrists were chained to the wall. While she looked exhausted, she did not look ill – at least the Hyuuga woman had made sure the redhead got some sustenance. Her piercing red gaze was locked on to him and for a minute he wondered why she looked so calm, and then he remembered that she was an advanced sensor, and probably had been aware of his presence from the beginning.

He did not utter a word and simply rented the shackles around her wrists in half. She stood up, but stumbled from weakness. He quickly steadied her, and motioned for her to be quiet, which earned him a glare.

They both listened to the movement above. Astra had moved from the kitchen and was now in the bedroom. From her calm movements, it could be assumed Sasuke and Suigetsu was yet to make a move. Kurama turned to Karin and explained how they would sneak upstairs and escape through the front door.

"Astra is a sensor," Karin explained. "She knows you're here, she's planning something, hence why she hasn't attacked."

Kurama frowned. "Then in the event she attacks, you escape and leave me behind."

Karin blanched. "You would do that? For a lowly human?"

"Don't get me started on the human debate," Kurama groaned. Karin chuckled softly, and oddly it reminded him of Yoko's soft melodic laugh. He made a mental note to introduce the two women sometime in the future, he had a feeling they would get along swimmingly.

Kurama and Karin slowly made their way up the stairs, Kurama making sure to stay close to Karin to support her if she felt dizzy. The herb's effect was still potent, and could kick in at any moment. They made it to the hallway, where they both hid behind a wall and listened for Astra's movements. Karin frowned when she heard small soft whimpers and whispers coming from the bedroom.

"Is she talking to someone?" Karin asked, keeping her voice low.

"No, she's alone," Kurama responded. "I have a feeling this woman has a few loose screws in her head."

"That's rude," Karin huffed.

Kurama rolled his eyes, but his gaze quickly turned very serious. Karin blinked at the rapid change.

"What is it?" she dared to ask.

"She's talking to herself, but she keeps saying 'Ino'," Kurama replied, his brow furrowed as he concentrated.

"Yeah," Karin hummed. "Ino's her target."

This alarmed Kurama, and he knew he better get this news to Naruto as soon as possible. He motioned for Karin to slip from the little alcove they were hidden in to the door that led to the front of the house, which he believed was the shop area. Karin nodded and quickly crept down the hallway.

Astra did not make a move an remained pacing in her bedroom, the name 'Ino' continuing to slip from her lips. Either she was waiting for an opportune moment, or she was so distracted by her insanity that she didn't notice her unwanted guests were on the move. Just as Kurama was ready to join Karin, a loud crack echoed through the house. He froze, expecting Astra to react.

React she did, but not to his presence. She cursed loudly, and he heard the backdoor that led outside slam. He waited a few seconds, and when he heard two kunai blades clash he knew Sasuke and Suigetsu had made their move. He quickly joined Karin, and the two escaped through the front door.

The escape had been surprisingly easy, but the herb's effects were taking a toll on Karin. She collapsed once they were outside, and Kurama quickly scooped her into his arms and disappeared into a puff of smoke. He only trusted one woman to help without asking too many questions.

He just hoped this younger version of Ino knew medical ninjutsu.

* * *

The house was quiet without Kaguya, and Minato was very vocal about it. He missed his sister, and had thrown a tantrum that morning before school. It took the whole morning to calm him down, and a bribe with chocolate cake and a new toy later had finally calmed him down. Ino had sighed in relief. She had never expected children to be such a hassle.

She was angry that she had to bribe him though, and promised herself she would never do it again.

After dropping Minato off at school, Ino had spent the rest of the morning and a portion of the afternoon at work, where Kana had reported that a garden bed had died. The whole five hours she had spent at work had been spent on cleaning out the garden, and completely refilling it with fresh soil, fertiliser and replanting the plants that had perished. They were still uncertain what had caused the plants to die, but they all assumed something strange must have gotten into the soil.

She then had to write a report for the hospital, explaining that there might be shortage in some medicinal herbs due to the incident. She had received a prompt reply from the director, who was more than content with getting the herbs from an external supply in the meantime. Ino returned home utterly exhausted.

After brewing herself a cup of tea and settling on the couch, she dived into the pile of letters that had arrived in the mail. Most of them were bills, completely boring and of no interest. And then she found a letter with familiar cursive writing, the return address from Nadeshiko Village. She grinned and quickly ripped the envelope open, happy to see that Shizuka had once again responded to her letters.

_Salutations Ino,_

_Thank you once again for your letter. It was good to hear more news of Juugo and how he is fairing. Kasumi is most anxious to meet him and I must admit, I am also getting restless. I understand that time is always an issue, especially for someone such as yourself, but I was wondering if we could be a bother and come by next week? I am more than content at staying at a inn, for I do not wish to intrude. However, I would very much like it if we share stories over some tea during our visit. I am quite excited at the prospect of meeting you._

_I shall await your answer patiently,_

_Shizuka of Nadeshiko._

Ino quickly jumped up and skipped to the study, where she settled at her desk and wrote her responded to Shizuka. Once it was completed, she pocketed the envelope, locked the house and made her way to the post office. She passed the letter to one of the messengers who was picking up mail to deliver and quickly slipped to the cafe next door to buy a coffee.

On her way home, Ino was greeted by some of the villagers, an occurrence she was now accustomed to. She greeted them all in return, and even played catch with a group of children for a few minutes. By the time she was nearing home, it was already time to fetch Minato from school, so she made sure to stop by there first.

"Mama!" the little boy exclaimed when he spotted his mother. He jumped into her arms, and she swung him around as he laughed heartily. They walked home hand-in-hand, and Ino bought him a chocolate crepe, insisting it was in place of the cake she had promised him earlier. He accepted it without argument.

Ino felt content, and knew that this is what she wanted her life to be like. Of course, back home she would also be a kunoichi, but she wanted to marry a man like Naruto, have children and spoil them. She wanted to laugh and cry with them, and just enjoy the peaceful moments of life.

Ino's feeling of contentment evaporated into thin air when she noticed that the front door to the house was open. Minato had let go of her hand and skipped to the house, but she quickly pulled him back, her senses alert.

"Mama?" Minato asked, curious when he realised his mother looked angry.

"Shush," she ordered and he obeyed. Ino debated whether she should investigate or flee to ensure Minato's safety. As she debated the options in her head, a figure had come to stand in the doorway and Minato was the first to spot him.

"Kurama!" the little boy exclaimed, a broad smile on his face. The fox grinned in return, and Minato struggled from his mother's grip. She gasped when he slipped away, and was horrified when the boy jumped into the strange, animal-like man's arms.

Kurama? Where had she heard that name before?

Once Minato had squeezed the life out of Kurama, the fox put the little boy down, and his vermilion gaze shifted to the blonde woman. He scrutinised her; she didn't look any different, but her chakra was erratic and nowhere near what he had felt from her before. Her emotions were also erratic, fear and anger being the most dominant of them all.

"Calm yourself, woman," Kurama ordered. "I mean no harm to you."

Ino scoffed and crossed her arms. "Who are you?"

Kurama was not surprised that she did not know, so he answered her calmly. "I am Kurama. Although you probably know me as the kyuubi."

Ino blinked, and then the shock settled in. She stared at the man before her, trying to come to terms with the fact that the man, and boy was he a _man, _was actually a fox...a giant fox with nine tails, a wild temper and a habit of destroying things.

"Can Kurama play with me?" Minato asked, completely oblivious to his mother's reaction towards the fox.

"Not now, kid," Kurama replied as he looked down at the little boy. "I have to talk to your mom. We can play later. Go do your homework."

Minato pouted, but did as he was told and disappeared into the house. Kurama turned his attention back to Ino.

"Karin is inside. She has minor injuries and has been drugged. I can't take her to the hospital because it might alert the High Council, so please check her over."

Ino nodded, dumbfounded. She followed the fox inside to help her friend.

While Ino treated Karin's wounds, which were really just scratches and some skin irritation from the handcuffs, Kurama explained what had happened. Hyuuga Astra had kidnapped Karin, the reason still unknown, and Suigetsu and Sasuke should have her in custody by now. He also told Ino of the drug, who as a botanist, immediately recognised it.

"That herb was developed in Sunagakure during the Second Shinobi War and the Kazekage deemed it too dangerous for use, so the seedlings were destroyed! How on earth did she get her hands on it?" Ino demanded. Kurama shrugged.

Karin had been quiet during the whole exchange, but Ino could tell something was bothering her.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked, but she kicked herself the minute the words left her mouth. Of course the woman was not okay, she had been kidnapped and kept prisoner! Ino shook her head. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question."

Karin smiled weakly. "It's alright. But I'd like to see Naruto as soon as possible, I need to tell him what I learned while captured."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, that is important, but it would be unwise for you to travel unwell."

"I'm fine," Karin hissed. "We need to go _now_. Astra knows how to manipulate minds. And she is not working alone, so even if she is captured, her accomplice is still out there."

Kurama did not look at all surprised at the revelation that Astra had an accomplice. He folded his hands together and looked Karin dead in the eyes. "Is her accomplice Shimura Ayaka by any chance?"

"Yes," Karin replied, surprised that he already knew. "They have some sort of agreement. Astra brainwashes the High Council, while Ayaka provides Astra with a fake identification, back story and protection from the law."

"Why?" Kurama asked.

Karin sighed. "I don't fully understand it, and I don't want to repeat myself, so take me to Naruto."

"Very well," Kurama sighed. He moved to help Karin stand, but she pushed his help away and turned to Ino.

"You must come, Ino," Karin said.

"Me? Why?" Ino asked, surprised.

"Because Hyuuga Astra wants you."

* * *

After making sure Minato was safe under the care of Hinata, Ino, Kurama and Karin made their way to the Hokage's office. Karin immediately stated that Naruto wasn't in his office, and his chakra was in the basement of the building, along with Sasuke, Suiegetsu and what Karin now recognised as Astra's chakra.

"So they were successful," Kurama stated, more to himself than anybody else. They slowly made their way down to the basement, Ino's heartbeat getting more erratic with every step. She was anxious and also very, very confused. Why did Astra want her? What was the problem? Is this why Astra had treated her so badly?

The basement was dark, the only light came from oil lamps that were mounted to the walls. Astra was tied to a chair, her normally neat and tidy dark hair was a wild mess around her head. Naruto stood before her, his arms crossed and his expression grim. He looked dangerous, and if she hadn't felt so confused and lost, Ino would have admired the regality that surrounded him.

Sasuke and Suigetsu stood to Naruto's right, both sporting a few bruises and scratches, but overall they looked okay, which was a relief. To Naruto's left stood a stranger, a man Ino did not recognise and if it wasn't for his medic uniform, she would not have known he worked for Konoha Hospital.

"How did you capture her?" Kurama broke the silence. The four men turned to face the newcomers and Naruto looked surprised to see Ino with them. She smiled nervously at him, and he smiled reassuringly back, conveying the message that no harm would come to her if he was in the room and it made her feel safe.

"It was surprisingly easy," Suigetsu commented. "She's a complete nutcase. My little explosion got her attention, and while she tried to put up a fight, she was so far lost in some sort of crazy fit that she could barely lift a blade."

The medic cleared his throat, turning all attention to him. "She is not a 'nutcase'," he stated with a commanding tone. "She is a victim of several mental disorders, at least that is my hypothesis. I can't diagnose her without proper tests."

While the others looked at him with blank faces, Ino understood what he was and why was present. He obviously worked in the psychiatric ward, and would have been called when Naruto determined Astra was not sound of mind. At this revelation, Ino turned her attention to the woman tied to the chair, looking for any sign of madness, for it was never there before.

But, indeed, something had snapped in Astra. Her hair had become a wild mane, her eyes wild with a darkness that hadn't been there before. Gone was her calm, mysterious and moody disposition and in its place sat a monster; a beast that bared its teeth once Ino met her gaze. Astra shrieked and struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair, her voice echoing through the basement. It sent a shiver down Ino's spine and genuinely made her wonder what it was that could make such an aloof woman suddenly become so wild with maddening passion.

"What happened to her?" Ino breathed, her heart beating wildly against her ribcage. "She was perfectly normal the last time I saw her."

"We do not know," Naruto admitted. "Nobu here believes she has struggled with her mental health for awhile, but was able to gain some sense of control over her life, but something must have made her snap."

The medic nodded. "The Hokage is correct. But, once again, I cannot say for certain until I have conducted tests. Lord Hokage, I implore you, delay your interrogation. She is unsound of mind, and by law that means she should be treated first."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes, yes, I know. But she keeps saying my wife's name and I want to know _why_."

"Ino was the woman who raised her," Karin interrupted. All eyes turned to her.

"Uh, what?" Ino asked, not expecting that answer.

Karin sighed. "Astra is from another dimension, separate from this one and yours, Ino."

Suigetsu looked confused, but he decided not to interrupt to ask what his team mate meant by different dimension, he was certain if he listened he would come to understand.

Karin continued her story: "I saw some snippets of her life before she came here through her use of _Mind Manipulation_. It was horrible, her dimension is buried in war and the Hokage is selected through a bloody battle to the death. Yamanaka Ino was a tyrant who challenged the previous Hokage, Astra's father, and...won."

Silence followed, and as the information settled, realisation struck Sasuke, Suigetsu and Kurama. The painting in Astra's bedroom...her father...their gazes shifted to Naruto. Naruto noticed and frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"You're her father, Naruto," Kurama stated. "There's a painting in her bedroom, of her as an infant with Hinata, who is obviously her mother and...you."

Naruto blinked, and then his gaze shifted to Astra, who was still struggling to free herself from her bonds.

"She is my daughter?" Naruto echoed. Kurama nodded. Naruto's frown deepened. "Okay, so she's my daughter from another dimension. I still don't understand, why is she here? And what does she want with Ino, who is obviously not the tyrant from her dimension?"

"I'm not entirely certain," Karin admitted. "I only overheard her talking with Ayaka once, but Astra came here with the _Five Dimensions to Heaven. _Remember that time Ino, our Ino I mean, had attempted to use it and another conciousness bled through into hers?"

Naruto nodded. He would never forget the time he feared for his wife's life.

"That conciousness was Astra," Karin pointed out. "Astra had found a way to reverse the technique as she sifted through Ino's memories, which inevitability saved Ino's life, but it also meant Astra knew everything about the _Five Dimensions to Heaven_ and in her anger and despair, she decided to complete the technique and escape her horrible life."

"But," Suigetsu interrupted. "That's good, isn't it? She just wanted to escape? I would have done the same thing."

Karin nodded. "I know. Apparently, despite the fact that Astra had been able to separate herself from Ino's conciousness, a link remained between them. When Astra activated the technique, Ino was pulled into it, and in her attempt to try and reverse it, it backfired and that is how we ended up with younger Ino here."

A strange sensation washed over Ino as the explanation for why she had ended up in this dimension finally came to the surface. Naruto also seemed relieved, but he only visibly relaxed for a second before being on alert again. He moved closer to Ino and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Now that they knew how she got here properly, they could work out how to get her back.

Not all had been explained yet, but it was a start. Now they just needed to hear Astra's side of the story, to find out why she had lied to them all, why she had tampered with their memories of her, for they all thought she was a villager that had been around for decades. Now they could determine why she had brainwashed the High Council for Shimura Ayaka...and what exactly she wanted with Ino. Things were finally looking brighter...

And then Astra shrieked violently, her chair rattling as she struggled. Her fiery gaze settled on Ino and she hissed like a poisonous snake. And then, just like that, she calmed and tears started flowing down her pale cheeks.

"Why?" she croaked, her voice hoarse. "Why did you say that, Ino?"


	36. Hoshiko

_Hoshiko_

Uzumaki Hoshiko's only memory of her mother was of a cloudless night, the stars shining bright. Mother and daughter had settled in the damp grass, Hinata's warm motherly arms had held her steadily and she had hummed an old lullaby long forgotten by the people of the Fire Country.

Hinata, that night, had promised Hoshiko that soon her father would end the war. Soon there would finally be peace, and Hosiko would be able to live her life to the fullest. It seemed like a dream so far out of reach, but she found herself clinging to it, desiring it. She wanted this peace that she had only seen in books. She wanted to see this ideal world her parents so vigorously fought for.

After her mother's death, Hoshiko lost grasp of the dream. Her father had secluded himself from the world and shut himself in his office. She rarely saw him, and when she did, he smelt of stale Ramen noodles and beer. An anxiety had settled within Hoshiko and she became isolated from the other children. They didn't like her; she was 'weird'. Sometimes, when exposed to certain events, she breathed abnormally and this scared the other children, for they did not understand that she had no control at times over her disorder.

Her therapist constantly reminded her that the only way she would gain control, is if she believed in herself again. But how could she believe in herself if she didn't even believe in the world?

Her life was bleak. She had no friends, and school was spent in solitude, usually in a dark corner where she lost herself in her books. Books were her only friends; her solace. And it was at the age of ten that the bane of her existence had noticed this.

"That is quite a thick book you got there," a voice, feminine, but filled a certain tone of danger, stated. Hoshiko looked up into a pair of eyes so blue, it would put even her father's to shame.

"So?" Hoshiko had asked defiantly. So what if the book was thick?

The woman smiled. At the time, Hoshiko had been too young to understand that the smile wasn't genuine, so she had returned the smile, thinking the woman approved of her endeavour to read a volume so beyond her age.

She did not see the woman again for several years, until she had challenged her father to a duel to the death. Strangely, Naruto had accepted without argument, despite his advisors' word against it. And so her father had met his fate, at the hands of the woman Hoshiko only learned later had been his first lover.

Yamanaka Ino was crowned Hokage, and by some sick twisted mind game, the woman had had the nerve to adopt Hoshiko, effectively pulling her away from the Hyuuga family's grasp and so Hanabi's help and little care vanished into thin air.

Hoshiko's anxiety worsened the years that followed. And that was not all, she started hearing voices, just little whispers, whom she had convinced herself belonged to her mother. Her mother was angry, her mother wanted her to kill Ino, that's what the voices said. And so Hoshiko waited for the moment she would exact her revenge. She endured Ino's abuse, while secretly training, just like her father's relative, Karin, had done.

Finally the day of her revenge had come! It was no secret that Ino's health had deteriorated as the years passed. Her strength was also slipping away, and yet nobody still had the nerve to challenge the Hokage. Most of Ino's rule had been that of tyranny, but there had been moments, acts that she had instilled that made the people fall at her feet and worship them. But Hoshiko was no fool and she was not going to fall for such petty tricks.

She challenged the woman to a duel to the death. She knew Ino would laugh in her face, she knew the woman would tell her; "Go home, little girl."

Instead she was greeted with a tired acceptance. And as Hoshiko drove her blade through Ino's chest, a mere ten minutes into battle, Ino smiled. Hoshiko was already at the age of twenty by this time, and unlike the time when she was a child, she knew this smile was _genuine_. It was a smile of genuine sadness, filled with such despair, that Hoshiko could not believe it came from Yamanaka Ino's face.

And then, with a single tear slipping from her cheek, Ino embraced her and whispered: "Forgive me, my little songbird."

Those five words marked the end of Hoshiko's sanity. For nothing made sense anymore. Her mother's whispers had faded and was replaced with Ino's whispers instead. Wherever Hoshiko went, Ino followed. But this Ino wasn't cruel, and she never addressed Hoshiko by name. No, this Ino had friends, a Kaguya and a Minato. Children, with hair as blonde as their mother's, and eyes as blue as their father's – her father's blue eyes. The four of them lived together in a large mansion, shared meals together and lived in a world of peace. Peace, the dream she had shared with her mother and never achieved. And as she watched them, she wanted it. She wanted a family, she wanted _peace_.

The Ino in her head also whispered of darker things, of dimension traveling and expanding the power over invading other minds. Hoshiko had studied the unusual all her life, so she listened and she memorised every word, every sentence. She realised Ino was getting ill, and while she hated the woman, a part of her felt pity for this angelic version of the bane of her existence.

So she studied and found the tiger seal that Ino was missing and inserted it into the equation. Ino's whispers vanished from her mind, and Hoshiko once again was alone, this time in a cell. But she had a new goal in life now. She was going to find a new life for herself, she was going to rewrite her own person. And Uzumaki Ino's _Five Dimensions to Heaven_ was going to be her tool.

But before she could settle in a universe with her mother and father and have her happily ever after, she had one more task to do. It was the first and the last time she visited Yamanaka Ino's grave, where she found a letter enclosed in a box, entitled to her.

It only had a few words.

_If you had been my daughter by blood, I never would have treated you the way I did._

Her therapist's mantra echoed through her head as she reread the letter ten times, but the control would not come. She ripped the paper to shreds and in her anger, activated the technique that would bring her freedom. She never expected to come face-to-face with the Ino that had loved her children so dearly.

Ino had tried to reverse the technique, in fear of the consequences. However, the force of it backfired, and Ino was sent spiralling into the wild unknown, exchanging her body with another. Hoshiko ended up stranded in Uzumaki Ino's dimension, alone and with a bump to the head and the link she had to the blond woman severed. She was found by a Shimura Ayaka, who took care of her. For a time, Hoshiko was calm, her previous madness forgotten. With Ayaka's assistance, she was given a home, a job and a history. But Ayaka had ulterior motives, and had threatened Hyuuga Hinata's life if Hoshiko did not brainwash the High Council, and continued to control their actions.

Hoshiko, who had missed her mother more than anything, did as she was told. For even if the woman in this dimension was not _her _mother, she was still Hinata. And for Hinata, she would do anything.

The bump to her head had addled her memories somewhat, and all she could remember of Ino was that she was angry...and the woman had to pay. Ino had taken something from her, and she wanted it back.

Months passed, and her memory slowly started to return, and with it the unexplainable anger. Hoshiko, now going by the name Astra, made her dislike for Ino, this time a much younger Ino stuck in the body of an older one, quite clear. And as the anger festered, the voices returned and whispered little notions into her ear.

"_Why should Ino always get her happy ending?"_

"_Ino may have asked for forgiveness, but she didn't mean it."_

"_Kill her."_

The voices swept over Astra and had completely cut her from reality. She was so lost in the never-ending darkness that she didn't even realise the noise she had heard in the garden would be the downfall of her freedom. The strike to the back of her head effectively knocked her unconscious, and when she came to, she was met by the blank stares of her capturers, her father amongst them. But his presence was not the one that sent her into a wild fit of rage. Ino! Why was it always Ino!? Why couldn't the woman leave her alone?

"Why?" she croaked, her voice hoarse. "Why did you say that, Ino?"

It was at that moment that Uzumaki Hoshiko, who had almost forgotten what her name sounded like on her own lips, realised that what Ino had taken from her was her childhood. Ino had killed her father, adopted her for some unknown reason and abused her. Ino hadn't taken anything physical, and the damage was done. Ino would not be able to give what she had taken back.

"Why did you ask for my forgiveness?" Hoshiko sobbed as she struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair. "Why did you look at me like you loved me, when I drove a sword through your heart?"

She did not receive a response, and rather it seemed like the group was ignoring her. The medic, a man she did not recognise turned to her father.

"Lord Hokage, please," the medic begged.

Naruto nodded, and motioned for Kurama to untie the ropes that bound Hoshiko to the chair. He did so, and lifted her into his arms with ease. He turned to the medic.

"Where are we taking her?" Kurama asked. The medic gave directions to the fox, and then two of them vanished in puffs of smoke, leaving the rest behind.

Sasuke sighed. "And now we still don't know what it was that she wanted."

"We wouldn't have gotten anything out of her," Naruto responded. "Let the medic take care of her. Let us worry about the High Council."

"Speaking of, what are you planning to do regarding Shimura?" Karin asked. Sasuke glanced at his wife, worry evident on his features, but she just smiled at him. He did not return the smile, but he took her hand in his and squeezed tightly. He was relieved that she was safe and unharmed.

"Are you planning to arrest Shimura?" Sasuke asked. "Because if you are, I'd like the honour of doing it."

Naruto shook his head, which led to the others in the room gaping at him in shock.

"She's a criminal!" Karin argued. "She is guilty of treason, you cannot just let her go. Do not make the same mistakes the Third made with Danzo."

Naruto seemed offended at the comment, because he glared coldly at Karin. She cowered under his intense gaze and shifted her own gaze to her feet.

"You misunderstand, Karin," Ino interrupted. "We do not have proper evidence to arrest her, only your word. Naruto plans to confront her and put her in a situation where she will be forced to admit her crimes."

All eyes turned to Ino in surprise, even Naruto looked shocked that she had already figured out what he was planning. She smiled and shrugged, she knew him, and she knew him well. She also knew that the way he would handle Shimura's case would also be different from what Sasuke and Karin wants.

"That is not a bad idea," Sasuke admitted as he tapped his chin. "How do you plan to do it?"

"I'm calling a High Council meeting," Naruto replied. "The shit's going to hit the fan, figuratively speaking."

Sasuke nodded, but Karin still seemed displeased.

"And...once she's admitted to being guilty?" she demanded.

"She will have a trial," Naruto said.

Sasuke and Karin's expressions both seemed to sour at this admittance. Suigetsu glanced at them nervously, feeling very out of place in this conversation.

"Don't you think she's passed the stage of trial?" Sasuke asked. Karin nodded in agreement. Naruto, however, tensed, and Ino could see he was not amused by being challenged by two people he trusted. She stepped closer to him, took his curled fist in her hand and forced it to uncurl by lacing her fingers with his. This seemed to calm him somewhat, and he squeezed her hand.

"If you are hinting that she should be executed on the spot," Naruto began, "then you two have clearly been living under a rock since I have become Hokage."

Sasuke and Karin looked taken aback by this, and Karin was ready to retort, but Naruto cut her off.

"Every human being, no matter what crimes they have committed, has a right to be given a second chance. And that means a fair and just trial, overseen by myself and a tribunal," Naruto stated, his voice flat and cold. "You know I do not commend the death penalty, and that if I can avoid it, I do."

Karin, again, wanted to speak, but Naruto's glare silenced her.

"I've never considered execution as the first option when it came to my enemies," Naruto continued. "I always tried to negotiate, to understand why they are doing what they are doing. If you still can't accept that this is who I am, then what have you been doing all these years of knowing me?"

Sasuke looked embarrassed as Naruto stated this, for as one of his oldest friends, he should have known all of this already. And he did, but his anger over Karin being taken has blinded him and in his rage he had spoken without thinking.

"Forgive me, Naruto," Sasuke muttered. "But we can't let her go unpunished."

"I never said she would not be punished," Naruto stated. "I simply said, she would not be executed without trial. The tribunal will decide her punishment."

"Not to insult you or anything," Karin interrupted, "but all your possible Tribunal candidates are currently under a _Mind Control _technique that makes them loyal to the very criminal they are supposed to charge."

"I've already considered that," Naruto responded. "And I already know which individuals I am going to ask to sit on the Tribunal. In fact, I'm going to separate the High Council from the Tribunal – their power cannot overlap, it is unbalanced."

"You can do that?" Suigetsu asked, surprised.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, as long as the Daimyo approves it."

"Do you know what that means!?" Suigetsu asked, suddenly excited. Sasuke and Karin stared at their friend and shook their heads. Ino was also confused, but Naruto seemed to know what Suigetsu was thinking, because he was smiling.

"No, please do enlighten us, Suigetsu," Karin grumbled.

"It was the Tribunal that found Juugo unstable and dangerous and thus charged him with imprisonment. If a new Tribunal is elected, we could request a retrial and Juugo could be freed!"

"If the Tribunal members don't make the same decision," Sasuke muttered. "Juugo's power is hard to control and there's many that fear it."

Ino, not fully understanding the extent of Juugo's powers, decided to step in. "What are his powers, exactly? I don't actually know what makes him so unstable. Is there nobody that can teach him to control it?"

Sasuke was about to answer, when a strange expression danced over his face. He blinked rapidly, and then his eyes widened as his gaze shifted to Naruto. Naruto lifted an eyebrow in curiosity at the strange gaze his friend was giving him.

"What?" he asked. "Oi, bastard, stop looking at me like that."

"Sasuke?" Karin tried snapping her husband from his shocked stupor, but she was unsuccessful. Even Suigetsu tried to snap him out of it by waving his hand in front of the Uchiha's face.

Finally, Sasuke snapped out of it, and started laughing. His friends and wife watched him with worried expressions as his laughter grew louder, to the point where he was laughing so wildly, he was bending over.

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded, completely confused.

Sasuke's laughter slowly died down, and he wiped some tears away that had formed as a result.

"Oh, dope, we are the most unintelligent and idiotic ninja in history," Sasuke snorted.

"Oh, really?" Naruto barked. "Do enlighten me as to why!"

"All these years the answer has been staring us in the face. Juugo needs to learn _control_. He can't do it the normal way, because then he would never have had the problem, but we all know someone who has the same abilities...and who never gives up on finding alternative ways to train and control power," Sasuke explained.

His friends still weren't seeing it, so with a laugh Sasuke smacked Naruto on the shoulder. "You, Lord Hokage, are a _Sage_."

Several seconds of quiet passed, and then Naruto gaped. "Oh my god!"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded.

"Oh my god, why did I not think of that!?" Naruto exclaimed. Ino looked confused, while Karin and Suigetsu were equally as shocked as the Hokage. In his excitement, Naruto turned to Ino and pulled her into an embrace. He spun her around, making her laugh, but she was still very confused.

"Oh, Uzumaki Ino, I could kiss you!" he exclaimed. His smile, however, faded when he realised the slip of his tongue. Ino smiled sadly at him as he stopped spinning her, but his hands remained firmly placed on her hips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She shook her head and cupped his cheeks.

"No need to apologise," she whispered back. "So, mind letting me on your epiphany?"

Naruto's smile returned. "Juugo's family is known for having a natural ability to absorb Natural Energy. Controlling it, however, is very difficult, and since he is continuously absorbing it, he can't keep it under check. Hence why he is unstable and can have some...episodes."

"Ah," Ino hummed. "And you being a Sage or whatever fixes this...how?"

Naruto was full-on grinning now. "Because a Sage is a master at gathering and controlling Natural Energy."

Ino blinked as the information settled.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, equally as excited now. "You can teach him to control it!"

"Or try and find a way to, yes," Naruto nodded. "And I think Sasuke and I would have completely kept forgetting this skill of mine unless you mentioned teaching him control. You, Ino, are a genius!"

Ino felt her heart flutter when he leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"This is good news," Ino hummed. "Shizuka wishes to visit him next week."

"Really?" Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin asked, flabbergasted. "She wants to see him? And Kasumi?"

Ino nodded. "Yes. And she will be so happy to hear this great news."

* * *

And oh, was Shizuka of Nadeshiko overjoyed. When she had arrived at the gates of Konoha, Ino and Naruto were already waiting. Kasumi was a bright young girl, and very eager to meet her father. She was also curious, and continued to ask questions, some of them very random and misplaced. As they walked through the village streets, Ino explained how Juugo could have another trial, and if Naruto could prove to the Tribunal that he could help find a way for Juugo to learn control, he could be freed.

Shizuka had promptly halted in the middle of the street at the revelation and burst into tears. Kasumi, being the ever loving daughter, tried to console her mother to the best of her ability, but Shizuka had simply told the girl that she was crying 'happy tears' before embracing her.

Ino watched the scene with a smile, while Naruto was trying to come to terms with the fact that emotionally controlled Shizuka was crying in the middle of his village's streets. When she finally calmed down after a cup of tea, Shizuka was ready to be reunited with her lover.

The walk to his prison was slow and Ino could see the nerves settling as they got closer. Shizuka was especially on edge when they got inside and passed through the security, and Ino did not blame her. She hated the walls and seals too.

"Is this really okay?" Shizuka asked just as they were to enter Juugo's cell.

"Of course," Naruto replied with a smile. Shizuka nodded and turned to open the door. Naruto's arm wrapped around Ino's waist and he pulled her agains him. She looked up, surprised by his bold move. He grinned and whispered in her ear; "Let her go alone first."

Ino nodded.

The door creaked open, and Juugo, who had been reading, looked up, not having expected to have a visitor. When Shizuka walked through the door, his book clattered to the floor.

Their embrace was probably the most beautiful sight Ino had ever seen. And she could not help but cry with them.

* * *

**A/N: Delayed update, I know. I won't make excuses, just know my life is crazy.**

**Starting to tie up loose ends - the next chapter will probably be the confrontation with the High Council (finally). I still can't give an exact number, but at this point in time it looks like there's three chapters left. And maybe I'll do an epilogue, so that will bring it to four. We'll see how it turns out.**


End file.
